Two Parts of a Whole: A Reylo Star Wars Story
by NelBlake92
Summary: Two weeks after the battle on Crait we catch up with Supreme Leader Kylo Ren adjusting to life without Snoke and Rey surrounded by the remnants of the Resistance. The force bond is still active between them though neither of them seem very happy about it. Rating is for possible violence and lemons in the future. Also this is my first fanfic so please don't judge me too hard.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

Chapter 1:

She had rejected him.

After everything. After she had shipped herself to the Supremacy just to see him. After he spared her life and killed Snoke for her. After he offered to give up everything he knew just to be with her.

After he offered her the whole galaxy she climbed onto that old rust bucket the Millennium Falcon with the traitor FN-2187 and that damnedable pilot Dameron and flown away with the rest of the Resistance like it meant nothing. To say that Kylo Ren was livid was an understatement of epic proportions. His command ship now had the damage to attest to it. Hux and the other storm troopers had avoided him like the plague and he really didn't mind. He wanted to be alone if he couldn't be with Rey.

Just thinking about her made his blood boil. That ungrateful little scavenger girl was the cause of all of his misery. He was alone without his master to guide him. Hux and the other high-ranking members of the First Order no longer trusted him. He had failed in every attempt to capture her, to turn her to the dark side, to use her to find Skywalker or to use her to destroy the Resistance.

He couldn't decide if he hated her or if she was the most precious thing in the galaxy. She made him feel so unstable, like he couldn't get control of himself. He was now the Supreme Leader of the First Order. He couldn't afford to appear unstable with his power base as of yet unsolidified.

Oh sure, General Hux and the other members of the Council pretended to be 100% loyal and committed to his vision but he could hear whispers in the force of their discord. Kylo knew that if he didn't do something to prove his commitment to the Order he would soon have a coup on his hands.

So after a fortnight he decided it was time to start acting like the Supreme Leader he was always meant to be. His first act would be wiping out anyone even thinking of aiding the Resistance.

"Report," Kylo demanded from his throne, the same throne that Snoke used to sit on and give orders. "We have located all of the remaining allies of the Resistance. Including Maz Kanata," the Stormtrooper OP-6758 said. "And?" "Hux is leading a small group to each planet to personally make an example of any Resistance supporters," OP said. "Good. I want a full report after every encounter. Warn Hux that his life depends on it," Kylo said. "Yes, Supreme Leader. Is there anything else I can do for you," OP asked. "Yes, see if the communications team can get the traitor FN-2187's tracker online so that we can begin tracking down the last of the Rebel Army." After a moment he added, "Also bring me a list of every Politian and world leader we have in our pocket. And find out where the Order gets its credits. I don't like owing people I don't know."

There was so much he didn't know about running the First Order not that Snoke had been the sharing type. Kylo Ren also doubted that Snoke ever foresaw the need to train someone to take his place. And yet here Kylo was sitting in Snoke's throne. The power of being Supreme Leader was a heady thing, but he missed having Snoke's guidance even if his influence was like willingly ingesting poison.

Kylo spent the rest of the day cycle listening to Admirals and the like give reports on what they did for the Order and why they should be allowed to continue. By the end of the day he had come to understand that though these individuals indeed followed Snoke out of fear, they really were loyal to Hux.

Kylo made a mental note to start replacing anyone that was out rightly Hux's. He would slowly but surely implement his true takeover of the First Order that would end only after all the Order was loyal to him and him alone and Hux dead.

As Kylo headed down the long corridor to his private quarters he wished that Captain Phasma hadn't met her end at the hands of that damned traitor FN-2187. He was so terribly lonely without her or Snoke. He and Hux had never been friends and they weren't about to start now.

Kylo arrived at his quarters to find his newly commissioned helmet waiting for him. That brought a smile to his face. It would be nice not to have everyone constantly reading his every emotion on his face. He ran his fingers over the cold hard plastic and thought briefly of the grandfather he'd never got to meet.

He'd modeled his whole persona after the greatest sith lord to have ever existed and the man couldn't even have the audacity to visit him as a force ghost. Kylo should have been used to being alone.

When he was a kid his mother had been busy with the Senate, his father had been busy running from domestic life by taking any smuggling gigs he and the fur ball could get their hands on, his uncle Luke had been busy running his Jedi academy, and all of the young ones had been afraid of how powerful little Ben Solo had been. The only difference back then had been the fact that Snoke was always there in the back of his mind.

Anger suddenly surged through him. He shouldn't have been lonely. He was the most powerful being in the blasted galaxy now. He didn't need Snoke who only sought to punish him. He didn't need Luke who'd been so afraid of him that he'd tried to kill his own nephew. He didn't need the father who was always ready to leave him. He didn't need the mother who never thought it important to make sacrifices for her child. And he certainly didn't need the scavenger girl who'd refused and rejected him.

 _I never thought I'd see that monstrosity again_ , a voice whispered through his mind.

A growl escaped his throat.

 _Get out of my head, scavenger! You have no right to interrupt my private time with your useless observations_ , Kylo fired back.

He hadn't turned yet because he didn't want to see her without his helmet on. He didn't want her to see the raw need that would probably be written all over his face as soon as he laid eyes on her. His anger surged again. HE DIDN'T NEED HER!

 _Kylo, I know you are angry but you have to see things from my perspective_ , Rey began but Kylo turned to face her so that she could see his anger and hatred for her. _I don't have to see anything from your perspective. I offered you everything when you had nothing to offer me in return. You spit in my face for the sake of your precious Rebels so live with it and leave me in peace_ , He growled at her.

She was standing in the middle of his quarters dressed in her usual Jedi garb with her hair done up in three knots on top of her head. Her hazel eyes had filled with tears at his words but he could sense that she was angry too.

Good, he thought, let her be angry too. For they were enemies and enemies should have nothing but hate and anger for each other. Once he saw how flustered she was, it was easy to take on his calm cold composer. It was easy to slip into the role of the cruel sith lord.

 _You thought you could appear in my mind and I would just crumble to your will? I am not so moved by the sight of tears. When I want your tears I will kill all of your little friends with that traitor FN-2187 and Poe Dameron dying slow painful deaths right in front of you. If you had taken my offer I might have been convinced to let them all live. Not now_ , he spat out while sliding the helmet over his face.

Rey took a step back from him even though they weren't in the same physical space. He felt better, more composed with the helmet on. He stared at her from behind the mask. His eyes roamed over her as though memorizing every feature. She had yet to say anything and for a moment he thought she wouldn't.

 _Why is it so easy for you to ask that I give up everything I've ever wanted and just now gained when you won't give anything in return_ , she asked defiantly? _I already gave up everything to be here. Why should I sacrifice any more than I already have?_

Kylo stalked towards Rey who was frozen like a deer in the head lights. He was surprised that she was still being so calm. He'd have thought they would have traded insults or even blows by now but he couldn't seem to get her there.

 _Because Snoke took it all from you so that you would be forever by his side. Well Snoke is gone now and you have a chance to have back everything he took from you Kylo. Why don't you want to take it_ , her voice trembled. _My uncle is dead. My father is dead by my own hand. I have been hunting my own mother for almost longer than you have been alive. My only friend was killed by that traitor FN-2187. What exactly are you implying that I could gain_ , Kylo asked. _A home_ , she said and then was gone.

…

Tears were still spilling down Rey's cheeks as the force carried her back to her own body which was still aboard the now very cramped Millennium Falcon. She shook her head. How could she think that Kylo Ren was anything other than the monster everyone said he was.

She shook her head. Maybe the vision she'd had of the two of them together in the light had been false, something planted by Snoke to get her to come to the Supremacy. It made more sense than anything she could come up with. Especially since Snoke knew about the bond before either of them.

She hadn't dared tell anyone that she and Kylo Ren shared this connection for fear that they would kick her out. She didn't think she could survive if she were abandoned by her new found family. So she kept her bond with Kylo to herself and only allowed herself to think about him when she was alone.

Well as alone as she got these days. Two weeks after the battle on Crait and they were still looking for a place to settle down and recuperate. This meant that the Falcon was almost filled to capacity. The ship was nice and roomy when it was just Rey and Chewie but now with the edition of General Organa, Commander Dameron, Lieutenant Connix, poor injured Rose, Finn, BB-8 and a couple others, there was barely any breathing room.

Rey stood from her meditative pose and wiped the fresh tears away. The last thing she needed was for someone to ask why she was upset. She stretched her aching muscles and went to find out if they'd found a place to land yet.

The first person she ran into was Finn who was coming from seeing Rose in the make shift med bay. Neither of them said anything as they moved through the cramped corridor. When they got to the cockpit they found Leia, Poe and Kaydel.

"Rey, I'm glad you are here. Would you tell them that we need to land as soon as possible," Poe grunted as soon as she walked in the room. "Did we find somewhere to land," Rey asked. "There's an old Rebel base on a planet in the Outer Reaches called Olara but it needs to be checked out first," Leia answered. "Well me and Rey could check it out. Make sure it's safe," Finn suggested readily.

Rey shot him a questioning look. He just shrugged.

"Are you up for it, Rey," Leia asked, motherly concern lacing her voice. "Yeah. It'd be nice to get out and stretch," Rey said.

Lieutenant Connix and General Organa exchanged a look that Poe, Finn nor Rey could decipher.

"I must warn you; this base is even older than the one on Crait. There could be anything waiting for you. The base may have water and structural damage. The base could have been destroyed or cleared out by the Empire or the First Order. We know nothing about the planet. This mission could very dangerous," Leia said. "As long as I have my quarterstaff and Finn has a blaster, we should be okay."

Rey thought about Luke's old light saber, the one that had come apart because of her and Kylo Ren pulling on it with the force. It would have been nice to have it, but Rey was more than adequate at defending herself using only her staff. Finn was just as good with a blaster. Then she had a thought.

"Don't you and BB-8 want to come with us," Rey asked.

As if he could tell they were talking about him, the happy little droid rolled in bumping happily into Rey's legs. He beeped in excitement, pushing against Poe's legs. Poe rolled his eyes.

"Someone has to stay and co-pilot with Chewie since you're headed to the ground. BB-8 will keep you two company. I'll watch over your ship," Poe said with a confident smile.

His eyes roamed over her form and Rey felt heat creep up her face. It made her nervous and a little strange feeling. He certainly was handsome and there was something almost distinguished about him.

Before she could even begin to process where her thoughts were headed Finn said, "Well how long until we land on this Olara?" "8 hours. I suggest you two get some rest. Get prepared. Tomorrow you face the unknown," General Leia exclaimed.

Rey tried to get excited but her earlier conversation with Kylo had her mind reeling. What if she could have stopped the First Order from hunting down and killing the rebels, her friends, if only she had agreed to go with Kylo Ren? What if now it was only a matter of time before Kylo and his Knights of Ren arrived to stomp out the remainder of the resistance.

She hadn't even realized that one of the others had asked her a question. Leia, Finn, Poe, Kaydel and even BB-8 were staring at her like she was a freak.

"Sorry, I was just thinking too hard. Did someone ask me something," Rey asked. "Yeah, Leia asked what you planned to do with Luke's light saber," Poe said. "I don't know. There was nothing in the texts about the repair. I'm pretty good with all things mechanical but lightsabers are something way beyond my skills. It might be easier to build a new one, though I don't know how to go about doing that either," she admitted.

And the only person who could help me wants us all dead, she added in her head.

Leia was watching her closely. Rey shifted from one foot to the other and tried not to look suspicious. Poe and Finn exchanged a look that made Rey think that she wasn't doing a very good job. She'd never had to keep a secret before especially not one as big as being bonded to Kylo Ren by the force. She had been alone for most of her life.

"Would you boys give us a moment," General Leia asked. "Sure," Finn said and Poe nodded.

The two of them made their way to the sleeping quarters where Rose spent most of her time. She was healing slowly without the help of bacta or any sort of doctor. BB-8 beeped solemnly as he trailed behind Poe and Finn.

"Kaydel would you prepare some tea," Leia asked. "Yes, General." Once they were alone Leia turned to Rey and asked, "How are you dealing with my foolish brother's death?"

Rey was taken completely by surprise. The last thing she was expecting was to be asked how she was dealing with Luke's death. He was Leia's brother. Rey felt that she should have been asking Leia that.

"I don't know. After all the time we spent together on Ahch-to I still don't feel like I knew him very well or even if he liked me. Honestly I was more devastated over Han…"

Rey flinched even as she said it. She didn't want to cause Leia more pain by reminding her that he only child had murdered her soul mate. Rey expected to see the tears in her eyes, but she hadn't expected her to be smiling also.

"My brother was foolish as I said Rey. Keeping you at arm's length was his way of being able to refuse your plea for help. And I'm glad you cared for my husband. Other me, Chewie, Lando and Luke I am ashamed to say I don't think he had many other friends. He and Ben were never really close," she said.

That statement made Rey's chest hurt. It made her chest hurt because she'd come to love Han and because of whatever she felt for the fallen Ben Solo who'd never really felt loved by anyone in his family. What if she was his last chance to have someone care about him and she'd rejected him more than once?

Could she really forgive herself for being the reason _he_ felt that he was alone in the universe? No. She would do whatever it took to try and bring Ben Solo some semblance of peace even if it meant killing him. Even if it meant joining him…

At that moment she had made up her mind. She was going to save Ben Solo.

"I'm sorry to hear that Leia. I'm sorry Han, Luke and Ben aren't here with us now. I can only hope the rest of us help make it easier to deal with," Rey said comforting the older woman.

Rey stuck around a little longer trying to get Leia to tell her as much about whom Kylo Ren had been but in the end, there wasn't much, and it was clear that Leia had been so busy with the Senate that she really didn't even know her own child. For a moment Rey thought of her own mother who had abandoned her as a small child to a fate almost worse than death and she became angry. So maybe she could sympathize with Kylo Ren, even if it was just a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I'm gonna try to continue to post every week but just incase I figured why not put out two chapters this week. Thanks for the support. Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters

Chapter 2:

 _Her_ words echoed in Kylo's mind. She'd said that he could have a home. Did she mean with the Resistance? Did she mean with his mother and Chewie? Did she mean with her? He didn't know and it infuriated him further.

Instead of sleeping he headed to the training area to work off some of the excess angry energy. At this time of night the place was empty and he was happy that it was. He wanted to go all out on the training droids without the horrified look he always got from his fellow shipmates.

He loaded in 5 training droids equipped with real light sabers. He planned to push himself to the point of physical exhaustion. He didn't want to think about anything. Not his role as Supreme Leader, not the Resistance that seemed to elude him at all turns and certainly not the infuriating scavenger girl.

He'd convinced himself not to think of her, not her name, not those wide Hazel eyes, not her smooth pale skin and certainly not the way she'd looked at him after they'd touched hands before she'd shipped herself to the Supremacy. She was banned from his thoughts.

Though as the training droids surrounded him, he couldn't help but remember what it was like to have her fight by his side. Kylo Ren vigorously shook his head. _That girl_ was nothing but a distraction and a source of agitation. She was his enemy. She was a part of the Resistance. She didn't care for him, she'd proved that when she rejected him first on the Supremacy and then again on Crait.

Rage poured over Kylo as he gave the signal for the droids to start the sparring session. He couldn't believe he'd left himself so open, that he'd been that desperate not to be alone that he'd offered to train the enemy. He'd offered her a place at his side.

An inhuman roar left his lips as he ignited his crackling red saber and charged at the droids. Anyone watching him would have said he moved gracefully around the droids, swinging his great saber around easily taking limbs as he moved but to Kylo everything was jerky and unsteady. The world moved by slowly.

Once he'd destroyed all 5 of the droids he restarted the session with 7 fresh ones. By the time he was done he was bloody, sore and utterly exhausted. He drug his feet as he walked back to his quarters so that he could shower and then fall into bed.

He was half way to his shower when the communications device on his desk sounded an alarm to announce an incoming call. No doubt it was Hux reporting in. Kylo took a deep breath and steeled himself against the dismay he felt at having to deal with Hux. It was a shitty way to end a shitty night.

He pressed a small blue button and a blue, slightly grainy version of Hux's face appeared above the black triangle of the communication device. The ginger looked smug even through the distortion of the projector.

"Report," Kylo barked. "Supreme Leader Ren, the mission to Frebalara was a success. The small group of rebels might have done a lot of damage had they been allowed to fester like the nasty infection the rebellion is. We made their executions public and messy. No one within 20 parsecs will be thinking of joining up with that rebel scum," Hux sneered and Kylo could practically feel his pleasure at having murdered the 15 rebels that were rumored to be stationed on the planet. "Good. Now head to Laspoeter next. The group of rebels there have swelled their number to over 50. Any bigger and the whole population of the planet will have joined them," Kylo said. "Yes, Supreme Leader."

With that Kylo pressed the little blue button again and Hux's face disappeared. A small sense of satisfaction came over Kylo. For once he was okay with Hux's level of violence toward others. He wanted to stomp out any hopes of rebuilding the Resistance by having Hux out there with his so-called elite unit of killers to show his mother and _her_ that it is pointless to keep fighting a battle they could never hope to actually win.

Kylo continued with his intended shower. The almost too hot pounded down on his head soaking his raven black tresses before rolling over his broad shoulders and down his back relieving some of the tension put there by the extremeness of his earlier work out. He watched the reddish water circle the drain before disappearing.

His mind wandered to a place he rarely let it go to that night in the throne room after he'd killed Snoke and together with _her_ he'd slain Snoke's Praetorian guards. The image was so strong it was like being there again. He could smell the charred flesh, cloth and metal. He could feel the adrenaline racing through the two of them through the force.

 _"_ _You have no place in this story," he'd said. "You came from nothing. You are nothing."_

He remembered looking into her face and wanting to kiss away that sad, resigned look. He wanted to make sure she never wore that expression again and that had to be what prompted what he'd said next.

 _"_ _But not to me. Join me. Please."_

He'd never pleaded with anyone before but then again he'd been willing to break more than one of his rules for _her_ , just for her to throw it back in this face. Even now Kylo couldn't figure out why he'd let her see that side of him, or even why she brought that side of him out. He hadn't cared about anyone since he was a kid and yet he cared about her.

A burst of anger overtook Kylo and he smashed his fist into the tiles of the shower over and over until his knuckles spilt and bright red blood mixed in with the water. He wanted to destroy something, anything. He wanted to make something hurt as badly as he'd hurt when she'd refused to join him.

 ** _Ah, nephew as angry as ever_** , a deep sing song voice sounded.

Kylo would know that voice anywhere and if he hadn't known the owner of the voice was already dead he would have surely force choked the life from his useless body.

"Fuck off, dead old man," Kylo muttered, shutting off the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. **_I came here to help_** , Luke said as Kylo walked through him. "Yeah, right. How about we try something believable," Kylo said stepping into his small walk in closet to dry off and find sleeping clothes. **_Joining with the force has taught me many things, Ben_** , Luke said using the name that his sister Leia had given the boy. "Ben is dead or hadn't you heard. Your precious little Jedi loves to spout that off."

He angrily shoved his legs into a pair of black silk sleeping shorts. Since becoming Supreme Leader Kylo had been affording himself small comforts such as a new set of drawing pens and a new desk and expensive, yet comfortable clothing, though nothing like the things his mother had worn when he was young. He didn't have to listen to Snoke's nonsense about comforts of the flesh leading to weakness anymore.

 ** _Rey has her reasons for feeling as she does. After all Hux is out slaughtering people at you request. If you truly care for her and want her by your side you have to show her that the darkness is only one part of you,_** Luke said following Kylo over to his new bed where the large man sat heavily. "That's rich coming from the man who tried to kill me in my sleep because I am dark. What makes you think there's more to me than that," Kylo asked. **_The fact that you love her proves there is more to you than darkness._**

To this Kylo snorted. The old man was even more of a fool that Kylo had originally thought. He didn't love the scavenger girl; he wanted her by his side because together they would be the strongest force in the galaxy. He cared for her because in many ways she was his light reflection. Romance, love had nothing to do with it. At least that's what Kylo kept telling himself.

"Dying has made you even less perceptive if you think I love _her_ ," Kylo said still refusing to even think her name. **_Ah, we both know that's not true. You lie to yourself if you think you do not love her. I can tell even though I'm not of that plane anymore. And she loves you too. It will take some time for her to realize it but it's true,_** Luke said and Kylo snorted again. "We are enemies, old man. She is a member of the Resistance and I am the Supreme Leader of the First Order. There is no such emotional connection between the two of us," Kylo said. **_And yet the force thought it wise to bond you to each other. Have you ever considered that though you are dark to her light that maybe she is your light and you are her darkness,_** Luke asked and was gone.

Kylo wanted to scream. Luke Skywalker had to be the second most infuriating person in the entire galaxy. _Her_ and Hux were tied for the top spot that was for sure.

He lay back on the plush mattress and tried not to think about what his uncle had said. The possibility of her being his soul mate was more than his overly taxed brain could take. He needed to sleep.

He closed his eyes silently prayed to whoever would listen that he didn't dream of her. Not after their earlier conversation. He hoped that the force would keep them apart until he figured out how he truly felt about her. He refused to show weakness in front of her ever again.

Little did Kylo know it would be almost 2 months before the force brought them together again. In that time over a thousand rebel supporters would be killed by Hux and his men. The First Order would solidify their hold on the banking world known as Slomia 829T and any world with supporters of the Resistance would be cut off from any sort of assistance from Slomia 829T or the First Order leading the people to riot and subsequently have to be stop by the armed forces of those worlds.

Kylo's plan was working out well. There were less and less reports of rumored groups of civilians wanting to join up with the Resistance. In fact the hate and disdain for the Resistance was growing though no one seemed to have spotted the Falcon or any members of the official Resistance. This was almost more frustrating than trying to keep Hux from going after Maz. Hux insisted that as long as Maz Kanata was around the Resistance would always have supporters and Kylo had warned him that if any Stormtrooper anywhere laid a hand on Maz, Kylo would personally see to that Stormtrooper and Hux's deaths. That was the only way to get the ginger to back off from the old pirate queen.

In his free time Kylo had commissioned a new flag ship. With the Supremacy destroyed Kylo felt it was time for the fleet to be upgraded. Snoke was stuck in the past as much as anyone else and since becoming Supreme Leader there had been many advances in space travel. The new ship was to be named the Vengeance as that is what the new mega destroyer would be used for; gaining his vengeance against the Resistance and any who sought to stand against the First Order.

It seemed that he was finally stepping into the role of Supreme Leader and everyone but Hux seemed happy about it. So Kylo figured it was time to start purging Hux's loyalists from the First Order so that when it was time to get rid of Hux he was met with as little lash back as possible.

First thing he needed to do was find someone to take over as his second and third in command. He would have like to place Phasma in the position of his number two but the traitor had taken that option from him. He began looking at all of the Lieutenants that he knew for a fact were loyal to him and began putting together small tests that would help him determine if they were worthy of such a promotion. Out of the 50 scattered throughout the Order only 20 were loyal to Hux that left him with 30 decisions to make.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As it turned out the planet Olara wasn't half bad. It was a medium sized planet covered in lush greenery, tropical fruit, and strange animals that neither Rey nor Finn had ever seen. It was hot and beyond humid so that it was like walking and trying to breathe underwater.

For Rey it wasn't so bad. She was used to extreme heat, though this new type of heat was definitely something she would have to get used to. For the thousandth time she wiped sweat out of her eyes as they moved through the dense jungle. She wished a breeze would blow through the leafy plants to provide some relief but had pretty much given up on it happening after 5 hours of walking.

She heard a thud and turned to find Finn sitting heavily on the ground. Sweat beaded on his chocolate skin and his shirt was almost soaked through. Rey eyed him warily. He'd been the one who had volunteered the two of them and yet he'd complained the whole time, constantly wanted to stop and take a water break and would suddenly just stop and sit on the ground like he was doing now.

Rey dimly wondered if this would have been faster with just her and BB-8. After all the little round droid was having no issues with the heat and was helping to map their progress not only so that they could get back to the ship but so that they would know a safe route back to the base once they retrieved the others.

"If you would keep moving we could make it there before it gets dark," she called back. "Heat stroke and exhaustion will kill you, you know," he said leaning back on a log. "So will some of the creatures in this jungle if we stay stationary too long." "Well can't you like use the force to make sure nothing too big and carnivorous comes our way?"

Rey frowned back at him. She could but she'd been avoiding using the force for fear that Kylo Ren would appear at this inopportune time. Of course she couldn't tell Finn that.

"Or we could keep moving. It wouldn't have taken us 5 hours to make it this far if you hadn't needed to stop every 300 meters," Rey said. "I am sorry that I am not used to these insane temperatures," he grumbled back. "So what did you do when the order sent you to such planets as this," Rey asked. "Our uniforms and helmets were temperature controlled. I didn't experience real heat for the first time until I was on Jakku," Finn replied, taking long strides to catch up to her and the droid. "What about before the order?" "I don't remember. My earliest memories are of being a part of the younglings training to become whatever the First Order required of us."

Rey was shocked. She knew Stormtroopers were snatched from their families young she just didn't know how young. The three of them were silent for a few moments as they moved through the jungle.

Thoughts and emotions fought for dominance at the front of her brain. Sadness, anger, sympathy dueled with wanting to go back and kill Snoke herself instead of letting Kylo do it, wondering if Finn's parents ever thought about their little boy and knowing what it's like to have nothing and no one.

"Sorry to hear that, Finn," Rey said. "Don't be. My parents willingly gave me up for whatever credits the Order was paying for future Stormtroopers at the time. I can't imagine a life other than this," he said. "I suppose if you would have stayed with your family we never would have met the same way if my parents had never abandoned me we would have never met," Rey said with a sad smile.

Her, Finn and Kylo were three peas in a pod. Rey wondered if their parents knew what path they were sending their kids on. Rey could have asked General Leia but that seemed way too personal and Rey didn't feel that she had the right to question what Leia had thought was the best for her child, even if he did become the Supreme Leader of the First Order because of it.

Rey physically shook her head, trying to keep the thoughts of the handsome monster from opening the bond. BB-8 beeped a question at her asking if she was alright.

"Yeah, just thinking too hard as usual," she said using the same excuse she always did. "I didn't mean to bring the mood down," Finn said sounding sincere. "You didn't. I was just wondering if our parents knew they were sending us down this path when they made the choices they did," she admitted. "Honestly, I don't think parents ever truly think about their children's futures at least not in this galaxy. We are all just trying to survive," he said thoughtfully. "If I ever have children I will make it my mission to ensure that they are safe, happy and free in the future," Rey vowed.

That brought a smile to Finn's handsome face.

"I think you'll make a great parent one day, Rey."

BB-8 beeped and chirped frantically up at the top of a hill where he was waiting for Rey and Finn to reach him. The two of them raced up the hill and were more than thrilled as a giant clearing came into view. In the very center of the clearing was a building twice the size of the base on Crait. It looked like the perfect place to rebuild the Resistance.

BB-8 chirped happily as he, Rey and Finn raced down the hill to the gate that was surrounding the base. From the rusty iron of the gate Rey could tell that no one had been here in a long time. She reached out with the force trying to detect anything even remotely dangerous before placing her hand on the surprisingly cool metal of the opening.

When she was sure it was safe she pushed the gate and it swung inward easily. Rey found that odd when the rest of the gate and fence was rusty and yet the hinges seemed to have been oiled recently. She glanced at Finn who had the same suspicious look on his face.

She didn't have to say it for him to pull out his barrowed blaster. Rey took her quarterstaff in her hands sent tendrils of the force forward to seek out if there were any life forms.

"You stay behind us BB-8," Finn whispered as he and Rey began to inch forward.

Rey's face was screwed up in concentration as the tall wild grass all but hid the building from view now that they were inside the gate. She couldn't feel anyone but then again the planet itself emitted what could only be compared to a cloaking frequency. It wasn't too farfetched that someone made the technology that created the frequency and that that someone was still here on the planet, possibly in the base.

"You picking up anything," Finn asked. "Yeah, the animals in the jungle. There doesn't seem to be anything resembling a person within the entire vicinity of the base and nothing at all from inside the base," Rey said. "So, do you think it's safe," he asked. "I don't know but we won't find out unless we keep going."

They came to the door of the base rather quickly and Rey punched in the universal Resistance code and the huge metal doors slid apart with a whoosh. Rey and Finn both stepped back as hot stale air blew out at them. BB-8 moved forward clearly not bothered. Rey was the brave one and moved after the droid quickly. As soon as she stepped beyond the doors the lights came on.

"Welcome Rebel fighters," an automated voice exclaimed.

Finn came running with his blaster pointed but Rey could only stare. Before them stood a droid that looked suspiciously like C3-P0 except he was done in a bluish steel gray. The droid was staring at the two of them expectantly.

"Excuse me, are you a protocol droid," Rey asked finally. "Why yes. Are you two rebel fighters," the droid asked. "Yes we are. Is this base habitable," Finn asked. "Yes sir. It has been my job for the last 30 years to take care of this place in case the Resistance should ever have need of it again," the droid exclaimed.

BB-8 rolled over to the droid and let out a series of chirps, whistles and beeps. Finn looked at Rey expectantly.

"BB-8 is asking him who he belongs to and if any humans have been here recently," she translated. "Oh," Finn said. "I am called BQ-21and served several members of the Resistance," he said. "And who sent you here to take care of this base," Rey asked. "Mr. Lando Calrissian sent me here along with 5 maintenance droids. There were humans here at one point but when it became clear that the officials of the Resistance weren't planning on coming here they left to join with the others," the droid known as BQ-21 explained.

Rey thought about it for a minute. She had never seen a droid like this. She would have loved to take the thing a part just to see how it ticked. It must have showed in the way she was looking at the thing because it took a step back from her.

"That explains the well-oiled hinges. BQ, can you show us around the base. I want to make sure we have everything we will need to survive here for a while," Rey said.

The droid nodded and the four of them headed down the long hall connected to the front door. Along the way they came across sleeping quarters, more than enough for what was left of the Resistance, a giant kitchen, a large workout area, a med bay with a life time supply of bacta, a communications hub complete with the controls for the force field and laser canons that acted as the defense of the place, a war room with a table large enough for 50 people easy, a landing dock where they could stash the Falcon without worry with a hanger that contained several x-wings and last but not least there was a cache of weapons including several kaber crystals, hilts and tools used for making, maintaining and fixing lightsabers. It turned out that this base was actually perfect. Now all they had to do was get everyone else here.

"This place is perfect," Finn said stealing the words right out of Rey's mouth. "Why, thank you, Master Finn," BQ said. "We really should go get the others. BB-8 why don't you see if you can get full power restored to the base. Me and Finn will go get the others," Rey said.

BB-8 chirped happily. While Rey and Finn made their way back through the thick jungle to where the others were waiting, BB-8 and BQ-21 got the base ready for human habitation. This time Finn didn't need to take a break every 30 minutes and they made it to where the others were waiting in a little over 3 hours instead of the 6 it took before.

Leia and the others seemed more than pleased as Finn and Rey told them all about the base and everything it held. Rey could almost see the excitement radiating off of Poe as she described the X-wings that all appeared to be in working order. Leia and Kaydel couldn't wait to get to the communications hub so they could start trying to rally allies to come to their aid. Chewie wanted to get to the hanger so he could perform much needed maintenance on the Falcon. Finn couldn't wait to get Rose to the med bay so that the Bacta could start healing her wounds and Rey just wanted to sleep somewhere that wasn't overly crowded and noisy.

In the Falcon the journey back to the base took less than 30 minutes. It actually took longer to unload everyone and everything they had managed to take from the base on Crait. While Poe was helping Finn get Rose settled in the med bay, Rey went in search of a room for herself. After wandering around for almost a hour she couldn't decide on a room and took to wandering the grounds around the base.

She discovered fruit trees and a well-tended garden not too far from the back door of the base. There was also a large lake and a fresh-water well. Even though they'd only been there a short time, Rey got the impression that this was home and it felt right.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

As always; Enjoy!

Chapter 4

6 weeks later

Rey had begun to suspect that the force was accepting her change of heart when it came to saving Ben Solo. She could no longer think of him that way. The light that was in him before was barely even a spark anymore. He wasn't Ben Solo; she'd been a fool to think that he was. Kylo Ren was the real deal and Ben Solo had been the mask he'd been forced to don before Snoke came along and gave him the opportunity to be himself.

Rey tore her eyes away from the Holo projector as it showed Hux and his men slaughtering a group of wanna be rebels on a distant planet called Bleon 265. They landed on Leia, whose eyes were locked on the projection as if her life depended on it. Finn and Poe like Rey couldn't stand to see this again. It had been going on now for 2 months. Each time the screen came on to show Hux and his soldiers they were slaughtering innocents. More than half the number were barely out of childhood, though Hux didn't care about that. Kylo Ren didn't care about that.

Rey stormed out of the war room with no real place to go in mind. She just needed to be anywhere other than that room with those disturbing blue images playing over and over. She wanted to cry out to the Gods that this was all so unfair but knew from experience that cursing the Gods never did anything. The Gods didn't care obviously.

Before Rey knew it, she was outside walking toward the grove of fruit trees that led to the hut she had built as her own private sleeping quarters. It had taken very little time to construct thanks to the force and no one seemed to bother her when she was out this far. She'd made sure the hut was still inside of the force field but at the very edge with a small hot spring right behind it.

Only once she was inside the hut that she had modeled after the one she stayed in on Ahch-To did she truly allow herself to feel anything. First sadness and despair nearly choked her. She'd managed to bottle it all up but after the 16th execution she just couldn't any more. So many lives lost at the hands of that madman Hux. Anger and hatred burned brightly over her skin. Hux's death wouldn't end the madness but it would certainly put a damper on the First Order's plans.

Jedi weren't supposed to hate or want to kill but Hux was a monster of epic proportions and he needed to be stopped. For a moment, she let the idea of hoping in the Falcon and searching for Hux with the sole intent of killing him roll around in her mind. Then she shook her head. The thought made her feel icky, like she'd bathed in tar. Rey wondered if that was what it felt like to fall to the dark side; suffocated by the overwhelming darkness. If so she didn't see how Sith lords and dark Jedi lived so long. A creature like Snoke had to have been drowning in the darkness.

Was that what it was like for Kylo Ren? He might not have had the yellow, red rimmed irises of a Sith lord but he was definitely a dark Jedi. Did he feel like the darkness was attached to his skin, clogging his pores, steeping his whole essence in that evil? It seemed that he should. That being so dark would make one feel dirty but Rey figured after so long you just get used to it.

"Monsters get used to it," she reminded herself.

She couldn't believe she'd actually thought that he could be saved, that she could save him. She'd been a fool to think that Kylo Ren could ever be Ben Solo again. She'd offered him a chance to regain so much and all he'd done was spit in her face. The blood of hundreds of civilians was now on his hands.

She was very glad that she hadn't revealed the stupid force bond to Leia. What she would have thought of her once Hux started this madness? Would Leia and the others have assumed that she was working with Kylo Ren? Maybe, maybe not but Rey knew there was no way she could tell the others that she's been connected to him this whole time. They'd think she was the reason Ren and the First Order seemed to be growing ever nearer.

No, she would keep the secret of their bond until her grave. Hopefully the bond was closing and that was why it hadn't opened in almost 2 months. Suddenly she knew that was too good to be true.

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. There was a slight tingle at the back of her subconscious and she immediately knew what it was. The damn bond was not only still there but it was opening. She shook her head. This could not be happening.

 _Scavenger girl…_

Rey refused to turn around. Maybe if she just ignored him he would go away. She began busying herself straightening things up around the hut. Kylo Ren's eyes followed her around the room. She could feel it.

The anger and hatred in her came boiling to the surface and when she swung around to face him, malice flashed in her hazel eyes. She was all set to rail at him but was stopped in her tracks at the sight before her.

The giant known as Kylo Ren was leaning against something, probably a wall. He was shirtless with only a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist. His raven black tresses were longer than when she'd last seen him and were wet and clinging to his broad shoulders. Water from his hair ran down the sculpted planes of his chest and 6 pack before being absorbed by the towel.

 _See something you like, scavenger?_

Rey shook her head as his words made her realize that she was staring. She quickly schooled her expression into one of intense hatred. His eyes had been trained on her from the moment the force had connected them, his expression was one of satisfied curiosity like a cat watching a bird after he'd just eaten a mouse. She called her quarter staff to her hand using the force and took a menacing step forward.

 _I see a monster that needs to be put down,_ she spat. _Put down? Jedi don't talk like that,_ Kylo Ren reminded her. _If putting you and your dog Hux down will help bring peace to the galaxy then I am willing to let myself fall to that darkness because I know my friends will stop at nothing to bring me back to the light. Your mother will stop at nothing to bring me back to them,_ Rey said trying to get a rise out of him.

Before her eyes his expression hardened. She instantly felt better. They were enemies and enemies should only hate or fear each other. There was no room for anything else.

 _You are fooling yourself if you think they'll do anything other than kill you or lock you up if you fall to the dark side. My mother may tell you that nothing could change how she feels about you but I am living proof that that isn't true. And you aren't even her child. She'll throw you away faster than you can say Millennium Falcon,_ he said with a smirk. _She threw you away because she knew there was no saving you. You are rotten to the core! You claim to be following in Darth Vador's footsteps when you don't even know how or why he died. In the end Vador chose the light. He chose to die for those he cared about_ , she all but yelled at him.

Kylo took a step forward. Anger burned in those oh so dark brown eyes, making them flash black in the reddish sunlight filtering in from the windows of the hut. Rey wasn't afraid of him, though. Not anymore. She held her ground as he came to stand inches away from her.

 _MY grandfather chose death over living in the light. Don't let my mother twist the facts to make you feel better. She hates the fact that I'm just like her father. Maybe if that retched woman had spent some time with me or paid some attention to me, I would have stayed in the light but she had more important things than her son. They both did. You see them as surrogate parents, well they weren't good actual parents to me, so don't fool yourself into thinking that woman actually cares about you. You are her new hope, her last Jedi. She will use you to draw innocent people to the resistance and once she's gained her army, her allies, she'll no longer have need for you. She'll try and send you away like she did to me._

Rey felt her anger pop up a notch. How dare he talk about Leia like that? He had no right!

 _You send Hux out to murder those innocent people and you have the nerve to talk bad about Leia. You are a monster! You feel nothing; you care about nothing but darkness and power. You didn't deserve the parents you had! You didn't deserve the chance to be anything other than the ugly, rotten, evil thing you are. No wonder Leia and Han didn't love you; they could probably feel the ugliness inside you! You are incapable of loving or being loved. The darkness is the only thing left for something like you,_ she spat out.

Kylo was shaking with rage as he looked at her. Rey took a few steps back. If they were going to fight she needed to put some distance between them. She held her staff in her hands, ready to defend herself shall the need arise.

 _You talk about parents and their love like you would know. You're parents wanted you even less than mine wanted me. At least they sent me to my uncle. They didn't sell me into slavery. If your parents had loved you, little Rey, they wouldn't have given you to a man like Unkar Plutt. Don't tell me what a broken, unwanted thing I am, when you can't even admit to yourself that you are the same. Fucking Jedi and their holier than thou attitudes…_

Rey felt the tears burn in her eyes. She refused to cry in front of Kylo Ren. Instead she held onto her anger. She used every bit of darkness in her to make the blow a killing one. She struck out with her staff but he caught it with the force and glared at her.

…

It was easy to catch the staff. She was practically screaming the fact that she was getting ready to attack through the force. Kylo glared down at the scavenger from Jakku.

It was hard to believe this was the same woman who'd offered him a home the last time they'd spoke. That had confused him and Kylo hated to be confused. He was used to be people fearing him, hating him, being angry with him, disappointed with him. Anything else was foreign to him.

He could handle the scavenger girl being angry. In fact he welcomed it. It helped cement the fact that they were no more than enemies. He reached out with the force and closed it around her throat.

Her legs kicked furiously as he choked her. His anger, his darkness was telling him to just end it all now. Even with her air flow cut off, she kept that damn staff in her hands. She glared at him even as her face went from red to purplish. She also wasn't fighting his hold.

Maybe she didn't believe that he would kill her. He would and wouldn't lose sleep over it. Or at least that's what he told himself, but with her there dangling in the air a few feet from him, he knew that he would miss her, miss this never ending cycle they seemed to be in. They would come together and be at peace for all of 5 seconds and then one of them would do something to piss off the other and they would be back to being enemies.

Kylo briefly wondered how long it would all go on before one killed the other. In the end he decided to let her go. She crumpled to the ground holding her throat, sputtering and coughing. Kylo looked down on her. As much as he wanted to finish her, he didn't.

 _You like to act like you are so good but I can see it in your eyes. You hate me enough to kill me. I won't have to corrupt you to bring to the dark side. You're doing that on your own. You were so worried what joining me would do to your light and now it's growing dimmer by your own hand. Next time you want to call someone a monster, just remember the first death is the hardest. Once you kill Hux to get to me, it'll already be too late,_ Kylo said.

He offered her his hand. She looked up at him with narrowed eyes. She slapped his hand away and swept his legs out from under him. Kylo hit the ground with a thud and a grunt. As she went for her staff, he rolled backward and moved to get to his feet. The maneuver was awkward as he kept one hand on his towel. The last thing he wanted to do was flash the scavenger girl.

He went to stand and found her staff right under his chin. He stood upright as she pressed the metal of the staff into his throat hard enough that he knew there would be a mark later. He stared at her with defiant eyes as she backed him toward a wall he couldn't see.

 _Or I could just kill you. The resistance will take care of Hux,_ she said, her voice dripping venom. _Without me around Hux will kill Maz Kanata. I've been keeping him busy but if I'm not there holding the leash your precious pirate queen will be the next execution broadcast across the galaxy,_ Kylo said and laughed.

The girl looked at him as though she didn't believe him. He shrugged. If his life ended there would be nothing holding Hux and the other high ranking officials of the First Order from burning everything to the ground just to wipe out the resistance.

 _You're lying to save your own skin,_ Rey insisted. _Sure, keep telling yourself that. Hux off his leash is infinitely more dangerous than I am because he doesn't care about anything other than ruling eve if he's ruling over ashes. I however want to bring peace to the galaxy,_ Kylo insisted. _Peace at the cost of thousands of lives isn't really worth anything. Besides the First Order is the reason for the discord we are all feeling._

Rey took her eyes off of him for barely a moment but that was all Kylo needed. He threw her staff across the room and pinned her to the wall with his actual hand around her throat. She let out a slight yip and Kylo knew that was the only sound she could make with his massive hand around her throat.

 _Foolish girl. Once you attempt to kill someone don't take your eyes off of them until they are dead._

Kylo shoved her into the wall hard enough to make his point. Rey wrapped her hands around his arm and tried to pull him off of her. He wasn't cutting her air off, just keeping her pinned to the wall. She dug her nails into his flesh and the white hot pain made him tighten his grip just a bit.

Being this close to her he got to study her features without her looking for a deeper meaning in his stare and he greedily ate up the sight of her. Her long brown hair was down for once and hung down to the middle of her back. Those normally wide hazel eyes were narrowed with hate and malice burning in them.

Kylo could tell that she really wanted to hurt him. That excited him more than it should have. He knew sparring with her would give him the best workout he'd ever had among other things but here in the confines of his refresher was not the time or the place.

He couldn't decide what to do with her so he did something neither of them expected. He pressed his lips to hers firmly, almost bruising the oh-so soft flesh. She was so shocked that she stopped clawing at his arm. He hadn't expected to enjoy the kiss. He just wanted to throw her off but now that he was touching her like this he didn't seem to want to stop and she wasn't exactly struggling to get away from him anymore.

He pulled away so that he could look into her eyes again. There was heat burning in them but it hadn't replaced her hate or fury. He looked down at her and a smirk pulled at his lips. She wanted him even though she claimed to hate him. He could feel it this It made him feel better to know she felt the same way he did.

He should have killed her instead of kissing her.

 _You're bleeding all over my clothes,_ she hissed.

Kylo looked down and was shocked to see that her nails had sliced his arm up bad enough that he was bleeding freely. Little drops of crimson decorated her grey shirt, the floor, his towel and his skin. He knew he would have new the scars to go with the ones across his face and chest. He chuckled and kissed her again quickly before letting her go and she didn't immediately launch at him.

 _You like marking me._ Rey glared at him, _You like the pain obviously._

The mood in the room had changed. They were both breathing hard but it wasn't from the fight. Kylo wondered if her heart was beating as fast as his. She was glaring at him from where he'd held her against the wall. Her small hand was rubbing her throat which had already begun to bruise.

 _Why did you kiss me,_ she asked? _Why didn't you stop me?_

Rey had the grace to look embarrassed. Kylo ran his fingers through his wet hair. Rey was watching him. He didn't want to know what that pain-in-the-ass Luke would have to say about this whole situation.

 _I should kill you for violating my personal space like that! You had no right_ , she yelled. _And you were so busy being angry that you couldn't sense what I was about to do using the force. For someone so powerful you are such a novice,_ he said, disdain in his voice.

Rey's eyes narrowed again. He was beginning to like that look on her delicate face.

 _You can't just kiss someone because they aren't expecting it and then insult them_ , she insisted.

Kylo could tell that she was confused by what had just happened. It made him feel superior, in control.

 _You know, I am Supreme Leader of the First Order; I can do whatever I want. I can take whatever I want_ , he said, reminding her of when he'd had her strapped to the interrogation table. _If you could, you would have taken Luke's location from my head. You would have turned me to your side. Hell, you would have killed Snoke long before I showed up,_ Rey countered and Kylo laughed. _I could have ripped the information I needed from your head but it would have been excruciating for you. Is that what you would have preferred?_

Rey's eyes dropped to the ground. Kylo could feel her answer through the force. She was glad that he didn't hurt her any more than necessary. Not that she could understand why he wouldn't want to hurt her. Back then they'd known almost nothing about each other.

 _You confuse the hell out of me, Kylo Ren,_ Rey said softly. _As do you, scavenger girl,_ he said with a small smile. _You know this little dance only ends one way,_ she said. _I used to think that. Now I'm not so sure,_ Kylo said with a smirk.

Rey moved around him to retrieve her staff from the other side of the room. He watched her, not moving as though he was afraid that he would scare her off. She kept her eyes on him too.

"Kylo, come back to bed," a sultry female voice called from his sleeping quarters and he suppressed the scowl that was begging to take form on his expressive face.

The sound echoed through the force and he knew the moment Rey heard it. She looked thoroughly shocked. Her eyes roamed over his almost nude form and realization bloomed in them.

 _You'd be surprised at the number of women throwing themselves. It was bad enough when I was just Snoke's right hand. Now that I'm supreme leader I could have a different girl every night if it suited me,_ he bragged.

He was only telling her because he wanted to see her reaction. It was the one he was hoping for, too. Her anger came rushing back like a hot wind. She gripped her staff tightly.

 _Ugh, pig! How dare you kiss me with a woman waiting in your bed not 50 feet away_ , she demanded.

Kylo laughed. He could feel the bond closing off. He thought about remaining silent but had to get one last jab in.

 _I didn't expect you to be jealous but if you want to take her place, I'd send her away_ , he said and was pleased to see the shock that was etched into her lovely features as she disappeared.

He knew the next time they saw each other would be even more interesting now.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for all of the love and support always. Yes, I know what an a-hole Ren was being in the last chapter but hey he is a dark jedi. So lets see how Rey is doing after such a strange and unexpected visit from the Supreme Leader. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters!

* * *

Chapter 5:

Rey stood there with her mouth hanging open. Had Supreme Leader Kylo Ren made a pass at her? Kissing her she could see because it had certainly killed her rage the moment he'd done it, but offering to take her to his bed was something else entirely. Half of her wanted to go retch in the toilet; the other half was tingly and hot feeling. To say Rey was uncomfortable was an understatement.

She'd never been kissed before. Her first kiss was stolen by her enemy. Rey let out a frustrated sound. She wanted to kill Kylo Ren even more now.

Where did that asshole get off treating her like some play thing? It was bad enough when he was a murderous monster in a mask but Kylo Ren the womanizer was so much worse. What woman in her right mind would willingly sleep with him? Was she a Stormtrooper or an officer of the First Order? Or worse; a civilian?

Rey didn't know why she was so interested in the woman whose voice she'd heard echo through the force from Kylo's end of the bond. She just couldn't wrap her head around it. The thought of women throwing themselves at Kylo Ren was too much after such a traumatic day.

Rey went into the small 'fresher to check out the bruising that had already started in the mirror. Sure enough there was a large hand print that had already bloomed across her skin. She knew by tomorrow she would have a full-fledged black and blue hand print across her throat. She had no clue how she would even explain it to the others. Rey knew there was no way Finn or Poe would ever believe that she'd done it to herself. Not to mention the fact that the hand was almost twice the size of hers and covered almost her entire throat.

She knew from reading the Ancient Jedi Texts that the light side had an ability called Force Healing. It was something her own body did unconsciously but she couldn't do it on purpose. She'd never been sick or seriously injured. Before she knew about the force she figured she was just lucky or had good genes but now she knew that it was the force that kept her healthy all her life. She just wished Luke would have taught her something about force healing.

She wished there was someone she could talk to about things like this. Finn and Poe would never understand. Leia…Kylo Ren was Leia's son as well as her enemy. There was no way Rey could have such an awkward conversation with the general. She sat heavily on her cot and tried to think of a way around explaining where the bruise came from.

Before she could come up with anything there was a knock on the door of the hut. Rey jumped physically from the sudden sharp sound in the quiet of the jungle.

"Who is it," Rey called. "Finn," came one voice. "And Poe," came another with a series of beeps and whistles that let her know BB-8 was with them too.

Rey sighed and threw on the cloak she wore back on Jakku whenever she was caught in a sandstorm. It was a temporary solution but at the moment she really didn't have a choice. She threw the door open so her friends could come inside.

"Why'd you run off like that," Finn asked. "I just couldn't watch another group be murdered by that madman," Rey said truthfully. "I know it's hard to watch but I thought our fearless Jedi mistress would be able to stomach anything," Poe tried to say lightheartedly but the look Rey gave him could have frozen over hell. "Jedi aren't supposed to want to kill people but I can't help but want to wring his neck every time I have to see that smug asshole," Rey said and began pacing in a small circle while the others took seats in her one chair and on her bed.

BB-8 followed Rey's small path around the hut. Rey remember Kylo Ren's words 'The first death is always the hardest'. She was worried that he was right, that if she went and killed Armitage Hux she would fall to the dark side with no aid from Kylo.

"None of us would blame you for doing what we all want to go and do," Finn said gently. "But you guys are normal. You don't have this mystical force inside of you that is so volatile that one misstep can send you on a murderous rampage. Jedi can't kill unless their life is in danger. Wanting do hunt the man down is already a step in the wrong direction," Rey explained. "All this force mumbo jumbo just seems to complicate things. It should be as simple as we are good; Hux and the First Order are evil. It's our job to stop them by any means necessary," Poe said.

Finn nodded and BB-8 whistled in agreement. Rey agreed with what Poe was saying but it was easier said than done. It would be a lot simpler if the Force wasn't so clearly divided. It seemed that no force user in history had even been able to balance the light and the dark successfully. At least none that she'd found in any records.

"Leia always used to say that the Jedi were the defenders of all that is good and pure in the galaxy and that they could use deadly force to defend those who couldn't defend themselves," Poe said. "I thought Leia didn't grow up around the Jedi Order," Rey asked. "She didn't but she is force sensitive and when she was younger she studied the bare minimum with Luke and the others. She said she didn't want to be a full-fledged Jedi because that meant she couldn't marry Han and have children," Poe answered.

Rey looked at him. She vaguely remembered reading something along the lines that love, intimacy, and familial connections were forbidden as they were the keys to falling to the dark side but she'd never thought about what it meant for someone like Leia or herself. She'd always thought about having a family but apparently she couldn't do that if she wanted to be a Jedi.

"Uh oh, did I say something wrong," Poe asked. "You just told her that she can't be a Jedi and have a family," Finn said before Rey could even open her mouth.

Poe looked from Rey to Finn, and then had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Hey, look. I'm sorry Rey. I didn't know you wanted a family or anything like that," Poe said. "No need to apologize. I'd read the same thing. I never really wanted to think about it. It's not like I've ever even had a boyfriend or anything like that before. I just always thought one day, someday I would meet an incredible man and we would get married and have a few babies. Now I'm not so sure. I don't think I can do what Leia did. I'm pretty sure I'm too far down the Jedi path to turn back now," she said, her face flushing red as she thought about kissing Kylo Ren.

The two men stared at her. She was glad that they couldn't read her mind. She didn't want anyone to know that he'd kissed her or what she'd felt when it had happened.

She stopped pacing for a second as she felt Poe's eyes intently watching her. Usually she and Poe flirted good naturedly but right at that moment his stare made her uncomfortable. She wondered if Poe saw the two of them together at some point in the future.

"I'm sure if you wanted to have a family once this war is over, no one would blame you," Finn said. "I know but if I truly am the last Jedi, I can't just turn my back on the galaxy. Once we take down the First Order someone will have to seek out all of the force users scattered all over the place. They will need someone to teach them," "No one ever said that you can't teach younglings and have a few of your own," Poe said encouragingly.

Rey shot him a grateful smile.

"So realistically, what are we going to do about Hux," Finn asked? "I don't know," Rey said and sat on the bed next to Finn. "I say we capture the ginger bastard and put an end to his madness. We don't have to kill him. There are enough dungeons under this place to lock up his whole little platoon," Poe said with confidence. "And how do you suppose we capture Hux while he's with his elite death squad," Rey asked. "We have the last Jedi," Poe said with another smile.

Rey gave him a disparaging look.

"I don't have a light saber and I'm not trained nearly enough in the ways of the force to take out an elite squad of Stormtroopers. At least not by myself and we don't exactly have the man power for something like this," Rey reasoned. "We didn't have the man power but the people are getting sick of Hux killing their friends and family. Leia got a call about 5 minutes after you stormed out from a group of people from a planet called Jasmenerth near Bleon 265. It's a planet of warriors. A little over 10% of the planet's population wants to join up with us but they want an escort and Leia is worried that Hux will get to them before we do," Poe explained and Finn nodded.

Rey jumped up.

"Why didn't you guys mention that first? We need to get to that planet before Hux does," Rey practically yelled. "I agree but there are a couple of issues we need to address first. The Falcon can only hold so many people. Now the Jasmenerthians have their own freighter but it's not equipped for combat. We need to come up with a plan so that we don't walk into a trap or get our allies shot out of the sky. Capturing Hux and holding him hostage certainly would help," Poe suggested. "It would…What if we went to Jasmenerth and waited for Hux. If these people are warriors then they should be able to help us defeat the Stormtroopers with Hux. It'll be a test run to see if they really are ready to fight against the First Order," Rey said. "See, I knew you would come up with something," Poe said.

Finn had been quiet this whole time and that made Rey nervous. He was the most talkative of their little group not including BB-8, so the fact that he'd been quiet this whole time was alarming. Rey looked quizzically at him.

"What is it, Finn?" "You guys are banking on our safety being guaranteed by the fact that you'll have taken Hux hostage but what you guys didn't take into account is the fact that Hux was Snoke's dog. He and Kylo Ren never really got along. What if we go through all the trouble of taking out the Stormtroopers and then Kylo Ren blows us out of the sky just to be rid of us and Hux," Finn said. "I don't think Ren would do that. Half of the order is only loyal to him because Hux's is still his general," Poe said.

Rey shot him a questioning look.

"We have spies all over the place just like the Order. Don't look so surprised that we would have Intel like that." "Well I hope they are right cause I'd really hate to have left the First Order just to be blown out of the sky a few months later," Finn said. "I hope so, too," Rey said. "Now, lets go tell Leia our plan," Poe said almost running out of the hut.

…

Two Days Later

"I really hope this works," Finn said for the tenth time since he, Rey and BB-8 had exited the Falcon leaving Poe and Chewie to be ready to rocket them out of there. "Shut up Finn. If the Jasmenerthians see how nervous and unsure you are they might change their minds about joining us. And we really could use the numbers," Rey said, leading the way through the market place at the very center of Jasmenerth's capital city Jasmeenas.

All around them the market place was bustling with all kinds of life. There seemed to be many alien species on the planet but it wasn't hard to tell the Jasmenerthians from everyone else. Though they were humanoid looking; the shortest adult that Rey had been able to spot was a couple inches over seven feet tall and both the males and females of their species were covered in thick ropes of muscles with a bone density closer to steel than human bone. They looked like they were made to do battle.

"Looking around…if most of the rebels on this planet are Jasmenerthians I think Hux and his men were already in grave danger. I'd hate to be hit by one of them," Finn said and Rey nodded. "Well, keep your head down and stop staring so much. We need to get to the rendezvous point before our contact gets spooked or Hux shows up," Rey reminded him. "You're right. Let's get moving."

They moved silently through the crowd with BB-8 leading the way. Rey tried to keep her eyes forward but it seemed that everywhere they went people were staring at them, well at her. At first she'd thought this had all been a trap and Kylo Ren and his men were just waiting for her to get to the right spot before springing his trap. Then they got to the meeting place and a Jasmenerthian woman was waiting for them.

She was over 8 feet tall with hair that was probably longer than Rey was tall. Even through her modest clothing Rey could tell that the giant woman had more curves and muscles than Rey ever would or could have. She turned to them and Rey was surprised at how beautiful the woman was. Her skin was smooth and cocoa brown skin, with wide true brown eyes, a large nose, wide full lips, and high sculpted cheek bones.

She smiled when she saw Rey and Finn standing there. Finn was open mouthed gaping at her as though he'd never seen a giant woman before. Rey giggled. She hadn't exactly seen a giant woman before either.

"Greeting Force Wielder Rey, ex-Stormtrooper FN-2187 now known as Finn, and binary being BB-8. I am Jasminda," the giant woman said. "It is good to meet you Jasminda. We should get to your group soon. Hux and his men will be here at any moment ," Rey said taking the giant's offered hand and shaking it. "Yes. We aren't far away. It's only a fifteen minute walk to the temporary HQ we set up but it'll put us in a rural area where there will be very few civilians that could get hurt in the fight to capture Hux," Jasminda said.

Rey nodded but noticed that Finn was still just staring. She snapped her fingers in front of his face a few times before he startled, looking at Rey as though she'd just rudely awaken him from a deep sleep. Rey and Jasminda shared a glance that sparked laughter between the two women.

"What," he asked as the women began to walk away. "What," he asked again running to catch up with them. "You were staring like you've never seen a beautiful 8 foot tall woman before," Rey said, amusement in her tone.

Jasminda laughed. Finn had the grace to look embarrassed but he was glad that Rey had lightened up some. She'd been so serious when they'd left the falcon that he had assumed something was bound to go wrong but now that she was smiling and sharing secret jokes with Jasminda, he felt more relaxed.

The walk through the city was uneventful yet informative as Jasminda told them about all of the different species that resided on the planet, the industry that kept the people in work, the creatures that resided in the jungles and forests that surround the cities and the many plants that grew and thrived there. Jasmenerth was the perfect ally planet for the Resistance. The warriors of Jasmenerth made a living by building and selling blades of all shapes and sizes made of durasteel, blasters, staves, bows and armor. If they'd had a Kyber crystal mine they probably would have been mass producing light sabers too.

Rey was interested to see what the Jasmenerthian rebels would be bringing with them to Olara. She didn't have to wait long to find out. The Jasmenerthian Rebel HQ was built into the side of a cliff much like the base on Crait.

"I will take you in to meet our leader. The younglings have started taking supplies to the freighter we will be using to get to Olara. The rest of us will be waiting to help you take out Hux's men," Jasminda said as she knocked on the tall, heavy, metal door. "Okay. Poe and Chewie haven't reported any sightings of any First Order Ships so we should be okay," Rey said. "What do you need me to do," Finn asked. "Why don't you go with the Younglings and help them decide what to bring that would be most useful on Olara," Rey answered.

Finn nodded and while Rey went to talk to the leader of the Jasmenerthians he went with Jasminda to the Jasmenerthians' supply room to help them pack and start moving things to the freighter. Rey walked into the cavernous space that had obviously served as their living quarters. There were Jasmenerthians of all shapes, sizes and skin colors as well as humans and other species but most of them were the native giant species.

Rey was a little more than shocked that the leader of the Jasmenerthian Rebellion was human woman. She was tall for a human at almost 7 feet with sharp features that somehow enhanced her beauty instead of taking from it. The woman looked Rey up and down like she was sizing her up for a fight.

"Greeting Jedi Rey. I am Taliah Half-blood, leader of the Resistance group here on Jasmenerth," the woman said coming to stand a few feet from Rey.

At the mention of her title Rey immediately knew that Taliah was half human, half Jasmenerthian. She quickly hid her shock with a pleasant face. The last thing she needed to do was piss off the leader of the group they were there to recruit.

"It's nice to meet you but I am merely a force user. I haven't had the proper training or ceremony to be referred to as a Jedi," Rey admitted. "And yet you were strong enough to wound Kylo Ren," Taliah said with a gentle smile. "Anger is a good weapon," Rey said with a smile. "That it is. I am glad that General Organa-Solo got my message and decided to take a chance on us. Do you really think General Hux will show up here?" "I have no doubt. This planet, your people are our best shot at rebuilding the Resistance. I think Ren and Hux would do anything to make sure that doesn't happen," Rey said truthfully. "Well then I am so glad you are here. From what Leia told me you guys are in grave need of manpower, weapons and ships. All of which I can provide as long as you promise to protect us from the Queen of Jasmenerth. She has sided with the First Order and deemed supporting the Resistance an offence punishable by the death of the offender's entire family. Most of the people here are here because she killed their families because she thought they might have supported the resistance. Little did she know, she was just growing my number for me," Taliah said with a small sad smile.

Rey felt her anger almost boil over. She had to take several deep breaths before she could speak again.

"You have my protection, the protection of the Resistance. Now we just need to get everyone safely to Olara," Rey said. "Thank you Rey of the Resistance," Taliah said and began calling out orders to her people. "Hey Rey, Hux's shuttle just dropped out of hyperspace and is descending down into the atmosphere. They are alone. Do you want me and Chewie to shoot it out of the sky," Poe's voice came crackling through the com she had in her ear. "No! Once they land we can take care of it. If you guys are spotted Hux might know something is up and either not land here or call for back up. We don't need to get captured by the First Order if we can help it," Rey said and then yelled to Taliah that it was time to move out.

Hopefully Finn and the Jasmenerthian younglings were able to get everything the resistance would need onboard the Freighter as Rey had a feeling that once they left this planet they wouldn't be able to come back for some time. There was a loud crash against the front of the base. Panic rushed through Rey but Taliah informed her that there was a side entrance that the younglings had been using to load the Freighter and that those who weren't staying for the fight could use that exit to escape.

The loud sound came again over and over as people ran down a ducked off hallway to escape. Jasminda, Finn and 10 Jasmenerthians came down that hallway to join Rey and Taliah. Finn threw Rey a new quarter staff made of strange white stone with blades of durasteel on both ends. Rey smiled as the weapon landed in her hands and a sense of rightness blew through her.

"We want Hux alive! Everyone else is just a witness that can run back to the Order," Rey yelled as the heavy metal doors finally gave way and slammed into the ground with a sound so loud it left Rey deaf for a few seconds. "CHARGE," Taliah called as Stormtroopers filled the space.

There were 18 of them in total. 15 fighters, two guards and Hux himself. He stood in the door way looking smug. The fighting began almost immediately. The first Jasmenerthian swung a mighty sword that cleaved his opponent in half. All over the cavern skirmishes were taking place. Hux watched it all as though it were entertainment. He hadn't seen Finn or Rey yet and Taliah would do her very best to keep them from his view until they were close enough to capture him.

Rey opened herself up to the force and steadied her breathing. When the first Stormtrooper made it to her, she swung her new staff taking his lower leg. He crumpled to the ground and Rey jumped over him making her way slowly but surely to Hux. It was quickly becoming clear that the giants were more than prepared for this attack and when Hux realized things weren't going his way he begged his guards to get him out of there.

It was too late though. It had taken the lives of 4 Stormtroopers at the hands of Rey and Finn to get to him but they got there. As Rey and Finn fought Hux's guards, Hux could only watch in horror. His other conquests had never been prepared for his attacks before and so he'd left his blaster on the shuttle leaving him defenseless. He tried to back away but found Jasminda standing directly behind him.

"Armitage Hux, you are hereby under arrest by order of the Resistance," Taliah said triumphantly. "What!? No! You can't do this. The Resistance has no say so anywhere in this galaxy," Hux stuttered. "Tell that to someone who cares," Finn said taking out a pair of plasteel shackles. "Traitor! When I get out of this I will make sure that I personally see to your death," Hux spat.

Rey laughed a little. Hux's eyes grew wide when he noticed Rey standing just behind Taliah. She took a step forward.

"You! Scavenger girl, Ren will bring you to the dark side whether you have me captured or not. I can't wait to participate in your torture. I am sure the Supreme Leader has come up with new and exciting ways to cause you pain," Hux said as though he weren't being shackled and taken prisoner. "You would have to survive your imprisonment for that Hux and I just don't see that happening," Rey said smugly. "You should check him for tracker. It won't do for us to get him all the way back to the base just for the First Order to know exactly where we took him," Finn said and Taliah nodded.

Finn went with them to the freighter where they would scan Hux for trackers and then meet up with the Falcon outside of Jasmenerth's atmosphere. As the Falcon and the Jasmenerthian freighter jumped into hyperspace Rey felt a sense of triumph. This was the first plan that had gone just the way it was supposed to. She wondered if now things were going to start going their way. If so, that bastard Kylo Ren had better watch his back. No matter what had happened between them Rey was determined to take down him and the First Order if it was the last thing she ever did. On that she swore. If that meant saving him and returning him to the side of the light, so be it. If it meant killing him…She would just have to deal with it...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for being late. Got really busy with work last week but hopefully two long chapters make up for. As always enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters!

* * *

Chapter 6:

Kylo smiled to himself as he finished drying his hair. He walked back into his quarters to be greeted by the sight of the beautiful naked woman still in his bed. His black sheets covering nothing but her feet.

"What took you so long, lover? The shower stopped a while ago," she asked, sitting up and reaching for him.

Kylo walked pasted her to the small locker where he kept his clothes. He began getting dressed before even looking in her direction again. His face had fallen into it's usual cold mask now that he was done toying with _her_. Despite what he'd told _her_ he wasn't thrilled with the fact that so many women were vying for his attention and he wasn't taking advantage of most of them.

Truthfully, he had chosen a couple girls to just satisfy his baser needs but the woman in his bed was there for more than just the sex. She was a powerful ally as well as beautiful and strong. If she'd been a force user, Kylo might have considered making her his bride and could have finally put _her_ from his mind. Bond and the old man be damned.

"I was thinking." "You're not reconsidering our arrangement, are you Kylo," she asked, sliding her feet off the bed. "No," he said flatly.

He felt her move across the floor through the force. Her hands slid over his bare shoulders. Kylo shuddered. As much as he would like to fall back into bed; he had better things to do. He shrugged off her touch and pulled his black over shirt over his head.

"Well then what were you thinking about so seriously," she asked. "That is none of your concern, Thalia. Shouldn't you be getting back to your planet. Don't you think people will notice that you are missing," Kylo asked, turning to face her.

She smiled at him. She was tall, taller than him by five inches with wide hips and full that seemed at odds with her small waist, and flat stomach. She had sharp features but was stunningly beautiful all the same.

"I think it would work out better if I don't make it back to the planet until just as Hux has made his little visit. My advisors know that I am here negotiating with the Supreme Leader. If those troublesome rebels get wiped out while I am away, no one will even bat an eye," she said, confidently. "Good. I'm glad you have no issues with killing the leader of the rebels on your planet," Kylo said with dark pleasure. "If you can kill your own father, I can certainly allow your men to kill my sister," she said with a smile.

Kylo hid the smugness that he felt. He was surprised she had gone this long without sharing the news. He let that show. He still didn't know how she'd learned that he was the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa-Solo, but he was sure he would find out soon. He'd learned about her sister from little bits of information he was able to pull from her mind when she was distracted but her mind proved difficult to penetrate.

"You didn't know that Taliah was my twin sister," she asked. "I've never seen the woman. Jasmenerth wasn't even on my radar until you approached me. That is an interesting development. Though, if it's no problem for you I don't see why I should care either way," he lied to her easily.

Though Thalia was a compatible mate, Kylo had a feeling that he couldn't fully trust her. So, he planned to keep her at arm's length until he learned what her end game was.

"I just wanted to show you that there is nothing that I wouldn't do for this cause, for you," Thalia said, staring down into his eyes. "We shall see. For now, why don't you get dressed and join me on the bridge," he said pulling on his helmet. "Yes, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren," she said with a gleam in her eye.

…

Three Days Later

"Supreme Leader, I have good news and I have bad news," Lieutenant Haven said, running into the large viewing room. "What is it?"

Kylo stared at the man from beneath his helmet, glad that he was wearing it.

"Sir, Captain Phasma was found on a planet near where the Supremacy was destroyed. She is alive, though still badly injured as the planet had little in way of bacta. She is being brought here to be treated properly," Haven said and then his eyes dropped to the floor.

He was visibly trembling. Sweat beaded on his suddenly deathly pale skin. Fear seeped from his pores. He hadn't even told Kylo what the bad news was. Kylo could feel himself getting angry just waiting for the man to speak.

Kylo lifted the man from the floor by his throat using the force. Haven flailed and struggled to free himself. Kylo ripped the information from the man's head and felt his rage double. Kylo Ren let Haven fall to the ground and let out a furious roar.

Hux had been captured by the Resistance and his entire squad was either dead or too injured to ever be a solider again. One of them reported seeing Rey and the traitor among the Jasmenerthian rebels. 200 rebels escaped the planet and jumped into hyperspace with the Millennium Falcon. How had he not seen this possibility?

His lightsaber was suddenly in his hand. Officers fled as the red crackling blade ignited and consoles began to rise in the air to either crash into each other or be split to pieces by his blade. He was literally seeing red as he destroyed nearly everything in the room. For nearly 10 minutes he raged. The entire ship quaked with his anger. Stormtroopers and officers alike trembled in fear.

Snoke would have called him weak to rage so. To display so much emotion in front of his inferiors was tantamount to telling them that he wasn't strong enough to lead them. He wouldn't be surprised if more than a few of the officers, lieutenants, admirals and generals began plotting against him, even without Hux there to plant the idea.

Kylo was breathing heavy and shaking by the time he had extinguished his blade. The few people still in the viewing room stared at him fear in their wide eyes. He couldn't stand it, so he stormed out of the room, practically fleeing toward the med bay. The walk would give him time to regain his composure before seeing Phasma.

When he got to the med bay the place cleared out as if Kylo had told them to do so. The doctor hovered near the door as Kylo walked in and sat down. Phasma had burn scars along the back of her body but other than that she was perfectly healthy. She just needed to learn to move with the scar tissue that now covered 30% of her body.

It had been a long time since he'd seen Captain Phasma without her helmet and armor. She was a handsome woman, not beautiful like Thalia or the scavenger but you would have to be blind to think the woman on the bed was ugly. Her body was solid muscle without losing the soft curves that screamed female. Maybe that was why she wore a helmet like his and full armor, she wanted people to fear her the way they did Kylo Ren.

"How are you feeling, Captain," Kylo asked through the helmet. "Like I need to kill that traitor FN-2187," she growled out.

Good to know that the injuries she had sustained hadn't taken any of the aggression out of her.

"All in due time, Captain. For now I need you to get healthy. The two of us will be going on a very important mission in a month's time. I trust that Dr. DeCandio can arrange for you to be ready," Kylo said, glancing at the man who vigorously nodded his head. "What mission, Supreme Leader," Phasma asked. "When you are ready I will fill you in on all of the details. Get some rest, Phasma. I will need all of the loyal supporters I can get when the time comes," Kylo said.

Phasma nodded and relaxed back in her bed. Kylo gave the doctor a warning glance before leaving the room. Nothing that had been said here should be repeated outside of the three of them and if anything was repeated, Kylo would have to find another doctor for his ship.

Kylo felt better now that he'd talked to Phasma but he was still furious. Thalia had assured him that there was no way the Jasmenerthian rebels would be prepared for Hux and his men. She had also assured him that Taliah had no connections to his mother and the Resistance, yet _her_ and the traitor were there waiting for Hux. Plus their ship was already packed and ready to go, like they were planning on fleeing the planet before Hux and his men showed up. It wasn't hard to believe as Hux had been broadcasting his executions all over the galaxy.

Kylo could have kicked himself. Bands of rebels were probably fleeing every known planet to go join up with his mother and her merry band of bastards, thieves, liars and murderers. It was like advertising for the other side. He should have known better. There were still beings alive that remembered the good old days when the Resistance had a chance of beating out the empire and were probably telling all the young rebels how great it was to be under General Organa's leadership.

At the last second Kylo decided to head to his quarters. He could go take out some of his aggression on the training bots after he got some answers. Stormtroopers and officers alike scurried out of his way as he moved with purpose down the long, boring hall.

He was relieved to make it to his quarters without someone wanting him to answer trivial questions or wanting him to sign off on this or that. He punched in the code and the door to his new room hissed open. As soon as the door was closed behind him, he took off the helmet and threw it at the wall.

He went over to his desk and dialed out to Thalia's private communications device. As he waited for her to answer he paced the short space in front of the desk. The longer it took for her to respond the more agitated he became. By the time Thalia's blue holographic face appeared over his desk, Kylo was practically foaming at the mouth.

"What took you so long," he snarled at her. "I am Queen of my people. I was dealing with the mess that your man has created," Thalia growled back. "And what is that supposed to mean," Kylo asked, confusion lessening his rage. "Hux was supposed to blow up the cavern the Jasmenerthians were using as their base. Instead he walked his men into an enclosed space with Gods know how many Jasmenerthians as well as your little Jedi bitch. If only you had wanted to know the plan you could have kept that rabid dog in check," she explained.

Kylo stopped pacing. Was it his fault that Hux didn't stick to Thalia's plan? Kylo knew that Hux had issues following orders from anyone other than Snoke, including Kylo but especially from women. Maybe it was his fault, not that he would ever admit it to anyone, especially not the woman on the other end of the call.

"Remember your place, Thalia. You are only Queen of Jasmenerth because you allied yourself with the First Order. Otherwise they would never allow a half breed like you to sit on their throne. Sharing my bed will afford you no allowances for insulting me or talking to me like I am one of you underlings," Kylo said, making his voice and facial expression as cold as he could. "Yes, Supreme Leader," Thalia said dropping to her knee so that only her head showed in the projection. "Rise, Thalia. A Queen's place is never on her knees. So, you had no clue that the rebels had a freighter capable of carrying over 200 Jasmenerthian rebels to the Resistance's side. I had wiped out more than double that and now thanks to your sister they are gaining strength again. What do you think will happen when others get word of your sister's defection? Especially with the news of my general being taken," Kylo asked still angry.

He was keeping Thalia on her toes. He never wanted her to get comfortable with him. They weren't a couple and above all else he was her leader and ultimately her superior and she had to act as such. She looked seriously confused.

"I am sorry, Supreme Leader but no, I was not aware that my sister had stolen one of our freighters. I will have my people check but I am sure Taliah and Josighn have disabled the tracking device that is standard issue for all of my ships. As far as what will happen when others get word that people are joining Resistance…"

The hologram shrugged.

"I think that is more your problem than mine. You will have to do something so that others won't take this as a sign of weakness. Other wise we may actually have a war on our hands," Thalia said. "You have two prisoners in lock up? I will be coming to talk to them," Kylo Ren said coldly. "I have already questioned the prisoners. They had nothing to say," she said indignantly. "I won't need them to say anything. I will use the force to rip the information from their minds," he said and ended the communication before she could say anything else.

Kylo sighed. If he was being played he would make sure that the Jasmenerthian Queen suffered until she begged him for death. Was her security so lacking that it was easy to miss a freighter disappearing? She had to have known the rebels were planning to flee her planet, right?

Snoke would have known what to do, who was planning what, how to make everyone comply with his wishes. Darth Vader would have known. Hell, even his two-bit smuggler father would have had some clue what to do and if he didn't he would have made it up on the fly.

He could bet that his mother would know just what to do with her newly acquired troops. He assumed he could expect some kind of attack or at the very least a list of demands for Hux's safe return. He was contemplating whether he actually would give up whatever they wanted for Hux. The sniveling little ginger was proving to be more trouble than he was worth. He could just let the rebels kill him. Maybe that would turn Hux's supporters to his side.

An evil scheme came to mind as he made his way to the training room. He decided that if Thalia's prisoner were unhelpful he would charge her with the task of getting Hux back, which she would more than likely fail at. Then he could blame Hux's death on the hybrid queen. Hux's loyalist would beg him to punish Thalia, which he wouldn't hesitate to do if he felt she was trying to play him. Then Hux's loyalist would support him fully and the Jasmenerthians that don't want Thalia on the throne would be appeased and would stop causing problems.

As Kylo swung his lightsaber in graceful arches, pushing his body to his physical limit he calculated the risk for failure in this plan and found that even if Hux's men were upset because Thalia's plan failed but Kylo doesn't punish her for it, he would be okay because by then Phasma would be better and ready to take up the mantle of the General of his armies. The loyalist could be taken out as easily as Hux himself, though Kylo preferred to preserve life if possible.

Now all he had to do was sit back and wait for the Resistance to reach out with their demands. Once they did, he could enact his plan. His trip to Jasmenerth would only take 12 hours. He would not let Thalia distract him into staying longer than necessary. He finished up his training and then returned to his quarters to get some much needed rest.

…

18 Hours Later

Kylo was most at home behind the controls of his TIE Silencer. His admirals wanted him to ride along in a shuttle with them and to be honest he could understand their reasoning. Their general was just taken hostage by the Resistance from the very planet Kylo was headed to. Kylo would never make the foolish mistakes that Hux had made.

Kylo stared at the medium sized blue planet. Jasmenerth was covered in one giant ocean with only a single continent for the people to live on. The population of Jasmenerth's one continent was only a little over 20,000. 98% of that population was natives of Jasmenerth. Very few species were comfortable living among the giants, not that Kylo minded. The Jasmenerthian people might have been resistant to Jedi mind tricks they were not exempt from being hit with force lightning or being force choked and they definitely weren't resistant to his lightsaber's blade.

He used the force to sense for any ill intentions among the people as his TIE Silencer hovered toward the ground right outside of Thalia's castle walls. Thalia and all of her guards were waiting for him as the craft settled on its landing gear and the ramp lowered with a hiss.

Kylo stepped from his ship looking and feeling as menacing as Darth Vader. As he passed them Thalia's guards dropped to their knees, reverently whispering 'Supreme Leader'. Thalia was waiting for him at the end of the two rows of guards.

She curtsied as he approached her and said, "Welcome, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren."

Kylo offered his gloved hand to her. She took it with her right hand and with the left she held her floor length gown off of the ground so that she didn't trip as she led Kylo inside the Palace. She looked so pleased to see him that he almost regretted not being able to stay for longer than needed.

"I did not expect you so soon, Supreme Leader," Thalia said. "Your prisoners could have critical information that could help locate the new base of the Resistance. Why would I delay," he asked as though she'd asked a stupid question.

Which in a way she had, but Kylo didn't hold it against her. Thalia had only been ruler of her people for a month. She didn't know what it was like to have hundreds of thousands of millions of people looking to you to protect them and expecting you to punish anyone who causes them to suffer. Kylo knew from experience that many people didn't think of Stormtroopers and members of the First Order as people that needed to be cared for, but at the end of the day everyone bleeds, everyone needs something, and everyone loves. Even monsters like Snoke have someone they care for, even if it isn't apparent.

"I apologize for saying such a stupid thing. Please, follow me this way. The dungeon is right down this stair case," Thalia said.

Kylo followed her down the abnormally wide and high stairs. He knew they were built for her people and it was odd for someone as big and physically imposing as Kylo Ren to feel small but he did. Walking with Thalia and her 2 massive Jasmenerthian guards that went everywhere with her, he did. Sure, he could have killed everyone in the stairway faster than either of her guards could draw their long sickle like blades from their backs, but still even Snoke would feel small compared to the two 12 feet tall men at Kylo and Thalia's backs.

After about two full minutes of walking down, they finally reached the bottom of the stair case. As they walked down the hall Kylo couldn't help but stare up at the ceiling which had to be about 20 feet high. He wondered if there were Jasmenerthians that were that tall. He hoped not because taking down something that big would certainly take a hell of a lot.

They came to a door that was guarded by two Jasmenerthians that were both about 8 feet tall and women. They looked sterner than any of the other guards. They dropped to their knees more for Kylo's benefit than their queen.

"Greetings Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and Queen of Jasmenerth Thalia," the two women said at the same time. "Greetings Jopoe and Miina, we are here to see the two rebel prisoners," Thalia said.

The two women nodded and stood then pulled open the two iron doors that Kylo could only move with the force. There was no way he'd be able to open them with only his physical strength. If things went south, he could be trapped down there. He wasn't particularly worried about it, an attack on him would have to be meticulously planned and he doubted that they'd have had the time to do so on such a short notice.

Thalia stopped just short of the cell and gestured for Kylo to approach the bars. Kylo went with no hesitation. When the man and woman in the cell saw Kylo they both stood. The woman's expression was one of terror while the man looked as though he'd been expecting this. Neither of them looked prepared to fight.

"It is to my understanding that the two of you were a part of the rebel army that used to reside on this planet," Kylo said and neither giant moved to answer. "Your Supreme Leader asked you two scum a question. You would do well to answer," Thalia demanded. "Yes, we were," the man said and not like he was happy about it. "What do you know about where they were going in the Freighter that they stole," Kylo asked.

Neither of them looked surprised at the news.

"We will never tell you," the man said bravely and the woman nodded. "So you do know," Kylo said, a smile tugging at his lips. "That one was Taliah's best friend. She would know everything but her husband was Taliah's left hand. They both should have everything you need to get Hux back," Thalia whispered in his ear.

He realized why most of the couple's animosity was aimed at their queen rather than him. At one point she had belonged to the resistance but had betrayed her sister and all of their friends just to become the leader of this god forsaken planet. He filed that away for later incase Thalia had designs on ruling the galaxy. She obviously had great ambitions. He realized that taking her into his bed may have been a mistake. He would deal with it later.

"It is very brave of you to want to protect your friends, but I don't need either of you to tell me anything," Kylo said and took a step closer to the bars.

He reached out with his still gloved hand and used the force to pull the woman all the way to the bars. When her face was pressed between the bars, Kylo touched her temple with two fingers. A high piteous scream escaped her lips as Kylo ripped open her mind looking for any and everything that had to do with the Resistance. The man was yelling for Kylo to stop, promising to tell Kylo everything and even offering to do whatever Thalia wanted him to do.

Kylo took his hand away and the woman slumped to the ground sobbing. A smile tugged at his lips. She may not have known the exact location of the Resistance, she did know that the Freighter had the coordinates of the Amara system programed into it when her and her husband left it with Taliah and the others. It would only be a matter of time before he found them now.

He wondered what his mother would say when the First Order ships descended on them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Days went by without so much as a word from the Resistance. Kylo had been sure that he would have heard from his mother by now. Yet all encrypted communication channels were quiet as a mouse. Kylo was beginning to get anxious. If the Resistance held out, he might lose the hold he had gained over Hux's loyalist. They all wanted to know what he was doing about getting Hux back and he was now reconsidering all of the plans he had made on the way to Jasmenerth. He was grateful that he still has his scouts out scouring the Amara system. He wouldn't tell anymore about that yet, though. Not until he found them and decided what to do with them.

The bond with _her_ had also been quiet this whole time. He was growing suspicious that _she_ had gained control over the bond and had decided to keep it closed indefinitely. Under different circumstances he would have been fine with the bond closing off but seeing _her_ gave him insight to what was going on within the Resistance. Plus seeing _her_ made he want to get stronger, _she_ was his muse in a way.

He stood alone in the viewing room and allowed himself to remember the feeling of _her_ lips on his. Though he could tell _she_ had never been kissed before, for some reason kissing _her_ sparked more desire in him than Thalia, Megum, and Kalissa combined. It was slightly infuriating to be so affected by someone he shouldn't want and could probably never have. Though he'd stopped sleeping with Thalia just to see how she would take and she wasn't happy.

 ** _It is such a burden to be you, huh nephew_** , Luke's voice came from behind.

Kylo felt an instant migraine forming near the base of his skull. He had enough problems without the dead man spouting his opinion on everything and the last thing he needed right now was to be lectured about _her_.

 _Only when you are around, uncle_.

He said the word with as much dislike and ill intent as he could muster. If the force was going to let him see anyone why couldn't it be his grandfather or at the very least, _her_. Luke came to stand in front of the immensely wide window that allowed Kylo to see for millions of parsecs. The transparent man stood so that Kylo Ren had no choice but to look at him.

 ** _I am only here because you are still doing everything in your power to make Rey see you as a monster. Even taking that half-blood traitor into your bed was just a way for you to make her hate you_** , Luke said circling Kylo. _I owe your Jedi nothing. What makes you think that I even want her to see me as anything other than a monster? Maybe she should hate me and I should hate her_ , Kylo spat, turning to keep the force ghost in his line of vision.

Not that he was worried about Luke harming him; force ghosts were still just ghosts with no real way to affect the physical world. It was more that he was curious as to what the old Jedi would say next.

 ** _If she were supposed to hate you, my dear boy she already would and you obviously don't hate her. Rey is supposedly your enemy but you can't even bring yourself to think about her death. Your soul yearns for her, just as hers yearns for you. I can feel it and I'm dead,_** Luke said. _Why are you pushing this hard when you drilled into my head that Jedi weren't allowed to feel for anyone, not allowed to want anyone the way you are suggesting the scavenger and I should allow ourselves to feel for each other?! She is nothing to me,_ Kylo insisted but Luke just gave him a knowing look. **_I was wrong, Ben. The Jedi order was wrong. I think the two of you could bring balance to the force if you actually allowed yourselves to care for one another. Rey has never known love just as you feel you have never been loved. You two are what is needed to complete the other,_** Luke said, almost pleading with his nephew.

Kylo shook his head. He felt like the old man was trying to trick him. _She_ was his precious Jedi, why would he want a monster like Kylo to love her? His head was beginning to ache with the effort to understand what Luke was up to.

 _Go away, old man. I need to think,_ Kylo said and made his way out of the viewing room without waiting for the force ghost to respond.

He wandered around the ship for hours contemplating Luke's words. Could love between a dark force user and a light force user really bring balance to the force or was it more than that like it always was when it came to Luke. Though when he did let his mind wander to her he had to admit that he wondered what it would take to have her at his side. Was ruling the galaxy with so many people just waiting for the chance to stick a knife in his back and take all that he has suffered for if he had to do it all alone? Soon he found himself needing sleep.

Kylo moved along the hall as though he was the only one there. No one dared speak to the darkly dressed man as he moved like a predator stalking his prey. Not that Kylo was meaning to give off such a menacing vibe, it was just that what Luke has said was getting to him. Every time the old fart showed up he confused Kylo even more. He wondered if his uncle was stalking _her_ too.

He reached the level where his quarters were located and considered calling one of his female companions to help him relax but as he went to open his door he felt a tingling in the back of his mind. He cursed. Apparently the force was displaying its sense of humor today.

The door hissed open and he stepped inside, eyes sweeping the room for _her_. He quickly removed his helmet and set it on the table in the middle of the room. Then he took his gloves off, dropping them unceremoniously as he spotted her.

She sat on his bed cross legged, eyes closed in obvious meditation. A low growl of frustration escaped his lips as she sat there unmoving as though he weren't even there. He moved to stand directly in front of her.

 _You are blocking my sun,_ she said without opening her eyes. _There is no sun on a spaceship,_ he said. _Well I am not on a spaceship, obviously,_ she said with disdain.

She opened one hazel eye to peek at him. Kylo let out a sigh of frustration. Between this scavenger girl and the old Jedi, Kylo was bound to be driven out of his mind, not that he was the most stable in the first place.

He looked down at her and wished things were simple. It would have been nice to fall into the arms of someone who actually cared about him. In the back of his mind he wished they weren't enemies. He wished he wasn't the Supreme Leader of the First Order and she wasn't the Last Hope of the Resistance. He wished he could just do what his uncle wanted and just love the beautiful young woman sitting in his bed. At least that's how he felt looking at her.

 _Don't look so smug,_ he said instead of speaking what was in his heart. _Why not? I think I have every reason to be smug. Your general is rotting in a cell under my feet at this very moment and his death squad was taken out. It's been 4 days of no executions,_ she said with a smile.

He felt his heart stop at the breath taking smile. He'd never seen her smile before. Even if this one was more fierce than happy, it did something to him. At that moment he would have done anything to keep that smile on her face.

 _I know you probably won't believe this but I am glad you took Hux out of the equation. I am just shocked that my mother doesn't want to ransom him back to me,_ Kylo said, his voice showing how very tired he was growing of this whole game.

Rey looked up at him. She seemed to be waiting for something. Or maybe she was hearing something from her side of the galaxy. He wasn't sure.

 _Leia is still trying to decide what to ask for_ , she said cautiously. _Makes sense_.

The two of them just looked at each other. Usually Kylo was sure of himself but right then Luke's words were rattling around in his head. He wondered if she would accept him in any capacity at this point in time. If he just admitted to her everything he's wanted to tell her since the throne room, would things change between them?

 _No female companions today, huh,_ she asked stretching her legs out so that her feet touched the floor. _Would be kind of awkward with you already being in my bed,_ he said, a half smile tugging at his lips.

She looked around. He knew she couldn't see his surroundings without his permission so he allowed her to slip a little further into his mind. She gasped as she became able to see everything around her. She moved around the room looking at everything including a drawing he'd done of her.

Blush crept into his face. He hadn't meant for her or anyone else to see it. He stayed still as he watched her pick the paper up and study it. Her eyes swung to him, taking him in as though she'd never seen him before. She was quiet long enough to make him uncomfortable.

 _It's not my best work but I also didn't plan on you ever seeing that,_ he admitted.

She looked from him to the drawing again. Then she sighed.

 _I've never seen a picture of myself before. Is this what I look like to you,_ she asked and the question wasn't hostile just curious.

The only time they'd spent this much time together without either of them trying to kill the other was back in the throne room. He was surprised at her question, he would have expected her to question the fact that he drew at all.

 _That's how you looked at me after I kissed you,_ he said.

It was Rey's turn to blush.

 _Why did you kiss me?_

Kylo looked away first.

 _Because it threw you off and because I wanted to…_

He was shocked that she didn't seem surprised at the news.

 _I offered you a home and you pretty much threw it back at me. I don't blame you. I did the same thing. I just… The First Order has taken so much from so many people. When you were just Snoke's underling it was easier to accept the things you did but now… you're running the show now. I can't blame your actions on someone else but I can blame Hux's actions on you. It makes me regret…_

She stopped and Kylo almost fell over. He was hanging on her every word. He took a tentative step towards where she stood by his desk. She was staring down at the picture. She hadn't looked at him since he admitted that he had wanted to kiss her.

 _Makes you regret what,_ he asked in a quiet voice. _It makes me regret what I feel for you…_

…

She watched him as her words hit him. So many emotions passed over his darkly handsome face that she couldn't even begin to catch them all. She wondered what he was thinking now that she had admitted out loud what she hadn't even been able to accept in the quiet of her own mind.

Ever since he'd kissed her, she hadn't been able to get him out of her head and the irrational jealousy she felt every time she thought about the mysterious woman in his bed made things worse. Now here she was standing in his bedroom with an immaculately drawn picture of her in her hands talking to a man she still considered her enemy/pet project about feelings she really didn't want to have.

 _And what do you feel for me, Rey_ , he asked, speaking her name for the first time in ages.

She groaned and her eyes dropped to the ground. He was going to make her say it out loud. Why he couldn't just take the partial admission for what it was?

 _I told you about my vision of us in the future. I saw us together, leading together… Not as Master and Padawan, not as the Dark and the Light but as equal partners, equally invested in what we were doing and each other…Some twisted part of me cares for you even after all of the terrible things you've done,_ she said _. Would you feel better if I said some part of me wants to be better just for you,_ he asked.

She looked up in surprise. He was a lot closer than he'd been before she started talking. He was staring at her from only a few inches away now.

 _None of it matters though. As long as you allow the First Order to bully, enslave and murder innocent people, it doesn't matter if you want to be better for me. I stand on one side of the line and you stand on the other. My friends probably would never forgive me if they found out that I care for you,_ she said in a rush of breath. _The same could be said of my underlings. I don't know if I have enough of their support to change the First Order in its entirety. Not without having to shed more blood. It would be easier to just disband it. And even to do that I would need time,_ he said even though he had no clue where these words were coming from.

She stared up at him and it felt as though it was Ben Solo was looking back at her. Without her permission her hand came up to brush finger tips along his cheek. His true brown eyes closed briefly at the contact and he leaned into it. He was reacting as though he'd gone forever without any real human contact but Rey knew that wasn't true as he'd just had a woman in his bed not even a week ago. At that thought her hand dropped back to her side and she took a step back from him.

The moment was over. They both needed to come back to reality. Whatever was happening between them, which she suspected had less to do with the Force Bond and everything to do with how lonely they both seemed, didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. Not unless he'd meant it about changing the Order or disbanding it. She needed to focus on something else so that her heart would stop beating so hard in her chest.

 _Who was the woman in your bed,_ she asked, her insane jealousy sparked her anger.

She was more comfortable being angry with him than whatever they'd just shared. He however laughed. It was a soft chuckle and it sent a shiver down her spine.

 _You're so cute when you're jealous. She is an ally and as close as I've had to a friend in a long time, but still expendable_ , he said seriously. _So she's good enough to sleep with but still expendable,_ Rey asked, her eyes flashing with anger. _She is expendable because she is loyal to Snoke's vision of the First Order. She is expendable because she is the means to an end. She is expendable because she is not this annoying little force user who keeps invading my dreams and my waking hours with these beautiful but sad Hazel eyes,_ he said.

She looked at him like she didn't believe him. He chuckled again.

 _Would it make you feel better if I told you I stopped sleeping with her,_ he asked. _Is she the only woman you were sleeping with?_

She shouldn't have cared, really, but the thought of him in the arms of another woman was almost too much to bear. Her eyes dropped to the ground.

 _Do you want the truth or a lie?_

She looked up at him.

 _Forget I even said anything. I have no right to ask. I wish I hated you, Kylo Ren,_ she said quietly. _I don't think I could handle it if you told me you were sleeping with some guy. So I don't blame you for being angry or jealous. I still want you by my side. Someone told me that if I stopped trying to be a monster, you wouldn't see me as one,_ he said and she nodded. _I didn't believe it. I thought for sure that you would hate me forever,_ he said. _I am not happy with you but I haven't hated you since the Force Bond first opened. You make me angry and I'm often afraid of you but I don't hate you. If you promise to think about changing the direction of the First Order, I will try to convince my friends that maybe you aren't as bad as they think,_ she said. _I don't want to be your enemy anymore, Rey. It's too much to be connected to you like this and try to force myself to hate you,_ he said and she understood exactly what he meant.

It was like trying to hate her own dark reflection. Every time he did something awful she would tell herself that there was no saving Ben Solo but as soon as she was alone in bed she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be at his side, whether it was the way that he pictured it or how she had. And the dreams were even worse. It was nice to know that she also invaded his dreams the way he constantly did her's.

 _Then you have to make a change, Kylo,_ she said and there was tenderness in her voice. _And you need to be more understanding, all of you do. Snoke ruled the Order with an iron fist for so long that for many of the members of the First Order, violence and chaos is all they know. Like I said I would need time to find out who is loyal to me, who is loyal to Hux and who is loyal to Snoke's vision of the First Order before I could even begin trying to change things,_ he said. _How much time,_ she asked and his smiled a small smile. _A year to begin the process of turning the first order from a murder machine to something that would contribute to society rather than take from it._

Rey smiled a half smile at his words. A year to change his mother's mind about her son being a lost cause. A year to convince Rose, Finn and Poe that Kylo Ren, Ben Solo was a different man without the influence of Snoke, that he was a dark Jedi who could still be saved and not a Sith Lord with no chance of redemption.

 _I will talk to Leia and the others but until I have proof I doubt anyone will believe that you've had this change of heart,_ she said. _I think you should wait unless you plan on telling them all about the force bond right away. I will contact my mother soon, but I have to come up with something to tell her first. And unfortunately, I may have to continue doing things that you don't like until I know who I can trust. Plus dismantling the power structure that Snoke had set up could prove detrimental to the very people you are trying to protect._

He was looking down at her with something like hope in his eyes. Rey reached out with the force to touch his mind and caught flashes of a conversation involving a voice that sounded strangely like Luke's. She couldn't get in deep enough to see anything though.

 _What could Luke have possibly told you to make such a change occur in you Kylo Ren? I was expecting another fight when I felt you enter my mind. Especially with us capturing Hux and killing so many of your best men,_ she said still staring at him. _I told you Hux was a problem I was just looking for a way to rid myself of. I was never going to negotiate for his life,_ Kylo said. _Your mother was going to ask that you leave every planet who did not wish you there. Poe and I tried to tell her that it wasn't possible let alone something you would agree to. I said we should ask for a sit down,_ she said suddenly nervous.

She could feel the force pulling them back to where they were supposed to be. Kylo stared down at her. He seemed to be thinking. Rey's heart was racing a mile a minute. This was all going so differently than she had imagined. After their last encounter Rey had been unsure of where things stood. Sure, she wanted to end his cruel reign over the galaxy that never changed no matter what she felt. What was changing was how she was to go about ending his reign.

A week ago, she'd been sure that she was going to have to kill him and Hux and anyone else who wanted to leave the galaxy the way it was with wealthy and powerful people standing at the top on the shoulders of billions upon billions of oppressed people all fighting and killing each other just to have a chance of survival. But now, if Kylo Ren was really willing to redirect the First Order's purpose to stomping out corruption and helping bring peace and equality to the galaxy then maybe letting him rule would be for the best.

 _If my mother contacts me and asks for a sit down, I will accept it. As long as you are involved,_ Kylo said. _I'm not a general or anything. I don't know if she'll allow it, but I will ask._

Suddenly Rey was standing in the bright red sun light of Olara all alone. The breeze blew around her and she thought about what she was going to say when she had to talk to Leia. Then again, she would be infinitely easier than the boys and poor Rose who'd just woke up. She was still heavily grieving her sister and would likely be very angry with Kylo.

Rey started walking back toward the base when she felt a familiar presence. Rey spun around but wasn't surprised to see Luke standing there. He was much younger than he had been when she'd known him, and he had a smirk on his face. All the same he was Luke Skywalker, just transparent.

 ** _Rey, it is good to see you,_** Luke said still smirking. _Master Luke, I didn't know you could appear like this_ , Rey said excitedly. **_There are many things I didn't teach you when I had the chance and I deeply regret it now. I came here for a reason though. You and Ben need to bring balance to the Force and soon._** _What are you talking about? How can Kylo Ren and I bring balance to the force_ , Rey asked suddenly panicked.

Luke full out smiled at her. Though it was a wary smile. Rey was trying to see passed that wary smile to what was really going on, but it was hard to read a ghost.

 ** _You two must work together. You have to take in his darkness and he has to take your light into him. There were things that both sides of the force were wrong about and because we were all so arrogant we didn't realize there were other powers out there that are more of a threat to life as we know it than anything we've seen before. You two have to do what you must to bring the light and dark sides together. I felt that you were the one who would take this news better and actually work at this goal without tainting the whole point of it. You two will need to be united and you will need the strength of both armies. As many people as you can muster but also seek out the force users scattered through out the galaxy. You must convince my sister of this, too_** , Luke said. _But I'm just a scavenger from Jakku what difference can I make? I'm not even really a Jedi_ , Rey stammered. **_My nephew is more than qualified to teach you everything you need to know about the force, but he is temperamental and won't like having to step back into the light. I have tried to prepare him, but I have a feeling he will take it better coming from you_** , Luke said with a reassuring look. _But what about taking on the dark side. How do I keep myself from falling too completely_ , she asked.

Luke just smiled at her and was gone. Rey found herself frowning. How was she supposed to train to be a Jedi, track down other force users, and end a war between the First Order and the Resistance to get everyone to work together to defeat some unknown threat?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Good afternoon guys! Thanks for all the love. Please review and let me know what you think. Now back to Kylo being Kylo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 8:

After his conversation with Rey, Kylo almost felt bad about not telling her that he knew what system the Resistance was hiding in. It seemed to him that they had taken a step in the right direction, with neither of them insulting, attacking or antagonizing the other. Though, a step toward what, he did not know. Luke wanted them to love each other. Kylo didn't know if it were possible and if it were possible he didn't know how loving someone so steeped in light would affect him.

He sat at his desk and replayed the whole thing over in his head. He still couldn't figure out what Luke was up to. He also didn't know how he felt about Rey admitting that she cared for him. Though in what capacity he did not know, it still seemed so unlikely to him. He had tortured her friends, he had taken her prisoner, stolen information directly from her mind, and killed countless members of the Resistance on Crait. As well as trying to kill her. Why would she feel anything for him?

Maybe she felt like he did. Whenever Rey invaded his dreams or the bond allowed them to see each other, he couldn't get her out of his head for days. His whole being would cry out with the need to see her, talk to her even if they were fighting and hurling insults at each other. But once it became clear that the force wasn't going to allow them to see each other Kylo could go about his daily life as though the scavenger didn't exist. He could go for days without thinking about her and didn't feel anything about it. Of course, he also had Megum and Kalissa to ease his loneliness.

Realistically Kylo knew that there had to be willing men within the Resistance that would service her, like the traitor or that pilot. Maybe one of them would even love her. Thinking about that made him want to kill them both and any other man who wanted to put their hands on her. How irrational of Kylo to want to kill someone for desiring a woman who didn't even belong to him, a woman he would probably never have? That probably pissed him off more than anything else; that anything involving her could affect his emotions so much.

He was about to get up from his desk when his communicator signaled an incoming call. He would be surprised if it were his mother but his logical side said that it had to be either Thalia or his scouts reporting in another wasted 18 hours of searching. He pressed the little blue button and a miniature version of Thalia appeared over his desk.

"So, you are serious about this," she asked, indignantly.

There was no pretense that this was about business. Kylo was already regretting having ever taken this woman to his bed. If word got out that one of his subjects felt comfortable enough in their relationship that she would speak to him in such a manner, he would have several more coups on his hands.

"You would do well to remember who you are speaking to Thalia. Just because you shared my bed for a month does not automatically give you the right to speak to me like we are equals," he snapped. "But, why Kylo? I thought things were going well between us," Thalia asked, her lower lip trembling.

Kylo Ren laughed in her face. She was trying to appeal to his humanity by crying. Didn't she know tears never worked on him. If Rey's tears had done nothing to him, why would Thalia's?

"I grew bored of you," Kylo lied easily.

Thalia looked aghast, as though no man had ever dared to implicate such a thing.

Kylo smirked to himself. In so many ways she was just like him. He was used to getting his way and having people tripping over themselves to make sure he was satisfied. Thalia was a woman who was used to getting her way and having people, especially men, fawn all over her. Too bad her ambitions made her way too dangerous.

"YOU GREW BORED OF ME BUT YOU ARE STILL SCREWING THOSE TWO HUMAN WHORES!?" "What can I say; they're infinitely more convenient and willing to please."

Kylo didn't know why he was antagonizing her other than the fact that it brought him joy. He put on his best bored face as he waited for what he'd just said to sink in. He saw her eyes grow wide the moment she caught on.

"You arrogant little man! You think you can just use me and there not be consquen-"

She was abruptly cut off as the force wrapped around her throat. The hologram sputtered, her legs kicking as she slowly rose off of the floor. Kylo's face had hardened to a cold arrogant mask. His dark eyes burned holes in the woman's face as he waited for her face to go purplish red and then let her go.

"If you ever speak to me that way again I will blow that little rock you call a planet right out of the sky," Kylo promised. After a few tries Thalia said, "Yes, Supreme Leader."

She got to her feet and tried to regain her composure. She was giving Kylo the most unfriendly look that she could imagine. Kylo smirked at her. Her evil eye was nothing compared to Rey's.

"Now, if you want a chance to earn your place back by myside I would suggest that you fix your face, Thalia. You are a Queen and you should act as such," Kylo said. "Yes, Supreme Leader! Just tell me what I can do to regain your favor," she asked, sounding desperate.

He wondered if rumors of her losing favor with him had caused some trouble among those who only supported her because the First Order did. It had only been a few days since he decided to stop sleeping with her, less than that since he'd told her, and they'd only actually slept together maybe 6 times in as many weeks. So how had the news got out so soon?

He checked his datapad and sure enough among the hundreds of reports he'd gotten throughout the day there was one on Jasmenerth. He opened it while Thalia was still struggling to breathe normally. There was a rumor that if Thalia had lost the First Order's favor there was no way the Jasmenerthian people would allow her to stay on the throne. The same people who executed the coup that got her on the throne had no problem taking her off the same way. The rumor had spread like wild fire as one of the chamber maids had overheard Kylo's conversation with Thalia explaining that they were to no longer be lovers through an open door and couldn't help but run and tell everyone who would listen.

Kylo shook his head. Thalia was sloppy. What had he been thinking just jumping into bed with this woman? Obviously, he had been over indulging since Snoke was taken out of the picture. He saw that now. He was going to have to be more careful from now on. He made a mental note to have to track down everything about her so that there would be no more surprises though there was no way in hell he would ever let her back into his bed. He would allow her to think that she had a chance as long as it served his needs.

"I want you to host a banquet in my honor. It will help you with your little PR problem and prove to me that you can handle being around me without acting like a love sick teenager. If you act accordingly I will give you another task," Kylo said. "Yes, Supreme Leader. How did you know about the issues I am having here," she asked. "I am the Supreme Leader of the Galaxy. It is my job to know things like that." Thalia nodded and asked, "When would you like this banquet to be held?" "You have two weeks."

Kylo abruptly ended the communication. He had a headache forming just from speaking with the woman for so long. How had he ever tolerated her presence? If Snoke were here he would be laughing at Kylo and his apparent weakness of the flesh.

All he wanted to do was stretch out on his bed and think but there were loads of reports that needed to be gone through and he had a training session with Kalissa who was a hand to hand combat expert that was teaching him to fight without relying on the force. It was a great workout and the cool down was always fun with her. He felt a little pang of guilt at the thought of sleeping with Kalissa so soon after the talk he'd had with Rey but shook it off. It wasn't like he owed her anything, right?

Kylo hunkered down and began going through all of the reports which ranged from Budget reports for various bases and ships to uniform and armor requests for new members of the Order. He worked for hours. A droid brought him dinner at the usual time. He worked as he ate and was pleased when he came across one of the reports from his scouts.

Lifeforms on a planet known as Uomia in the Amara System reported seeing a Freighter and a ship that looked conspicuously like the Millennium Falcon. He seemed so close to finding them but now he no longer had a plan. He couldn't send Thalia and her men to take Hux from the General and Rey, not now. He would have to go and retrieve Hux himself if it ever came to that. He would give Rey until after the banquet to have his mother contact him. That bought him some time, at least.

He pushed his datapad to the side and stood up. He checked the time and saw that he was late for his training session. He left the dishes from his dinner outside of his door and headed down to the training area.

When he got there Kalissa was already there dressed in her training gear which consisted of brown flat leather boots, tight fitting leather leggings and a tight fitting brown tunic. She wore fingerless gloves that had a small amount of padding over them. She was working on the punching bag and had no clue that he was standing there watching her.

She was striking with long honey brown hair, pale skin and wide, almond shaped hazel eyes. Her face was a delicate triangle with high cheekbones, a medium sized button nose and full lips. She had an athletic build and Kylo could guess that she had less than 5% body fat. She held none of the curves that Thalia possessed but she was still beautiful.

"Are you ready for me," Kylo asked, stripping off his long black tunic and black under shirt. "Yes, Supreme Leader," she said with a genuine smile on her face.

She tossed him a pair of gloves like hers and he slid them on even though he preferred bare knuckles. Over the last couple of weeks they had worked on everything from stances, stance changes, foot work, dodging and striking. Kylo was bored with this part and just wanted to get on with putting it all together.

"Today we will be working on combination attacks which will include punches, kicks, counters, parries and dodges," she said and Kylo nodded.

Not quite what he wanted but it was at least a step in the right direction.

…

"That was a great workout," Kalissa said with a smile.

Kylo watched her as she took off her gloves and tossed them into her locker. They were both covered in sweat, sore and a little tired. Kalissa started toward the showers but Kylo caught her arm.

"Join me," he said and she nodded.

As they walked back to his quarters, no one even looked in their direction. Which was the way that he liked it. He would not tolerate anyone talking about who he was with or what they did and they all knew it so it was better to just pretend like they didn't see anything at all. Kalissa was just your run of the mill Stormtrooper who happened to be specifically trained in hand to hand combat before joining the Order. She was used to following orders and was loyal to Kylo over everything else.

Once inside his quarters he led the way to the 'fresher. A trail of clothes was left in their path as Kylo stripped her out of her leather outfit and she helped him out of his clothes as well. She only had eyes for him but another pair of Hazel eyes kept filling his vision.

Kalissa pressed her lips to his chest before working her way up to his neck, careful to only touch him with her lips. He watched her passively in the mirror directly behind them. He wasn't a fan of being touched and the women that he'd slept with were no exceptions to that rule.

Kylo ran his hands up her naked back and pulled the tie from her hair so that it hung in soft waves down her back. He used the force to turn on the hot water of the shower. He backed her up until they were standing the spray. He called soap to his hands and began to lather her lithe body. She smiled up at him and he offered her a crooked grin of his own in return.

He called soap into his hands and began to slowly soap his body. Her eyes followed his hands as though he was using Jedi mind tricks on her. She desired his body that much. He couldn't see her wanting him as a person. Even through the desire he could feel a tiny bit of fear in the back of her mind. She might not consciously fear him, but she did, and it added to the excitement for her.

Once they were both clean Kalissa dropped to her knees with a smile. Kylo's eyes fluttered close as her hand wrapped around his manhood. As her mouth moved over him he called force hands to rub over the sensitive tips of her breasts and then over lower bits that left her gasping around his flesh.

Brilliant but sad Hazel eyes flashed behind his closed lids and abruptly he pulled Kalissa to stand. He retrieved a prophylactic, which is a thin rubber sheathe worn to protect against pregnancy and diseases during sexual intercourse, from a drawer in the 'fresher. Kalissa took it from his hands and rolled it off his hard shaft.

In one swift movement he lifted her and sank into her core. She cried out, her hands going to his shoulders to steady herself. Kylo was too far gone to care about her hands on his flesh. The fresh scent of her skin plus the pressure from her heightened state of arousal had him so close to the edge that he had to pause for a moment.

Kalissa made a mewling sound in protest but he pressed his lips to her throat, laying gentle kisses over the sensitive flesh of her throat. For a moment it was Rey in his arms, her sweet flesh under his mouth, her body wrapped so tightly around his. He grabbed a handful of oh-so soft hair and held her neck at an angle so that he could kiss more of her throat and she groaned his name and it was Rey's voice. He almost lost it then but regained his composure by opening his eyes and looking into Kalissa's face.

He increased his pace, this thrusts short and hard. Kalissa whispered to him that she was so close. Kylo held her to him harder, grinding their bodies together. He felt sharp pain in his shoulders and knew that her nails had bit into his skin hard enough to draw blood. Not that he minded at the moment. The pain just added to the pleasure that he was feeling.

As Kalissa came around him, body spasming uncontrollable she screamed his name and it was enough to send him over the edge. He felt a tingle in the back of his mind and his eyes shot open. Over his shoulder Kalissa's shoulder he spotted _her_.

She was standing there with her arms wrapped around herself and tears in her eyes. He let Kalissa slid to the floor where she had to lean against the wall to keep stay standing.

 _Rey_ , he barked out.

Her eyes roamed over his naked form before she looked him in the eye for maybe a nanosecond and then slammed the bond shut. He cursed and knew he'd screwed up big time.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So I think I will put out both of their individual chapters on the same week and just post one long chapter when the chapter is for both of them. Review and let me know what you guys think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 9

Rey awoke the next morning with tears in her eyes and anger in her heart. She couldn't remember exactly what she'd dreamed about but she was sure as shit pissed at Kylo Ren. The whole day she kept the bond closed off as tightly as she could and built a wall around it so that none of her emotions could leek through and vice versa.

She was snippy, quick to insult and prone to fall into a rage over simple things. By the end of the day anyone who wasn't one of her close friends was avoiding her like the plague. Not that she blamed them; she wouldn't want to be around her either.

Later that evening Rey found herself in the training area of the Olara Resistance base. She was dressed in her arm wraps, a light gray tunic over brown leather leggings with her hair up in her three bun style. She had her quarter staff in her hands and was beating the hell out a practice dummy. Over and over she struck the thing. She had worked up quite a sweat but it seemed that her frustration just kept building. She figured it was because she really wanted to be punching Kylo in the face.

She stopped moving and was just staring at the dummy trying to picture it being tall dark and menacingly handsome. She was staring so hard that she didn't even notice that she was no longer alone in the training room. She jumped physically as a hand landed on her shoulder. She lowered her staff and turned to find Poe there grinning at her like an idiot.

"And just like that the scariest person in the base is located and subdued," he joked.

Rey gave him an unfriendly look.

"What's wrong Rey? You're usually the friendliest person I know," he asked, leading her over to the benches so that they could sit and talk.

Rey stared at the ground. Even if she could tell Poe about the Force Bond with Kylo, how could she tell him that something happened in a dream involving Kylo that she can't even remember and that was the reason for her foul mood? He would either think she was working with Kylo or crazy. Either way she wouldn't like the outcome and would probably lose one if not all of her new friends.

"I haven't been sleeping very well and I'm always cranky if I don't get enough sleep. I'm sorry if I scared or worried anyone," Rey said sounding genuinely worried. "I know that it's been a rough couple of months for all of us, especially you. In the short time since you've known you were a force user you've been kidnapped by the first order, had to fight Kylo Ren twice, and moved from planet to planet. Trust me, if anyone has a right to be cranky it's you," Poe said, staring her directly in her eyes as his fingers came up to brush a stray strand of her hair back behind her ear.

Rey's breath halted in her chest. The moment had gone from friendly to something else in the space of the blink of an eye. Rey wasn't exactly uncomfortable being all alone with Poe, it just made things seem more real, more serious. Usually they are in a group with Kaydel, Finn and Rose so that the flirting is light hearted and playful, and definitely not as intimate as this.

Before she could pull away or he could move forward, Finn and Rose came pounding in to the room. They both had huge smiles on their faces and were breathing heavy. Rey got the impression that their labored breathing had nothing to do with their running and everything to do with whatever they were doing on the way there.

"Rey! Poe! General Leia wants to see the two of you," Rose yelled. "We've searched the whole base for you two," Finn said with a pleased smile on his face as he saw how close his two best friends were.

Rey stood so fast that her staff fell to the floor with a clatter. Heat crept up into her cheeks. What did Finn think the two of them had been doing before he and Rose showed up? Obviously not what he and Rose had been doing to cause the flush to their skin and puffiness of their lips.

"What's up guys," Rey said trying to sound normal. "The General has decided what she wants for Hux," Finn started. "She wants you and Poe there when she makes the call," Rose finished.

Rey fought not to roll her eyes. Finn and Rose were going to be one of those annoyingly cute couples who did everything together including finishing each other's sentences. Rey never wanted to be that cutesy with anyone.

"That's amazing. What did she decide on," Poe asked, moving to stand by Rey. "We don't know. She just told us to fetch you two, no matter _what_ you two were up to," Finn said, lightly elbowing Poe in the side who cast his classic playboy smile at the ground.

This time Rey did frown. Since when was everyone so interested in her and Poe? There was nothing going on between them. She started to protest but decided against it. If she protested too much she would either hurt Poe's feelings or be seen as trying to cover her tracks.

"Well I was just doing some training, but I'm done for now," Rey said. "And I was just making sure she wasn't in here laying into the practice dummies like she's being doing to everyone else," Poe said teasingly. "Yeah, you were really mean to people today, Rey. What was up with that," Finn asked. "I haven't been sleeping well. Can you guys give me like 10 minutes? I'm gonna clean up and then I'll meet you at the General's office," Rey said and ran off before anyone could respond.

15 minutes later Rey found herself sitting in General Organa's office with Kaydel sitting to the right of the General, Poe sitting to the left of Rey and Finn and Rose standing directly behind Rey and Poe. The room was quiet and tense as everyone waited for the older woman to tell them why they were all there. Leia was reading something. Finn and Rose kept giggling over shared whispers and it was starting to annoy Rey.

She was about to turn and snap at them when Leia set down the papers she'd been reading over. She looked over all of the young people in the room until her eyes fell on Poe and Rey. Rey began fidgeting in her seat. She didn't like the way the older woman was looking at her.

"So, I'm sure Finn and Rose filled you two in on the fact that I have decided on what to ask for in return for Hux," Leia asked but they all knew that it was a rhetorical question. "I imagine Hux's life is worth a lot to the Supreme Leader even though Finn here tells me that the two of them don't get along. Because of that I am going to ask for something the Resistance needs just as badly as manpower…Ships," Leia said.

Rey didn't need a mirror to know that excitement had caused her face to light up. More ships meant more work for her which would keep her mind from straying to Mr. Tall, dark and menacing. Poe was practically bouncing in his seat. Then Rey thought about it.

"I thought the Jasmenerthians were supposed to be helping with our lack of ships." "It's true the Jasmenertian people are very good at manufacturing ships but it would take years to rebuild our fleet with so few hands and materials. If we can negotiate for a medical ship, a fueling tanker, one more freighter and a hand full of fighter ships we will officially be back in this war. Let's leave the new members to manufacturing the weapons we need," Leia said.

Kaydel and Poe both nodded at the same time. Kaydel flashed a quick smile Poe's way and then blushed furiously. Rey could tell she wasn't the only one that caught it but no one would speak on it now as it was definitely not the time.

"So when are you doing this," Rose asked. "Tonight…Now if you all are ready," Leia said. "Excuse me, General but why would we need to be ready," Finn asked. "I want the five of you with me when I address the First Order, after all you lot are the future," Leia said with a motherly smile.

Rey felt calmer under that smile more at peace and she wondered if Leia was manipulating the Force as much as the untrained force sensitive was able to. She doubted it but this was Luke Skywalker's sister and Darth Vader's daughter so Rey didn't really put anything passed her.

"Sure, I mean let's do this," Kaydel said with a smile. "Great, now if you would all come stand behind me. Kay, right in the middle. Rey and Poe on my right, Rose and Finn on my left please."

Everyone took their spots as the General started transmitting on a channel the Comms team had intercepted from the First Order's new Flag ship The Vengeance. Rey found herself fussing with her hair and clothes. She was nervous but not for the reason the rest of them perceived. She was nervous to see Kylo again after the dream she'd had last night, not that either of them would be in the right company to talk about their complicated relationship. Rey would just have to suck it up until they were alone and free to talk.

It was maybe five minutes before the screen in front of them flashed to reveal a man wearing a First Order uniform. He was so shocked to find the Resistance on his screen that he looked like he was about to pass out. General Leia sat there patiently, waiting for the man to speak.

"Rebel scum, how did you get this channel," the man demanded. "If you want your general back, officer, I suggest you put me on with your Supreme Leader, now," Leia demanded.

The man looked nervously off screen. Rey could practically feel Kylo standing just outside of their view. Her skin started to itch with the need to see him.

"Well do not just sit there, Officer Twain. Put them on the big screen," Kylo's mechanical voice could be heard from a little distance away. "Yes, Supreme Leader," the officer said.

He began typing and then they were looking at Kylo Ren at his finest, dressed in all black with a long black cloak and that awful helmet. Even with it on, Rey knew the exact moment those true brown eyes landed on her. Her breath caught in her chest.

 _Rey_ , breezed through her mind.

She built up her defenses so that not even his voice could enter her mind. She was suddenly so angry. She wished she could remember the dream, remember why she was so angry with him.

"Greetings, General Organa. What can the First Order do for your Rebel Scum, this day," Kylo asked amusement in his voice. "Kylo Ren, we have come calling to ransom back your general," Leia said calmly.

Kylo seemed to contemplate her words but Rey knew that he knew this was coming. Rey wondered if Kylo would give his mother what she asked for.

 _Rey_ , the voice came again. _Go away, Kylo. Now is not the time_ , she snapped and felt his mind retreat from hers.

"And what do you think Hux's life is worth, General," Kylo asked and general was said like a dirty word. "I would say nothing but every life is worth something. The real question is: what is Hux's life worth letting go of," Leia asked with a smug smile on her face.

Rey now knew that most of Kylo's emotions and facial expressions came from his mother. It was like being in another dimension seeing the two of them talking like this. Rey glanced at the others and they all seemed to be feeling the same way.

Kylo tilted his head to the side and said, "It wouldn't be hard to replace Hux, so I don't know if his life is worth what you may think it's worth." "Is it worth a medical ship, a fuel tanker, a freighter and 10 of your TIE fighters," Leia asked.

Rey could feel Kylo's surprise even with her walls built so high. She wondered if he was looking at her behind that awful mask. She turned away from the screen. She wanted it to be his decision whether he gave his mother what she wanted. She couldn't trust that if she were looking in his eyes that the decision wouldn't have been made for her.

"I think you ask too much, Old woman," Kylo said in a cold voice. "I think you value your people too little, boy," Leia shot back.

Finn chuckled. It was odd to see the Supreme Leader of the First Order and the General of the Resistance trading insults like this. Rose covered her giggle with a cough as Leia's eyes swung to her and Finn.

"Think on my offer, Kylo Ren. I will be calling again soon. If you do not agree to the terms Hux will rot in a cell for the rest of his life," Leia said and moved to cut the communication. "Officer Maiko, do we have any ships to spare," Kylo asked before Leia could cut him off.

Leia looked surprised as did the others. Rey let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Maybe Kylo really was trying to be better. If he really gave the Resistance these ships, maybe he could still be brought into the light. She looked up at the screen and seemed to catch his eye.

Through the bond she could feel his worry and caught a flash of herself staring back with wide eyes, the moans and soft skin of a woman, Rey's name barked out in surprise. Suddenly she realized that she hadn't really been dreaming. The force had opened for them for the second time that night just in time to catch Kylo in his shower with a woman. Rey didn't know if this was the woman from before and that made things worse.

Rey could feel her throat tighten and her eyes begin to burn as she fought not to cry. Kylo Ren didn't deserve her tears. She didn't have to care for him to save him. She was doing it for Leia and Han and maybe just a little for Ben Solo. She knew she shouldn't feel anything for Kylo Ren. There were other men out there that could stand in the light with her.

"Sir, here is a list of all the ships currently not being used," Officer Maiko said handing Kylo a datapad. Kylo scanned the datapad for a few seconds and said, "Fine. For General Hux's safe return I will give you a fuel tanker, and a 5 X-wings that the Order has confiscated from some wanna be rebels."

Poe, Kaydel, and Rose all looked crestfallen, they took this as a loss, but Finn, Rey and Leia knew a fuel tanker and 5 x-wings was more than they could have hoped for. Leia hesitated for only a second.

"I accept your terms," Leia said.

As they hashed out the details Rey found herself feeling lonely. The others were jumping in with suggestions but mostly objections to anything Kylo had to say. None of them seemed to notice her change in stance and attitude, it would have been easy enough to explain. She had just as much reason to be upset at seeing him as anyone.

She felt Kylo's mind brush against hers several times but each time she batted it away. She was angry, and was trying her best not to care at all but after their last conversation she'd thought he'd at least wait a day before falling into bed…shower with another woman…

As soon as the details were set, and the communication ended Rey looked at the others and said, "Excuse me, General. I need to go punch something."

She ran out of the room without a backward glance and proceeded to train until she was barely able to drag herself back to her hut for sleep. She stripped out of her clothes and barred her door before falling into bed. It didn't take more than 60 seconds for sleep to suck her under.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters!

* * *

Chapter 10

Rey was glad that it would take almost a month for the First Order and the Resistance to prepare for the exchange. It left her with time to mentally prepare for all of the possible outcomes. Not that there were many, just two: Kylo and the Order hands over the ships and the Resistance returns Hux or Kylo and the Order double crosses the Resistance and they all have to shoot it out with slight variations on how they would get to that point. Rey knew that if things went south it would be up to her to take Kylo Ren down.

She didn't want to think about that. Even though she was still very much conflicted in what she felt for the dark Jedi, the thought of killing anyone made her severely uncomfortable. Now that they had Hux in custody and he was no longer free to murder innocents Rey could clearly see how wrong she would have been to kill him. She was glad that they were able to capture him instead.

It had been 13 days since Leia had reached out to her son and thankfully that was the last time that Rey had saw him. The bond had been quiet this whole time and Rey was glad because she still had no idea what to say or what she would do the next time she saw him. Part of her was still so angry with him and so jealous of the girl who was getting his attention that at times she felt like she was falling to the dark side. The rest of her was warring between saving him and letting his womanizing ass get what's coming to him.

Today Rey was keeping busy helping the mechanics. The only way she could really shut her brain off was to work with her hands. There were enough broken down land speeders to keep all 20 mechanics busy for the next few weeks so they welcomed Rey's help easily.

"What could you possibly be thinking about so hard that you're just letting oil spill out of that broken down land speeder," Poe's voice came from somewhere in the hanger beyond.

Rey rolled from under the speeder and began sputtering because the way she rolled out was right under the spill of oil. She clearly hadn't been paying any attention as there was oil all over the ground and now all over her.

Rey used a rag to wipe the oil out of her eyes. When she could see again she threw the rag at Poe and Finn who were laughing as though this was the funniest thing they'd seen in days.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Rey said.

She called a bunch of rags to her hands with the force and proceeded to clean up the oil. Poe and Finn were still laughing by the time Rey hauled the filthy rags over to the bin they used to contain anything that might stain.

"I know you two didn't just come here to annoy me; what's up," Rey asked, rubbing oil from her face and hands with a clean rag. "We wanted to know if you wanted to go exploring with us later. Leia wants us to search the island. She wants to know if we can expand the base should the need arise," Finn explained. "Why would we need to expand the base? Even with the handful of us and 200 Jasmenerthians, there's still more than enough room," Rey said. "That's true but since we captured Hux Leia's been getting messages from so called allies that were too afraid of the Order to join us before. We have rebels from thousands of planets seeking asylum with us," Poe explained.

Rey thought about it for a moment.

"It's nice that we have all these people wanting to join the Resistance but I don't think it's smart if we are all stationed on one planet. If the First Order ever found us they could just blow us out of the sky. I think we need to scout nearby planets if we are going to start taking in a bunch of people," Rey said with a thoughtful look on her pretty face.

The guys seemed to think about what she said and then nodded to each other. Rey figured Poe would go with Finn to tell Leia her idea but he stayed as the younger man ran off towards the General's quarters. Rey and Poe stood there and watched Finn disappear down the long main hall of the base.

"I thought you would be jumping at the chance to get out and explore," Poe said. "Normally I would but I've been under that speeder all day and all I wanna do is go and meditate. It seems like since we've been here all I've done is work on things with my hands and there's no one here to help me learn the ways of the force. I tried to read the Jedi Texts but some of them are just so damn confusing and half on them are in a language I don't even recognize so I've been running back and forth from the base's library for language books to help me translate them. It's nerve wracking," Rey said. "Does meditation really work," Poe asked as they started walking toward Rey's hut.

Rey looked at him. How could she explain to someone who wasn't force sensitive what it was like to meditate and feel the force running through everything in the galaxy? Hard answer would take hours to explain with no real guarantee that he would get it. Easy answer was you don't.

"It does," Rey said simply.

They made it to the door of the base and the balmy breeze of Olara greeted them with scents from the ocean and forest. That scent was part of the reason Rey preferred to sleep outside. Waking up to that scent allowed her to remember that she had made it off Jakku.

"I'll never get it but I understand. I'll leave you to it. If Leia still wants us to go out scouting I'll stop back by," Poe said with his trademark smile as they arrived at Rey's hut. "Okay. If not I should be at dinner," Rey said.

Poe waved as he walked back into the base. Rey walked into the stifling air of her hut and decided that it was too hot to meditate fully dressed. She tripped out of her grey tunic so that she was only wearing her breast band, arm wraps and leggings. She threw open the shutters that covered her rough cut out windows so that a breeze blew through.

Rey stretched and rolled her neck before sitting in a crossed legged style in the middle of her floor. She closed her eyes and called for quiet in her mind. Slowly but surely she became fully relaxed and began to slip into her meditative state. She could feel the tension in her body loosen immediately, though it didn't last as she felt a tingle in the back of her mind.

She stayed like that, trying to ignore the ripple in the force that announced Kylo Ren's appearance in her mind. Maybe if she acted like she didn't know he was there he would go away. She tried to focus on the force that resided in everything on Olara, tried to feel what was real and not force vision.

"I am honored to host this banquet in honor of the new Supreme Leader Kylo Ren," a voice echoed from his side of the force.

Rey's eyes snapped open. She recognized that voice. It was the same voice she'd heard calling Kylo back to bed. Her eyes landed on Kylo who was dressed in his usual black but without his helmet, sitting on nothing, looking out at something she couldn't see.

Rey took the moment to look the darkly handsome man over. She rarely had a chance to just look at him without him staring back. Her eyes skimmed his profile and landed on those full lips.

Before she could even allow her mind to wander back to when he'd kissed her, an image of him naked with a woman in his arms hit Rey's brain and her anger surged to life in her. She stood quickly. Kylo's head tilted to the side and Rey wondered if he just realized that the bond had opened. He briefly glanced her way and his eyes went wide. Rey was confused for a moment and then realized she was barely dressed from the waist up.

He moved to stand. Rey backed up, but he wasn't coming toward her. He stepped forward a few feet.

Rey watched him for a few seconds, fuming. He wasn't alone, and it would be no fun to yell at him just yet. Then again, he could just ignore her until the bond closed off and she really didn't want that. She wanted to punch him in the face and scream at him to explain himself. She needed to let this anger out on something before her head exploded.

"The alliance between the First Order and the Jasmenerthian Monarchy is one of the best decisions I have made since becoming Supreme Leader. Queen Tartos' advice and support are more than welcomed with me. I have no doubt in my mind that this partnership will be beneficial to both the First Order and the legitimate peoples of Jasmenerth. Together we can make the Galaxy a better place," Kylo's voice boomed in the space he was in.

Rey couldn't hide her shock that he was on Jasmenerth. She had been there less than a month ago. Taliah had said that the leader of their world had allied with the First Order, but she hadn't considered that she meant that Jasmenerth's Queen was sleeping with Kylo Ren. Even if he'd said that he had stopped sleeping with her. Which obviously was a lie.

Her anger increased double. How dare he use her like that?

Kylo's face was unreadable as he looked off into the distance. Rey moved up behind him.

 _So, you're just going to ignore me_ , Rey asked. _I am a little preoccupied, Rey,_ his voice was calm and pleasant.

It seemed that he was enjoying himself. Rey reached out through the force and touched his mind with hers. She could feel his pleasure at all of the people squirming in fear, worried about keeping his needs met, keeping his men happy and keeping the First Order on their side and not blowing up their home.

"Thalia, I need a moment," Kylo said and then seemed to be moving, though Rey could only see him and the bit of floor under his shoes as he walked.

Rey paced back and forth. She paused and Kylo took the opportunity to step into her personal space. He stared down at her with curiosity in his dark eyes. Without even thinking Rey punched him directly on his chin sending him flying back. He hit a wall that was only solid with him touching it. He moved to get up but she pushed him back with the force.

She could feel him get angry now and she was glad.

 _You are infuriating, woman_ , he hissed. _And you are impossible!_

He wiped blood from his lip and shot her an evil look. She wanted to hit him again, just once more and then she would feel better. As he stood she moved to hit him again, but he caught her arm. She tried to slap him with the other, and he caught it with the force which just pissed her off more.

 _I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! Let me go, asshole_ , she yelled. _Calm down scavenger girl. You assaulted me, and I am just defending myself,_ he said. _You kissed me and then I find you with some woman hanging off you, completely naked_!

She turned from him as tears burned in her eyes. She didn't want him to see her so upset. She'd told herself that she didn't care but the truth was that she did, and it was only worse when she could see him. The Force had damned her.

 _You said you care for me but that does not make me yours. I told you I wouldn't sleep with the woman from that day. I never said anything about the others. If your feelings are hurt that is not my issue_ , he said coldly. _Of course not_ , _darksider! You don't care about anything! What Luke is asking is impossible. I really would prefer if you never put your hands on me again unless you are ending my life. Luke expects me to…work with you. Its impossible_ , she said feeling defeated already.

He came to stand in front of her. He looked down at her.

 _Luke has been to see you, too_ , he asked and she nodded. _So you believe that we need to work together_?

This time she was hesitant to nod but finally she did. Her anger was lessening with every moment that they talked. She could still feel his anger right under the surface but it was dissipating too. Something about being in this shared space made their individual emotions easier to deal with.

 _He refuses to tell me why. He just said that we need to bring balance to the force. I don't think it's possible,_ Kylo said defiantly. _You certainly make the task seem daunting. If you weren't such an asshole we could probably find a way to balance the force that connects us at least. Luke explained it simply enough I just don't have the training to pull it off if you resist_ , Rey said moving around him to look out of her window. _My uncle thinks that by loving each other we can bring balance to the force. For one I don't believe that, both the Jedi and the Sith forbid those kinds of feelings if they could bring balance to the force by a sith lord and a jedi loving each other they wouldn't have forbid it and two…the thought of taking in your light is repulsive,_ Kylo said staring a hole in Rey's back.

Even as he said the words she knew that it wasn't true. He wasn't repulsed by the thought of taking in her light, he was terrified that once he let the light in he wouldn't be able to cling to the darkness anymore. She also noticed that he went with the logical reasons of why it couldn't work and didn't just flat out say that there was no way he could feel that way about her. She could have pointed it out but knew that would just enrage Kylo and she needed to get him to at least try. She didn't know how much time they had before this new threat arrived.

 _I don't think we have to take it that literally. If we can learn to work together we may be able to do what Luke wants_ , Rey said. _Why do you trust him so much? You barely knew him and when you did he was unhelpful and aggravating. He shows up and gives you an assignment and you just take it like you're still his padawan. He barely even taught you enough to defend yourself against me so why are you so concerned with this so-called mission,_ Kylo asked. _Luke taught me the basics but he's leaving the rest of my training up to you. As far as why I am taking this so seriously is because…there has to be a bigger picture beside taking down the First Order or stomping out the Resistance. What if bringing balance to the Force brings peace to the Galaxy_ , Rey asked turning to face him.

The look on his face was incredulous. She wanted to slap that look away but then again that could just be left over anger from earlier. He shook his head.

 _You really are naive if you believe that. Besides I thought there was no way you would ever let me train you_ , he said. _If Luke trusts you to teach me what I need to learn, who am I to question it_ , Rey said trying to keep Luke's visit from her mind.

It was harder to keep Kylo out of her mind when they were connected like this. Though she didn't really understand why Luke thought it was such a bad idea to tell Kylo about this new threat. She was staring at him hard, trying to understand his twisted way of thinking.

 _And if I chose to train you the way that I was trained_ , he asked. _I am supposed to take in some of your darkness to help us find balance anyway. I am confident that I can stay in the light no matter what you throw at me_ , Rey said with a half-smile.

Kylo's face was unreadable as he stared at her like he was trying to understand her just as hard as she was trying to understand him. Rey stared back at him challengingly. She wondered what excuse he would come up with next to get out of doing what Luke wanted.

Kylo opened his mouth to say something but a hand appeared on his shoulder a few seconds before Taliah appeared beside him. Rey's mouth fell open. She'd just seen Taliah a few hours ago in the Olara Base's workshop area. How had she gotten all the way back to Jasmenerth in time?

"Supreme Leader, are you almost ready to rejoin us," she asked and Rey recognized her voice from earlier.

…

Kylo flinched slightly as Thalia came around him. Rey's face said it all. Her fury and jealousy flared to life along with her shock at seeing the Queen of Jasmenerth for the first time. He loved that she was so possessive of him, though he wouldn't admit it. He stood there contemplating how long he should let her believe that the leader of the Jasmenerthian Rebels had betrayed them.

"I need a few more minute, Thalia," he said putting emphasis on her name. "Yes, Supreme Leader," Queen Thalia Tartos of Jasmenerth said as she bowed and left.

Rey opened her mouth to speak but Kylo held up his hand.

 _I take it the Leader of the Jasmenerthian rebels forgot to mention that her twin sister is the Queen of Jasmenerth_ , Kylo said with a smug look on his face.

Rey shook her head. Kylo's eyes dipped down her body for the 100th time since he'd noticed what she was wearing, or rather what she wasn't wearing. It made it extremely hard to stay mad at her or focused the way that he should be.

A sudden image flashed before his eyes of him kissing all over that pale golden flesh. Obviously, the planet that she was on had lots of sun like Jakku for her to maintain such a healthy tan. He made a mental note to add that to the details for his scouts.

 _Taliah is a twin_ , Rey said absently. _Yes_ , he said taking a step closer to her. _And you had sex with her_ , Rey asked, and he hesitated midway through his next step. _Yes_ , he said cautiously. _Is that why she sided with you_ , Rey asked, her voice only a touch angry. _No. She was ambitious before I ever laid eyes on her. She was already Queen when she called the meeting to ally herself with me. It was also her who seduced me. I stopped sleeping with her because her ambition is dangerous for everyone_ , Kylo explained even though he didn't feel he should have to.

Rey's eyes dropped to the ground. He could feel that she didn't want him to see whatever was on her face. He took one last step closer that put him back in her personal space. He put one finger under her chin and lifted her face to look up at him.

Tears shone in her eyes as well as anger and jealousy. He wanted to kiss that look away, but he also didn't want her to get the wrong idea. The Force had damned him.

 _If I thought there was a possibility of things working out between us I would put in the effort, but Rey be realistic. We are worlds apart and not just in location. Could you honestly tell your little Resistance friends that you're the lover of their biggest enemy? Could you really hold me in your arms, take me into your body knowing that when we part I'm going to do something you don't like or approve of? Could you really give me your all even though you have no way of knowing that I am doing the same_?

He watched as she thought over his words. He cared for her and she cared for him but that didn't make whatever relationship they had be anything other than toxic. They were too different. Even if he did love her the way that she wanted, he knew he would just end up hurting her.

 _So, what? You just have an endless string of faceless lovers because anything else is too much work_ , she asked. _Kalissa or KA-1991 and Megum or MO-2778 are the only ones and they aren't faceless. We share a physical connection and nothing more but I know everything there is to know about them. Thalia was a wild card mistake that I'll never make again._

Rey looked shocked. She had really believed that he had numerous women throwing themselves at him and that he was sleeping with all of them.

 _I didn't think Stormtroopers were programed for anything other than following orders and killing_ , Rey said snidely. _I'm not into the brainwashing that Snoke was. Since you are so concerned with who I'm screwing, who would you suggest_ , he asked still staring intently into those wide hazel eyes.

She blushed furiously and he could feel embarrassment coming off of her in waves. He chuckled at how adorable she was. He knew he really should stop thinking of her like that but it was almost impossible with her standing before him barely dressed and only an inch or two of space between their bodies.

 _I…um…I…I could ask you the same question_ , Rey spat quickly. _I'm not concerned with who you are or aren't sleeping with. I have no right to be_ , Kylo lied smoothly. _So if you found oh, let's say Poe and I in the same compromising position that I found you in with your little Stormtrooper lover, you wouldn't care at all_ , she asked and he knew she was baiting him but that didn't stop him from growing angry.

He knew for a fact that if he ever caught that pilot with his naked body pressed to Rey's there would be no way Kylo would be able to let the man live. He knew he should lie, he should send her running into the arms of a good man but with her this close all he could think about was making her his, even though he knew it would all end in disaster.

 _You would be furious, wouldn't you_ , Rey asked and Kylo hung his head in shame.

He should have more control over his emotions, especially ones that made him so weak. If Rey was truly his enemy he could destroyed her, he could use her emotions against her. He was as weak as Snoke believed him to be when it came to this scavenger girl.

 _I should lie to you, tell you to run to that damned pilot but the thought of you in the arms of another man is too much to ask of me_ , he admitted. _So how do you expect me to feel? I saw you with her. Knowing something and seeing it are two totally different things. I told myself that I could care for you without it turning into real feelings but I was fooling myself. This bond will not allow any feelings I have for you to stay small and unimportant. What I feel for you is as close to love as I've ever felt. I don't know how to stop feeling this way. Only you can make me hate you and want to be with you at the same time. And it would be easier to hate you if you hated me_ , Rey said,

Kylo was sick of having this conversation. They both agreed that what they felt for each other was unhealthy and complicated, so why wasn't that enough to make them stop feeling this way? Maybe they were made to torture each other. This mental anguish would have pleased Snoke immensely.

 _Believe me; I've tried to hate you. I've tried to make myself realize that you would be better off with someone with as much light as you, not some monster surrounded in the darkness. That doesn't make it any easier or make me want you less,_ he said. _Because it's easier for you to be a monster than to try and be anything else. If you were truly a monster, force bond or not, I don't think I would have these feelings for you, unless there is something wrong with me_ , Rey said and her voice cracked.

Kylo felt like his heart was being ripped in two.

 _There is nothing wrong with you Rey. You are absolutely perfect. Way too good to be with someone like me. The pilot or even the traitor would be better suited for you_ , he said. _Shouldn't I be the one to decide that,_ she asked. _No, because you are obviously compromised when it comes to me. Imagine what my mother and your friends would say if they found out._

Again, something that Kylo was sick of worrying about and talking about. He was the Supreme Leader of the whole galaxy; he should have been able to have whatever woman he wanted. Including the one in front of him practically begging him to love her. He could admit to himself that her light was part of what made him want her, the last thing he wanted to do was corrupt her. But Luke wanted her to take Kylo's darkness into her. And he suspected that he was to take her light into him.

 _I don't know why I can't get you out of my head, Kylo. I want you so badly sometimes but... Right now, I think we should maybe work on being friends so that we can work together. I will try to keep my feelings for you at bay and I would ask that you do the same thing. Now that the Jasmenerthians have joined us there are more men than just Poe and Finn. So, maybe I will try turning my attentions to one of them,_ Rey said with a playful smirk.

Kylo let out a furious growl and pulled her closer to him.

 _You and I could never just be friends, Rey of Jakku. I've just come to the conclusion that we have no choice about how we feel. Every time we see each together it gets stronger, before you know it we will love each and won't be able to be together_ , Kylo said. _There are things that you must change before we can even begin to fully trust each other. Let alone anything else_ , Rey said.

Kylo looked away. He was so conflicted. He wanted to agree to everything she was saying. He wanted to vow to stop seeing Megum and Kalissa. He wanted to disband the Order and run off with her. But he knew that he would be lying and from now on he would try not to lie to her.

 _I will not lie to you Rey, not ever again. Because of that I will tell you now that I do not intend to stop sleeping with Megum or Kalissa. Not yet anyway. I will keep the bond closed as tightly as possible when I am with them. I wanted to let you know that I will be at the exchange. I would like to see you. Even if we can't show our true emotions,_ he said _. I think Leia will allow it. Goodbye, Kylo Ren_ , Rey said and moved to pull away from him.

Before the Force could pull them away, he brushed his bruised lips against hers and then she was gone.

Kylo took a deep breath as the sounds and smells of the party came back to him. He glanced around and saw that he'd left a crack in the wall that Rey had thrown him into. If he were still under Snoke he would've had to explain what had happened to the wall, but now he just walked off, looking for Thalia. He found her in her bedroom, running a brush through her long brown hair.

"So, that was the girl you dream about," Thalia asked. "You saw her when you touched me," he said matter-of-factly. "Yes, she is beautiful. A little young and tiny but beautiful none the less. She wasn't very happy with you."

He stared at her in the mirror. She looked angry. He didn't care. If she threatened Rey, he would kill her.

"Why didn't you just take her instead of what you have planned? I'm sure she will be even angrier with you, Supreme Leader," Thalia asked. "That really is none of your concern Thalia. Host your party and play your part. Anything else might be taken as treason," Kylo said with a superior look on his face. "And conspiring with the Resistance isn't," she demanded.

She stood and turned to face him.

"You dreamed of that girl every night we were together, called her name if your sleep. Were you thinking of her when we had sex? Is she the reason we stopped sleeping together?"

Kylo felt himself getting angry again. He didn't owe this woman an explanation, he didn't owe her anything. She still didn't seem to understand that.

"No, you are the reason we stopped sleeping together and this jealousy is unbefitting of a queen or any woman who wanted to be by myside. I suggest you stop this now" Kylo warned coldly. "What if I tell the Order that you've been secretly meeting with the Resistance? What if I tell them the person who killed Snoke will be at the exchange? Do you think Hux and Snoke's loyalists would be pleased to know that their new Supreme Leader is a lovesick puppy for the Resistance's lone Jedi," Thalia asked, moving closer to him.

Her eyes held fury. She really believed that Rey was the reason he no longer wanted her in his bed and not her own treacherous ambition which was showing very much right now. He could practically see the wheels turning in her head. She was trying to either black mail him into sleeping with her again or at least solidifying her position with him. Either way he didn't like it.

His hand snapped up and a force hand wrapped around her throat pulling her closer to him. When they were face to face he began to squeeze harder. Hux had been the only person he'd had to force choke more than once up until now. He didn't like that she was so defiant.

"If I ever find that you've opened your mouth about anything concerning that girl, I will make you beg for death. I will burn this city to the ground. I will wipe Jasmenerth from the history books. Do you hear me, woman," he growled in her face.

He waited for her to weakly nod. Then he dropped her to the ground. One hand clutched at her throat the other clutched the carpet. Kylo moved to take a step forward so that he was standing on her fingers keeping her on her knees. He pulled his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it. He held the crackling energy blade very close to the bruised flesh of her throat. The heat from it burning along her skin and burning the ends of her long hair.

She shook with fear. Kylo was pleased with her reaction. The entire galaxy feared lightsabers welded by the Jedi almost as much as they feared the First Order's planet killers. It seemed that the Jasmenerthians were no exception to the rule. Thalia cried out in pain as Kylo pressed harder on her fingers.

"Rey of Jakku is off limits! Don't even let me catch you thinking about her. Is that understood Thalia Tartos," he asked. "Yes, Supreme Leader," she cried in a high pitched voice. "Now, pick yourself up. We have a party to get back to," Kylo said, turning off his blade and stepped away from her.

She shakily got to her feet and brushed her long maroon dress free of dirt. There were blisters forming along her jaw and throat from the heat of the blade being held so close for so long. Her lower lip trembled a bit and her eyes were shiny with tears. Apparently Kylo Ren was built for making women cry.

He couldn't help the flash of Rey's tear stained face that popped into his mind. One day he would make up for all of the terrible things he'd done to her. He had to, if he ever wanted them to be more than whatever they were now.

First he needed to be rid of Hux and apparently now Thalia. They were both liable to screw him over. If he could help it, he would be rid of both of them at once and then he could put people loyal to him in their places.

Once Thalia had made herself presentable again, the two of them went and rejoined the festivities. Thalia put on her hostess face but Kylo could feel the evil intent pouring off of her. She was definitely going to be a problem much sooner than he'd predicted. Kylo had been enjoying himself prior to his chat with Thalia but now he wasn't. Now all he could think about was how he could protect Rey from Hux and Thalia.

Loving this scavenger girl was likely to be his down fall.

* * *

A/N: Again guys please Review! Also things will pick up from here on out. I was trying to capture the vast difference between what they both consider trying and what they feel. He thinks he's putting in enough effort to deserve Rey's love and doesn't see anything wrong sleeping with women he has no feelings for because he and Rey can't be together how he wants.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the awesome characters.

* * *

Chapter 11:

2 Weeks Later

Rey sat in her room. Her hands were shaking slightly as she laid her staff across her back. She would have felt better if she'd had her lightsaber too, but there really was no way around that. With nothing else to do she left out to find the other's gathered near the door to the dungeons.

Poe was standing with Chewie and BB-8. Sitting on the floor near the wall were four Jasmenerthian pilots, Thommen Ganes, Khalil Ganes, Tayven Zaston and Maddez Orene with Hux's lying unconscious before them. They were just waiting for Finn and Rose, then they could be off.

"Hey, Rey. You ready to face down that bastard Kylo Ren," Poe asked, grinning.

Rey flinched. She hadn't thought about it much, okay, she had forced herself not to think about it. Instead she'd been busy making friends with all the new comers that she'd almost scared off, getting to know Rose and Kaydel better, and scouting nearby planets with Poe and Finn.

Leia had been busy meeting with new ally leaders and preparing for this exchange. She hadn't had much time to spend with the younger people. Plus, she needed space to deal with the losses of so many friends and Rey could understand that. So, Rey and Poe tried to keep the others from running to her over every little issue and potentially stressing her out.

Rey had also been training up her mental defenses, though it was a lot harder when there was no one to practice with. She also found that not thinking about _him_ kept her from invading his dreams and vice versa. The bond had also been quiet and that had helped her keep a clear mind when it came to whatever she was feeling for him. As long as he was sleeping with other people she couldn't allow her feeling for him to continue to grow romantically.

They needed to work together to defeat this new evil that was coming. Luke might think love could bring balance to the force, but Rey didn't think they had time for Kylo to grow up before the big bad showed up. So, the next time they got to speak privately she was going to ask him to train her and that they leave it at that. She needed to get stronger and reading and practicing by herself could only get her so far.

It hadn't taken long for that realization to sink in and she couldn't just go around announcing that she was Rey of the Resistance and she needed to be trained in the ways of the Force. What would people think? They'd take her as a joke and it could undermine the Resistance and Leia's influence. She couldn't allow that.

"Ready, as I'll ever be. I really just wanna fly an x-wing," she said, excitedly. "Me, too. It'll be nice to be back out there," Poe said. "I heard Leia was negotiating with some shipwrights in the Outer Rim for a new cruiser to go with the ships we are to get from the First Order," Maddez said in her singsong voice. "We may have enough people to operate one soon," Poe said with pride.

He was smiling though Rey knew he wasn't happy about seeing Kylo Ren and not being able to shoot him in the face with the blaster that was now always strapped to his hip, even in the base. Rey looked at the faces of everyone else and figured they felt the same way. At least Leia had ordered everyone to stand down unless the First Order made a move first. Rey hoped that Kylo wouldn't be that stupid and hateful.

"Soon the Resistance will be back up to standards and we can really work on taking that asshole Kylo Ren down," Finn said coming down the hallway leading Rose by the hand. "You got that right buddy," Poe said slapping Finn a high five.

Rey looked around at the group assembled before her and felt good about what they were getting ready to do. She took a deep breath and then smiled. These people were her friends and they were destined to succeed.

"Chewie, is the Falcon ready," Rey asked, and Chewie roared a yes. "Alright then crew lets head out," Poe called and together the 9 of them along with Hux slung over Khalil's shoulders made their way to the hanger where the Falcon was waiting.

As Rey settled into the co-pilot seat next to Chewie and yelled for the others to get strapped in. Rey felt better as the ship left the atmosphere. The planet where they were supposed to meet Kylo was only 10 hours away and it wasn't exactly a comforting thought. She could admit that she didn't fully trust him not to attack the Resistance, especially if she weren't there.

Chewie roared a question at her.

"I'm just nervous. This is my first big exchange and we are dealing with Kylo Ren," Rey answered. Finn stepped into the cockpit and said, "Well I was with the Order for my entire life and this is the first time there's ever been an exchange like this. I'm more worried than nervous. Snoke didn't play by the rules and I highly doubt that Kylo Ren will be any different." "So then why did you come along," Poe asked appearing behind him. "Because my two best friends in the whole galaxy decided that this was a good idea and I'm not a coward."

Poe laughed. Rey let a half smile cross her lips. She knew the only reason that Rose was here on the Falcon because Finn was here. It made sense that Finn was only here for Rey and Poe. Rey knew he was slightly afraid of being dragged back to the First Order, not that Rey and the others would ever let that happen. But for him the fear is as rational as Rey's fear of being left all alone.

"I'm glad you are here. I want Rose to co-pilot with Chewie on the way back and I want you to man the gunner. Poe and I will be in X-wings and will try and give you guys cover but if all else fails I want you to do whatever it takes to make sure that the First Order does not find Olara," Rey said and everyone in the cockpit agreed.

Their mission might have been to retrieve those ships but their main priority was to protect Leia and the others.

Rose bounced into the room, "Why do you guys look so glum?"

Finn turned to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Rey was just telling us that it's our job to make sure everyone makes it back to Olara safely. And to make sure that the First Order doesn't trail us back there," he said with a smile in Rey's direction.

Rose looked confused.

"I want you to co-pilot for Chewie while Finn mans the turret. I think you two would be excellent co-pilots for Chewie," Rey said with confidence. "Wow, really Rey? That's amazing. I've never been a co-pilot before," Rose said excitedly. "I'm sure you'll do great. Why don't you guys go try and get some rest. We still have a while," Rey said and sent Poe, Finn and Rose out of the cockpit.

Chewie roared another question when the others left.

"Because I trust you to keep them safe. Neither Finn nor Rose has ever flown long distance like this. They'll be more help to you than flying an X-wing or the tanker ship. Khalil, Thommen, Maddez, Tayven, Poe and I are all more experienced pilots besides Rose just got better; I don't want her blown out of the sky. So as soon as the fuel tanker is up in the air I want you to get the hell out of there. The X-wings are fast enough to catch up," Rey explained.

Chewie nodded and Rey took that to mean that he would do what she wanted him to. That was all Rey needed to make herself relax.

She slumped down in the co-pilot seat and thought back to the night she ran into BB-8 on Jakku. If she'd known that the very next day she would be escaping the planet, she would have told Unkar Plutt where to shove it. Now she felt like it was too late. She really never wanted to see that tiny desert planet, especially knowing that her parents were never coming back to get her.

She'd been so devastated when Kylo had told her that her parents were nothing that she didn't have time to process the fact that a burden had been lifted. She tried to tell herself that she would have stayed on Jakku even if she weren't waiting for her family but the more she thought about it, the more she realized she'd trapped herself on an awful planet in an awful life for people who obviously didn't care about her. Now, she had a new family that she knew cared for her and that's what mattered.

She would do anything to protect the people on this ship and back on Olara. She realized that now. She might have loved Kylo Ren because of the Force; she loved Leia and the others because they cared for her. They had accepted her as one of their own. Rey had never felt more safe or at home in her life.

Could she really give it all up for a man who couldn't even stop screwing other women? Rey didn't know. She didn't want to have to. Her mission was to bring him back into the light by any means necessary. Her idea future was the two of them standing in the light surrounded by people who cared for them both.

Rey drifted off to sleep with dreams of her and Kylo marrying near the base on Olara with all of her friends, his mother and the droids there to witness their happy union. Just as Kylo bent down to kiss the bride, the sky became dark. The Supremacy blocked out the suns and fired.

Rey jumped as someone touched her shoulder. She blinked a few times before realizing that she'd fallen asleep in the co-pilot seat. Poe's was gently shaking her shoulder. He looked a lot grimmer than before she'd fallen asleep.

"What's wrong Poe," she asked, and he just nodded toward the Falcon's windshield.

They were already flying into Xaglosie's atmosphere. From what Rey could tell the planet was mostly deserted except for 7 dark shapes directly near where Chewie was bringing down the Falcon. The others were standing in the back, staring at Rey.

She looked down and could immediately feel Kylo even with her shields so tightly in place. He was reaching out to her, but she didn't give in. Instead she steeled herself against the thought of being in the same physical space as him. She had to protect her friends even if they didn't know that's what she was doing.

"Are you all ready," Rey asked.

Seven solemn faces nodded back. Chewie set the Falcon down and there was a hissing sound as the door opened. Rey was the first one to step off the ship. The X-wings were spread out and looked to be in pristine condition. Behind them the larger fuel taker stood to one side. And behind it all was a First Order transport shuttle.

It was black and menacing. 4 rows of 5 stormtroopers stood before 2 figures, one in chrome, the other in all black. Rey didn't recognize the one in chrome, but Finn clearly did. Rey could feel the panic and anxiety pouring off of him.

"Who is that, Finn," Rey asked. "Phasma. She's one of Ren's captains. She tried to kill us on the Supremacy," Finn said. "I thought she was dead," Rose said. "Me too," Finn said and BB-8 beeped in agreement. "Well apparently the First Order has better healing technology than we thought," Poe said, frowning slightly. "Yeah," Rey said.

Rey nodded, and Tayven came forward with an unconscious Hux over his shoulder. For the first time Rey noticed that Kylo was moving forward and he wasn't wearing that godawful helmet. He looked over her with hungry eyes and again she felt the press of his mind against hers. She subtly shook her head.

"We have your general. You will see that he is unharmed," Rey called.

She and Poe moved forward together without realizing.

"We will be the judge of that," the woman Phasma yelled.

She felt angry waves coming her direction.

"We need the security codes," Poe yelled.

Rey felt a burst of anger from Kylo and glanced in his direction. She was shocked to see his face. His angry expression spoke of his hate for Poe. Rey looked to Tayven.

"You can set him down there. Let the stormtroopers drag him to their ship," she said. "Yes, Rey," Tayven said in his gravely voice. "Officer Jones, give the access codes to the pilot," Kylo snapped.

The man visibly jumped as he realized Kylo was talking to him then hastily began walking toward Poe and Rey. They moved to meet the man in the middle. Poe handed the device to BB-8, who confirmed that they general security codes that most resistance pilots knew.

Two stormtroopers moved forward to take Hux but the giant stood in their way. They looked at each other and then back to their Supreme Leader. Kylo looked exasperated.

"What," he snapped. "Our people will confirm that these codes work and 4 of the ships will leave. Along with the Millennium Falcon. Then your men can have Hux and you can leave," Rey said, meaning every word.

She watched Kylo's expression as he regarded her. His scowl didn't lessen as though he wasn't happy with what he was seeing on her face. Poe grabbed Rey's arm to pull her close. Rey caught the astonished look on Kylo's face.

"What are you doing, Rey? That wasn't the plan," Poe said in a harsh whisper. "It's the only way we can assure that at least the tanker and 3 x-wings get away. You have to go with that group, too. Tayven and I will stay to make sure that guys make it out of the atmosphere without running into any issues," Rey said.

Poe searched her face for what she could possibly be thinking. Worry etched lines into his handsome face that Rey hadn't noticed before. She stared up at him, her expression calm.

"Leia will be pissed if we leave you two alone," Poe insisted. "I will deal with Leia when I get back. You have to trust me, you all do," she said peeking around Poe at their friends.

She caught a glimpse of Kylo's angry expression and sighed. He really should have worn his helmet. She quickly diverted her eyes back to Poe's anxious face.

"We do trust you, Rey. It's him we don't trust," Finn said pointing toward Kylo.

It seemed that that was the moment Phasma chose to notice Finn and Rose standing as close to the Falcon as they could without being back on the ship. She pulled her weapon from its holster. Rey had only seen a weapon like that when she and Kylo were fighting Snoke's guard.

"You don't have to trust him. Poe, I want you and the others to go to the ships and start them. As soon as the four of you confirm that your ships' hyper drives work, I want the tanker to take off first, then the Falcon followed by the X-wings," Rey said. "Are you sure about this," Poe asked for the last time.

Rey nodded. She went and hugged each of her friends. She knew she would see them soon but she would rather have hugged them each just in case one or some of them didn't make it back to Olara. She threw her arms around Poe last. He squeezed her tightly and before she could pull away Poe pressed his lips to hers and held her close. The kiss lasted for maybe 10 seconds but that was just enough time for all hell to break loose.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Kylo had been in a bad mood when he couldn't reach Rey through their bond when he'd spotted the Falcon and it had been downhill from there. He should have known she would bring the fur ball, the pilot and the traitor with her. He was barely keeping himself in check as she and the pilot moved forward together.

He could see that they were working as a team and didn't really seem to notice it. Rey's mind was still closed to him and he couldn't help but wonder what had happened between now and when he last got to speak to her.

He was beyond shocked to see the Pilot pull his Rey close for a private conversation. He and Phasma watched as the small group discussed Rey's plan and it was obvious that they didn't approve of this plan. He wondered if his mother was even aware of this plan.

"We do trust you Rey. It's him we don't trust," the traitor said pointing toward Kylo.

Kylo had to laugh. The traitor didn't trust him. That was laughable considering the fact that he was a deserter of the First Order. Phasma's eyes locked onto FN-2187 and the girl who seemed glued to his side.

"Can I kill him yet, Supreme Leader," Phasma asked and pulled her weapon from the hostler. "No, Phasma. I told you there are things that need to be done before you can take your vengeance on them," Kylo said in a low voice.

He used to force to listen to Rey reassuring her friends. She was staying behind and Kylo's heart began racing. Was she staying behind so that they could talk, he wondered. The pilot asked her something and she nodded.

Kylo felt the sting of jealousy as Rey hugged each member of the group, most of which were males. The traitor, Kylo didn't mind since obviously the male had found affection with the only other female of their little group. He hoped that she would avoid the Pilot. Much to Kylo's dismay his Rey threw her arms around the pilot. They stayed in the embrace way longer than Kylo would have liked but to protest would just show his hand.

He had kept his calm by breathing deeply and remembering that Rey was his. Though there was a seed of doubt now. She'd refused to let their minds meet even at the barest minimum. What if his refusal to stop sleeping with other women had pushed Rey right into the arms of the other man?

The little voice in the back of his mind that he used to think was Snoke told him that there was no way someone like Rey could ever love him for him. He didn't deserve someone as good as her. He'd had his chance and he'd blown it, which is exactly what he'd known would happen if he gave in to his feelings for her.

He was struggling to control himself when the Pilot pressed his mouth to Rey's. Rage poured out of Kylo with the heat of a flash fire. The ships began to tremble with the force of his rage. Rey felt the shaking and pushed Poe away from her so hard that he stumbled and looked at her confused but she only had eyes for Kylo. Fear for her friends was written all over her beautiful face.

Kylo pulled his lightsaber from his belt and let out a mighty roar. The members of the Resistance looked confused but he could tell that Rey knew what was going on. He nodded to the Stormtroopers who began firing as the rebels ran to the ships that Kylo had promised them.

"GO! GET OUT OF HERE," Rey yelled as she caught and deflected blaster bolt after blaster bolt.

She protected her friends and Tayven the giant kept the Stormtroopers from taking Hux or storming the Falcon. Kylo's eyes were focused on Poe Dameron who'd had the audacity to kiss his Rey. Phasma was trying to get passed Tayven to get to Finn and Rose who had hightailed it back onto the Falcon when Poe and 3 Jasmenerthians ran for the x-wings and tanker ship.

Rey and the giant were the only two currently on the ground fighting. Rey had taken down 10 Stormtroopers with their own blaster bolts. Kylo was torn between making sure his Stormtroopers didn't hurt Rey and getting to the pilot before Poe could into the X-wing with his damnedable droid and take off.

He looked and saw that Phasma was fighting the giant and not getting very far. Rey was throwing Stormtroopers all over the place using the force. Kylo reached out with the force to grab the pilot by the throat. Poe's feet left the ground and began kicking. The little droid went racing over to Rey.

"LET HIM GO, KYLO," Rey yelled.

Kylo's eyes snapped to her's. She had her quarterstaff in her hands and she was coming toward him with something akin to fury in her hazel eyes. Kylo began squeezing the man's throat harder and his face was turning a deep burgundy color. Suddenly Kylo was pushed into the side of his shuttle.

His grip on the pilot loosened then he fell to the ground sputtering. The little orange and white droid was beeping frantically. Kylo tried to get to his feet but pressure from the Force kept him down. He was getting sick of her doing this to him.

Rey's eyes were hard as she came closer to him. Suddenly Phasma landed in a heap against the side of the shuttle near Kylo. She groaned in pain but didn't get up.

"Get out of here, Tayven. Catch up to the others," Rey called over her shoulder but her eyes were locked on Kylo's.

Behind her the fuel tanker, 3 of the x-wings and the falcon all jumped into hyperspace and disappeared. Kylo's rage peeked. His plan was going to shit all because that pilot couldn't keep his lips and hands to himself.

"I can't leave you, Rey," the giant called back but he had to hatch to the x-wing open. "You must. I can keep these two busy at least until you get into the air," she said, using all of her concentration to keep Kylo where he was. "Okay," the large male said not wanting to argue with a force wielder strong enough to hold Kylo immobile.

The male got in his ship and took off but before he could get far a turret shot hit the thing, causing it to explode on impact. Rey's concentration slipped as she watched in horror as fire and debris rained down from the destroyed X-wing. Thalia's ship appeared a few seconds later. Rey eyes shot to Kylo. She looked so broken as she realized Kylo was planning to double cross them.

"How could you," she cried.

He was suddenly very glad that she didn't have a blaster or her lightsaber. Her anger quaked the planet almost as badly as his anger had. She turned to the remaining Stormtroopers and flung them into the side of the shuttle. The pressure hold Kylo down eased enough that he was able to get to his feet.

Rey, he tried to call to her mind but she was still keeping him out.

This anger was worse than after she'd seen him with Kalissa. Rey began to rage, ripping trees from the ground, sending rocks flying all over the place. She had trusted him and once again he had disappointed her. Rey screamed at him and the force of it knocked him back to the ground.

Rey took off running toward the last remaining X-wing. He could feel her anger and panic threaten to pull her down. He could feel the darkness trying to take her over. If that happened on her way back to the Resistance, she might rip her friends apart when she got there. Then even if he was able to drag her back into the light she would never be able to live with herself.

"Rey, stop," Kylo bellowed as she climbed into the cockpit of the X-wing.

The look she shot him was pure hatred and there were tears in her eyes. Kylo got to his feet and was racing toward her as she started the X-wing's engine and took off.

He pressed the communication device right behind his ear that connected him to Thalia's ship and said, "Disable that ship. If it makes it to hyperspace, your life is forfeit. If the pilot is serious injured, your Queen's life is forfeit!" "Yes, Supreme Leader," the Jasmenerthian responded.

Kylo bent down to help Phasma up. She was furious and he didn't need to see her face to know it. He was angry too. His plan was ruined, this time by his own hand.

The Resistance was supposed to give up Hux and then flee, Thalia's ship would be there to track them back to their base and report the location back to Kylo who would then descend on them with everything the First Order could muster. Now most of the ships had escaped into Hyperspace, the one they could have tracked was destroyed and now his Rey was the only member of the Resistance left on the planet.

Kylo watched as Thalia's ship fired turret shots at Rey's X-wing. He had to admit that she was an excellent pilot as she fought to get out of Xaglosie's atmosphere. The first shot to hit her, took out both of the starboard wings. As the ship started to fall back into the atmosphere, Kylo held out his hand and slowed it's decent with the force. Rey must have hit her head when the turret shot hit her ship because Kylo could not sense her mind as he gently set the craft onto the ground.

"Supreme Leader, should I get the shackles," Officer Jones asked as Kylo began walking toward the wreckage.

Kylo threw him toward the shuttle without even a glance. He had to get to Rey. The effort it took to keep the ship from streaking toward ground and killing Rey had been more than Kylo expected and he would need to rest soon.

"Ren, what are you doing," Hux asked, finally coming to.

He was holding the side of his ginger head near a line of dried blood. Kylo really wished he'd stayed out. Instead he looked to the only two Stormtroopers who were still standing.

"Escort the General onto the shuttle," he snapped. "Yes, Supreme Leader," they said in unison and grabbed Hux under the arms to drag him onto the shuttle. "Yes, Ren what are you doing," Phasma asked from the side of the shuttle. "I am capturing the only other force user in the galaxy," he said.

The hatch to the cockpit was hanging off the side and Rey was slumped over the controls when he got to the ship. Blood trickled down the side of her face. Kylo lifted her from the spacecraft and cradled her in his arms. This was only the second time he got to hold her like this and it made him feel good to have her this close.

As he stepped onto the ramp he knew there was no turning back. She would no doubt be angry with him when she woke up but by that time she would be far away from the Resistance. In time she would either forgive him or kill him. Kylo was becoming more and more comfortable with the fact that they would either thrive together or one of them would destroy the other.

He took her back to his sleeping quarters and laid her on his bed. She would have looked peaceful if she weren't dirty and covered in small cuts and blood. He wanted to clean her up but also didn't want her to wake in a strange bed wearing different clothes, knowing that someone had undressed her while she was not conscious and able to defend herself. Not growing up the way that she did.

Instead he locked the door and left her alone. He would come back and check on her periodically and figured that he would have to keep her under at least until he could get her back to his rooms on the Vengeance. In the meantime, he needed to figure out what to do next.

Hux would want to see Rey bleed if not executed for her part in Snoke's death. Kylo couldn't let that happen. Not if he were to make up for all the things he'd done.

He shook his head. Every time he got around that Scavenger girl everything that Snoke had instilled in him went right out of the window. He could be planning her demise but as soon as he could see her or feel her presence, all he could think about was how he could make her happy, how could he get her by his side, and how he could move toward being a man who deserved her. In some ways it made him sick to think he was so love sick over that Scavenger girl, but at the end of the day he craved her.

As the shuttle jumped into Hyperspace heading for the Vengeance, Kylo began pacing the short space in front of the door to his quarters. The Stormtroopers watched their leader with wary eyes. Phasma was watching Hux who was watching Kylo.

Phasma felt about the ginger the same way that Kylo did. She would help him rid the Order of Hux with no hesitation and that was part of the reason that Kylo had used so many Kolto patches to heal her and why he was going to promote her to general as soon as Hux was gone.

"What do you think you are doing, Ren! That filthy scavenger should have been killed on sight. Taking her alive is a mistake. One you've made twice before now. Will it take her killing you for you to realize that you can't control her! Your incompetence will be the end of us all," Hux yelled.

Phasma and Kylo exchanged a glance and then Hux slammed into the wall nearest Kylo. He held the ginger by his pale throat using the force. Hux's eyes were wild with fear.

"You forget your place General. I just got you back when I could have allowed the Resistance to keep you for the rest of your days. I did not miss your constant, incessant questioning! I will not tolerate it any longer. Now sit down and shut up," Kylo practically yelled at the slightly shorter man.

Hux clawed at his throat as he waited for Kylo to let him go. Kylo waited another 30 seconds before letting the ginger slide to the floor. Kylo left the living area and returned back to his room.

He was pacing again. Rey was splayed out on his bed, breathing easy. He could only imagine how furious she would be when she woke up on the Vengeance.

 _ **Kidnapping is not the way to a girl's heart, nephew**_ , Luke's voice came before he actually appeared. _I didn't see any other way. If I'd have let her go, Thalia would have blown Rey out of the sky just to spite me_ , Kylo said with certainty. **_And whose fault is that? You are just making things harder for the two of you_** , Luke said sounding exasperated. _I KNOW! I don't know how to be the person the two of you want me to be. I'm just doing the best that I can. At least now that she is with me I can try to prove that I am worthy of her. But only if you tell me why it's so important for us to balance the Force_ , Kylo said.

Luke sighed. He should have known that Kylo would never just do what he wanted. He would have to give him a reason for him to do it. Luke would have to tell him now that Luke's desire for them to be together was for the greater good and not for the good of the two people he was trying to bring together.

 ** _What do you know about the uncharted territories of the galaxy_** , Luke asked and Kylo became instantly confused. _That it's uncharted_ , Kylo said with a slight frown. **_Well there is a reason that it's uncharted…_**

* * *

A/N: Poor Rey and wtf Kylo. Kidnapping is never okay! Lol. But please review. Your support and criticism are what keeps the story going.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or the characters. As always: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13:

Rey had been asleep for a little over 12 hours. In that time his mother had tried to contact the First Order several times. He'd ordered that all communications with the Resistance were to be ignored. They were no long negotiating. The Order had everything they came for; their general and the force user. Though he would have rather dealt with his mother than what he was doing right now.

"That girl is the reason your plan failed," Thalia yelled.

Kylo sat on his throne and watched her as she paced back and forth and screamed at him. She was dressed in her battle gear which was made up of flexisteel cloth and durasteel plates. An electro-plasma sword was strapped to her back. She long hair was braided and wrapped around in a tight bun.

"If you would have just let her go we could have the Resistance in the cells of the Vengeance right now waiting to be executed! But now all we all is the bitch you're lusting after," she screamed.

Kylo was barely paying her any attention. He was more concerned with Rey. He'd felt the darkness creeping into her being the same way it had crept into his, so many years ago. He might have wanted the Resistance gone but not at the cost of her Light. Slipping into darkness so quickly would no doubt lead to her killing at least a few members of the resistance before Kylo could get to her to stop her. Whenever she came back to herself she would never be the same. She would never be his Rey…

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME," Thalia screamed before attempting to slap Kylo across the face.

He froze her with the force and held her there, the force squeezing her slowly. He was still calm. More calm and focused than he'd been in a long time. Seconds later he felt a tingle in the back of his mind and knew Rey was awake. He glanced at Thalia, still hovering in the air.

"I will deal with you later," he said coldly. "Guards take her to the prison. Let's see how the Queen of Jasmenerth does in a cell," Kylo called to the stormtroopers right outside of the door.

Thalia fell to the floor as her weapon flew from her back to Kylo's grip. He could hear her screaming insults all the way down the hall. His stride was hurried as he rushed toward his rooms where Rey was waiting.

He entered the code that allowed only him to come and go. Rey was sitting on his bed staring down. She didn't even seem to notice that he'd come in.

 _Rey_ , he tried gently.

She didn't look up.

 _Rey,_ he tried again. _Go away_ , she said lowly. _I need to make sure you are okay,_ Kylo said in a gentle voice. _Why do you care? You had that ship blow me out of the sky_ , she hissed.

Kylo stood there awkwardly. He didn't know how to tell her that he could sense her falling to the dark side. Furthermore, he didn't know if she would even believe him. With the energy he was feeling from her at that moment, he knew she wouldn't.

 _You had that ship waiting for us to take off, didn't you,_ she accused.

She got to her feet and was staring at him with angry eyes. For a second he couldn't meet those eyes. He remembered kissing her vividly too and it did something to him to see her so angry.

 _Yes,_ he admitted.

Rey let out a frustrated scream. The glass of water that he'd left for her flew into the wall near his head and shattered sending glass and water flying everywhere. Kylo didn't flinch as shards sprinkled against his skin. Kylo could feel her anger rising. He needed to do something to defuse the situation.

 _I did it for you_ , he said lamely. _For me? You did what for me? You shot Tayven out of the sky and killed him. You shot me out of the sky and kidnapped me. Tayven was my friend and he'd never done anything to deserve the end you gave him,_ she hissed. _He teamed up with the rebels. That's enough_ , Kylo said before he could even stop himself.

This time he did flinch and had to deflect the datapad that Rey sent flying at him. He imagined to the outside world it sounded like they were having one hell of a fight. Which in a way they were but at least she hadn't tried to run him through yet.

 _You do realize that I am a part of the Resistance, too,_ she asked incredulously. When he didn't say anything, she moved into his direct line of sight and said, _You had that ship waiting for us._

He could feel her mind pressing against his. It was a lot easier for him to put up mental walls against her than the other way around but with her this angry and determined, Kylo felt himself straining. He sighed.

 _Yes. It was supposed to follow back to the Resistance base,_ he admitted. _And then what,_ she asked in a near whisper.

He knew she didn't really want to know what his plan was, she just couldn't help herself. She was angry and wanted to lash out. Not that he could blame her, he'd known she was going to be angry when he had ordered Thalia's ship to shoot her down.

"They were supposed to report back to me and then the First Order would come and capture the Resistance," he said aloud.

A book came flying at his head. It thudded against the wall when he deflected it. She screamed in frustration. He wanted to go to her but that would put him in striking distance. She was angry enough to use her fists on him and attempting to restrain her would just lead to more fighting.

 _Did you think betraying my friends and capturing the Resistance was going to bring us closer,_ Rey screamed in his head. _I try not to think about you when I'm making plans for the First Order. As long as you are safe, nothing else matters_ , Kylo said not looking at her.

She gaped at him and wanted to slap him.

 _It may not matter to you! They may not matter to you! Your mother may not matter to you, but she does to me! Chewie matters to me! Finn and Rose matter to me! Poe…_

Kylo gave her a look that had made bigger, badder men whimper for their mothers.

 _You dare mention that pilot scum's name to me after he kissed you! Was it the first time or the tenth? Tell me Rey,_ he practically screamed at her.

He invaded her personal space looking down into her angry, defiant eyes.

 _Should I ask how many times you've kissed your…your women_ , Rey's voice quivered.

Anger and sadness warred in her as she avoided Kylo's question. Jealousy burned through him so hotly he felt as though steam should have been coming from his ears.

 _Never! You are the only woman I've ever kissed. I'd give anything to know that was the first time you ever let him kiss you. Even give Kalissa and Megum new assignments_ , Kylo said.

She looked up at him. He would give them up with her right here in the flesh. Even if she didn't want him in that way…having her so close wouldn't allow him to even think about anyone else. He was thinking so loud, he hoped she would hear his thoughts. She looked up at him with so much anger in her eyes. The way she was staring at him made his heart ache. Maybe she had finally realized that no good could come from them being together. He hoped not, he was risking so much for her.

 _I think we should just stick to working together to be as strong as possible. And for that I need you to train me. All romantic feelings should be put to the side_ , Rey said as coldly as she could.

Kylo felt like she'd punched him in the gut. He'd thought for sure she would be happy that he was willing to send his other lovers away. She'd seemed upset when he refused to give them up before, so why wasn't she happy now. He tried to feel for her emotions, but she was shielding so hard that he couldn't feel anything from her but the pulse of life.

 _If that is what you want than I can only agree, which is why you will not be staying in these rooms with me. I have arranged for you to have a set of rooms not far from here that will act as your cell while we are to train. Only another force user will be able to open the door. That is the only way I can keep you safe while you are here. It'll still be a few hours so I suggest you get some rest or meditate. When I come back it'll be to begin your first training session and then take you to your new rooms_ , Kylo lied quickly.

He originally planned to keep Rey with him but since that's not what she wanted he would have to have the special door installed in the rooms he had set aside for her done early. He turned on his heel and left her standing there.

 _For the record Poe and I've never kissed before today,_ her voice came as he made his way down the hall.

…

 _And I am sorry that you have to stay here now. I will tell my subordinates that I am trying to turn you to the dark side_ , he sent back to her.

Rey stood there staring at the jet-black metal of the door that Kylo had disappeared through. She'd felt his pain at her words, but she felt it was necessary. He had to be a better person if things were to ever going to work between them on that level. And if she gave into him, gave him what she knew he wanted of her, no matter how much she may want it, things would get too complicated.

Now that she had pissed Kylo off and she was locked in this room for who knows how long, there was nothing for her to do but sleep. Or try and hack the fancy panel Kylo had used to get the door to open. If she could get out of here she could steal a ship and get back to her friends. Or at least get a signal out. Maybe Chewie was out looking for her. He would definitely hear her distress call and pick her up. Kylo would be even angrier but hey they could still train whenever the force connected them again.

Rey frantically looked around the room for any sort of tool that she could use to get the panel off. Once it was off she could just start pulling out wires until the door opened. She'd already proven that she could use the Jedi mind trick on any Stormtroopers she came across, so it would be no problem to take a blaster or two in case she ran into someone she couldn't use the mind trick on.

After 10 minutes of pulling open every drawer, cupboard, and compartment that she could find, she realized there was nothing in there that she could use. Apparently Kylo had thought of her trying to escape again and prepared for it. She wished BB-8 was with her, he'd be able to get them out of this room with no problem.

Since the little astro-mech was hopefully safe back on Olara with Poe and the others, Rey would have to figure out a way to get herself out of this mess. Rey stood in front of the panel and reached out for it with the force. It was harder to sense things like metal and plastic but not impossible.

Rey concentrated with her full might and pulled. She was straining and starting to sweat with the effort but the panel didn't seem to be going anywhere. Instead she tried to feel for the wires and pull on those.

She felt something give and felt a wave of triumph for just a second before she was hit with a mild shock. It sent her flying backwards a little ways but didn't seem to hurt all that much. In fact it just pissed her off that Kylo would even think of something like that.

 _Where do you plan on going, Rey? Every Stormtrooper on this ship would love to hurt you. Hux wants you dead. What would happen if you ran into a squadron of soldiers and I couldn't make it to you in time,_ Kylo's worried voice came through their bond.

Their proximity to one another had allowed the bond to open enough for them to communicate but Rey couldn't see him.

 _I want to go home. Back to my friends. Being your prisoner was never a part of the plan, Kylo. I want out of this room_ , Rey yelled back. _Any ship you steal from here would have a tracker on it that would lead the First Order straight to your precious Resistance. Just sit tight. I will be back in a couple hours with food and then we can start your training_ , Kylo said.

Rey took his words as truth. Rey could defend herself against any Stormtroopers or even Hux if necessary but the last thing she wanted to do is lead the First Order right back to the Resistance. That meant she would have to stay here until she could either figure out how to disable a tracker or Kylo decided to let her go. She wondered which would come first.

With nothing else to do, Rey decided to go and take a shower. According to Kylo she'd been in these clothes for over 24 hours and they were stiff with dried blood. She stripped out of her clothes and headed into the 'fresher.

The hot water stung when it hit her open wounds and the water that flowed down the drain was tinged with the reddish brown of dried and fresh blood. The soap in the dispenser smelled like Kylo and Rey was hesitant to use it, but in the end figured it was better to be clean. Once she was clean, she stepped out of the Fresher and began to dry off with the fluffy black towels that were in a cabinet right outside the shower door.

She tried not to catch any memories from anything in there. Just being there made her want to shatter everything around her but she contained herself. She didn't want to have to explain to Kylo why his fresher was ruined.

Rey returned to the main area and began rummaging through Kylo's things looking for something to wear. Obviously everything was way too big for her so she threw on one of his black tunics. Then she went back into the bathroom and began washing her under clothes and leggings in the sink.

Luckily there was a hair dryer in a closet near the fresher. After her under clothes were clean she could get them in a sink, she dried them with the hair dryer and slipped into them under the tunic. The leggings however, were another story. It would take hours of constantly moving the dryer back and forth to get them dry. Though she he did feel better now that she was wearing something under the tunic that was more of a dress on her small frame.

She headed back into his room and noticed that the shattered glass, water, broken datapad and the book had all been cleaned up. The clothes and things she had pulled from his drawers were put back. There was even a new data pad on his desk. She wondered if a Droid or several droids came in to do the cleaning or if there were Stormtroopers whose only jobs were to clean up after the new Supreme Leader.

Rey saw the holo-transmitter on Kylo's desk and rushed over to it. Maybe she could get a message out to the Resistance, not that she would want anyone to run the risk of trying to rescue her from the First Order's new flag ship. She immediately thought better of it because there was no way Finn and Poe would want to leave her on this ship. She sat heavily in the chair in front of Kylo's desk.

After she'd been sitting there she was starting to think that drying her leggings would be the only way to pass time until Kylo came back with food. As boredom began to settle in, she felt Kylo's mind pressing against hers gently. She opened herself up enough so that they could communicate.

 _I'm just checking to make sure you're okay and you haven't completely trashed my room again after CD-0897 came in and cleaned up the mess you made earlier,_ his voice was emotionless and cold inside her head.

It reminded her of the way Luke had talked to her when she'd first tried to convince him to come back to the Resistance with her. She hated to hear Kylo's voice like this but it was her own fault. She'd told him that they couldn't allow their romantic feelings for each other to continue to grow but Rey was just now realizing what that meant.

If she and Kylo didn't feel anything for each other on that level, that essentially made them enemies again. Would he really try to turn her to the dark side, now? Would he train her the same way Snoke had trained him?

 _Look, Kylo. I think we should talk_ , Rey said, in a small voice. _I don't. If you need something to do, you can begin the first training exercise that I have for you. I don't need to be there for this. I am sure Luke had you doing the same thing. I want you to meditate, clear your mind of everything except for the Force and once you've done that I want you to lift my desk chair and hold it at least a meter off of the floor,_ Kylo said, sternly. _For how long_ , Rey asked instead of arguing. _Until I bring you dinner_ , Kylo said and then was gone.

Rey felt a little lonely with his presence being suppressed so thoroughly. Of course, she was still furious with him, but she was now all alone in enemy territory and her only ally treating her exactly how she'd asked to be treated; indifferently. She shouldn't have cared, she'd made her mind up long before arriving on this ship that she couldn't feel anything personal for Kylo Ren, he was the type of man who could only succeed in hurting her. So why did it hurt so much that he was being so distant?

Instead of thinking too hard about it Rey decided to do what Kylo told her. She settled on the ground with her legs crossed. She began breathing deeply and clearing her mind of all thoughts. Though one particular thought kept creeping into the back of her mind; she was in Kylo Ren's bedroom and they would be all alone. She'd dreamed of him enough that heat crept up her neck into her cheeks.

She quickly banished any thoughts headed in that direction, after all Kylo was having her very own rooms set up for her right this minute. They would probably only see each other for meals and training. She couldn't complain now. She was the one who wanted to keep things professional between the two of them. They needed to save the galaxy.

After a few minutes she got her mind to cooperate and was able to feel the force in and around everything around her. Even the inanimate things like the data pad on the heavy stone desk and the plastic and leather of the chair that Kylo wanted her to lift. At first it was easy to keep the chair the full meter off of the floor but the longer she had to hold it there, the more of a struggle it became. Within 20 minutes sweat was beginning to form on her forehead and her breathing was slightly uneven.

 _Remember if the chair touches the ground you have to start all the way over,_ Kylo's voice came through her mental barrier and Rey found it would take too much concentration to reply so she didn't.

…

He could feel the moment Rey slipped into her meditative trance. He was impressed with how deeply she was able to immerse herself so quickly. Maybe her training with Luke had been more thorough than he'd first thought.

"Ren! Ren, I asked you a question," Hux's annoying voice crashed through Kylo's thoughts. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT: REY OF JAKKU, FORMERLY OF THE RESISTANCE IS MY NEW APPRENTICE? AS LONG AS THE RULE OF TWO STANDS AND THE TWO OF US ARE THE ONLY FORCE SENSITIVE PEOPLE IN THE GALAXY, SHE WILL BE MY APPRENTICE! GET OVER IT, GENERAL HUX, unless you would prefer a different position within the First Order," Kylo said, barely able to regain his calm.

He had been a briefing for the last couple hours with the senior officers of the Order, only a few who were still loyal to Snoke or Hux. The few who were loyal to Snoke and Hux had spent the whole time questioning almost every order he'd given since becoming Supreme Leader and in a few weeks' time he would no longer have to deal with the insufferable men seated in front of him, including Hux. Kylo had to focus to keep the smirk off of his face. He chanced a glance at Phasma who was standing behind him and a little to the left, making it clear who she supported.

"We understand the need for the rule of two, Supreme Leader. We are just skeptical in your choice of apprentice. Rey of Jakku is a known Resistance fighter who killed Supreme Leader Snoke. She must be punished," Chief Officer Hunana demanded. "Yes, Supreme Leader Ren, she must be punished," Hux agreed. "Also we would like to know why Queen Thalia of Jasmenerth is in a cell, while the scavenger girl is sitting comfortably in your quarters," Officer Reighnen said.

Kylo grimaced. He'd almost forgotten about his earlier encounter with the hybrid queen. He supposed he should let her out before their relationship deteriorated even further. He needed to figure out a way to appease everyone in this room as well as the Jasmenerthian queen, at least for a little while longer. Once Rey had completed her basic training she would be able to defend herself against anyone who stood against her.

"Thalia needed to learn a lesson. She tried to assault me. She's lucky she was only thrown in a cell and that she didn't lose her life," Kylo said.

Many in the room nodded in agreement but Hux, Hunana and Reighnen all had looks of disapproval on their faces.

"You brought the Jasmenerthian Queen onboard and into the inner workings of the First Order because she has just as much reason to hate the Resistance as you do but all you two have been doing lately is fighting? Could that have anything to do with that filthy scavenger girl," Hux accused. "More so that she couldn't handle the fact that I don't want her by my side, General. If you are so concerned with Thalia, why don't you take her to your bed so that she is less concerned with what I am doing," Kylo said dismissively.

Hux turned a bright red. Kylo had felt Hux's lust for Thalia when they'd first met her and it hadn't diminished even knowing she'd slept with Kylo Ren. If Hux could keep Thalia busy for a little while, Kylo would be grateful. He thought they were perfect for each other and could almost hear the schemes the two of them would come up with the get rid of Kylo. He chuckled.

"And the reassignments of KA-1991 and MO-2778 as of 2 hours ago," Hunana asked. "MO-2778 would be more useful under Saveign Ren working on securing weapons on Jasmenerth and KA-1991 will be helping train the newest recruits. I felt they both deserved a promotion," Kylo said as he absently paged through the files on the datapad that the officers had dropped in front of him. "And what did they do to earn such promotions," Reighnen asked. "Loyalty to your Supreme Leader has many benefits, Office Reighnen. I assure you," Kylo said.

More than a few of the men in the room chuckled at Kylo's implied joke. Again Hux, Hunana and Reighnen looked like they disapproved. Kylo didn't care. Little by little he'd replaced any officers that were strictly loyal to Snoke and Hux so that most of the men in the room were loyal to the new Supreme Leader and knew better to question anything Kylo did.

They were loyal to Kylo because they respected and feared his position as the last Sith Lord, even though Kylo knew he was no true sith. The dark drowning brown of his eyes proved that. He was still the strongest Force user in the galaxy, at least until Rey was fully trained. He'd felt her power enough to know that eventually the raw potential in her would translate to unparalleled Force power, making her even stronger than he, or Skywalker or even Darth Vader.

"You know, Hux, if you ever got laid maybe you wouldn't scowl so much," one of the younger officers Maatis said with a slight grin.

Again the men in the room shared a laugh, this time at Hux's expense. Kylo had never heard so much laughter aboard one of the First Order ships. He wanted to make the First Order a better place for the people who joined up and that's what it was now, people joining up.

One of Kylo's first orders as Supreme Leader was to stop the practice of kidnapping children from their families. Instead he'd set up recruitment stations on any planet that would allow it. The officers manning the stations offered anyone who wanted to join up 50,000 credits a year and after 7 years you could retire and never have to worry about being a slave ever again for anyone in their family. Some members of the First Order didn't like Kylo's new decree as they had been a part of Empire before the First Order and didn't like change.

"What I do in my free time is no one's business," Hux snipped quickly. "Is it when you make everyone around you miserable," another young Officer by the name of Nikkinem said with a snicker.

Hux's face sneered at the young male. Hux's hand went to the blaster at his hip. Kylo snatched the blaster from the recently unlatched hostler and kept it suspended in the air. Kylo knew Hux couldn't stand being the butt of too many more jokes before he started shooting at people in the room. Kylo would never allow that to happen.

"Hux, go and let Thalia out of her cell. I think the rest of us can handle the rest of the briefing," Kylo said dismissively.

Hux looked shocked; after all he was the general of the First Order's armies. He shouldn't be dismissed at such a critical point in time. Ren's plan had failed and now they had no way of tracking down the Resistance. What was Ren's plan now?

Kylo could read Hux's thoughts just as easily as reading his datapad. He glared at Hux as he waited for the ginger to either go do what Kylo told him or to question him yet again. Kylo was betting on the latter.

Instead Hux shot him a smug look and turned on his heel. The other men all watched him go. Then they went back to discussing the plans for selling off the weapons that the people of Jasmenerth were currently making as well as the developments made for the weapons that would be sold to the First Order. Kylo was working on making the First Order independently wealthy. His need not to depend on anyone was showing in this aspect. Gaining control of Jasmenerth was the first step.

Kylo felt that the meeting was a success when he left the conference room two hours later. As he made his way to the kitchen the pickup dinner for himself and Rey, Kylo reached out to feel for her in the Force. He could tell that she still had the chair lifted off of the ground but could also tell that she was losing the battle of keeping it a meter off of the floor steadily.

He collected the food and returned to his quarters. When the door opened and he stepped inside, Rey let the chair drop to the floor. She jumped to her feet to greet him and he found himself speechless. She was wearing one of his tunics with no leggings on under it.

Her wonderfully tanned skin looked good with the midnight black of the cloth. Sweat coated her skin and plastered her long brown hair to her head. She looked tired but also excited.

"Are you hungry," Kylo asked, in his deep, indifferent voice. "Starving," Rey admitted.

Kylo walked over to his desk and set down two plates with a bunch of different foods that Rey had never even seen as well as utensils that Rey had only gotten use to over the last couple of months. Kylo motioned for Rey to sit down on the other side of the desk while he sat in the chair that he'd had Rey lifting for almost 4 hours.

Kylo knew it was a little extreme but he needed to speed train her. The faster she was trained in the ways of the force, the sooner they could move onto combat training. He was better at combat and using the force as a weapon than he would ever be at meditation and patience.

"What is this," Rey asked, picking at a bright green vegetable. "Just eat it. It's good for you. It'll help with you energy level," Kylo said, drowning his own green vegetable in some kind of oily sauce.

Rey took the oily sauce and poured it over all of the green things on her plate. Kylo grimaced as she began shoveling the food into her mouth. She ate ungracefully and Kylo had to remind himself that before joining the Resistance the only food she'd ever had had been rations. She'd never seen fresh vegetables or meat or fruit. She was done much sooner than Kylo and looked deeply pleased with the meal.

"Did you enjoy the food," Kylo asked as he pushed food around his own plate.

…

Rey nodded excitedly. That meal was the best thing she'd ever had. Even better than the food they had back on Olara. Now that she had some food and water in her belly she was ready to get back to training.

Kylo seemed pleased that she had liked the food he'd brought her. She should have said that she hated it but the pleasure on her face was too easy to read. He was still being indifferent to her and she didn't understand why she kept expecting something else. After all that is what she had wanted. They were no more than teacher and student.

"I would like to get back to training now," Rey said finally. "I would have thought you would have liked to get some sleep after the work out I gave you earlier," Kylo said and Rey hurriedly shook her head.

She wouldn't tell him that part of the reason she was so eager to continue her training was that as soon as her training was complete she would be going back to the Resistance. Whether he would let her go or not. Once she was trained in the ways of the Force, Kylo would be the only one able to stand in her way.

"So what's next," Rey asked. "I want you to meditate and lift the chair again," Kylo said and saw the irritated look that Rey gave him.

Kylo chuckled lowly and it pulled at things low in her body. The sound was deep and velvety. Rey fought to keep her face neutral as she tried not to think about the affect this man seemed to have on her.

"But this time I want you to do it while preforming a handstand," Kylo said.

Rey felt her eyes go wide. She'd only ever done handstands for fun as a child. She wasn't even sure she still could do a handstand. She looked to see if Kylo was serious and he was looking at her expectantly.

"I don't know if I can even do a handstand," Rey admitted. "For someone as impressive as you, I doubt it will be very difficult. Besides you are young and agile," he said, now looking down at his plate again.

Rey was skeptical but got up from her chair and attempted to stand on her hands. She didn't even get her legs in the air before she fell to the side. She chanced a peek at Kylo and found that he was still staring at his plate, for which she was grateful. She attempted the handstand 5 or 6 more times before she was successfully stood on her hands with her legs as straight up in the air as she could get them.

She would have felt some sort of pride had she not fallen over almost immediately, tumbling to the ground unceremoniously and ungracefully. As she got up to start all over again she thought she heard Kylo's dark chuckle again. She shot him an evil look but again he wasn't even looking at her.

After 30 minutes of attempting to get into the handstand and staying that way, Rey finally found herself comfortable standing on her hands. Now all she had to do was sink into her meditative state and lift the chair that Kylo Ren was still sitting in.

"Do you plan on getting out of the chair so I can lift it," Rey asked, already feeling a sense of calm dropping over her. "You can't lift it with me sitting in it," Kylo asked in an almost bored tone.

Rey let out a frustrated sigh and then began meditating. The calm of it came easily even with Kylo sitting a few feet from her. She could feel the force pulsing through him as she felt for the force around the chair. After struggling for a few minutes, she got the chair to rise to the full meter off the ground.

Rey breathed deeply as she focused on the chair and not Kylo Ren, though she could feel his eyes on her. She didn't know which was harder, holding the chair at a meter with Kylo's added weight or staying in the handstand. This was a thousand times harder than she'd thought it would be.

"Tell me…Have you accepted that you come from nothing," he asked suddenly.

Her control of the force surrounding the chair wavered for a second as she felt a phantom caress across her foot and the chair wobbled some. Rey tightened her focus.

"That was a dirty trick," she said through gritted teeth. "You are avoiding the question. Once you fully accept where you came from you can finally let go of the past. Once you do that you can unlock that raw potential that scared the old fool," Kylo said.

Rey tensed, anticipating another brush of the force to follow his words like last time. Instead she felt a sharp pain in the bottoms of her feet. The chair dipped almost to the floor this time. Rey took several deep breaths and opened her eyes to see Kylo standing a couple feet from her holding a ruler from his desk. She glanced over at the chair and found a droid sitting in Kylo's place.

"What are you doing," she asked. "I am starting to think Skywalker taught you nothing on that island," Kylo said, the beginnings of annoyance leaking into his voice. "He taught me to feel the force around me. I kind of taught myself everything else," Rey said.

She could feel Kylo's annoyance spike in the force between them. Then she felt the ruler slap the bottom of her left foot and the chair almost hit the floor again.

"Stop that," she hissed as the chair righted. "Focus," he snapped back. "I am trying." "Do it or don't. There is no try," he said.

She closed her eyes again and tried to focus. Her arms were getting tired from completely holding her weight so long. Once she sunk back into the meditative state she was supposed to be in it wasn't so hard.

"You still haven't answered my question, scavenger girl," he said. "I know what you told me is true, but I can't just erase this longing that I've had for over 14 years. I am working to get stronger but…letting go isn't exactly my strong suit," Rey said calmly.

She could feel conflict in him, but it wasn't what usually had him so tore up inside. She tried to press into his mind and almost forgot about the chair. The cleaning droid known as CD-0897 beeped frantically as the chair tipped forward. Another slap from the ruler came, this time on her right foot.

"Stay out of my head, Rey. You may not like what you find," he warned, and her eyes snapped open. "Sorry," she said in a small voice.

She thought she had been kind of subtle but Kylo's defenses were stronger than they'd been before, and her focus was split. Suddenly there was a beeping sound. Kylo moved away from her and did something so the beeping stopped.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting me," Kylo hissed at someone Rey couldn't see. "Supreme Leader, the special door you requested is done. The locksmith is waiting for you there," a voice came back. "Good," Kylo said.

He must have ended the Holo-transmission because he came back into Rey's field of vision. A flick of his wrist and suddenly the chair was much lighter. Rey looked up into his eyes in confusion.

"That is enough for the day. I want you to do these two exercises everyday before I visit you in the evenings," he said. "Okay," Rey said still confused but grateful not to have to maintain the handstand any longer.

She gently lowered her feet towards the ground and then stood up and stretched. She looked to Kylo for what next and was shocked to see him holding a pair of restraints. She began to back away from him.

"This is the only way you can leave this room without someone shooting you on sight. Your room is not far from here, but I'd rather not take the chance," Kylo said moving toward her. "I thought you told them I was your student or whatever, who would risk your wrath," Rey asked incredulously. "I haven't been Supreme Leader that long," he said as if that it explained it all.

Kylo put the restraints on Rey and led her out of his room. He was right, the place he was leading her to was only a short walk from his room which made her feel a little better. The man standing outside the door told Kylo how to open it from the outside and then handed him a piece of paper that explained how to open it from the inside which he slipped into his pocket. Rey realized too late what it meant for the man when Kylo asked if he was the only one who know how to open the door. The poor man said yes and before Rey could make a move to stop him Kylo's lightsaber was in his hand and ignited. Rey screamed as Kylo put the blade neatly through the man's heart.

"How could you," she gasped as he opened the door and took off the restraints.

He pushed her inside without saying a word as two Stormtroopers came around the corner. Rey pounded on the shiny black door for a second before giving up and sinking to the floor and burying her face in her hands. What was she going to do now?

* * *

Will Kylo be a good enough teacher? How long will he keep Rey on the Vengeance? Will Rey really end up being stronger than Kylo? How long until she tries to escape again? Can they work together to stop this new evil before falling for each other? Find out next time on Two Parts of a Whole: A Reylo Star Wars Story.

P.S.: PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or the amazing characters

* * *

Chapter 14:

Kylo knew Rey wouldn't approve of killing the locksmith but he couldn't take the chance that the man would tell Hux or any of the hundreds of people who wanted to see her hurting, how to get into her room. He needed to able to leave the Vengeance without constantly worrying about her safety. She wouldn't talk to him at all the next day when he took her lunch or dinner but after 3 days of Kylo being the only person she got to see, she finally relented and asked why. Of course she didn't like the fact that he planned to leave her alone at some point in time but she understood his need for caution.

Rey's training went spectacularly after that. She got over the fact that the slap of the ruler and his almost hurtful questions that were his way of throwing her off the most were just part of the training but it also helped when he started using other methods to distract her. He had discovered that she was particularly ticklish on the bottoms of her feet and he was beginning to mourn the fact that she was getting better at keeping her focus as that was the only time he really got to hear her laugh so openly.

After two full weeks of lifting the chair first without and with distractions Rey was able to keep several things in her room two meters off of the floor with no issue for hours. She really was a fast learner and almost insanely powerful. She could even communicate using their link while doing these exercises.

He was surprised to see how excited she was when he entered her room.

"Good afternoon, Kylo," she said with a slight smile on her face.

Kylo set the two plates on her desk. Which Rey all but pounced on as soon as Kylo stepped away. She really enjoyed food so Kylo tried to bring her something new every day. Today he'd brought her a BLT and a Caesar salad. Neither of which she'd ever had.

"How did your training go this morning," he asked, sitting down across from her. "Good. I was able to lift the desk for the whole hour along with the bed and both chairs. I think I'm finally ready for the next step," she said, drowning her salad in the Caesar dressing the cooks had provided them both. "If you can prove to me that you can hold them all off the floor while in a one-handed hand stand with several distractions, then we can move on to the next step," Kylo said watching her with interest.

Rey was stuffing her face as though it were her last meal. She moaned in pleasure after taking the first bite of her sandwich and Kylo found himself staring at her lips. He had been dreaming of her more often since she'd been on the Vengeance but they'd also been shielding so hard that they couldn't even accidently get inside each other's heads.

"I can do it right now if you like," she said excitedly, wiping mayo from her lip. "You seem very eager," Kylo said. "I've been stuck in this room for 14 days. I just want to do something other than making things float and I read in one of the texts that I took from Ahch-to that a forest is needed for the next part of training," she said staring at him expectantly. "And here I was thinking you were just excited to learn something new," Kylo said with a smirk. "I am excited to learn something new and to get the hell out of this room," she shot back. "Well hurry up and finish your meal, then you can prove to me that you are ready to move on," Kylo said.

Rey nodded and went back to devouring everything on her plate.

Kylo ate his food slowly, though not really enjoying it. He was enjoying being with Rey. Kylo was respecting her wishes and staying away from her as much as he could because being in the same physical space as Rey was almost over whelming and quite different from being near her when the Force connected them. And when he was around her, he had this urge to grab hold of her and never let go. He hadn't once missed Megum or Kalissa.

He studied her as though he were planning to draw her, and she was so focused on her plate that she didn't notice him. Her skin had become paler in the little over two weeks that she had been aboard the ship. Her eyes seemed brighter in the florescent over head lights.

"Ready," she said standing up from the desk and moving to fall into the handstand.

Kylo stood just in time for the chair he'd been sitting on to rise with the rest of the furniture in her room. Kylo had stopped using the ruler days ago and now stuck to testing her mental defenses and striking at her using the force. The floating furniture never wavered, just as he suspected.

 ** _I see you are training her in the old ways_** , Luke's voice came, causing them both to jump.

Kylo rolled his eyes at the force ghost. Rey however set the furniture down and jumped to her feet. She ran over to Luke as though she were going to hug him and then looked sorta lost when she was in front of him. Still, her cheery smile never wilted.

"It's so good to see you Luke," she beamed. **_It is good to see you too, Rey. I see your training is going as well as I knew it would but you two are not working on balancing each other out. You need to spend more time in each other's minds_** , Luke said, disapprovingly. Kylo scoffed and said, "I don't think that is a good idea."

Rey agreed. She glanced over at Kylo, but he kept his eyes on Luke. The old fool was meddling again.

"You won't even tell us what the hell is going on, but you expect us to just do as you ask," Kylo spat.

It was always the same with Luke.

 ** _As is the way of Master and Apprentices. I have told you what you needed to know, and I suspect that Rey has filled you in on what I told her. Though I guess I am no longer either of your masters. I know you two can feel that you are stronger together, yet you two do not work as a unit_** , Luke frowned at the two of them.

Rey and Kylo stared at each other. He had no idea they amplified each other's powers. By the look on her face she didn't either. He sneered at Luke.

"You are just messing with us, Old man," Luke hissed. "Kylo," Rey said shortly making him turn to look at her. "What? It sounds like something he would do just to mess with me," Kylo grumbled.

Luke sighed and stared at his nephew. Kylo didn't like the look on his face.

 ** _When you get to the forest training I want the two of you to open your bond as much as you can. You need to feel each other to truly work together and suppressing your feelings for each other isn't healthy_** _,_ Luke said. "This from a man who has never loved a woman and preached no attachments or emotions," Kylo snarked to Rey.

Luke gave him a scornful look. He should have been used to getting this kind of response from Kylo Ren, but he hoped having Rey around would have a positive effect on him. Apparently not.

"I don't see how that would help, Master Luke," Rey said cautiously while not looking at Kylo. **_The Jedi were cutting themselves off from half of the force by detaching themselves from everyone and everything because they feared falling to the dark side. Just having that fear left them to susceptible to becoming evil. My hope for you two is that you can combine the teachings of the Jedi with the fresh approach of two people who feel for each other as well as those around them. This new Evil has had time to discover the weak points of both the light and the dark. And when the time comes it will not hesitate to use your weaknesses against each other_** , Luke said. "If you've known this all along why didn't you tell me the first time you appeared to me," Kylo snapped.

Luke looked to Rey who just shrugged. It irritated Kylo that they seemed to have secrets that they didn't share with him. He would ask what she and Luke still weren't telling him once they were alone.

 ** _I did not sense this evil until I became one with the Force and until I saw you and Rey together in the Force did I even think we had a chance at defeating this thing. I then told you what I thought would be enough to get you to work together_** , Luke said.

Kylo opened his mouth to snipe at Luke again but the com device on his wrist beeped, letting him know that someone was trying to reach him. He turned away from the other two people in the room and pressed the button.

"You better have a damn good reason for interrupting me," Kylo warned. "Yes, we are arriving at the Planet Florn. Also I have reports from the scouts in the Amara system. 5 of their ships have disappeared in as many days," Officer Maiko reported. "What," Kylo hissed.

He glanced back Rey and Luke who didn't appear to be paying him any attention.

"We received a transmission from the lead scout ship saying that a ship has been hunting the other scout ships and blowing them out of the sky, but that transmission was cut short. We assume that the lead ship was lost too," Maiko said, fear lacing his voice. "Was it a resistance ship that shot them down," Kylo asked, the Falcon came to mind but with Rey here he wondered who would be manning the guns for the fur ball. "No sir. Pilot Drake reported that it was a CEC YT-2400 Light Freighter," Maiko said. "Try and contact any remaining ships and tell them to meet up with us ASAP," Kylo said and ended the communication before Maiko could respond.

Kylo stalked back over to Rey and Luke. Luke looked at his nephew expectantly. Rey was studying his face.

"Is something wrong," Rey asked. "No. I have a surprise for you Rey," Kylo said. **_I hope you two will think on what I have suggested and apply it to the rest of her training. Do you plan on her going through the trails_** , Luke asked, even as he became less tangible. "If I am," Kylo asked. "I read about the trials and I do not think that I am ready for that, yet," Rey admitted. "You still have months of training, yet," Kylo said. **_Not if you two can figure out how to fully combine your minds and become one with each other as well as the force. Ben has already been through the trails and could have taken on a padawan before…_** "Just say it old man, before you tried to murder me in my sleep to keep me from falling to the dark side," Kylo snapped at Luke. **_How many times do I have to apologize for the same thing_** , Luke asked. "Once would be nice," Kylo muttered.

He was sick of these games.

"Let's go, Rey. You wanted out of this room I am giving you the opportunity right now," Kylo said moving to open the shiny black door that kept her prisoner on this ship.

She waved to Luke as she ran out of the room after Kylo who was walking swiftly down the seemingly identical hallways toward the hanger where his shuttle was waiting to take them down to surface of the planet. Rey's face was pressed to the viewport the whole way down to the surface of the planet. He knew Rey well enough to know she would immediately fall in love with the Oceans and greenery of the planet he was taking her to for training.

Snoke had trained him here for a short period of time but Kylo had learned as much about the planet in that time that he could. His plan was to lead Rey to a path and let her run until she exhausted or hurt herself too badly to continue but now he was thinking about what Luke had suggested.

It had been quiet sometime since Kylo had done anything other than combat training and Kylo was beginning to think that maybe he should get back to force training. He came out of his thoughts to find Rey staring at him.

"So, what's first," Rey asked with a grin. _Meditation with the bond open as far as we can get it. If Luke is right and we are exponentially stronger together, I think it's worth trying to train together,_ Kylo said directly into her mind. _Do you really think it's a good idea for us to try and share our consciousness right now_ , Rey asked.

Kylo shook his head and shot Rey a wary look.

 _The worst that could happen has mostly already happened. The only thing you could find in my head now is how I truly feel about you, how you asked me not to feel about you. But that could only happen if you go looking in places you shouldn't. The point of our merging is to share with you the knowledge that I gained from my training with both Luke and Snoke,_ Kylo said, sweeping his long black cloak out behind him so that he could sit without it being trapped under him. _Okay…How long will we have to do this,_ Rey asked, taking a seat next to him. _Until we both feel comfortable with being so deep inside each other's minds,_ Kylo said.

He closed his eyes and let the calm of the Force fall over him. He opened himself up to it and Rey. He felt it when she did the same. It was only maybe 60 seconds before they began breathing in sync and Kylo felt Rey's mind brush his before sinking inside as he did the same.

A rush of memories and feelings hit Kylo so hard that he thought he was going to be sick for a moment. First it was a vision of a much smaller Rey sorting through piles of scrap for something that might earn her a decent meal. Then a slightly older Rey, fighting off some sand people who were trying to steal all the scrap she had collected. That same Rey being cornered by 3 men who stank of alcohol and smoke, each of them grabbing for the young girl and Kylo could feel how scared she was.

Kylo broke the meditation and found himself standing, his lightsaber in his hand and teeth bared at the men who were long gone. Rey was still seated on the ground in the meditation. He wondered which of his memories was making her grimace like that.

He settled back into his meditative pose and sunk back into her mind. An older Rey was fighting off a bounty hunter that was trying to hurt a small child cowering behind Rey. Then her memories started to pick up speed, only showing Kylo bits and pieces.

Rey and the traitor running through Nima Outpost holding his head with the BB unit right behind them. Rey strapped to the interrogation table, her sudden attraction and surprise at seeing his face for the first time. Her and Kylo fighting on star killer base. Them touching hands on Luke's island. Fighting together in the throne room, her hope that he would join her. Their bond opening on Crait and her desire to take his hand but also her desire to help keep her friends safe. A green planet with a red sun. His mother. Kylo himself with Kalissa in his arms and Rey's pain and heart ache. Bits of dreams of him in Rey's arms and her dismay that none of them were real when she awoke in the morning. Poe's lips on hers and her shock and dismay that followed.

It was a head rush to say the least and Kylo found himself a little dizzy when he finally settled into her mind. He could feel what she was feeling, hear her thoughts as though they were his own and found that he could feel her inside his own mind. She was staring at him with wide eyes that he could see himself through and knew she was experiencing the same thing.

Though while he was suspicious of how well their minds fit together, Rey seemed astounded and excited. He could tell that nothing from his mind had truly affected her just as nothing from her's had affected him.

 _Now what_ , she asked, her voice slightly breathy even in his head. He gazed into the wide hazel eyes and said, _Now we run together._

Kylo took her hand in his and led her off of the shuttle. The air outside the ship was hot and humid. Kylo found the path he was looking for and stopped at the mouth of it.

 _The point of this exercise is to stay focused in the Force as we run through the jungle, letting the force help you feel your way around and over obstacles. It will also help enforce the idea of the Force as a tangible thing that can provide you with guidance, strength and energy in the face of struggle and adversity. With our minds linked it will also help us learn to rely on each other without thinking about it. But you have to trust me, completely_ , Kylo said, letting her feel how important it was to him that she did trust him.

At least when it came to keeping her safe and helping her get stronger.

She looked up at him, making direct eye contact and said, _I do…_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or the amazing characters

* * *

Chapter 15:

Rey and Kylo had spent two full months on Florn totally alone except for when Luke decided to pop in to check on their progress. They survived off of protein bars from the shuttle and anything edible that wasn't poisonous that they could find on this part of the planet. They also did their best to stay away from the beings living on the planet.

It had taken them the whole first month to master running together without letting go of each other's hands or losing focus and causing the other to fall. As much as Rey said she trusted him, there were still doubts that she had and sections of her mind that she had closed off to him. Whereas there was only a tiny section of his mind that he kept Rey out of and she suspected it was where he kept his memories of his former lovers. She was glad that he kept her from seeing that. She didn't know what would happen if she accidently wandered into that part of his mind.

The second month of their training had consisted of one of them running through the jungle with their eyes covered and relying on the other to guide them using the Force. Once you got used to the feeling of the other person's body that task was relatively simple. Though Rey had accidently run Kylo into a couple of low hanging branches before she got the hang of his tall form.

The main thing that Rey had learned from their training was that the longer they held the bond open, the harder it was to close when it came time for their training to end at night. It was like cutting a hole in a wall and then trying to smear the rest of the wall over the hole to close it just to cut more of it away later. Rey wondered if there would come a day where she wouldn't be able to keep Kylo out of her mind at all and from all the time she'd spent in his head she knew he shared that same fear.

Through it all they were becoming closer, just as Luke wanted. There were moments when she felt Kylo's desire for her like a hand caressing her entire body before he got it under control and there were moments that she found herself longing to run her fingers through his raven tresses or brush her lips over the pale skin of his bare chest. Rey knew he could feel what she was feeling as well as hear her thoughts as though they were his own. And there certainly were moments that she felt putting their feelings for each other to the side was a bad idea.

None of that was comforting.

 _You are thinking very hard_ , Kylo's low tone broke her out of her thoughts. _I'm sorry, did you say something_ , Rey asked blinking rapidly in his direction. _Just asked if you wanted to go for one more run before we head back to the ship_ , he said, not looking at her.

Rey blushed bright red as she knew he'd picked up her earlier thoughts.

 _Sure. I know it's hot and icky here but I'm gonna miss it when we go back to the Vengeance_ , Rey said, mournfully. _You could always run off toward the city. There might be rebel sympathizers here that can help you get back to your friends_ , Kylo said almost as if he were trying to give her a chance to escape. _Our minds are connected enough that you would be able to find me no matter where I went on this planet and the same goes for you_ , she said, quietly.

He looked at her. Rey shrugged it was true. She could probably feel him across that galaxy if she tried. Besides if she left now she would just lead him straight to the Resistance.

 _So, does that mean you're staying with me_ , he asked, eyes dropping to the ground. _I can't go…But I can't stay locked in a cell for the rest of my life or until you deem fit. I miss fresh air and natural light. I miss not being alone all the time. I miss my friends_ , Rey said avoiding looking directly at him.

He stood suddenly, and Rey thought he might be angry but when he looked down at her his eyes were sad. She realized that while she was lonely from missing her friends, this was the most social interaction that didn't lead to someone being maimed or killed. When she left he would be surrounded by people who weren't entirely loyal or friendly to him. He would be abandoned again.

Rey didn't know if the thoughts were hers or Kylo's and that was a little scary. Kylo held out his hand to her as he'd done so many times before and Rey took it as she had so many times in the last 8 weeks. She let Kylo pick the route they were going to take today.

 _Are you going to tell me where you disappear to_ , she asked changing the subject.

She ran full out using the Force to match her pace to Kylo's longer strides. Her eyes were closed, and she was seeing the world through Ben's eyes only. She trusted him to choose the right path, yet she knew he was managing to keep something from her. It must have taken tremendous effort, but he was doing it none the less.

 _It is just First Order business. I hadn't planned on staying here this long and things need me to run smoothly_ , he said glancing at Rey as they ducted under a branch and then jumped over a log. _You let me see everything else_ , she said. _You are hiding things from me also. If you want me to be completely open with you, then I expect the same._

Rey sighed.

 _If I told you where the Resistance was holed up, would you run off and capture them,_ Rey asked. Kylo hesitated before saying, _If my officers knew, they would demand it. I don't want things to be like this forever, sharing a consciousness but still having to hide things from each other._

Rey was about to respond when something large hit the pair from the side. Rey ripped the blind fold off and got to her feet. One of Florn's Native species had finally gotten brave and came after the pair of Force Users. The Lamproid was holding Kylo's arms and legs while trying to bite him and sting him at the same time.

Venom dripped from its fangs and stinger landing on Kylo's bare shoulder but he moved enough that he'd managed to keep any from getting on his leg.

"Ben," Rey called out before she could stop herself and Kylo shot her a disdainful look around the body of the creature.

Rey reach out with the force and pulled the thing off of Kylo, though it's claws tried to hold on resulting in bloody slashes on Kylo's arms and legs. Kylo staggered to his feet and grabbed his lightsaber from his belt. He ignited it and stalked over to where Rey was holding the lamproid still with the Force.

"Who sent you, worm," Kylo demanded. The lamproid spit venom in Rey's direction before turning its strange face to Kylo to say, "You are food. No one sends me to get you. I hunt you."

Rey shuddered. The thing wanted to eat them. It was fighting Rey's hold for everything it was worth. Lifting inanimate objects was nothing like trying to keep a live struggling being held in place.

 _I wouldn't bring you to this planet just to have us get eaten by something that barely counts as sentient_ , Kylo said through their bond.

Rey looked into his eyes and could feel that this man, who was once her mortal enemy, would now give his life to protect her. Though Rey had already known that. He'd told her that keeping her safe was the only thing that mattered to him, but she hadn't really believed him. She guessed that spending two months inside his head had made it easier to trust him.

"I think I will eat the girl first, while you watch. See all my vemon has to do is touch that soft delicious skin before it starts infecting your body, slowing down motor functions and paralyzing the respiratory system," the thing hissed just as Kylo's vision went blurry.

Rey watched in horror as Kylo's hand on his lightsaber slipped for just a second before he tightened his grip just seconds before the vents on the side of his weapon could remove his fingers. Rey felt his panic as the vemon coursed through his veins. Rey had to do something.

 _Kylo, give me your blade_ , Rey called through their bond.

Rey could feel her own brain being affected too. They needed to kill this thing and get back to the shuttle. Kylo threw the blade to Rey who caught it and ignited it in one motion. Rey force pulled the disgusting creature toward her and bisected it, letting the two halves fall away from each other before running over to where Kylo dropped to his knees. He was fighting the toxin but it was very strong.

 _We won't make it back to the shuttle in time,_ he said hoarsely. _Can you have someone come get us_ , Rey asked going to her knees next to him.

His skin was cool and clammy already. He was sweating and shivering too. Rey knew that even if she pulled completely out of his mind, she would never be able to carry or drag him all the way back to the shuttle through the dense dangerous jungle before more of those things showed up or Kylo died of the venom.

Kylo moved to press the button on his com-device and Rey let him but also tried to call on the Force to heal him. She laid her hand over his heart. He gave her wide eyes as she fell into a meditative state. It didn't take long for her to realize that her mind was too affected by the venom coursing through his body to heal Kylo properly. Rey held him close with his lightsaber still ignited in her hand ready to defend them should more Lamproids decide Rey and Kylo looked like food.

Rey stretched her feelings out making sure there was nothing nearby. By the time the force around them indicated that people were coming their way, Rey's nerves were shot and her hand that held the lightsaber began to shake. She was more relieved that she had ever been to see the 20 Stormtroopers that had been dispatched to recuse Kylo.

The two holding the stretcher hesitated when they saw Rey with the lightsaber clutched in her grip. Kylo opened his eyes enough to look up at Rey. With her free hand she smoothed some of his damp hair away from his face.

 _It's okay. They are here to help_ , he said weakly. _The saber isn't for them. There are more of those creatures out there waiting for us_ , she said.

She frowned as another Stormtrooper came forward with a pair of shackles in his hands.

"My apprentice does not need to be shackled," Kylo said with his eyes still closed. "But, Supreme Leader, General Hux said that we were not allowed to bring her back on the Vengeance without shackles," the man stuttered.

Kylo sat up suddenly causing Rey to hastily yank back the lightsaber so that Kylo didn't cut his own head off.

"WHO IS SUPREME LEADER? ME OR HUX," he yelled but not with his usual authoritative menace. The Stormtrooper stuttered out a, "You are, sir." "Then put those kriffing shackles away and get us back to the Vengeance now," Kylo hissed. _If any of them come near you with those shackles cut their hands off_ , Kylo ordered through their bond as he lay back against Rey.

The Stormtrooper did as Kylo asked and put the shackles away. Then he moved to help the 4 men who moved Kylo to the stretcher. He groaned as the men moved him and he reached out for Rey.

Rey took his right hand in her left so that she could keep his lightsaber in her dominant hand in case they were attacked on the way back to the shuttle. The Stormtroopers made a circle around Kylo and Rey as they moved back the way that the troopers had come.

Luckily the troopers had landed relatively close to where Rey and Kylo had been attacked by the lamproid. It only took them maybe 5 minutes to board the shuttle that they'd taken down from the Vengeance. It was only as they lifted off that Rey remembered that Kylo's shuttle was still in the jungles of Florn.

"Kylo's shuttle is still down there," Rey reported. "We retrieved it first, ma'am," the pilot of shuttle stated. "Oh, good," Rey said and then let herself slip into a meditative state so that she could check on Kylo.

He was fighting the venom that had turned the veins of his shoulder and arm completely black. Whatever he was doing, it was keeping the toxin contained to one area. Once they were back on the Vengeance the medical droids would be able save him without the risk of it not working.

Once the shuttle docked in the hanger, the Stormtroopers all but ran with the stretcher toward the Med bay and as Kylo hadn't let go of Rey's hand, she ran with them. Rey began feeding him her energy as she felt his heart begin to have trouble beating on its own and was more than relieved when the medical droids began to siphon the poison out of his system.

It was several hours later that Kylo opened his eyes and sat up. Rey was resting her head on the bed near him but was sitting on a tiny metal stool. Her eyes followed his movements as he checked out the spot where the venom had touched him. There wasn't so much as a scar.

 _You look a lot better now_ , Rey said in a small voice and sat up. _I feel a lot better now. Are you unharmed_ , he asked. _Yes, though Hux threatened to lock me in a real cell until you got better or…the opposite_ , Rey said with a grimace.

Kylo jumped to his feet and swayed as soon as he was up right. Rey moved to help him with a slight smirk. She knew he wanted to go throw Hux into a wall or something.

 _There's no need for that now. Phasma kept him away from me. Besides, the medical droid said that you need to rest. I can help you back to your room if you like_ , she suggested and Kylo nodded.

She stood up taller so that he could truly rest on her as they walked down the long and winding halls of the Vengeance. When they finally got to the right door, Kylo had to scan his palm and use the force to move the heavy tumbler that kept him safe at night. When the door opened Rey began moving toward the bed but Kylo shook his head and pointed to the desk. When they got there he sat heavily in his chair and began typing away on the strange looking holo-transmitter. Rey was shocked when a little blue version of Kaydel's face appeared.

"Rey! Rey is that really you," Kaydel yelled and Rey could hear commotion coming from just out of view.

Rey shot a surprised look at Kylo who had somehow managed to make his way over to the bed and was already soundly asleep. Rey looked back to that little device to see Finn and Poe almost pushing Kaydel out of the way to see. Rey laughed at the expression on their faces.

"Rey, are you okay," Finn asked. "Where are you," Poe asked. "We need to come and get you right now! So much has happened since you've been gone," Poe said. "Yes, I am fine. I don't need to be rescued. I'll come home when I am done with my training," Rey said. "Training," Leia asked, stepping into view.

Rey glanced at Kylo who looked more at peace than usual.

"Yes, Kylo and I have been training together for the last couple months. Luke suggested it," Rey said. "Really? Poe and Finn made it seem like you were kidnapped and that my son was probably torturing you for information," Leia said suspiciously. "He did kidnap me, I guess. We worked that all out. Now what's been happening since I've been gone," Rey asked.

Leia glanced somewhere behind her.

"There are new resistance members that I want you to meet," Leia said. "What? Since when? Who are they," Rey asked. "They showed up about a month ago. They call themselves the Last Hope," Leia said with a smile.

* * *

What do you guys think of Kylo training Rey in the old ways and allowing her to call home to her friends. Also who are these mysterious new resistance fighters calling themselves the Last Hope.

As always please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters

* * *

Chapter 16:

Rey had stayed on with her friends late into the night talking about the group calling themselves the Last Hope. Leia and the others still seemed suspicious of the group but allowed them to stay because they all had reasons to hate the First Order. Also, they had blown up five First Order Scout ships while exploring the Amara system that were probably looking for the Resistance.

Rey was so angry she wanted to punch the sleeping Kylo into consciousness but then she remembered that she was still able to keep the knowledge of where the Resistance actually was located in the Amara system a secret. In the end Rey couldn't stay mad, she knew he was looking for them and the First Order was pretty dedicated to making sure their Supreme Leader was happy and not killing them.

After Rey got over it she tried to chat with her friends like she wasn't aboard an enemy ship, locked in a room with the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Though Rey definitely didn't tell them that Kylo was right behind her. She told them about her training and made fun of Finn and Rose's budding relationship.

Poe was being standoffish ever since she told them that they should in no way attempt to rescue her. He kept grumbling that Kylo had to be making her say that. Finally, Leia had sent the others away and made sure that Rey was safe where she was and then ask if there was anything they could do for her. Rey made sure that they were all safe and promised to try and call more often before ending the transmission.

Rey wondered if there was anyway she would be going back to her room and after trying to wake Kylo several times before she ended up just crawling on to the opposite side of the giant bed from him. She was in a deep sleep before she could even contemplate the implications that would come from them waking up together. Even when they slept on the shuttle on Florn they were always on two different sides. This was the first time they'd ever shared a bed.

When she woke in the morning she was back in her room, alone. She didn't know when Kylo had brought her to her room and was slightly peeved that she didn't get to see his reaction to waking up with Rey next to him. Rey looked around and found that her lunch was sitting on her desk.

She had slept way longer than she had first suspected. Usually she and Kylo ate lunch together, so it was odd to find the food here but not her usual companion. She reached out for his mind and when she found it, she slipped easily inside.

Suddenly Kylo was sitting at the end of her bed. He seemed to be meditating, which was rare. Kylo seemed to hate having to sit still for any real period of time. Rey gently set her hand on his shoulder. His eyes opened slowly.

 _You are finally awake_ , he said into her mind. _Yeah, I didn't mean to sleep so long. Why is lunch here and you aren't,_ she asked pushing the covers back.

Kylo avoided looking directly at her.

 _So you're not going to tell me, just like you didn't tell me that you had scouts in the Amara system_ , Rey accused coolly. _I take it my mother and your friends are responsible for the disappearance of several of my scout ships_ , Kylo said and for once there was no anger in his voice, just curiosity. _Actually, no. No one I ever met had anything to do with it_.

Rey moved off of the bed to sit at the desk. She pushed the food around on the plate as she waited for him to ask what she meant.

 _Ever since your little up rising on Jasmenerth, I've been waiting for the number of people flocking to the Resistance to increase_ , Kylo said, wistfully. _So you aren't surprised_ , Rey asked. _No and eat your food. We used a lot of energy training on Florn and now that we aren't together we are both feeling it_ , he said.

Rey hadn't thought about it like that but it was true. They'd been able to sleep and eat less when combining their strength and now that they were separated they were both feeling what they hadn't needed before. No wonder Rey had slept almost 18 hours.

 _Where are you_ , Rey asked. _I had to leave the Vengeance for a little while. It's First Order business so if I am keeping you out it's for good reason_ , Kylo said. _You left me alone on this ship with Hux and a bunch of other people who want to hurt or kill me? What about my food? What about training_ , Rey asked.

Panic was beginning to set in right away. She was going to go into full meltdown mode in a second. Kylo moved her chair so that she was facing him. He touched her hand to get her to actually look at him.

 _Hux is with me. Phasma is in charge of the Vengeance while I am gone, and she follows my orders much better than Hux ever would. A droid is in charge of your meals, it will test the ingredients for poisons and such, prepare the meal and deliver it to you. As well as coming back for your empty plates and cups. I would suggest you rest today and go back to your normal routine tomorrow. In the evening Phasma will be helping you with the next step of you training_ , Kylo said. _Why is Phasma going to be helping me with my training. How long will you be gone_ , Rey asked, fear creeping into her words. _I trust her not to hurt you and she is the only one who has access to my room. From there she can open your door to enter or exit_ , he said, and Rey noticed that he was avoiding her question which just made her panic even more.

Kylo Ren wasn't the only one with abandonment issues. Though Rey hadn't really been too attached to anyone for long enough to feel abandoned by them since her parents. And it was weird that Kylo was the one to make her feel this way.

Kylo brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face as her mind raced against the panic that was trying to destroy the hard earned peace of mind that she had gained upon knowing that her parents were never coming back for her. She stared up into the deep brown eyes that she had grown accustom to seeing every day and wanted to throw her arms around his legs and beg him not to leave her behind.

 _You're thinking very hard, scavenger girl_ , Kylo said softly. _I know you mentioned maybe having to leave, I just didn't expect it so soon_ , Rey said, looking down. _I will keep my mind open enough that you can feel that I am alright and maybe if I have a chance I will open the bond fully_ , Kylo said. _When are you coming back_ , Rey asked.

Kylo sighed.

 _Soon, I couldn't leave you alone for long, Rey_ , Kylo said. _What if you don't come back_ , Rey asked, hating how small and weak she sounded. _The only thing left in the Universe that can kill me is you_ , Kylo said with a slight smile. _You just almost died yesterday,_ Rey pointed out.

Kylo gave her a look she hadn't seen in a very long time. It sent a chill down her spine and not in a good way. She tried to move back from him.

 _It's true that you saved my life, but I could have let that creature hit you instead. Then I would have had to rescue you. You are my weakness Rey. If you haven't noticed that by now you haven't been paying attention_ , Kylo said and was gone, leaving Rey to contemplate his words.

She shook her head.

"Stupid man," she said out loud hoping he would hear her where ever he physically was.

Rey ate her food and then tried to go about her training as usual, but she found herself tired just as Kylo had said. Instead she spent time in bed re-reading over the Jedi texts on the tablet that Kylo had provided her with. It seemed to make more sense now that she was getting into the practical application of it all.

It wasn't long before she had drifted off to into a deep dreamless sleep. When she awoke again, her dinner had been delivered, though it was still warm so Rey knew she hadn't missed the droid by much. She went and showered before reheating her food. It was lonely eating dinner by herself when she was used to Kylo being there with her.

She reached out to brush against his mind. He opened himself up enough for her to feel that he was busy so Rey retreated back into her own mind. The thought of doing any more reading on the Jedi texts threatened to put her back to sleep. So when she finished her meal, she searched for games or ancient history on her datapad. She needed some sort of mental stimulation even if she couldn't do what she wanted.

After some searching Rey found a detailed history of the Old Republic and threw herself into the reading. She was hoping to find everything she could on all the great Jedi masters of the time, and the Sith. She was curious if Kylo would have qualified as a Sith lord back in those days and a few minutes into reading about the Original Sith, she knew there was too much conflict in him for him to ever fall completely to the dark side.

Rey spent hours reading and by the time she was too tired to keep her eyes open she had gotten through a third of the text. She made sure to save her place and put the data pad on her desk so that she wouldn't knock it off of the bed and break it.

She laid in the dark for a minute before whispering, _Goodnight, Kylo._

…

Kylo's head was still spinning from waking up to find Rey curled into a ball at his side. He'd taken a moment to memorize her sleeping face before carefully lifting her in his arms to return her back to her room. He'd hated to leave her but he had put off this little trip for way too long already.

Hux was now with him when he'd originally planned to bring Phasma and leave the sniveling little ginger back on the Vengeance. He'd had to bring Hux and leave Phasma for the same reason; to protect Rey. But now that meant that the weasel was here with Kylo and his soon to be general was left guarding something precious.

Hopefully he could send Hux off to do some mindless task while he went speak with King Tiberius Maven of the banking world known as Niro. Snoke himself put Tiberius on the throne and many thought it was done so that the First Order would have an endless supply of credits. As soon as Snoke died, King Tiberius cut the First Order off almost completely. Kylo had been scrambling trying to come up with more credits when he was first introduced to Thalia who promised to help Kylo make the First Order independently wealthy. Because of this Hux thought it would be a good idea to bring the Jasmenerthian Queen with them to Niro.

Kylo was sitting in the pilot's chair when he heard Rey's whisper of goodnight and immediately wished that he was back on the Vengeance with her.

"Supreme Leader, we will be in Hyperspace for another 14 hours. Why don't you try and get some sleep," Thalia suggested tentatively. "If you two wanted to be alone there are rooms in the back of the shuttle," Kylo said blandly and both Thalia and Hux blushed furiously. "All Queen Thalia meant was that this would go easier if you were well rested. That is all," Hux said. "So quick to defend her now that she is in your bed," Kylo grumbled.

Hux and Thalia had been joined at the hip ever since Kylo suggested Hux rescue her from the cells on the Vengeance. He knew putting them together would eventually create a problem but he doubted it would be before Kylo dug the First Order out of the hole Hux and Snoke had dug themselves into. That didn't mean that he shouldn't watch himself around the two. Though he did fully believe that Rey was the only one who could actually kill him.

"Oh, but Kylo you should know I'm enough woman for both of you," Thalia purred while draping herself around Hux's shoulders.

Kylo thought he was going to be sick. Hux chuckled. A sound that Kylo had never heard come from the weasel before.

"I don't share," Kylo hissed.

Kylo glanced over his shoulder as Thalia came to stand just behind his chair. Her height would intimidate most men but Kylo knew he could bring her to her knees before pulling her long blade from her back and without a weapon she was just another life that could easily be extinguished if Kylo wished it so. He threw her an icy look and she stopped a few feet from him.

"And it is unbefitting a woman of your stature to jump from one man's bed to the next like a common whore. Ren doesn't need you for that when he's got his filthy scavenger girl," Hux said snidely.

He moved to Thalia's side and took her hand. She smiled sweetly at Hux but Kylo could practically hear her thoughts comparing the two men. If this were a competition Hux wouldn't even be in the running. Knowing that Thalia still wanted him even though he had sent her to Hux's bed was punishment enough for now.

"That filthy scavenger girl is my apprentice and the second most powerful force user in the galaxy. When I am done with her she won't hesitate to use the force to take your life. I would suggest you keep comments like that to yourself in the future. Besides, Rey is no one's whore," Kylo said.

He should have killed Hux for what he implied and two months ago he probably would have done it but something about sharing Rey's consciousness for so long had lessened his tendency toward loosing his temper. That didn't mean he wasn't plotting how to get rid of Hux as painfully as possible, just that he didn't want to jeopardize the mission at hand.

"Come on, Armie. Your Supreme Leader doesn't want to play with us," Thalia said, shooting Kylo an annoyed look. "I don't know what you saw in such a brooding, moody individual anyway," Hux whispered as they headed down the short hall.

Kylo shuddered at the mention of Thalia's pet name for Hux but noticed the ginger had chosen his words a little more carefully than usual. Maybe Thalia still caring for Kylo was keeping Hux in check, at least in front of Thalia. They had been on this shuttle ship for less than 12 hours and he was already regretting this trip. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was bound to go terribly wrong. He just didn't know what.

Kylo would have liked to ask Phasma's advice but there's no way of telling if Hux was listening in or not. Kylo wouldn't put it passed him. He didn't need to give Hux another reason to call him weak. Kylo should have killed Hux right after he awoke after the explosion from Luke's lightsaber being ripped apart with the man standing over him. Then there would be no delusions of grandeur in which Hux successfully eliminates Kylo to become Supreme Leader.

"This is going to be a very long visit," Kylo muttered as he closed his eyes and fell easily into a meditative trance.

It used to be harder to find his center and he knew Rey and her light had helped with that too. Kylo knew he should have feared the changes that Rey was causing in him but he couldn't bring himself to blame her for being herself. He did blame the Old Fool as this was all his doing. He suggested Kylo and Rey share their consciousness and every time he visited them on Florn he just smirked at Kylo like he knew something he didn't. And of course the old man knew what the effect of Kylo taking in Rey's light would be but Kylo wondered if even Luke knew what would come of Rey taking in Kylo's dark.

Her almost fall to darkness is what led Kylo to bringing her back to the Vengeance. What if she didn't find balance but instead totally fell to the darkness? Kylo banished the thought from his mind. Only he could drive her to complete darkness and he didn't want that. So she should be fine, right?

…

Rey awoke the next morning to a bowl of cereal and a bagel. She ate her food, showered and did some light reading before getting back to her training. She was able to keep everything floating with no effort. She was even able to read from her datapad that she kept floating right in front of her face.

A droid brought in her lunch and took away her breakfast dishes. She ate quickly before falling into a one handed handstand for the afternoon part of her training. Again she had no trouble and Rey knew Kylo's knowledge and consciousness had really helped as much as Luke thought it would. She wondered what Kylo had gotten out of the two months of training.

It was around the time Kylo usually brought her dinner when the door to her room hissed open. For a moment Rey was excited, she thought maybe Kylo's mission hadn't taken as long as he'd thought but her face quickly fell as a woman came in carrying a tray of food. Rey backed into the far wall as Phasma came toward the desk.

Kylo had warned Rey that Phasma would be helping with her training but that didn't make the giant woman in the chrome armor less intimidating. Rey stayed stock still as Phasma set the two trays of food down and removed her helmet with a low hiss. Rey was surprised to see a shock of white blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, pale skin and full red lips. The woman called Phasma wasn't exactly beautiful in a traditional way; she was more of a handsome woman than anything. She set her helmet down on the end of the desk and sat, all while looking at Rey.

"Ren told me to make sure you ate before going forward with your training," Phasma said in a smooth cultured tone. "Okay," Rey said and cautiously moved toward the desk. "If I hurt you, Ren will kill me. You have nothing to fear from me," Phasma tried to reassure Rey. "Excuse me if I am a little skeptical. You tried to kill two of my best friends," Rey said. "And you tried to kill Ren, yet you don't see me approaching you like a gazelle to water," Phasma said and Rey gave her a confused look.

Rey had no idea what a gazelle was or how it applied to the situation. Phasma just shook her head and laughed. She pushed Rey's chair out from under the desk and nodded for her to take a seat.

"A gazelle is a type animal. They have to be cautious when approaching water as there are predators in the water just waiting for the moment that they are defenseless," Phasma explained as Rey came to sit across from her.

Rey nodded in understanding and then her face lit up as she saw what was on the plate. Out of all of the new foods that Kylo introduced Rey to, the one on her plate was one of her favorites. Kylo had called it a double bacon cheeseburger. Her favorite parts were the crispy pieces of animal fat and the yellow glob of cheese. Oh, and let's not forget the fried potatoes and the red 'catch-up' sauce.

Phasma sat there amused as she watched Rey tear through her food. Kylo often spoke about how much the scavenger from Jakku loved food and Phasma could see that none of it had been falsehood. Rey wanted to savor her food but she was also excited to be doing some new training.

"So are you Kylo's right hand or something," Rey asked. "You could say that. I will soon take the position of General of the First Order. He trusts me to keep you safe because I am loyal to him," Phasma said. Rey finished her food and then asked, "So you want Hux's position?" "I will have Hux's position as soon as he and Ren get back from the banking planet and Hux has outlived his usefulness," Phasma said with certainty. "Good. Hux is a monster and he shouldn't be allowed to choose whether he gets to keep breathing let alone the fate of hundreds of millions of soldiers," Rey said and she could see that Phasma was shocked.

Even as the words left her mouth, Rey knew it was Kylo's thoughts that made her say it. Phasma busted out laughing. Rey was startled to hear such a joyous sound leave the woman's mouth.

"I'm pretty sure Ren said the exact same thing. Fortunately I agree. Now if you are finished with your food we can begin this training. Ren wants this mastered before he gets back," Phasma said with a bright smile. "Okay, what do I do," Rey asked excitedly jumping up from her seat.

Phasma pulled out a smallish round droid and a piece of paper.

She began to read from the paper, "First you should mediate and focus on feeling the Force energy of the people and living organisms around us. Once you can feel everyone on board this ship reach farther."

Rey could feel Kylo in those words.

Meditation was easy for Rey but she didn't expect to be able to feel the Living Force so easily or right away. Phasma's life energy blazed brightly and beyond that she could feel the Stormtroopers in the hall and beyond. Rey wished that Kylo was here, he would understand her amazement. Phasma just looked bored with the whole thing.

"I can feel everything. It's a little overwhelming," Rey said in almost a whisper. "Ren said it would feel like that. Now tell me can you hear the buzzing," Phasma asked.

Rey strained for a second before she could hear a slight buzzing like electricity in a lightbulb that was getting ready to burn out.

"Yes," Rey said with her eyes still closed. "And now," Phasma asked and Rey heard the door to her room open. "Yes," Rey said. "And now," Phasma asked again.

This went on for hours into the night until finally Rey said that she could no longer hear the buzzing. Phasma told her to open her eyes. The round droid that had been on the table before they started was now gone.

"The reason you no longer hear the buzzing is because the droid was sent out of an air lock and sound doesn't travel well in the vacuum of space," Phasma said with a slight smile. "Wait, what," Rey asked. "The point of the exercise was to see how far the droid could go before you stopped hearing it. The good news is that the droid had to leave the ship before you could no longer hear it. The bad news is now we will focus on your other senses until they are as strong as your hearing," Phasma said with a smile. "I'm ready for anything," Rey said confidently.

…

Kylo, Hux and Thalia had landed on Niro days ago and King Tiberius was still celebrating some back-world holiday or another even though Kylo had been sick of the parties by the end of the first night. Kylo spent most of his time brooding and silent. Thankfully he'd worn his mask and people were a lot more reluctant to talk to the dark man. Thalia and Hux were certainly enjoying themselves and Kylo couldn't remember if he'd actually seen Hux smile unless he was causing someone pain before getting to Niro. The little ginger weasel was actually nice to the people he spoke to, even the servants. It was all so very unnerving.

Once the official parties were over Kylo and company spent another few days participating in smaller dinner parties held just for the King's close friends and family. Which turned out to be more people than Kylo could ever find himself being close too. The worst part of the dinner parties was the fact that King Tiberius kept offering Kylo his daughters. The way the king saw it was if Kylo married one of his daughters his position as king of Niro would be secured.

The man couldn't seem to understand why Kylo kept refusing. Maven's daughters were beautiful but not as beautiful as Rey. He found himself missing her as the days dragged by. He'd invaded her dreams for the last nights. Nothing out of the normal, just her doing everyday things. She didn't seem to see him which led Kylo to believe that maybe he was just dreaming of her…

It was the tenth day into the mission when King Tiberius finally wanted to talk business. Kylo was ready to hurt the man for making him waste so much time with his bullshit parties when Tiberius' second came for Kylo, Hux and Thalia.

Kylo's anger built with each step toward the so-called king's throne room. He could feel his darkness truly rise to the surface for the first time in weeks. If the man on the throne didn't agree to the terms Kylo was about to put fourth he could certainly break the man, either mentally or physically. King Tiberius was a weak fool that Snoke found easy to manipulate but strong enough to lead the people. Kylo found the man only weak.

Tiberius' second was a tall man with dark brown skin and was completely bald except for a very long braid that began at the base of his skull and hung all the way down to his knees. He was dressed in long gold robes and there was a steel blade on his hip. Kylo supposed he was a formidable warrior when compared to normal men. Kylo had been analyzing every warrior the King had around him including this man. None of them could best him, especially with the force guiding him.

"I present Supreme Leader Kylo Ren," the man said in a deep rich voice. Tiberius clapped his hands in delight and said, "Now that you are here we can discuss this business you were so eager to get to." "You have been putting this off for 10 days Tiberius and I am growing impatient," Kylo said.

King Tiberius was king because Snoke made him a king. He worked for IGBC and was just an underling to the Chairman of IGBC who handled the First Order's accounts. Kylo assumed that there was another identical worm out there somewhere who would handle the Resistance's accounts if they were foolish enough to lend money to a dying dream. Kylo could kill Tiberius and the Chairman of IGBC would just place someone else on Niro. There weren't many people willing to stand to the might of the First Order now. The Chairman certainly wasn't one of them.

"You interrupted our festivities with your visit. I could not very well disappoint my people. But now that is all done, and I am ready to hear what you have to say," Tiberius said in his kingly voice. "My predecessor barrowed 500 billion credits back when the First Order was nothing but the last dying embers of the Empire and since that time Snoke barrowed more and more from you to build world killers and weapons beyond reason," Kylo said, his voice coming out mechanical.

Tiberius nodded.

Kylo Ren continued, "Because of that the First Order has been subjugated to you will and your goals."

Kylo produced a datapad. He pressed one button and one trillion galactic credits were transferred to the IGBC. Then he held it out to one of Tiberius' underlings. The man took it and handed it to Tiberius. The stout man looked impressed.

"With this I free the Order from your hold. My troops will no longer die for those who sit safely on their thrones while the rest of us fight and die. We will not need any further assistance from you in the future. Your men will be removed from my ships as soon as you sign the agreement for the credits that I just transferred to you thanks to the Queen of Jasmenerth," Kylo professed and Thalia came forward in her regale armor looking proud.

The doors to the throne room opened and a man in pitch black armor walked in. Another of Tiberius' underlings was scurrying after the man looking flustered. The man radiated darkness and Hux and Thalia tensed as he approached.

"Sir, Lord Ozoroth is here ahead schedule," the woman called. "I can see that Nomia," Tiberius said.

Kylo looked the man over and found that his armor reminded him of Snoke's praetorian guards' armor. It was the weapon on his hip that intrigued Kylo the most. It was a lightsaber. There was no mistaking that hilt for anything else. Kylo wondered who this Lord Ozoroth actually was. Kylo could sense the darkness in the man as easily as he could sense his own.

Ozoroth walked directly up to Tiberius' throne and none of the King's warriors even batted an eye. In fact they all seemed to freeze in fear. Kylo glanced at Hux and Thalia who watched the man with a strange curiosity.

"King Tiberius, Master Zroyais would like me to advise you against agreeing to this deal," Ozoroth said in a mechanical voice that sounded very like Kylo's.

Hux looked to Kylo with a questioning look. Kylo gave a slight shake of his head. He didn't know who this Master Zroyais was. He wasn't the Chairman of IGBC unless within the few months there had been major changes to IGBC's hierarchy.

"Who is this man, Tiberius," Kylo hissed.

Tiberius and Ozoroth kept talking in low voices. Kylo didn't like being ignored, especially for someone unknown man. With barely a thought Kylo lifted the King from his throne with one gloved hand raised in the air.

Tiberius' eyes grew wide as the force tendril choked the man as well as moved him closer to Kylo. Ozoroth and the members of Tiberius' court watched as Kylo held the man aloft.

"You and I were having a conversation before this man showed up and I plan on finishing it without any more interruptions," Kylo said menacingly. "Yes, Supreme Leader," Tiberius choked out.

Kylo dropped the man to the floor and he gulped down big breaths. Kylo stalked over to Ozoroth and with a thought ripped the black metal helmet from the man's head. Ozoroth reached for his lightsaber but Kylo caught his with the Force.

"Who are you and who do you serve?"

Ozoroth looked up at Kylo. The Supreme Leader was almost 8 inches taller than the dark skinned man with the coal black eyes and graying black hair. There was defiance in that stare.

"I accept the terms of the deal," Tiberius croaked out. "You didn't have a choice in that. Sign the datapad so that I can leave this worthless planet," Kylo said in a commanding tone.

Tiberius scrambled over to where Torval, his second was standing with the datapad. Kylo was still staring down at Ozoroth who had yet to answer Kylo's questions. Hux and Thalia were trying to fade in the background as the two men's stares became more intense.

"Ben Solo, you will soon learn who I serve," Ozoroth said and his voice was much high than his helmet had made it seem. "And you Tiberius will regret agreeing this deal," Ozoroth said and threw something to the ground.

There was a burst of pitch black smoke that sent everyone other than Kylo coughing and sputtering away from the center of the room. Kylo watched the spot where the man had been even through the dark smoke so he knew when the smoke cleared that Lord Ozoroth was going to be gone. He didn't run out through a side entrance or jump through the floor or roof. He simply vanished into thin air.

Hux and Thalia ran over to Kylo making sure he was alright. He waved them away and proceeded to question Tiberius about the mysterious man calling himself Ozoroth but strangely Kylo, Thalia and Hux seemed to be the only ones who remembered the last 25 minutes. Kylo decided to stay on Niro a few more days during which he spent his time digging through King Tiberius' mind for any clue as to who Master Zroyais and Lord Ozoroth were.

To his amazement there were whole week to month gaps in every member of Tiberius' court member's memories. He knew he'd just had a run in with this new evil that Luke and Rey kept going on about. There were so many questions he needed answered. Kylo didn't feel better until he, Hux and Thalia were safely back on his shuttle on their way back to the Vengeance.

There was only one good thing to come out of all of this. Now that they were free of the IGBC there were infinite possibilities for the future of the Frist Order. Kylo's plan was falling into place.

* * *

Please review!

I want Rey and Kylo to become a real team before really exploring the feelings they have for each other. The big bad is getting closer by the chapter... so stay tuned.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters

* * *

Chapter 17:

As the days passed Rey and Phasma became closer, not quiet friends but no longer clear cut enemies. They ate dinner together every night and then worked on honing Rey's senses through the Force. Rey was getting very good at sensing the living force. It didn't take long before it took hours for her to lose track of the droid and it was always using her hearing, sight, and sense of smell. She was quickly mastering Force Listening, Force Smell and Force Sight.

It was her mastery of Force Sense that was still lacking and Rey had no clue why. She could easily sense the living force, the life force of everyone around her but she could only identify individuals if they were very near her. She could pick Phasma out of the crowd because Rey had spent the last 14 days with Phasma's slightly dimmed energy blazing right in her face.

Rey thought that the problem was that Phasma was not a force user and therefore couldn't fully explain to Rey the way it should feel or how to best open herself up to the living Force. When the two women got really frustrated they started shouting and Phasma ended up leaving after they came close to trading blows. At this point she was really starting to miss Kylo. He had been gone 14 whole days.

Rey had eaten her dinner all alone and was trying to focus on meditating when she felt a familiar presence in her room. She barely turned away from her plate. While she was thankful to see someone other than Phamsa, Luke wasn't exactly the force user Rey wanted to see.

 ** _Good evening Rey. How is your training going_** , Luke asked. _Good. I've been working on my Force Sense but it's rather difficult when you don't even know what you should be feeling for_ , Rey admitted. **_Force Sense just takes practice. When you are feeling for the living force try and find the little differences between different people, and differences between living beings and inanimate objects. Once you notice what makes each life force unique it'll come easier. Once Kylo is back you can ask him_** , Luke said with a smile.

Transparent Luke walked around Rey's cell/bedroom, noting different things. Rey watched him move around the room. She got the sense that he was here for a reason.

 _I don't think you came here just to check up on my training,_ Rey said. **_No, not just to check up on your training. I came to warn you that this new threat is approaching much faster than we'd all realized. I wish Kylo was here, so I could speak with the two of you together. This new evil has their sights set on the First Order for its technology and manpower. Tell Kylo to watch who he does dealings with. Even connected to the Force I cannot tell how far and wide this threat has already reached_** , Luke said and even on his slightly younger face the worry was evident.

Rey thought for a moment.

 _I will tell him but in case you didn't know Kylo left the ship two weeks ago to meet with someone. He wasn't too forthcoming with the details. You don't think Kylo has run into trouble and that's why he hasn't come back yet_ , Rey asked, concerned ** _. I don't know. I haven't felt any disturbances in the force, so I would say that Kylo is safe. I will check on you again when I can_** , Luke said and then was gone.

Rey sighed. She was alone again. She went and sat on her bed and began meditating. She started working on feeling each individual person and thing on the Vengeance and other ships that made up Kylo's new fleet. Soon she began to feel the difference between the many humans, the few non-humanoids, the many droids and everything else. She fell into deep meditation before long and began looking for specific energy signatures.

Suddenly the light that normally surrounded Rey when she was meditating darkened. Panic started to set in as she felt her surroundings shift the way that they used to when the bond between her and Kylo opened and she was transported outside of her body to where ever he was. Even more unsettling was the fact that she could not move. Rey struggled to break the meditation as she heard a sickly dark chuckle echo through the space of her mind.

Rey tried to calm herself. Snoke was dead she'd seen his body come apart with her own eyes. There was no way he could he here in her mind. She would have known if she and Snoke had formed a force bond the way that she and Kylo had. So how was she hearing his voice.

There was sickening whirl of color that left her standing inside StarKiller base as Kylo put his lightsaber through Han Solo's chest. Rey felt so much pain and anger that she wanted to take her staff and beat Kylo for just two seconds before she remembered that they had settled this already. She knew that Snoke manipulated him and that he lived with the pain and regret of murdering his father every day. It was part of the reason she was even willing to feel something for him. It was how she knew there was still light left in him.

Then Rey was kneeling in the throne room. Kylo's tall dark form stood above her with his lightsaber pointed at her. She could just barely see the movement of his wrist as he turned Luke's lightsaber toward his true target. Rey felt a surge of triumph as she waited for the moment where Snoke's body is bisected by Luke's lightsaber.

She immediately felt that something was different, wrong.

 _Weak little girl…Did you really think that you could defeat me so easily? That you could turn my apprentice in to you cause? Foolish girl, Ren will turn you to the dark side and you will do his bidding. You will slaughter your pathetic friends with pleasure and you will continue the line of Skywalker and return the Sith to full power_ , Snoke's voice invaded the darkness seconds before the strangely tall humanoid alien stepped into view.

Suddenly Kylo was snatched into Snoke's clutches. Dark lightning arched from Snoke's hand to Kylo's prone form stuck floating in the air. His screams rent the air and Rey climbed to her feet. She called Kylo's lightsaber to her hand and took a step forward as the throne room fell away.

She stood in this strange dark place with Kylo's red lightsaber held tightly in her grip. She used the knowledge gained during her time spent immersed in Kylo's consciousness so that she didn't cut her finger off with the side vents. She took a step toward where Snoke was holding Kylo wrapped in his force lightning.

Suddenly shadowy figures appeared in the space between Rey and Snoke. As Rey took a step forward the figures became solid and the air stunk of Sulfur. Another step and she could begin to make out the facial features of the figures. They were twisted; there was no way to tell if they had eyes or a nose. The only prominent feature the creatures seemed to have was their mouths which were filled with needle like teeth that seemed to be dripping acid. Their long spindly limbs had razor sharp claws on the ends instead of anything resembling fingers.

They slashed at Rey as she spun Kylo's lightsaber, cutting through the demons causing them to become dust and blow away. She was calm as her eyes stayed locked on Kylo in Snoke's clutches. Normally she would have panicked but she didn't fear fighting Snoke again. Once she freed Kylo they would stop Snoke together!

 _You're nothing but an apparition. I know Ben Solo killed you months ago. You are nothing! You have no power over anything anymore! Not me! Not Kylo Ren! Not even your precious First Order! You are defeated_ , Rey yelled out as she ran forward, slicing through anything that got in her way.

Rey moved around Snoke and swung the lightsaber in a way that she'd only seen Kylo do. She moved the blade in wide arches and whirls. The lightning holding Kylo fell away as Snoke's arm fell to the ground. Kylo fell to the ground breathing heavily. He shakily got to his feet and called Luke's lightsaber from the darkness and together he and Rey took on Snoke. Rey was relieved when they both put their lightsabers through the evil creature's heart and he turned to ash to blow away too.

Kylo lightly touched Rey's face and then uttered, _Thank you for freeing me_.

Rey moved to take his hand but Kylo faded away too. Then it all went away and Rey was back in her room sitting on her bed. She let out a deep breath. Then there was an explosion and the door to her room fell away. Rey jumped to her feet and covered her mouth and nose with the sleeve of her new black shirt as smoke filled the room from the explosion.

"Rey," a familiar voice called out of the smoke.

Two seconds later Finn appeared through the smoke with his blaster raised. Rey was so happy to see her friend that for a moment she didn't even question what was going on. She ran into him and the two hugged for a long moment.

"What are you doing here, Finn? I thought I told you guys that I didn't need to be rescued," Rey said as Finn began pulling her through the hole that was created when the door was destroyed and down the hallway. "You didn't really think any of us were buying that," Finn asked, his grip on Rey's arm was almost bruising. "Finn, you're hurting me," Rey said as she noticed that they weren't headed toward the hanger or the escape pods.

Finn didn't seem to hear her at first. Rey planted her feet and yanked her arm from his grip. Finn stopped as though startled. He looked back to where Rey was standing.

"Come on Rey, we don't have much time. Poe and the others are keeping the First Order busy so that we can complete our mission and escape," Finn said urgently. "Mission? What mission?"

Fin stepped closer to Rey so that he could speak to her without having to yell.

"We have to kill Kylo Ren right now otherwise he's going to come after you again. Leia made it top priority after rescuing you," Finn said and Rey took a step away from him.

She looked around to find that even though the alarm bell was blaring there were no Stormtroopers in the hallway. There were usually 4 between her room and Kylo's. There weren't enough rebels left for them to be keeping every Stormtrooper on the ship busy enough to not watch over her door. Kylo would kill them for that alone.

"Kylo is not the enemy. We've been working together to become stronger this whole time so that we can fight the new evil that is threatening the galaxy as we speak," Rey said. "I know he's controlling you but we can do this if you put your mind to it," Finn said trying to grab her arm again.

Rey snatched away from him again. Finn was acting very strange. Even more strange than usual.

"Hey Finn, where is Rose? I thought you two were inseparable," Rey said.

Finn looked confused for a second as though he'd never even heard of his girlfriend. Rey knew then that whatever this thing was, it wasn't Finn. The Finn she knew would never forget one of his friends, especially not his girlfriend. Rey called her staff to her hand.

"You are not, Finn," Rey exclaimed. "What? Rey what are you talking about. I am Finn. I came here to rescue you and help you kill Kylo Ren," the man pretending to be Finn said. "I do not want to kill Kylo and Leia would never send you here to kill her son," Rey said and hit the imposter Finn with a hearty blow from her staff.

The thing crumbled to the ground and Rey was sitting back in her room. There was no sign that she'd done anything but meditate. She looked around and was more than shocked to see Kylo Ren leaning up against her door. She stood there for a second taking him in. He was dressed in his usual all black with his long cloak hanging from his shoulder.

His hair was longer than it had been before their training on Florn so that it completely covered his ears. It looked so soft that her fingers ached to touch it. His pale skin was just as flawless, well except for the scar that Rey had given him. His deep brown eyes stared at her with a hunger burning in them so strongly that it made heat creep into Rey's face. His sensually full lips pulled her gaze and held it.

"If you aren't real, I'm gonna be pretty pissed," Rey said cautiously. "Sweetheart, I'm as real as it gets," Kylo said in his deep melodic voice.

A smile crept onto Rey's face as she ran the short distance between her bed and where Kylo stood by the door. She threw herself into his arms before she was even sure that he was going to catch her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him for a few seconds with her face pressed to his chest, just taking in his scent and the solid feel of him. She knew instantly that he really was here; it wasn't an illusion or even the Force Bond connected them. Kylo really was back.

Rey pulled back to look into his eyes and his face came down so that his lips pressed softly to her. Rey hesitated for just a second before burying her hands in his hair and deepening the kiss. Little tiny shocks sparked off through her nervous system as Kylo kissed her back with the same intensity.

When the two separated Rey's face was blazing red and she couldn't exactly meet his gaze. Rey tried to move away but Kylo pulled her back into his embrace. He hugged her tightly with his face pressed to the top of her head.

"I missed you and if I'd have known how much you missed me I would have stayed away longer," Kylo said with a playful edge to his tone. "Don't push it. I was worried that something had happened to you," Rey said into his chest.

Kylo stroked her hair for a second before placing a kiss on top of her head.

"What has Luke told you about this new threat," Kylo asked. "Just that they are coming a lot sooner than Luke and the others thought. He told me to tell you to be careful of whom you deal with. The leader has his eye on the First Order already," Rey said. "That makes sense while on the banking world Niro a man appeared who felt like pure darkness. He didn't attack me but he advised King Tiberius against freeing the First Order of its debts. Then he called me Ben Solo and disappeared into thin air," Kylo said and Rey tensed.

Luke was right. The uncomfortable silence only lasted for a few seconds. Kylo pulled Rey into another hug. He needed the comfort just as much as she did. Rey wondered just how much danger he had been in back there on Niro.

"When did you see Luke last," Kylo asked, changing the subject. "Earlier today before I started my training. Speaking of which something really strange happened," Rey started by Kylo cut her off. "I wanted to see how well your training had gone while I was gone so I decided to put you through two Jedi trials," Kylo said moving to sit at Rey's desk.

Rey stared at him. She didn't think she was anywhere near ready to take on Jedi trials. She said as much.

"You've already passed the Trail of Flesh by enduring the pain and loss of my father and Luke and learning the truth about your parents. You passed the Trail of Spirt when you overcame the darkness that called to you on Ahch-To. Now you've passed the Trail of Courage by facing your deepest darkest moments and taking on Snoke and his demons by yourself. But I am most proud that even after seeing me…kill Han again you still refused to kill me and you were able to see through the illusion presented by the Simulacrum and passed the Trail of Insight," Kylo said with a smile.

Rey felt a surge of pride. The Jedi texts indicated that there were 5 trails and to hear that she had already passed 4 of them with only a little more than 5 months of training made Rey feel really good. Kylo had often told her how powerful she was and could be but this was the first time that she really believed it.

"So now what," Rey asked. "As far as your training? We start combat training with wooden swords and practice sabers. We can start on that tomorrow. Right now I need to go see my council and let them know that we are being targeted. I clouded your meditation with the darkness required for the Trails so that you wouldn't sense my arrival. I wanted to surprise you," Kylo said. "Wait so you came to see me before anyone else," Rey asked and Kylo nodded. "When are you going to realize that you are probably the most important thing in the galaxy to me," Kylo said while staring into her eyes. "I think it's starting to sink in," Rey said with a smile.

* * *

A/N: I wanted Rey to be trained and tested in the old ways. What do you think of Snoke's speech and Rey using Kylo's Lightsaber.

As always please review. Let me know if you guys like the direction the story is headed or not. Also I'm trying something different this week. There will still be two chapters just released separately. Look for Kylo's chapter this Friday.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you for the continued support. We don't have long left in this part of the trilogy so thank you for sticking with me and I hope you guys will continue to follow Rey and Kylo on their journey. Also 1 I didn't mean for this chapter to be so long and 2 I definitely didn't plan for it to be so fluffy but I hope you guys enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters!

* * *

Chapter 18:

Kylo hated to leave Rey after having spent so little time with her after getting back but he needed his officers up to speed on what was going on even if he couldn't tell them everything. Kylo was pleased to see that Phasma was waiting outside of the conference room as he approached. She held a datapad in her hands.

"Captain Phasma, I trust my apprentice wasn't too much trouble," Kylo asked. "The girl is tolerable and powerful. I see the usefulness in befriending her," Phasma said. "I hear a 'but' coming," Kylo said standing right outside of the door. "But she is immersed in the light. She will never be like you. She will always fight for what the Resistance has taught her is right. I don't see where this is going," Phasma said and Kylo shook his head.

This would be the first time Phasma heard about the threat that was targeting their galaxy. Kylo had suffered and given up too much to be this close to ruling the galaxy for it to all be taken away. He knew it would take the combined might of the Resistance and the First Order to defeat them.

"You will soon," Kylo said, taking the datapad from Phasma.

They walked into the conference room together. Kylo was pleased to see that almost 40% of the senior officers of the First Order were missing. It would seem that IGBC was smart enough to get their people out of there before Kylo could make it back and start removing heads. Kylo took his seat at the head of the table in a chair that looked more like a throne that any of the office chairs that the Officers were seated in.

Phasma sat to his right while Hux and Thalia were already seated to his left. Kylo could tell that they were pleased to be sitting this close to the head of the table. It wouldn't be long before their spots were filled by someone else. Kylo had thought Hux would put up more of a fight when he told Hux that Phasma was taking the seat to the right and Hux would be sitting on the left but the ginger seemed to be fine as long as Thalia was next to him. Kylo stood and immediately the room fell silent and all eyes were on him.

"Look to your left. Now look to your right. Those empty chairs represent the people who controlled the First Order and our funding. I freed us of those very people with the help of Queen Thalia Tartos and the manufacturing planet Jasmenerth. The First Order now generates its own credits, manufactures its own weapons and is now free to rule the Galaxy as we see fit," Kylo said and everyone in the room gave loud, joyous cheers.

Everyone except Hux and Thalia who had been with Kylo when the man known as Ozoroth spoke on freeing the First Order and Phasma who was pessimistic on the best occasions. Kylo let them enjoy their new found freedom for a moment longer. Kylo felt a surge of pride at knowing under his leadership such joy could be had by his subordinates.

"With that being said, I want you to all be aware of the fact that now that we are free there is a new threat that has their eye on the First Order," Kylo said and once again the room fell to silence. Chief Officer Hunana asked, "What threat is left that could even hope to touch us? The Resistance is in hiding. The Jedi Order is dead. The Republic is dead."

There were murmurs of agreement throughout the remaining 20 officers.

"True as that may be there are more powers in the galaxy and beyond that have nothing to do with the Republic, the Resistance or the Jedi. Our galaxy isn't the only one out there and information doesn't just stop because it hit the last known regions of our galaxy. It was proven when the Yuuzhan Vong attacked Arkania and almost succeeded in declaring war on the entire civilized Galaxy. It seems that we may have another invasion on our hands," Kylo paused.

Again murmurs filled the silence but this time they were anxious and worried.

"Supreme Leader, where did you get this info," Officer Loured asked. "I was first warned about of the coming threat through my connection through the force," Kylo said.

Some of the people in the room voiced their distrust in all things mystic and Kylo had to fight the urge to look at Hux. Kylo didn't want to see how much the ginger weasel enjoyed the fact that almost half of the men and women in this room questioned the Force and its validity. Kylo waited until the room fell silent again before he continued.

"I was skeptical at first too. That changed while Hux and I were away on the banking planet Niro. A man appeared wearing black armor similar to what Snoke's guard used to wear," Kylo said and set his datapad on the table.

The hologram that appeared was created from the footage taken from Kylo's helmet during the confrontation in Tiberius' throne room. Kylo moved the hologram and made it bigger for all to see. Hux sneered at the hologram and Kylo had the feeling that taking down this Ozoroth would be one of the few things Kylo and Hux would both enjoy.

"This man, Ozoroth, appeared and told King Tiberius that someone by the name of Master Zroyais advised against freeing the Order of IGBC's hold," Kylo said.

Every pair of eyes in the room was on the man dressed in the metal plated armor.

"As you can see there is a lightsaber on his hip. He never pulled his weapon, so I was not able to judge his skill level. I was able to tell that he is not a force user or even force sensitive. I want to know who they are and what their end game is. As soon as you have any information I want to be informed," Kylo said. "But Sir, our manpower was cut by 30% when IGBC pulled out all of their men. How are we supposed to patrol our territories and search for 2 men in a galaxy of hundreds of billions life forms. They could be anywhere. We've already lost our best scout pilots looking for the resistance in the Amara system," Major Yagadah said.

Kylo knew that over the last 20 or so years IGBC had infiltrated the First Order at various levels. He just didn't realize that those men made up 30% of his forces.

"I never said I wanted everyone looking, just what we can spare. I want new Recruitment centers to set up on any neutral planet that could be beneficial to our cause. I will replace the scouts we lost with men from my personal guard to search the Amara system. In the meantime check with our network of spies to see if there have even been hints of rumors about a new faction cropping up right under our noses. It's bad enough your men let those force users escape Ilum," Kylo said shooting Squad Leader Quinntz a scathing look.

The man squirmed in his seat.

"I am promoting Captain Phasma to General of the First Order's Army," Kylo announced suddenly.

He could feel Phasma's surprise and Hux's anger easily. The little ginger hadn't even seen it coming.

"Admiral Hux will still oversee every battle involving our fleet as well as the training of all the new pilots. Phasma will continue with the training of the new recruits as well as overseeing all of our ground battles," Kylo said.

Some of the men shot nervous glances at Hux but the rest looked to Phasma with admiration and pride. Kylo was confident in his choice. Phasma would be hard on them without being cruel. Hux didn't seem to see a difference. It made the soldiers unpredictable and usually unstable without the programing that Hux insisted on. Kylo wanted to move away from brain washing.

From everything Kylo had seen of the Resistance during his time in Rey's mind, loyalty seemed to work well for his mother. He couldn't release the soldiers he already had, there would be no way to make up for the millions of men that would undoubtably flee if he let them. But from now on there would be no more snatching children from their mothers' arms and no more brainwashing. It was all part of his plan to banish the old ways.

"I would also like to promote Officers Maatis and Nikkinem to Captain and Sergeant, respectively. I need to replenish my ranks with people I can trust. If you are still in this room then I trust you and you are invaluable to me," Kylo said and while looking at Hux and Thalia he mentally added, _or I'm just waiting for the right moment to get rid of you_. "Ren, you can't be serious," Hux hissed near Kylo's ear. "Deadly," Kylo hissed back.

The men and women in the room gathered around Phasma, congratulating her. Hux's face was almost redder than his hair. Eventually Hux and Thalia stormed out of the room. Kylo didn't care. He watched them go with a smirk of amusement. Hux had given Kylo a list of Officers that he felt should be promoted. Phasma, Maatis nor Nikkinem had been on that list; in fact Kylo had demoted almost everyone on Hux's list back to a Stormtrooper. So Kylo would let the man be pissy for a while.

Kylo rose from his seat. He would let his underlings party and enjoy their promotions without him. He had certainly had enough merriment back on Niro.

Instead he wanted to get back to Rey. He wanted to pull her into bed with him and just hold her close. He had been so surprised when she had kissed him that his mind was still reeling from the oh so soft feeling of her lips pressed to his, the feel of her hands in his hair as she held him close. Gods, he had missed her more than he should have.

As he moved to leave the conference room, Phasma came over to him.

"You aren't gonna stay? We got a bottle of top shelf whiskey and I wanna hear more about this new threat and how training Rey is going to help you defeat it," Phasma said. "Maybe later. I find myself needing sleep," Kylo lied easily. "So that's what they're calling it these days," Phasma said with a chuckle. "I am sure that I have no clue as to what you are talking about," Kylo said with wide eyes under his helmet.

Phasma gave Kylo a knowing look.

"I know the Jedi preach no connections, but I've seen the way she gets when she's thinking or talking about you. If you want the girl, why not just claim her for you own. I know that pilot kissed her back on Xaglosie but during the time you were away she never even mentioned him," Phasma said with a smirk on her face.

Kylo was glad that he had worn his helmet because his face was way too easy to read and Phasma would have seen the joy that filled his eyes at knowing that Rey still cared about him, in any capacity. Phasma was certainly observant enough to pick up on Rey's feelings for him so why wouldn't she pick up on his feelings for Rey.

"Be that as it may, Rey herself stated that we should not let our personal feeling for each other grow into more than what they are. Our relationship is strictly professional. I need her to defeat this new evil. That's all," Kylo said and Phasma looked as though she believed him about as much as he believed himself at this point.

Phasma barked out a laugh.

"Go and spend some time with your girl. I don't blame you, she's beautiful, kind and strong," Phasma commented. "She is but she isn't mine and I don't know if she will ever want to be. Sure, there is heat between us, but I've screwed things up so many times that she felt it was better if we cut off any feelings we might have for each other so that we could work together," Kylo admitted as he and Phasma began making their way toward his quarters. "Thalia, KA-1991, or MO-2778," Phasma asked. "Both Thalia and Kalissa. I told her about Megum."

Phasma let out a whistle.

"You've had this girl in your head since she tried to cut you in half and you respond by trying to kill her and her friends and telling her about your other women. This Rey doesn't seem like the type to do well with having to compete for someone's affection and you kind of made her have to. All with that pilot pining away for her. You're lucky she even wants anything to do with you at this point," Phasma said and Kylo remember why he'd made Phasma his general.

She was smart, wise, capable and gave excellent advice. She also gave it to Kylo straight when everyone else would just tell him what he wanted to hear. She would tell him what she felt would actually help him. But damn if it didn't piss him off.

"I know." "So, what are you going to do," she asked, stopping midstride. "Nothing. Until she says otherwise," Kylo said and kept walking. "She loves you just tell her you lover her," Phasma called.

Phasma shook her head but Kylo didn't look back. He was going to go to his room and sleep. The moment he got to his door he knew he didn't want to be alone tonight or ever again if he could have Rey at his side. Now that he was near her again, he needed to be in her space. If he had to tell her how he felt, then he would have to man up and do it. He couldn't stand the tension anymore.

He headed straight to Rey's room. The door hissed open and Kylo stopped dead in his tracks. Rey was laying on her bed reading from her datapad wearing only a black nightgown and her hair was down around her shoulders. She was lovely.

She sat up and asked, "What's up?"

Kylo pressed the release on his helmet and set it on the desk. Then he took off his cape and gloves and set them on the desk too. Once he felt free of his 'Supreme Leader' persona he turned to face her. He took a deep breath as he summoned the courage to ask what he was about to ask.

"I was wondering if…if I could sleep here tonight with you," Kylo asked awkwardly.

He wasn't used to asking for things, especially things like this. He'd never wanted to just sleep with a woman but the memory of waking with her curled against him had haunted him every day since it happened. And now with the memories of her lips so fresh in his mind, he figured he would try his luck. At best she would say yes and at worst she would tell him to go to hell. Either way he would accept her choice.

"You want to sleep in my bed," she asked confused. "Nothing sexual…just…I thought it would be nice to wake up with you next to me. The night I spent with you was probably the best night of sleep I've ever had, and I know it was because of you and not whatever sedative the doctor had given me," Kylo realized he was rambling and Rey was just staring at him.

He should have known that she wouldn't go for it. He started gathering his things and was going to head to his own room when he felt her hand on his arm. He turned to see her staring up at him. Her hazel eyes had become an almost solid gold and he felt as if he could get lost in them.

"You can stay. I liked sleeping next to you but…I don't know how to feel about you, Kylo. Spending all this time working this closely with you has shown me another side to you but every time I think I am getting somewhere with you, you show me that I haven't. Kissing you earlier…I don't regret it, yet. You say that I am the most important thing in the world to you but most of the time you don't act like it," Rey said.

Kylo froze. Her answer was better than what he'd been expecting. He knew this was the perfect moment to express how he really felt and actually have her hear it.

"I know. I've never had someone I really cared about. I've made mistakes, big ones, but I want to fix that. I know we have shared our consciousness, but I know for a fact that you haven't taken my darkness into yourself and I haven't taken in your light. I think maybe Luke was right about our feelings needing to be involved for our bond to be completed, for us to be at our strongest. But beyond that I genuinely care for you Rey and I am willing to do whatever to prove it to you. I don't want to keep things from you anymore. You can have everything," Kylo said

He dropped to his knees and completely opened his mind to her. He let her see every memory; from his childhood all the way until he decided to take Phasma's advice tonight. He let her feel everything from his anger and self-loathing to his loneliness to his love for her and the peace she gave him. He let her know all his plans for the First Order and the Resistance. He gave her all of him.

And when he looked up into her face he found tears falling from her eyes. What he'd given her wasn't like opening their bond. That had always been controlled but this wasn't. He had kept her in his consciousness and all of his knowledge of combat and the force before, but this was full access to his emotions and memories, everything that made him the man he was today.

The understanding he felt from her as she flung their bond open as wide as it could go made him grab on to her.

"I don't know what made you feel you could trust me with this but I am glad you did…And I think I love you too. I was so afraid that if I let myself actually feel this for you, that you would just leave or tell me I'm being foolish. I know how much effort it took for you to open up like this and I'm not complaining but I wonder where this all came from," Rey asked, wiping tears from her eyes. "Maybe I've finally come to my senses. The literal girl of my dreams has been right in front of me and all I've been doing is running and pushing you away. Even if you don't want to rule with me, I still need you by my side. If you will have me," Kylo said almost pleadingly.

Rey gave him a smile and held her hand out to him.

"There is still so much we need to talk about but for now, let's go to bed," Rey said.

Kylo nodded and got to his feet. He took her hand and she led him toward her bed. Kylo stripped down to his boxers and then climbed into bed next to Rey. She let out a content sigh as he slipped his arm around her waist.

Tomorrow they had so many things to talk about but for tonight, just having her in his arms was enough.


	19. Chapter 19

So back to the action...

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters.

* * *

Chapter 19:

Kylo found that sleeping and waking up next to Rey was more refreshing than sleeping for a week straight on his own. He didn't have a single nightmare and when he awoke in the morning he wasn't covered in fear sweat. He loved to watch Rey sleep for a few minutes before returning to his room to get dressed for the day.

He handled what he needed to and was always very grateful for lunch time. When he got to Rey's room she threw herself into his arms almost knocking the tray with their food out of his hands. Not that he minded. It was nice having her in his arms like that.

Over lunch they discussed her training and the mastery with which she passed so many trials so easily. It was important that they talked about developing her abilities further since they had no idea when this so called new evil was going to rear its ugly head. They needed to come up with plans different and scenarios.

Kylo could admit that he would rather talk about her development than start delving into the mess that would be their relationship even if it was only to himself. He didn't even know where to begin and he knew Rey was in the same boat. Neither of them had ever been in a relationship. The only real relationship Kylo had ever witnessed was his parents but from what he could tell the Solos were not the picture of a healthy marriage. Kylo was infinitely more comfortable putting a laser sword in Rey's hands and letting her try to kill him again but he knew they would have to talk for real if either of them wanted more than just sleeping in the same bed every night.

Yet they managed to put it off for a whole week. Instead they worked on her combat training. Rey was skilled with a quarterstaff but her hand to hand combat was lacking, as was her actual sword play. Kylo didn't take it easy on Rey either. He pushed her just as hard as he pushed himself. He was grateful to have a real sparring partner too. Though he got a good work out when he used to workout with Kalissa he always had to hold back because she couldn't sense his movements and he never wanted to seriously hurt her.

Rey on the other hand was very good at using an ability known as battle precognition so that she would know what Kylo was going to do before he actually did it. It made him really feel what he was doing and not just relying on his usual tactics and brute strength. Sparring with Rey was like no other workout he had ever experienced. He felt a burst of pride when they finished their sessions and Rey talked about everything she learned from him.

They had also started meditating together with their bond fully open, though it was different from what they had done on Florn. This was closer to what he had shared with her the night he returned from Niro. They didn't hide anything from each other.

There was nothing left that Kylo was hiding from her, but he let her feel how much his darkness actually ruled him. He let all of his rage, sadness, hate, self-loathing, pain, fear, shame, hunger for power and dominance, and his moral ambiguity all leak into her side of the bond. She hadn't been afraid when he originally let her in his head but now that the darkness could touch her he felt her panic. She didn't want the darkness to drag her down as it had almost done of Ahch-to.

He never took it further than he felt she could handle but he was worried that if she couldn't handle his darkness in the confines of their bond she would flat out run from him once his dark nature presented itself in the flesh. He could admit that he was slightly afraid of taking such pure light into himself. He could understand her trepidation because he felt it also. He had a feeling her goodness wasn't nearly as physically harmful as his darkness.

He was constantly wondering when she would come to her senses and try to kill him again. Hux certainly brought it up enough that Kylo was starting to get worried. The only thing that made him feel better was that after every one of their meditative sessions she still looked at him with that look that made his heart beat faster and she still allowed him to sleep in her bed.

It was nice but he had a sinking feeling that they were running out of time. If they didn't learn how to truly become one they might not even get a chance to convince the Resistance and the First Order of the need to work together to protect the galaxy.

Kylo didn't want to push her to hard in case she fell to the darkness completely. He also knew he couldn't be too lax either. It was one of the few times he wished the old fool would show up and tell them what to do but Luke had been suspiciously absent ever since Kylo had confessed his true feelings to Rey. Kylo couldn't help but wonder why. He planned to question the Force ghost extensively the next time he saw him, either with Rey or alone.

…

Rey liked sleeping next to Kylo. He made her feel safe, like nothing could touch her as long as they were together. She hated waking up to an empty bed though. Kylo seemed to be an unnaturally early riser. By the time Rey awoke for the day his spot was cool and there was breakfast waiting for her. Her days always went the same. She would eat, shower, then meditate and read until it was lunch time. She was always excited for lunch because she always got to eat with Kylo. No matter how busy he was he always made time for her.

She could feel that Kylo wanted to talk about where they stood now that she admitted her feelings for him, but he was just as apprehensive as she was. Its not like they could go on dates and things like that. Rey didn't know what people did when they got into relationships.

When the women at Niima Outpost talked about their husbands or boyfriends all they walked about was sex. Sure, she desired Kylo but there were things they needed to talk about; like him not slaughtering innocent people especially her friends. Though she knew she couldn't just demand that he change everything about himself and admittedly she kinda liked some of the parts that made him dark and dangerous.

The darkness created and fed on negative emotions and thoughts, which seemed to be all that was running through Kylo's head most of the time. Rey had taken her time exploring his darkness until she found a much younger Ben Solo cowering in a tiny corner of light. Happy thoughts and memories seem to wrap around him like a cocoon, keeping out all the bad. Rey figured he must be Ben before Snoke started warping his mind.

It had been days since she first discovered that version of Ben and she had yet to tell Kylo. She didn't know what his reaction would be or what would happen if she tried to interact with little Ben or the cocoon that was keeping him safe from Snoke's corruption. She was nervous that disturbing the cocoon would cause the light to be extinguished and that was the last thing she wanted. What she really wanted was to pour her own light into it until it at least matched the darkness.

She had been reading everything she could find on conflicted Force Users, which wasn't much and there was almost nothing on balancing the Force. The closest thing to balance that she found was the Nightsisters of Dathomir. Rey really liked the concept of accepting both sides but the fact that the Nightsisters sold their male children to the Sith to be trained in the ways of the Sith made her want to dismiss them right away.

She couldn't understand how they preached balance and the lack of light or dark when they were helping build the dark side's power. She began jotting down notes on things she wanted to try to help with bringing balance to her and Kylo. There wasn't much because most of the stuff on the Nightsisters refer to their beliefs in The Winged Goddess and The Fanged God and Rey couldn't really make heads or tails of their magic.

Rey's favorite new thing was combat training. Even though they were using their fists and practice sabers Rey still found herself battling Kylo for all she was worth. She got her best workout when they stopped holding back and fought like they were trying to kill each other. Anyone working out while she and Kylo went at it would stop and gather around to watch them.

She was always sweaty and sore afterwards, but she found that after a while she had also gained the respect of loads of people on board the Vengeance, including Phasma. After their sparring sessions people would come up to her asking where she learned to fight and when she tried to explain that she was only able to fight so well because of the Force they tended to take her for being humble. Kylo explained that many normal beings didn't understand the intricacies of the Force and how someone could manipulate it the way that they could.

Rey didn't mind the crowds, but they seemed to make Kylo want to push her and himself way passed their limits. She could tell that part of him hated losing, even to Rey and when he lost in front of his subordinates it was worse. His rage made him lash out at Rey, but she never got upset about it because she was always able to make him come to his senses quickly. Rey understood that he was never taught to properly deal with his anger issues, so she didn't hold that against him. She knew he would never hurt her. She'd spent enough time in his mind to know that the thought of hurting her hurt him.

She still didn't sense them getting stronger but as the days went by she started to feel this sense of impending doom like if they didn't act now all would be lost. She knew Kylo was feeling it too. It pulsed through their bond like a living thing. Kylo allowed her to call her friends to check on them and was relieved to know that they were all okay. However, it did nothing to ease her anxiety.

…

Kylo had been back from Niro for 8 days when it hit. The thing that had plagued him and Rey every day and night since he returned. The day started off normal enough.

Kylo untangled himself from Rey's sleeping form and stretched. Without his warmth she curled in on herself, making herself smaller. Kylo pulled the covers over her and the proceeded to shower, brush his teeth, and dress. He'd had the laundry service bring half of his clothes to Rey's room, simply because it was easier for everyone. Before he put on his helmet, he leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on top of Rey's head.

Once his helmet was secure, his gloves were on and his cape fastened to his shoulder, he left Rey's room. The first sign that something was wrong was the fact that there were no Stormtroopers outside. He never left her unguarded even when he was with her. He planned to hurt whoever had abandoned their post. He and Rey were the two most important people on this ship; there was nothing more important than their safety.

Kylo stalked down the many halls looking for someone, anyone, but it was like the ship had emptied out overnight. Kylo fought back his panic and opened the bond enough that he would be able to tell when Rey woke up. Once he was out of the residential section of the ship, he headed straight for the bridge. He was half way there when he ran into Phasma.

"Where the hell is everyone," Kylo demanded. "I don't know. I was gonna ask you the same thing," Phasma said.

That was even more unsettling. Phasma was his general; she was in charge of every Stormtrooper and they were duty bound to follow her orders. The fact that she didn't know where everyone was just made things worse.

"Don't worry Supreme Leader I will make sure whoever is responsible for having the men leave their posts is severely punished," Phasma promised. "I expect nothing less," Kylo said as he and Phasma stepped onto the bridge.

All of the communications officers in the room froze. None of them would even look in their direction. Kylo felt his anger spike. The three officers closest to Kylo were ripped from their seats and held aloft as the Force squeezed their throats.

"What the hell is going on here," Phasma demanded. An officer jumped up from his monitor to face the two and said, "My apologies General, you should talk to Admiral Hux." "What the hell for? Where are Colonel Datoo, Captain Maatis and Sergeant Nikkinem," Kylo growled.

The men held in his grip were going purple in the face. Kylo didn't care if they died. Someone had better start explaining what was going on before people started losing their lives. Through the darkness he could feel that Rey was awake. He tried to cut off her access to his mind but it was too late.

 _Kylo, what's going on_ , she asked and there was a slightly panicked note to her voice.

He dropped the men who all began gasping for air.

 _I'm not sure. When I left your room the guards were missing. Phasma and I didn't run into one Stormtrooper on the way to the bridge. I'm just trying to figure out where all of my men went_ , Kylo sent back. _Okay, keep the bond open so that I can keep an eye on you_ , Rey said and he could feel that she was smiling. _Sure, sweetheart_ , he said with his own smile.

"Kylo, what do you want me to do," Phasma asked. "Get Hux in here right now. And try to reach Datoo, Maatis and Nikkinem. I want them here now," Kylo barked out. "Yes, Supreme Leader," Phasma said and began ordering around the communications officers.

His outside raged and didn't reflect the calmness from the part of Kylo that was still in the bond with Rey. The officers trembled in their seats. They all feared him, of that much he was sure but he also thought he'd gotten rid of anyone who feared him more than they were loyal.

5 minutes later Hux came strolling onto the bridge and he wasn't alone. He had 20 Stormtroopers behind him as well as two men in the same black metal plated armor. Kylo pulled his lightsaber from his belt before Hux was within 10 meters of where Kylo stood with Phasma.

"Sir I can't seem to contact any of your officers," Phasma called from where she stood.

 _Sweetheart, we have a major problem_ , Kylo said trying not to send so much of his panic through their bond. _What is it_ , she asked, her voice tight with anxiety. _Two men dressed like Ozoroth just showed up with Hux and about 20 Stormtroopers and they all look like they want to fight_ , Kylo said as he ignited his blade. _Are you going to be okay? Do you need my help_ , Rey asked and he could tell that she was getting ready to panic for real. _You're locked in your room until I can get to you. I would suggest gathering anything you really want, just in case things don't go our way and we have to flee_ , Kylo said with a grimace.

Kylo tried to block out the panic that was now flooding in from her end of the bond. He needed a clear mind to fight this many hostiles with blasters. He glanced at Phasma who had pulled the new Sonn-Blas F-11D blaster rifle from her back and had it aimed in the general direction of the crowd behind Hux.

"What is this Hux," Kylo spat. "I'm surprised your 'Force' didn't warn you. It's a coup, Ren. This is a long time coming, you mysticism loving fool. You sped up my time line by making that behemoth of a woman the general of the First Order's army when I already occupied that position. It's time for the First Order to be ruled by a realist. Someone who can produce the future that the Order was meant to usher forth," Hux said and both Kylo and Phasma snorted in disgust.

The little ginger really thought he was fit to lead the First Order. Kylo raised the hand that wasn't gripping his lightsaber and Hux rose with it. The Force choked Hux until his face began turning red and then purple.

"Awhimjon, Kaishyuz, don't just stand there. Do something," Hux gasped out.

The two men moved forward as though one and pulled lightsabers from their hips. Both blades ignited at the same time though one was dark red and the other was light red. Kylo stilled his mind and moved forward to attack, letting Hux fall to the ground. He used brute strength to hack, slash and push the two men back. Kylo didn't give them a chance to counterattack or dodge with his blows coming back to back with such strength.

Phasma had started shooting at the Stormtroopers who were obviously backing Hux. Her blaster was more powerful than a normal one so while she was killing Stormtroopers in one shot, the Stormtroopers' blasters were just bouncing off her armor. She kept them from rushing Kylo as he fought the two men with the lightsabers.

Kylo beat back Awhimjon and Kaishyuz back until they were back near the door that led off of the bridge. They had managed to be on the offense once or twice but neither man was a match for Kylo's superior skill and connection to the Force. He knocked one into a wall while he advanced on the other. Kylo brought his blade down on the man's shoulder and nothing happened. He knew then that their armor was made of mandalorian iron unlike Snoke's Praetorian Guard. Lightsabers didn't work on them.

Kylo lifted the man in the air and threw him across the room. He hit the wall with a sickening crunch and blood began to pool out from the armor under him. The other man tried to charge at Kylo from the back but he sensed it and caught his throat with the force and slowly began crushing his body. They might not have been able to be harmed with lightsaber but they were still susceptible to the power of the Force.

"Ren, look," Phasma called, her blaster rifle taking out another Stormtrooper.

Kylo glanced away from the man in his grip to see Hux making his way through the crowd of Stormtroopers that were coming to aid him and the others. Kylo slammed the black armor-clad man he was holding in his grip into the ground hard enough to make a dent in the floor. Kylo wasn't worried about Hux until he saw him with another of the black armor-clad men. From the direction they were headed in, he could tell they were going for Rey and with a lightsaber they could cut through her door.

 _Sweetheart, I hope you're ready. Hux and one of his new lightsaber wielding flunkies are on their way to you. So am I so don't panic_ , Kylo shot to Rey.

Kylo pushed a burst of Force energy into the crowd and soldiers went flying everywhere. Kylo moved through the chaos as though unaffected by it. Phasma hurried after him with her blaster pointed at anyone who even thought about coming after them.

Kylo flew through the hallways, lightsaber slicing through anything that got in his way. There was a trail of bodies behind them by the time they got the residential section of the ship. Kylo ran harder as Rey's panic cut through the bond.

 _Kylo they are cutting through the door_ , she called. _I know. We're coming,_ he called back. _I really wish I had Luke's lightsaber_ , she said wistfully.

Instead of responding he just fought harder. Hux had made sure there were dozens of Stormtroopers between Kylo and Rey's door. Kylo's darkness was all consuming as the thought of Hux putting his filthy hands on Rey. For a second he felt the uncontrollable rage about to take him over but he knew he couldn't allow that as he had to save Rey. He took several deep breaths until he fully regained control. He started moving again.

 _BEN,_ Rey's panicked voice hit him like a brick and he knew he had to hurry simply because Rey never called him Ben.

…

 _BEN,_ Rey called in panic.

The orange-ish red blade of the lightsaber had almost cut completely through the special door that Kylo'd had custom built to keep her safe. Apparently he hadn't thought that someone with a lightsaber would ever come for her. Though to be fair she'd thought he was the only one with a lightsaber that would come after her.

After Kylo had warned her about Hux she had hurried dressed in an all-black version of her usual garb and packed up everything she wanted to take with her in a little black bag. Now the bag was strapped to her back and her staff was held at the ready for when Hux and whoever else got in. She was ready to fight even if it was a fight to the death.

She could hear the sounds of a fight through the cuts made in her door. She calmed down some because she knew Kylo was coming for her. She flinched as the blade cut through the last few inches before disappearing and the piece of door fell away.

She wacked the first two Stormtroopers in the head with her staff and then was surrounded by 3 men. She pushed them away with the Force but more just filled her room that seemed large when it was just her and Kylo but with so many bodies filling it, it seemed small. Rey wasn't usually claustrophobic but being surrounded by this many enemies made it hard to breathe. Then Hux stepped through the circle with a sneer on his face.

"Look at the scavenger dressed in her First Order finery. She almost looks like a respectable woman instead of Kylo Ren's whore but I think we could help her with that, can't we men," Hux snapped and the men closest to Rey moved to grab at her clothes. "The first person to touch me will be the first to lose consciousness," Rey said coldly.

One of the men behind her tried to grab for her tunic but she pushed him into the wall behind her with enough force that he didn't get back up. The Stormtroopers stopped reaching for her but they didn't move away. Rey took several deep breaths to calm herself.

"Are you men really that scared of a little scavenger girl," Hux asked incredulously. "If they are, they're infinitely smarter than you are. Besides I'm not the one they should fear. I might knock you out but Kylo…He'll just kill you," Rey said with a smirk.

She could feel the fear spiking in the men around her. There was nothing Hux could do to make them fear him more than they feared Kylo. Sure they would follow Hux's orders as long as they figured they were going to win but that didn't mean that they weren't still afraid of Snoke's pet monster.

Suddenly every Stormtrooper in front of the hole in her door flew backwards landing in a pile against the wall opposite the door. Kylo and Phasma stepped into the room and everyone else took one or two steps back so that most of them were out of striking range of the lightsaber. Hux scrambled backward until he was in the center of the semi-circle with Rey. Hux grabbed a hold of her and pulled his blaster from his hip. He held it to her head but was more afraid than she was. Rey's eyes were locked out to Kylo's visor and his deep brown orbs hidden underneath.

 _He won't shoot me. He knows if he does that he won't have a shield and he won't make it out of this room alive_ , Rey whispered into Kylo's head.

Suddenly the man in the black armor appeared next to Rey and Hux. He removed his helmet and Rey saw that it was the man Ozoroth. His black eyes took in Rey as though she was something he wanted to keep for himself and it made Rey feel uncomfortable. She squirmed in Hux's hold.

"The light force user as promised," Hux said in a voice that trembled as much as his hand. "Excellent. The Force is strong in this one," Ozoroth said in his strangely high voice.

Rey shot a worried look at Kylo.

 _Don't worry Rey; I will not let them take you. In fact we are getting the hell out of here. When I tell you to push Hux away, do it. No hesitation. I won't let a blaster bolt touch you_ , Kylo promised and Rey nodded.

She trusted him, so when he nodded she physically shoved Hux as hard as she could into the Stormtroopers surrounding them. Hux was so surprised that he never even thought to pull the trigger. Ozoroth on the other hand was more than prepared for what she had done and grabbed her arm before she could scurry off through the Stormtroopers.

Ozoroth looked to Kylo and said, "I didn't know you two had developed your bond so much in such a short time. My master will be pleased." "Your master will never lay his hands on Rey," Kylo called.

He whispered something to Phasma and she ran off. Kylo turned back to the frozen Stormtroopers, Hux on his but on the floor and Ozoroth holding Rey. Rey was glad that Kylo didn't seem worried because she was.

Kylo reignited his lightsaber and called to the men in the room, "If you want to live pass this day, get the hell out now."

About half of the men in the room turned and ran. The other half split into two groups. One group surrounded Hux and began moving him as far away from ground zero as they could without approaching Kylo or getting in Ozoroth's way. The other group moved to block Kylo's path.

Rey watched with morbid fascination as Kylo cut through Stormtroopers that were loyal to him only a day ago like butter. The closer he got to her the better she felt until she came up with a plan of her own. Once every Stormtrooper in the second group was maimed or worse, Kylo moved closer to the pair.

Rey yanked her arm away and then pushed at him hard with the Force. He didn't move far but far enough for her to sprint to where Kylo was. She wanted to throw herself into his arms, but he was holding his lightsaber and they were still in dangerous territory. Kylo shoved her behind him.

 _Can you get to the hanger from here_ , he asked. _Yes_ , Rey said hesitantly. _Then go! Phasma went to prepare my shuttle so we can get the hell out of here_ , Kylo said. _What about you,_ Rey asked. _I'll be right behind you. Don't leave without me_ , Kylo said.

Rey ran away from the room. She didn't want to leave him there by himself, but she also didn't want to watch him slaughter anymore people or get in his way. She ran down the long halls using more his knowledge of the Vengeance than her own. When she got to the hanger, Phasma was just finishing off the men guarding Kylo's shuttle and TIE silencer.

"Do you know how to start this thing," Phasma asked removing her chrome helmet as she and Rey boarded the shuttle. "Yeah, you just be ready to shoot anyone chasing after Kylo," Rey said sliding into the pilot seat. "On it," Phasma said sounding relieved that she didn't have touch the controls of the shuttle.

Rey had the engine started and was ready to fly out of the hanger when Kylo appeared. He wasn't quiet running, but Rey could tell he was being chased. Phasma shot the first two stormtroopers who came through the door after him. Kylo ran up the ramp and as soon as the door was shut behind him Rey took off out of the hanger.

"Where are we going to go," Phasma asked. "The only place we can go with the First Order as our enemy. Home," Rey said with a slight smile on her face. "To the Resistance," Kylo answered begrudgingly.

She was excited to be going back to Olara, but she could only imagine what Kylo and Phasma were thinking or what Leia and the others would think when Kylo Ren's command shuttle entered Olara's atmosphere. This was going to be one awkward home coming but Rey was sure that once she talked to Leia and the other's everything would be fine.

Phasma looked as grim as Kylo sounded. Rey tried to put on a brave face for them, but she truly didn't know how her friends would react. She put in the coordinates for Olara in the Amara system.

"It will take some time to make it to the Amara system from here," Kylo said.

Rey caught the surprised look on Phasma's face. She turned to Kylo who had removed his helmet and was staring out of the view port from the look on his face he was thinking very dark, unpleasant thoughts.

"How long have you known where the Resistance was," Phasma asked, just a hint of accusation in her voice. "Is that really relevant now," Rey asked but Kylo answered anyway. "Only a few days. Since a little while after I returned from Niro."

Rey wanted to say something, but it really didn't matter now. The three of them were on their way to the Resistance base. The only way the situation could be worse is if the First Order could somehow track Kylo's shuttle back to Olara.

"The first Order can't track this ship can they," Rey asked before Phasma and Kylo could get into an argument. "No. I made sure of that a long time ago," Kylo answered sill not looking at her. "Good," Rey said.

The rest of the 12 hours of the trip was uneventful with Kylo brooding the whole time, Phasma checking the scanners every three minutes even though Kylo had assured them that the ship was untraceable, and Rey went over what she was going to say to Leia and the others again and again. When they dropped out of hyperspace Rey and Kylo felt a strange sensation like something was calling to them. She wanted to ask him about it, but he was focused on guiding the shuttle toward the Resistance base.

"You should land over there. If you run into the energy shield it would fry us," Rey said. "Right," Kylo said pulling off to the left. "And I would suggest that you leave the helmets on the ship. We are going for non-threatening," Rey said as Kylo set the shuttle down and ramp lowered.

Neither Kylo or Phasma looked happy about that but did as she asked. Rey led the way across that humid planet toward the front gate. The party of three was shocked to see 10 beings waiting for them. Leia was in the middle and obviously leading the group. Poe and Kaydel stood off to her right and Finn and Rose to her left. They all looked relieved but tense.

Behind her friends stood a woman with butterfly wings, a wolf man, a Zabrak, a human and a Twi'lek. Rey could feel them in the Force as surely as she felt Leia and Kylo. It was an intense feeling and she wondered where they had all come from. She could also feel something like hate radiating from the group.

But before Rey could open her mouth to explain what they were doing there Leia pointed to Kylo and Phasma and said, "Gear, Cade, Eshreal, Taliki, Zer-o, please escort those two dangerous criminals to the dungeons. If they cause trouble, do whatever is necessary besides killing them to get them there."

The five force sensitive people moved forward. Kylo's hand went for his lightsaber and Phasma's hand went for her blaster. Rey shot them both a pleading look.

 _Please just go with them. Give me time to talk to Leia. I will have you guys out of there soon_ , Rey said. _I am not a patient man and I like being a prisoner even less than you do, so make it fast_ , Kylo said and shook his head at Phasma who eased down.

Rey watched as the group led Kylo and Phasma away, three of them had lightsabers held at the ready. Once they were inside the base Finn, Rose and Poe ran over to Rey all hugging her at once. They also fired off questions rapidly about everything from her outfit to what she was doing with the Supreme Leader and Captain Phasma. She didn't get a chance to answer any of their questions because Leia cleared her throat and they cleared away from Rey.

She came over to her and said, "As glad as I am that you are home, we need to know what you learned from your time with the First Order." Rey knew this was coming and responded with, "I will tell you but I'm not sure how much of it is or how long it will remain useful now that Hux has usurped the First Order from Kylo."

She could tell that they were shocked to hear it.

"Tell me everything over breakfast," Leia said after giving Rey a bone crushing hug and began leading her toward the base that she hadn't seen in what felt like ages.

* * *

Oh no! What are Rey and Kylo going to do now that the First Order is under Hux's control and he's working with Ozoroth and the new Evil. What can Rey say to keep Leia and the others from keeping Kylo and Phasma locked up?

As always please review!

Also...here comes a shameless self promotion but if you guys are interested in where the new Force Sensitives came from check out my new story to be titled Star Wars: The Last Hope to be released 6/3/2018.


	20. Chapter 20

Please RandR!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters!

* * *

Chapter 20:

The Curian female, the Shistavanen male, and the Zabrak male all had their lightsabers pointed at Kylo and Phasma's backs as they walked behind them. The Twi'lek female and the Arkanian/Sephi hybrid male led the way through the impressive base. The long hall was lined with rebels of all kinds, including the defectors from Jasmenerth. They all had weapons drawn though not all of them were pointed at the pair.

Kylo's fists were balled at his sides but he managed to keep his face neutral. Phasma on the other hand was blushing bright red with anger. Kylo totally understood her anger. She was a captain and then a general of the First Order; she was no one's prisoner.

 _Hurry, Rey_ , Kylo shot to Rey as they approached a lift that would take them down to the level where the cells were. _I know_ , she said.

The Twi'lek and the hybrid stepped through the gate and onto the metal platform. Kylo stopped outside of the gate and Phasma did the same. The three beings behind them moved close enough that they could feel the heat coming off of the blades.

The Shistavanen growled menacingly at the pair. Neither Kylo nor Phasma were particularly afraid of the wolf man but when he brought his yellow bladed lightsaber even closer to Kylo, he had to take a step forward. The Zabrak moved to the side of Phasma, holding his purple blade near her face. The Curian stayed at their backs with her double-bladed lightsaber at their backs.

Kylo could feel the Force thrumming through all 5 of them. They weren't as strong as he was or even as strong as Rey but together the 5 of them were probably formidable opponents. He was tempted to test them just to see how strong and well trained they really were.

 _Don't do anything stupid, Kylo. We don't have any doctors here and not much bacta so if you seriously injure someone I don't know what would happen_ , Rey's voice came in his head and he knew that she was holding the bond open to keep an eye on him. _The sooner I don't have untrained Force users pointing lightsabers at me the sooner I won't be tempted to do something 'stupid',_ Kylo sent back to her and he felt her chuckle.

"Move," the zabrak said in a strange tone. "Please," the Curian female said in a singsong voice that was more childish than anything that should have come from a grown woman. "Don't make my companions ask again," Shistavanen said in a smooth, deep, cultured voice.

Kylo took a step onto the platform and just like before Phasma followed his lead. The Twi'lek and the Hybrid stood near the rear of the lift while the Zabrak and Shistavanen stood on the sides facing Kylo and Phasma and the Curian stood before the gate watching Kylo and Phasma with wary, alert eyes.

Kylo stared at the woman until she looked away awkwardly. Kylo was used to making people uncomfortable, he was more comfortable with it in fact but he hadn't made the Curian uncomfortable until he started staring back at her. She seemed interested in his face like she was trying to figure out who he was. He had thought his mother would have wanted posters with his face plastered all over this base. It wouldn't do for her soldiers not to recognize the enemy. Though the all black outfit should have given it away.

When the lift stopped the Curian stepped out first and then Kylo and Phasma were directed to get out. Then the other four got out and surrounded them. As they walked down the long stone hall a draft blew through that chilled Kylo. He reached into the Force and drew energy from it to keep his temperature up.

Kylo couldn't help but notice that the numerous cells all seemed to be empty. Not that he had expected his mother to be capturing criminals and throwing them in her dungeon. More than likely she would be gathering them up to join her cause. Kylo shook his head in disgust. Finally after walking for about 5 minutes there was a loud buzzing noise and a set of bars slid down into the floor.

"Inside you two," the hybrid said in a harsh, gruff voice.

Phasma walked in first and checked the cell out like she was expecting it to be booby-trapped or something. The Zabrak grew impatient and pushed Kylo into the cell and the bars slid up into place before Kylo could do anything to the bastard that reminded him so much of the traitor Darth Maul. He wanted to rip open his mind just to make sure it wasn't him.

Kylo stood at the bars, scowling out at the male. The Zabrak stared back with equal intensity, his orange eyes locked on Kylo's face like he was trying to stare a hole in it. The tension could have been cut with a knife. Kylo was going to react when the wolfman came over and put his hand on the Zabrak's shoulder.

"That's enough Zer-o. I thought you wanted to meet Rey officially," he said. "Yes, let us go," Zer-o the Zabrak said in an unusually calm, sly tone. "Yay! Let's go meet Rey," the Curian said extinguishing her blades so that she could throw her hands in the air to cheer. "Calm down, Essie. You don't wanna scare the poor girl off," the Twi'lek said. "Oh, sorry, Taliki," Essie said.

The strange group wandered off away from the entrance of the cell and Kylo felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to Phasma staring out the way the group had gone. A slight shiver went through her. It was amazing that a planet with such a hot exterior would be so cold below the surface. Sure the pair was used to the coldness of space but after spending time in the sun and humid air the chill seemed more pronounced.

"Well Supreme Leader, what now," Phasma asked and Kylo could hear a hint of annoyance. "Now we wait for Rey to talk some sense into my mother," Kylo said retreating to one of the scarcely padded mattresses and plopping down.

Phasma sat on the one across from him and crossed her arms over her chest. Kylo lay back on the bed with his hands folded on his chest. He tried to appear at ease but he was feeling caged in and he hated it. He really hoped Rey got them out of there soon. If not he might be tempted to blow the bars right off of the cell.

"I get that Rey was one of them, but she's spent the last 4 months with the First Order. Hell she has no qualms about dressing in all black or the fact that you alone took out 40 Stormtroopers like they were nothing. What if her so-called friends decide that she is too much like you now and throw her in the cell next to us," Phasma asked. "Together Rey and I could get us out of here but I doubt that is something we have to worry about. My mother would be able to sense if Rey had fallen to the dark side," Kylo said with conviction.

The pair fell silent for a while and it was a comfortable silence. Phasma had been his only true companion over the last 6 years with the First Order and she knew him probably better than his own mother ever would. She was like his big sister.

"You really do love her, huh," Phasma asked out of seemingly nowhere. "Why does that matter now that we are sitting in this cell," Kylo asked without opening his eyes. "It matters because Hux was able to get this coup off right under your nose. If you hadn't been so distracted we would still be running the First Order and not rotting in this freezing cell. I like the girl. I even think she's good for you but rotting away in this cell isn't going to help us rescue our men still on board the Vengeance or figure out who Ozoroth and Zroyais really are. And the fact that you are content to just sit here is unnerving," Phasma said.

Kylo turned his head and opened his eyes just enough to see her. Phasma wasn't usually this worried. It irritated him slightly. It was as if she didn't think he had a plan.

"One, I am not content to rot in this damn cell, I'm just giving Rey a chance to handle this her way. Two, it wasn't just under my nose that Hux pulled off his little coup, so don't act like it was all my fault. Three, if Maatis, Nikkinem and Datoo weren't dead when we escaped the Vengeance, I doubt Hux will kill them right away. He'd prefer to torture them for information or ransom them back, probably in exchange for me," Kylo said and turned so that he was once again staring at the ceiling of the cell. "So, I assume that you have a plan," she asked.

He let out an aggravated sigh.

"Get out of this cell. Convince Rey to get some of her people to help us rescue anyone who doesn't want to work for Hux. Find someone to stay behind and spy on Hux for us and hopefully figure out what the hell is going on and what this new evil is up to," Kylo said. "That's not a plan. That what you want the outcome of a plan to be," Phasma said.

Kylo finally sat up. He glared over at Phasma.

"Do you have a plan or are you just going to criticize me," he asked angrily. "I have a plan. I just don't know if you would go along with it. I mean after all this is your mother and her people," Phasma said.

Kylo just stared at her until she began to squirm under his gaze. His brown eyes had darkened with anger until they appeared black. He didn't mean to be angry with Phasma but right now above their heads, the woman he loved was risking everything by trying to convince her only friends that their enemy was now their friend because the enemy of my enemy was supposed to by my friend. He couldn't imagine how she was going to convince the general that Kylo and Phasma were on their side without telling everyone that they were something like a couple. He couldn't let Phasma jeopardize what Rey had with her friends if she could convince them to work with Kylo.

"Well keep it to yourself until Rey tells me otherwise," Kylo said and Phasma frowned at him. "I was just trying to help," Phasma said. "I know, and I appreciate it but for now let's give Rey a chance. Besides the fools didn't even think to take my lightsaber. We will give her time." "And how long do you plan on waiting," Phasma asked but Kylo was already fast asleep.

…

Kylo drifted in and out of the dream a few times before he realized that it was a dream. Yet it was so familiar that Kylo wondered if he had dreamed it before. He wondered if it was Rey's dream.

He and Rey were sitting on a beach with white sand and blue, blue water. She was doodling in the sand with a stick while Kylo just gazed out over the water. He had a sense that they had already accomplished everything they had set out to and now they were able to relax and enjoy life in a way that his parents never were able to. Suddenly a sharp cry broke through the peace.

 _Sounds like Luca is awake_ , Rey said into his mind and he immediately remembered their son, named after Luke. _Do you want me to get him_ , Kylo asked…no, not Kylo, he was Ben. _No, you got him last time. Just try not to enjoy the view too much without me_ , Rey said and stood.

For the first time Ben got to see the front of her body and was more than surprised to see that she was heavy with child again. He reached out and rubbed her belly. She smiled down at him before waddling off toward a house he couldn't quiet see.

Ben Solo let out a content sigh. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the sand. Normally he hated sand but not right now, not the soft white sand that felt too good to be real. He was comfortable lounging around waiting for her to come back, hopefully with their son. This had to be the best dream he'd ever had.

He stayed that way for a while before he felt the sun disappear. He opened one eye to peek out to see what had blocked the sun so quickly and immediately the other followed. He startled and jumped to his feet as a stardestroyer took aim in the direction of the house where his whole world resided. Everything slowed to slow motion.

The canon from the stardestroyer fired and the house exploded. Ben screamed out for Rey and tried to run for them, but he couldn't move. He was trapped by the sand and then from the water Ozoroth, Awhimjon, and Kaishyuz appeared. They were dressed in their black armor with their lightsabers held at the ready. Behind them appeared 20 more men dressed the same way with the same red blades.

Ben Solo was not prepared for them in his causal clothes, his hair tied back away from his bare face and his feet bare. He didn't even have his lightsaber with him. When did he become such a fool? He tried to compel the Force around him and found that he could not.

 ** _You have always been a fool Ben Solo and now everyone who has ever cared for you is DEAD and its all your fault_** , came a voice so vile and evil that it would have made Snoke cringe to hear it.

The voice came from a tall man dressed in midnight black armor so dark that it seemed to suck in the light around him, extinguishing it and creating shadows in it's place. He was standing a ways back as though the other men were his frontline, there to strike first before he came in to finish things off.

Ben felt his darkness emerge from wherever it had been pushed to. Suddenly the light disappeared, and it was night. His clothes darkened until they were as black as the sky above them. His bare feet became covered in hard black boots. His pants black and perfectly pressed. His tunic and undershirt tucked in. His finger covered in black leather. His cape fastened, and his helmet was in place. Ben Solo was dead once more as Kylo Ren removed the lightsaber from his hip and ignited it.

 _NO_ , Kylo shouted out as he ran for the men still standing in the water.

Just as quickly as it all began, the dream faded and Kylo awoke in his cell with Phasma staring at him like she'd seen a ghost.

"What," Kylo barked, his breath coming in short pants.

His hair and clothes stuck to him from the fear sweat that had soaked him to the bone.

"You…you were gone. This whole place started shaking and then just appeared again," Phasma said amazement and fear in her voice. "What do you mean I was gone," he asked, now more afraid and curious than angry. "You disappeared, Ren! Right before my very eyes. You've been gone for hours. The only time I've ever seen you disappear is when you've gone to wherever you go when you and Rey open you're weird Force bond," she explained.

Kylo's heart was hammering in his chest. He had disappeared. Did that mean the dream wasn't a dream at all or did it mean that Zroyais was much stronger than Kylo and Rey had realized? Did he really have the power to pull people into their dreams?

 _Rey_ , Kylo reached out in a panic. _I can't really talk right now. I'm still talking with Leia_ , Rey said back. _I know sweetheart, but I need you to hurry. I just met Zroyais_.

Kylo felt Rey's heartbeat quicken, even with their bond only open a fraction of a bit. He hadn't meant to panic her, but this was so not the time for him to be sitting in a cell. His mother would either listen to reason or he would cut his way out of this cell and make her listen.

 _Wait, what!? When could you have possibly met Zroyais_ , Rey asked. _He came to me in my dreams, the way Snoke used to when I was younger_ , Kylo said, _but this was different. Phasma said that I disappeared like I was visiting you through the bond_. Rey asked, _How is that even possible?_

Kylo shook his head as though she could see him. He knew she could feel it, but it was more habit than anything else. He tried to send that he was okay through the bond, but it didn't seem to be helping her any.

 _I don't know and that is why I need you to hurry up and get me out of this cell. The sooner we get everything out in the open the sooner we can start preparing for war. Because it is coming, and it will be like nothing we've ever seen before_ , he said grimly.

* * *

So Zroyais makes his first appearance! And in Ben's dream no less! How long will Leia keep them locked up? Will Kylo break out of the jail or wait for Rey to do things her way?

Don't forget to check out my companion story Star Wars the Last Hope! Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: So this was more of a bridge chapter for Rey and Kylo to begin the healing process between Ben/Kylo and Leia and the Resistance. Please RandR!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters!

* * *

Chapter 21:

Walking through the Olara base was like being home. She got so many hugs and 'welcome backs' that she wondered what Poe and Finn had told them about where she had gone. People were treating her like a hero, when she really didn't feel like she was. All she had done when she was gone was train with Kylo and get closer to the Resistance's enemy.

She wondered if they would be looking a differently once they found out about her and Kylo. It made her slightly nervous. Her friends were so busy spouting out random bits of information that they didn't seem to notice her sullen mood.

They entered the dining hall and were met with more cheers. Rey kinda wished they were having breakfast somewhere a little more secluded. The Resistance had grown since she had been gone. Not by much but by enough that there were faces she didn't recognize.

Before they were even through the door Taliah, Thommen, Khalil, and Maddez came over. They all looked ecstatic to see her but she felt bad because a member of their core group was missing. Tears stung her eyes and she closed the bond off so that Kylo wouldn't feel her sorrow or guilt at the death of their friend. The four giants took turns hugging Rey but they didn't stay to chat.

Rey and the others made their way to a medium-sized round table at the rear of the dining hall. Leia sat at the head of the table with her back to a wall. The young people fanned out around her but left the chair right across from Leia empty for Rey. She sat down tentatively but Leia wasn't even looking at her. She ordered breakfast for the group but did say or ask anything of Rey.

"So Finn and I went on our first date," Rose said with a shy smile when no serious conversation struck up.

Finn blushed so hard that Rey thought he was going to get woozy and pass out. She cracked a smile at her friend's embarrassment and wondered what he did that would generate such a reaction. Rey looked to Poe as he never had a problem talking about Finn's embarrassing moments.

"And he screwed it up royally. Luckily Rose is already smitten," Poe said and elbowed Finn in the side, but the dark skinned man just blushed harder. "I did not screw it up. Rose, you had fun right," Finn asked and Rose nodded. "See, Poe," Finn said. "It was a wonderful date! We had a picnic under the stars," Rose said excitedly and Kaydel smiled at her friend. "Now tell her how you screwed it up," Poe said pouring alcohol into his tea with a wink at Leia who just rolled her eyes.

Their food was brought over. Rey and the others began loading their plates up. She was starving and she wondered if Kylo was hungry. Rey wanted to ask but didn't know how to approach the subject. Luckily Finn and Poe went on with the story.

"I forgot the blanket, the food and the wine…"

The whole group laughed including Leia. It was such a Finn thing to do that Rey started to feel a little better about being home. Maybe things hadn't changed as much as she had feared. She also really hoped she would be able to convince Leia to let Kylo and Phasma out before they did something stupid like break.

They ate and made idle small talk but Rey was growing impatient and she was sure that it was Kylo's impatience that she was feeling. After breakfast Rey thought for sure that they would get to talk but Leia wanted to show Rey the new improvements on the base. She didn't want to be rude but there were more important things that they needed to worry about.

They spent hours just walking and talking about what had happened while she was gone. One by one, the others broke off to go do their chores until Rey and Leia were alone. They had made a huge circle around the base and had ended up outside of the hut that Rey had called home during her time on Olara.

"I made sure it was cleaned regularly and I tried to keep Poe from sleeping here," Leia said.

It was the first time she had spoken directly to her since Rey, Phasma and Kylo had appeared. Rey walked up and held the door open. Leia walked inside and sat in Rey's one chair and Rey sat on the bed. The two sat in awkward silence for too long.

"What do you want to know first," Rey asked once she couldn't take it anymore. "My son…he didn't hurt you did he," Leia asked as though afraid of the answer. "NO! Kylo and I had our differences but no he never hurt me," Rey said quickly and Leia let out a sigh of relief.

Rey sighed.

"So why did he…take you and kill Tayven," Leia asked.

Rey proceeded to tell Leia about the double cross and her brief descent into the dark that prompted Kylo to take Rey back to the Vengeance. She couldn't tell her everything, yet. She needed to give her more time to think about why Kylo had stopped Rey from slaughtering her friends or whatever would have happened if she had showed up back to the Resistance with that much rage and hate in her heart.

"But I thought he wanted you to fall to the dark side. He could have killed two birds with one stone if he would have let you take out the Resistance," Leia said. "Yes, but there is something out there that takes precedence over our relatively small squabble now," Rey said. "I agree that having Armitage Hux at the head of the First Order but it really doesn't change anything." "That's not what I'm talking about," Rey said.

Leia looked confused.

"Before Kylo took me back to the Vengeance, I was visited by Master Luke and he informed me that we were about to face a new evil that was threatening our entire galaxy. He said the only chance we had was for the Resistance and the First Order to work together or more importantly if Kylo and I worked together," Rey said and snuck a glance at the older woman who was looking at Rey with stern look.

Rey let out a sigh. She knew it wasn't going to easy to convince Leia of the need for a truce. She just didn't think it would be so hard to find the right words.

"What makes you so sure it was Luke and not Kylo Ren trying to manipulate you," Leia asked. "Because Luke appeared to Kylo, too," Rey said but she could tell that Leia was still skeptical. "And how do you know this," Leia asked. "Because Kylo and Luke both told me. Luke told us that working together Kylo and I are stronger than any Force user ever. So when Kylo took me, we started training together and we are stronger. Though before we could finish our training Hux staged a coup," Rey said.

Leia was silent. Rey wished Kylo was here. He would just lay everything out no matter the consequences. Rey on the other hand was too timid and afraid that her friends would look at her differently.

"So you are telling me that my son, the same man who killed his own father, stopped you from killing your friends and wiping out the Resistance because he wants us all to work together to defeat some monster that's threatening our whole galaxy? Do you have any proof," Leia asked. "Well no. They were helping Hux with his coup but I never got to fight them," Rey and Leia shook her head. "So what do you want from me, Rey," Leia asked. Rey took a deep breath and said, "I need you to let Kylo and Phasma out of that cell. They are the only ones who know the First Order front to back. We can't fight a war on two fronts the way that we are now. This man known only as Zroyais wants me, the last pure light Force user, to what end I don't know but if wasn't for Kylo and Phasma, I never would have made it back here," Rey explained.

Leia shook her head was about to say something but suddenly they both felt an achingly familiar presence. Rey turned toward where she knew Luke was going to appear. Leia looked to Rey in confusion.

 ** _I haven't been gone long enough for you to forget the feel of my presence in the Force_** , Luke said appearing near the door to Rey's hut. "Luke," Leia gasped. **_Hello, sister. It's good to see you_** , Luke said before turning to Rey. "I'm glad you're here Luke but Kylo and I could have used your guidance back when we were training together," Rey said not wanting to give away more than what was important. **_I see you and my nephew have not finished your training yet. We are running out of time_** , Luke said sounding annoyed. "Ozoroth and two others showed up to help Hux usurp the First Order from Kylo before we could," Rey explained.

Force ghost Luke just shook his head.

 ** _If you two hadn't fought your destiny so long this wouldn't have happened. Where is Ben_** , Luke asked. "In a cell about 200 feet below us," Leia said. **_Let me guess; you didn't tell her that Kylo wasn't a threat to the Resistance any more_** , Luke said sarcastically. "I tried but I didn't know if I was supposed to tell her everything," Rey said putting emphasis on the last word. **_I don't see why not. If you two plan on staying here I am sure everyone would figure it out soon enough_** , Luke said with a smirk.

Leia was staring at the two of them like they were crazy.

"What are you two talking about? Why isn't Kylo a threat? What haven't you told me, Rey," Leia asked sounding as concerned as she looked. "Kylo and I are connected. Well bonded together by the Force," Rey said, going for the simple answer. "WHAT!?"

Luke chuckled at Leia's reaction.

"How long has this been going on? Were you working for Snoke? Are you working for Kylo Ren," Leia asked.

She grabbed Rey's shoulders and began to shake her. Rey's face was bright red. Luke watched the two women with an amused look on his transparent face.

 ** _Calm down Leia. Rey is innocent in all this. The Force saw fit to bond her to Ben to help him find his way again. They both fought it so hard that they almost crippled themselves. It wasn't until recently that they admitted how they felt for each other and began sharing everything_** , Luke said.

Leia turned from Rey to her brother.

"What do you mean," Leia asked. **_I mean Rey and Kylo are the future of the Force as well as the Skywalker line. Ben killed Snoke to protect Rey_** , he said and Rey felt her face go bright red. "What," Leia asked again. **_They are in love, Leia. I don't remember you being this dense_** , he said with a laugh.

The look that Leia gave him was not friendly.

"I am not dense. I just don't see how my son could be capable of loving someone so pure and good," Leia said and Rey hated that she thought of Kylo like that. "You helped make him like that," Rey said and it was Kylo's anger toward his mother that produced the words.

Leia looked shocked and took a step back from Rey. Rey's hand clamped over her own mouth. She couldn't believe she'd just said that to Leia. Sometimes Kylo's personality, feelings and thoughts came out at the most inopportune time.

"I'm sorry Leia," Rey said quickly. **_Rey and Ben have been sharing their consciousness with each other for the last 9 or so weeks so she has his memories and some of his emotions. And his personality shows through her every now and then. But she is right. Most of Ben's darkness comes from the abandonment inflicted on him by you and Han. Make no mistake I know I am partially to blame also_** , Luke said.

Leia just stared at her brother. There were tears in her brown eyes. Rey didn't mean to upset her. She glanced at Luke who had a peacefully amused look on his face.

"So this evil is real," Leia asked and both Rey and Luke nodded. "And you are in love with my son," Leia asked and Rey nodded again. "So if I let him and that woman out of the cell they won't attack anyone," Leia asked. "As long as no one attacks them, it should be fine. Though I may have to build Phasma a hut next to mine just to keep her away from Finn," Rey said thoughtfully.

Leia was staring at Rey as though she had never seen her before. Rey wondered if she was more different than she had first thought. Maybe she was too much like Kylo now… Would her friends see it and treat her differently.

"Is there any chance I may ever get my son back," Leia asked suddenly. Luke looked to Rey who said, "There is a younger, light version of Ben Solo buried in the darkness that is Kylo Ren. Maybe once we spend more time together, I can figure out how to bring Ben back to the surface of his mind. But Kylo Ren isn't so bad once he was away from Snoke and when you get to know him."

Rey felt heat in her face and knew she was blushing. She and Kylo had barely kissed but Leia was now looking at her like she was expecting a grandchild at any moment. Rey had to look away from the older woman's questioning stare.

 ** _Leia, the poor girl has told you everything now. There's no need for the inquisitor stare_** , Luke said with a laugh.

Leia began asking Luke questions. Rey felt Kylo calling her through their bond.

 _Rey_ , Kylo called and there was panic in his voice. _I can't really talk right now. I'm still talking with Leia_ , Rey said back. _I know sweetheart, but I need you to hurry. I just met Zroyais_.

Rey's heart began to beat faster. She tried not to let her panic show on the outside even though it felt like she was getting ready to hyperventilate. Leia and Luke looked over at her at the same time.

 _Wait, what!? When could you have possibly met Zroyais_ , Rey asked. _He came to me in my dreams, the way Snoke used to when I was younger_ , Kylo said, _but this was different. Phasma said that I disappeared like I was visiting you through the bond_. Rey asked, _How is that even possible?_

While waiting for Kylo's response, Rey filled Luke and Leia in on what Kylo had told her. A look of identical panic came over their similar faces.

 _I don't know and that is why I need you to hurry up and get me out of this cell. The sooner we get everything out in the open the sooner we can start preparing for war. Because it is coming, and it will be like nothing we've ever seen before_ , he said grimly.

Rey wanted to run out of the hut. Instead she focused on calming her heart rate and breathing. Luke looked to Leia.

"Fine, let's go let the mass murderer out of his cell. If someone gets hurt it will be on your head," Leia said. **_It'll be on all of our heads, dear sister. Out of the three of us, Rey is the only one who didn't contribute to Ben's darkness. She loves him and he loves her. To hurt Rey is to hurt himself and that includes her friends. I think it will all be fine. Rey, I'll try to check on you and Ben's progress soon_** , Luke said and was gone.

Rey led the way out of the hut. The two of them walked to the lift, rode it down, and walked to the cell in silence. Rey wondered what she was thinking but was too afraid to ask. Once they got to the cell Leia stood back and to the side as the bars slid down into the floor.

As soon as the cell was open Rey rushed inside and threw her arms around Kylo. He held her close in a manner that reminded Leia of how Han used to hold her. The older woman walked off before Phasma and the happy couple could leave the cell.

"She couldn't even look at me," Kylo said in an angry voice into Rey's hair. "She just processing a lot of information right now," Rey said and led Kylo out of the cell.

* * *

What do you think Rey's friends reactions will be once they know everything considering how Leia reacted? How about the new Force Users since they all have reasons to hate Kylo and the First Order? (Again check out my other story Star Wars the Last Hope to learn more about them with new chapters out every Sunday).


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Any of the amazing characters!

Please RandR!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22:

Rey, Kylo and Phasma took their time walking back to the lift. Rey held Kylo's hand tightly. She didn't want to seem nervous but she was. She had told Leia about their relationship so she knew it wouldn't be long before everyone else on the base knew. Kylo's mood also did nothing to improve the odds of a confrontation.

"So what did you have to say to get her to let us out," Kylo asked in a low voice. Rey blushed bright red and then said, "I tried to convince her that we needed to work together to defeat Zroyais but then Luke showed up and told her everything."

Kylo stopped in his tracks and Phasma almost bumped right into the pair who had halted so suddenly. Kylo squeezed Rey's hand a little tighter so that she looked up into his deep brown eyes.

"Luke was here," he asked and she nodded. "What did he say besides telling my mother our business," he growled. "Not much. He was disappointed that we hadn't fully cemented the bond and completed our training but I explained that having to run from the Vengeance cut our training short," Rey reported and they began walking again.

Kylo shook his head and his hair whipped around face.

"So what are the odds we can make it back to the ship without your friends attacking us," Phasma asked. "I thought we would grab some food from the dining hall and then we can head to my hut and get some rest for the night," Rey said. "Hut," Kylo and Phasma asked at the same time. "I was never comfortable sleeping inside the base so I built my own little hut outside the back of the base. You've been there before, you just couldn't see it," Rey explained.

Kylo thought back on it and Rey filled in the blanks from her own memory of the place.

"Also if we do stay…I could build one for you too, Phasma. The energy shield that protects the base is rather large and I could put it anywhere you like," Rey offered.

Phasma looked surprised. Sure she and Rey didn't hate each other but Phasma didn't think they were good enough friends for Rey to want to do something so selfless.

"I think I would like that," Phasma said. "Thank you," Kylo whispered into Rey's hair and then placed a kiss on the top of her head. "We all need to get along. It'll be easier for the others to accept you two once they see that we are okay," Rey reasoned and Phasma nodded.

When the small group made it back to the lift, both Kylo and Phasma hesitated right outside the gate. Rey pulled Kylo on after her and Phasma followed them. Rey wrapped her arms around Kylo's waist as the metal cage rose until they could feel the humid air from the outside. Rey welcomed the warmth even after only being down in cold dungeon for less than half an hour.

They stepped off the lift and the halls were nearly deserted. Not that Kylo or Phasma minded that. Rey led the way to the dining hall with her arm still around Kylo's waist. It wasn't as crowded as this morning and thankfully Rey didn't see anyone she really knew, though the tension level in the room grew as the threesome made their way over to the food line.

"We don't have as big a selection as you did back on the Vengeance but everything here is really good. The fruit is picked fresh and the fish came from the ocean which is about an hour walk from the base so all of the fish is just as fresh as the fruit," Rey explained as she directed Kylo and Phasma on what to put on their plates. Phasma took a bite of one of the bright red berries and said, "I was a girl the last time I had heart fruit."

Rey smiled and nodded.

"I didn't have one of those for the first time until I got to Olara but they are some of my favorites. Heart fruit and Sun fruit are native to this planet," Rey said. "Well that's one point for Olara," Phasma joked as she and Rey led the way out of the dining hall.

Kylo trailed behind the woman uneasily. Rey reached out through their bond enough that she could feel what he was feeling. Kylo was anxious and had a feeling something bad was about to happen. Rey stopped and turned back to him. He regarded her coolly.

"Come on, my hut is right through those doors," Rey said pointing toward the end of the hallway they had turned down. "Wouldn't it be cooler if we ate inside," Phasma asked. "Yeah, but I'm not looking forward to running into my mother or any of Rey's friends," Kylo answered for her. "And it's been forever since I've been able to eat out in the sunshine," Rey added.

Kylo looked down at her.

"We ate in the sun all the time on Florn," he said. "Yeah, but that was still part of training. I just wanna relax and eat and enjoy the heat and sun. We can get back to the serious stuff tomorrow," Rey said.

Phasma moved to open the door when they heard a loud bang. Kylo moved to put Rey behind him but she held her ground so that she was standing next to him. The shouting and stamping feet grew louder, and Rey could tell that they were headed their way.

"NO! NO, I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT," Poe was screaming. "Poe don't do this," Finn tried to dissuade his friend. "Take some time to calm down," Rose pled. "NO, DAMN IT!"

Rey was shocked to see her friends heading toward them. Finn was desperately trying to grab a hold of Poe. Rose was keeping a safe distance from the angry pilot and her boyfriend who was trying to grab onto Poe who was staring holes in Kylo.

"What's going on," Rey asked taking a couple of steps toward her friends. "I might have been able to accept working with the bastard for the greater good but this is too much," Poe yelled.

Rey knew things were going to take a turn for the worse when Poe grabbed Rey's arms and swung her around behind him. Rey was so startled that she dropped her plate of food and fell to the ground. No one was prepared when Poe launched himself at Kylo. Rose and Finn were too busy helping Rey up to stop him. Kylo dodged Poe's angry uncoordinated punches easily.

"Poe stop it," Finn called. "No, Finn. This monster brainwashed her. He used the Force to mess with her mind," he growled, throwing another punch this one catching Kylo on the chin.

Kylo took a step back. Phasma moved to step in between him and Poe but Kylo shook his head. He unclipped his cape from his back, letting it drop to the floor.

"What is going on here," Rey asked. "When Leia told us about…your," Rose blushed nervously and gestured toward Kylo angrily, "Poe kinda snapped. He insisted that Kylo had forced you to be with him." Rey gasped, "WHAT!?"

She immediately launched forward in time to see Kylo dodge another of Poe's punches and then hit him with a gut shot. Kylo put enough power behind the punch that Poe doubled over in pain. Finn rushed to his friend and Rey ran over to Kylo.

"Stop it, you two," she demanded. "He attacked me, I was simply defending myself," Kylo said.

Poe got to his feet and shot Kylo a nasty look. He saw Rey's hands on Kylo's arm and chest and it was like he lost all control. He grabbed Rey and pulled her toward him and the others.

"You bastard! Whatever you did to her on your ship, you undo it now. There's no way someone as pure and innocent could ever want a man like you," Poe yelled and prepared to launch himself at Kylo again.

All Kylo saw was that filthy pilot with his hands on HIS Rey again. He had let it go the first time because this man was Rey's friend but now he was holding her possessively and Kylo really didn't like it. It reminded him of seeing that damn pilot with his lips on Rey's. His darkness surged up and negative thoughts and emotions began to fill his head.

The pilot was right about one thing, what was someone as perfect as Rey doing with a monster like him? It would only be a matter of time before she figured out that he was nothing but bad news and then she would leave him. He was incapable of being loved! His own parents had hated and feared him. How long would it be before he saw those same emotions in her beautiful hazel eyes?

He shook his head. Rey would never look at him like that. She had said as much. He didn't know why he let the man's words get to him so much. Rey had chosen him on her own. Kylo was now even angrier that a man Rey considered her friend could disrespect her so much.

The temperature in the hallway had dropped. Kylo could see that all of the commotion had drawn a crowd including the Force users that had escorted Kylo and Phasma to their underground cell. Other rebels crowded the hallway behind the Force users. Phasma looked like she wanted to teach the cocky pilot some manners but if anyone was going to beat some sense into the man it was Kylo.

"Supreme Leader, you don't need to worry about such rabble. Let me take care of this," Phasma whispered. "One, I am no longer Supreme Leader so it is no longer your job to protect me. And two, I have never been a man to let someone disrespect me or mine," Kylo said loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear.

Kylo widened his stance and looked Poe directly in the eye.

"What is your problem, Rebel? Can't handle the fact that the one girl you actually want, wants someone else," Kylo asked, taunting Poe just enough to make him move out of anger.

When Poe launched forward Kylo took a calculated step to the side and then landed another punch to Poe's jaw. The man was so angry you would think Kylo had been insulting him instead of the other way around. Sure Kylo was angry but he wasn't so angry that he was creating waves in the Force making it easy for Kylo to predict Poe's movements.

Kylo's third blow caught Poe on the chin, much like the only hit Poe had managed to land on the taller man, but Kylo's punch put Poe back on the floor on his behind. Poe spit blood onto the floor but got to his feet with no help from Finn. Kylo hit Poe with a 1-2 combo, landing blows to his jaw and nose.

"Poe, please stop this," Rey pled. "I don't care if he is Leia's son, Rey. I can't accept the fact that you would want to be with a mass murderer, a Sith lord, Snoke's flunky. I can't accept that you would willingly lay with him. Not without him manipulating you," Poe said, spitting more blood on to the floor.

There were gasps all throughout the hallway as Poe revealed a secret that was not his to reveal. Kylo could hear the newbies whispering in disbelief. Kylo's anger reached a new peak. Poe put his fists up as he moved to attack Kylo again.

"Rey would you tell this fool that it was your choice and no one else's to be with me, to care for me before I seriously hurt him," Kylo said in a bland, almost angry voice. "Of course she would say that! You manipulated her into thinking you were worth something," Poe snarled. "Poe, you're wrong," Rey said trying to move away from Finn and Rose but they were holding her back. "Rey, how can you say that," Finn asked, speaking to Rey for the first time since entering the hall.

Kylo hadn't expected Rey to defend him to her friends, only her decision. He didn't need anyone to defend him against the likes of Poe Dameron or FN-2187. He would beat some sense into them if it came to that.

"Because Kylo didn't attack Poe for no reason! Because Kylo isn't accusing Poe of raping me or manipulating me like I'm some helpless child," Rey said angrily. "But Rey, it doesn't make sense to any of us. When you were taken you hated Kylo Ren and now you show up dressed in all black and you're all cozy with the man we set out to kill," Finn exclaimed. "Maybe if you just explained it to us, we could try to understand," Rose said in a timid voice.

Some of Kylo's anger leaked over to Rey and she became furious. Kylo had to admit she was beautiful with fury burning in her eyes. She snatched away from Finn and Rose. She stomped her way back to Kylo's side, effectively putting herself between Poe and Kylo Ren.

"I haven't been back long enough to have an intelligent conversation with you guys, let alone explain the intricacies of the Force Bond and my relationship to Ben Solo the man you know as Kylo Ren. I know he's her son but Leia had no right to tell you guys about our relationship. That should have been my choice," Rey was yelling.

Her friends looked shocked. They had never even heard Rey raise her voice like that. At least not with it directed at them. Their shock showed on their faces but Kylo could tell that Rey was too angry to care. Poe looked the most surprised. Kylo could just bet the cocky bastard thought Rey would undoubtably fall into his arms once he broke the spell Kylo had supposedly cast on her.

"Force bond? What the hell is a Force bond," Poe snapped at Rey. "Not that a normal being like yourself could ever understand but Kylo and I are linked mind and soul by the Force. I know his mind as well as I know my own. You guys think you know Kylo Ren but you have no idea what it was like being Ben Solo! And for your information, Kylo killed Snoke to save ME! I didn't stand a chance against that monster. Also thanks to Kylo I am as close to being a real Jedi as I ever plan on getting," Rey shot back.

Kylo was shocked. This was the first he'd heard about her not wanting to be a full-fledged Jedi. Not that he could make her one. Sure he'd been a Jedi Knight before he fell to the dark side thanks to Snoke's manipulation but he was nowhere near close to being a master. He wasn't even technically qualified to take her on as he Padawan.

 _Sweetheart, be careful you don't go too far. They are your friends_ , Kylo warned. _I will do whatever I have to do to protect you_ , Rey answered back.

"Rey, you don't sound like yourself," Finn said cautiously. "I'm sure I don't but it has nothing to do with my feelings for Kylo and everything to do with my friends treating me like I'm not the most powerful member of the Resistance, like I'm some simpleton who can be distracted with shiny objects," Rey spat.

Rey's anger seemed to have gotten through to Poe some because he had taken a step back from Kylo, Rey and Phasma and his fists were now at his sides. Kylo could tell that Poe still wanted to fight him, even if he knew he was going to lose.

"No one said you are a simpleton Rey, but you just said it yourself; Kylo Ren took out Snoke. Only a monster can take out a monster," Poe insisted. "Didn't you all want me to kill Kylo Ren, to put an end to his tyranny?"

Rey's friends nodded reluctantly.

"So, what would that make me? You just said an only a monster can take out a monster. So, it would be okay for me to be a monster as long as that monster was on your leash. You, Poe thought that leash would be made up of feelings that I would develop for you and now that you've learned that I love another you can't handle it, so you make up this story in your head that Kylo tricked me. Well he didn't," Rey sand and turned on her heels.

Kylo watched as she and Phasma headed out into the bright sunlight.

"That's Rey, huh? Damn fine-looking woman if I do say so myself," The Shistavanen said slyly to his Zabrak companion. "I went easy on the pilot because he is Rey's friend. You on the other hand don't have that luxury. Remember that," Kylo said, giving the two men a death glare.

Rey was beyond angry as she tore her way through the forest to where her hut was. She didn't even care that her food had all ended up on the floor of the hallway. She could feel Kylo like a silently raging storm following behind her. She could tell that he wanted to turn back and pummel Poe for upsetting her so much. She could also tell that he had used up almost all of his self-control only hitting Poe those few times.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM," Rey yelled out as she kicked open the door to her hut.

It hit the wall with enough force that it bounced back and almost hit Rey as she was walking inside. Phasma sat heavily on the steps outside of the hut while Kylo followed Rey inside and shut the door behind them. He sat his plate of food down on her small table and came to stand behind her as she stared out the window.

"You had to have known they wouldn't react well to the news that we are together," Kylo said gently. "I did but I didn't expect Poe to react so badly because of his feelings for me," Rey said with a sigh. "I knew he was going to be a problem when he kissed you back on Xaglosie," Kylo said pulling her back against him.

She flinched at the mention of that moment. To be honest she had tried her hardest to forget that it had ever happened. Poe was her friend and she really didn't see him that way even before she could admit that she was attracted to and had feelings for Kylo. Now she was worried that their friendship would never be the same or worse; it was over.

"I thought he would have gotten over that. I never gave him any indication that I felt that way about him. I was so sure he and Kaydel would be together by now. I knew she had a crush on him before coming to the Vengeance. Looks like she never got the courage up to tell him," Rey said absentmindedly. "It's not your fault that the male is attracted to you. Plus I think you made it very clear how you feel about me and I appreciate it. Probably more than you could ever know," Kylo said, turning Rey so that she was facing him.

Before she could respond he buried his hands in her hair and leaned down to gently brush his lips over hers. When she didn't pull away or hesitate, Kylo deepened the kiss pressing his lips almost bruisingly hard against her's until she opened for him. As soon as her lips parted, Kylo's tongue snaked inside and caressed her own.

Rey had never been kissed like that and it produced a heady sensation that had her pressing her body against Kylo's as much as she could with their height difference and all the clothes that kept them from being skin to skin. She loved the way Kylo was taking control of things as he had more experience in things like this than she did. Rey's hands slid up Kylo's chest, over his shoulders and tangled in his raven black hair. It was just as soft as she had imagined it would be.

Kylo's hand fell out of her hair to slid down her back and grip her waist to pull her even closer. Rey loved the feeling of his hands on her and suddenly wished they were both wearing a lot less clothes. As soon as the thought entered her mind, Kylo groaned against her mouth and let all of the things he wanted to do to her leak through their bond which was opening wider every moment they stayed in the embrace.

When they broke apart they were both panting and Kylo's eyes were darker than normal but not with anger, with desire for her. Rey blushed so hard that she was woozy for a second. Her eyes dropped to the floor and Kylo put his hand under her chin.

 _I love you Rey of Jakku and the fact that you stood up to your friends for me is no small thing in my eyes and I will never forget it_ , Kylo said through their bond. _They don't know you or what you've been through, so they shouldn't be so quick to judge you. I was so sure that they would trust me enough not to question us. But then again I planned to tell them myself. I hate to even imagine what Leia said to them_ , Rey said back. _It is okay, if they really are your friends they will grow to accept your decision_ , Kylo tried to reassure her.

Rey nodded and then there was a sharp knock on the door to Rey's hut. It had an air of impatience and Rey wondered how long the person had been knocking. Rey untangled herself from Kylo and went to throw the door open.

Finn was standing there with another plate of food in his hand. He looked angry and shocked and embarrassed as he noticed the flush on the pair's faces. His eyes darted from Rey to Kylo and back several times before stepping inside the hut.

"Poe made you drop your food so I brought you more," Finn said and set the plate down near Kylo's discarded one. "You didn't have to do that," Rey said gently. "No you didn't because I will always feed her even if it means that I don't eat," Kylo said gruffly and Rey turned to look at him.

His words were a little extreme but his intention was clear. He would always take care of her and that made Rey feel like a million credits. She wanted to kiss him again but didn't want to make Finn any more uncomfortable than he already appeared to be.

"Look, I trust Rey and her judgment so if she feels you are trustworthy and worthy of her love, who am I to question her. Poe took things too far, I know, but in his eyes the bad guy just stole the girl of his dreams right up from under him," he said and both Rey and Kylo opened their mouth to protest but Finn held his hand up. "I know that you have no romantic feelings for Poe but I also know what it's like to find out the girl you love wants someone else and unfortunately Poe will have to learn to deal with it on his own. As his best friend and your best friend I just ask that you don't rub your relationship in his face."

Rey pondered on what Finn had asked of her and Kylo.

"We will try," Rey said with a tight smile. "Thank you, Rey. And if no one has said it, I'm glad you are back and you seem to be okay," Finn said. "I am. If anything I am way stronger now than when I left. Together Kylo and I can take on anything," Rey said with so much confidence that Kylo had no choice but to smile at her and when Finn noticed it some of the tension left his face.

"It's good to see you smile. Just try to remember that you are only here because of her. If she ever grows tired of you or you hurt her I will do everything in my meager power to hurt you," Finn growled. "You just do what you feel is best for her and I'll do the same," Kylo said.

Phasma cleared her throat from the doorway behind Finn and the 3 of them turned to her. Finn and Phasma locked eyes and Rey tensed up. She just knew they were going to come to blows right here in her hut.

"Ren, General Organa is out here wanting to speak to you and Rey," she said in a stern professional voice.

She didn't even acknowledge that Finn was standing there. In fact it was like she was looking right through him. Finn looked angry again.

"I'm gonna go now before I say or do something we'll all regret later," Finn said and was about to leave but Rey caught his hand. She pulled him into a quick, tight hug and said, "Thank you for the food, Finn. I do appreciate it. We will talk more later."

She released her friend and he hurried out of the hut. He made sure to bump into Phasma who looked mildly annoyed but didn't say or do anything about it. Rey moved to throw her arms around Kylo and buried her face in his side.

"What do you want to do," Rey asked and knew he would know she was talking about his mother. "Send her in Phasma, then go back to the ship and retrieve our stuff," Kylo said. "Find Taliah and have her help you. Just tell her I asked," Rey added and Phasma nodded before turning to walk off. "You ready for this," Rey asked. "As ready as I'll ever be," he replied.

Kylo watched his mother as she made her way into Rey's hut. She seemed as reluctant to come inside as Kylo was to actually talk to the woman. He hadn't seen her in over 8 years let alone talked to her. He was glad that Rey still had her body pressed to his otherwise he might have done something unfortunate like tell his mother to go to hell and slam the door in her face.

Instead, he stood there like a statue and watched as the tiny woman stepped into the hut and shut the door behind her. Then the three of them just stood there awkwardly. For once he wished the old fool would show up.

"Why don't you have a seat, Leia? Kylo and I were just about to eat," Rey said pointing to her tiny table with its one chair. "Thank you, Rey," Leia said careful not to catch her son's gaze.

She moved around the room like a mouse slowly moving around a cat trying to prevent herself from being eaten. Kylo wanted to tell her that she had nothing to fear from him but he was still so angry with her, as he had been angry with Han. He and Rey knew he would never physically harm his mother but that didn't erase the need to scream and yell at her.

 _I don't think I can do this_ , Kylo said as images of his mother and father from his childhood flashed before his eyes. _This doesn't have to be that talk. That can wait until you are ready but I'm pretty sure she is here to talk about Zroyais and everything going on with the First Order_ , Rey whispered back.

She took his already bruised hand and led him over to her bed. As soon as they sat down, Kylo knew Rey was going to need a bigger bed if she planned on the two of them sleeping together every night. It was easier to think about that than interacting with his mother.

After 5 minutes of sitting Rey got up and stood in the center of the room. Kylo could feel that she had grown tired of the tension level in the room and was now acting first since Kylo Ren and General Organa-Solo, two of the most freighting people in the galaxy, were too afraid to speak to each other first.

"Well Leia, what's up," Rey asked, handing Kylo his plate before grabbing one of her own sandwiches and taking a bite. "The First Order just announced their new Supreme Leader Armitage Hux so I know you weren't lying about that part. Now I need to know everything you two know about this new evil that is desperately trying to replace Snoke," Leia said still focusing on Rey like they were the only two in the room.

Kylo felt himself getting angry.

"You could at least look at me," he growled at his mother.

Leia seemed shocked to hear his voice. She stared at her son like she had never seen him before. Sure he was much taller and had filled out a lot more since the last time they saw each other face to face, but that didn't mean she couldn't still see parts of herself and his father in him. He could feel her eyes search his face before darting to the floor.

"Kylo," Rey said touching his hand. His eyes swung to her and he said, "I just want my mother to look at me, to see the monster that her choices made in the flesh for the first time." "I know I made some mistakes when you were a child but I didn't turn you into a monster. You let the darkness in and it made you a monster," Leia argued and Kylo heard some of his own stubbornness in her tone. "Tch, yeah, blame the child! If you ever spent time with me maybe you would have sensed that something was after me."

Rey sat there staring at the floor. The bond was wide open and he could feel everything she was feeling. She was thinking very loudly. She really didn't want to be here, but she thought that if she left the two of them would either come to blows or not talk at all. He could also tell that she really wanted everyone to be on speaking terms.

"Let's not talk about the past right now. Zroyais is extremely powerful. It appears that he is a Force user though his underlings do not appear to even be Force sensitive. They do carry lightsabers," Kylo said in a rush.

He pulled Rey closer to him as he recalled the details of the dream. He hadn't gotten a chance to tell Rey about it and didn't know how she felt about being bare foot and pregnant so he left that out. He began at the part of the dream when the Sun had disappeared. Rey and his mother listened without comment until he finished.

"So, he invaded your dream. Did it feel like he could affect you," Rey asked. "It almost felt like I was in the Force with you, but it was different, darker. Almost like having Snoke in my head again. I could change things about the dream and that led me to believe that it was real," Kylo said. "But you didn't get to see his face or any way to identify this Zroyais," Leia asked.

Kylo looked up at her, her brown eyes reminded him so much of his own that he had to look away.

"He was wearing armor made of pure darkness. There was not any part of him that wasn't covered by it. And it seemed to draw in the light around it. I don't know if that was just how he chose to manifest himself in the dream or if he actually has such armor. Ozoroth and the others wore black plated armor that could stop a lightsaber. The only way to defeat them was with brute force," he explained. "Hux was going to hand me over to them," Rey said in a small voice.

It was like it was hitting her for the first time that she could have been taken somewhere against her will and been used for someone else's ends. That had happened one too many times, and more than once it had been at his hands. Kylo felt a surge of anguish at knowing that he had caused her pain and suffering.

He could tell that his mother was analyzing and calculating everything that he had said. His mother was nothing if not a great strategist and had a brilliant mind. If anyone could come up with a plan it was her.

"And what has my brother suggested we do about this new Force wielding enemy," Leia asked after a moment. "That Kylo and I work together but I think we will need more Force users. From what Kylo said this Zroyais guy has an army of lightsaber wielders, the two of us are good but we are that good," Rey said.

Kylo was skeptical. He felt that if he and Rey could reach their maximum potential they would be the strongest beings in the entire galaxy. Once Zroyais was defeated Kylo felt that he and Rey could rule this galaxy with no one strong enough to oppose them. He had yet to bring it up to her because he was unsure of how she would react.

"It just so happens that I've got 5 Force users just waiting to be trained," Leia said and Kylo scoffed at her. "You mean those simpletons that escorted me to your prison?"

Leia nodded.

"They aren't worthy of my teachings," he said. "That's fine because they want to be taught by Rey," Leia said and neither Kylo nor Rey could keep the shock off their faces. "Me," Rey stammered. "Yes you. They look up to you as the lone Jedi who stood up to the First Order and cut down the infamous Kylo Ren. And even took down Snoke, though I now know that it was you who defeated Snoke but I have not told the newbies yet," Leia said looking at Kylo.

This annoyed Kylo.

"So you didn't tell them that I'm the one responsible for Snoke's death but you told her friends about our…relationship…to what end besides driving a wedge between your own people," Kylo demanded and could feel that most of the righteous indignation was coming from Rey and not solely from him.

Though he was angry on Rey's behalf, he didn't care about her so called friends but they were important to her so they were important to him and his mother using them for her own somewhat twisted ends pissed him off to no end. He wouldn't stand for anyone hurting Rey.

"You know what, don't bother explaining yourself. Rey and I need to eat. If we come up with any other useful information someone will find you," Kylo said dismissing his mother as though she were one of his former underlings.

She left the hut without another word and Kylo felt as though he had just fought a decade long battle. He was suddenly tired and just wanted to hold Rey close. So he laid back on her tiny bed and pulled her on top of him so that she could lay her head on his chest and they stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

A/N: Who knew that Poe would react so badly to the news about Rey and Kylo. Will the New Force Users still want to be taught by Rey when they learn that it was really Kylo that took down Snoke. More important what are they going to do if Zroyais can do more than enter dreams? Find out next week.

And don't forget to check out the companion story Star Wars The Last Hope with new chapters out every Sunday!

Also I want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story so far. Your reviews, favorites, and follows are all greatly appreciated. I will keep it up as long as you guys keep reading.


	23. Chapter 23

After such an intense chapter last week this is a little lighter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters

Please RandR!

* * *

Chapter 23:

A week went by with Rey reacclimating to being among the Resistance fighters again. Faces that were once open and friendly were now guarded and cold. Finn came around every now and then but never when Phasma was around. Rose only came around when Kylo and Phasma weren't around. She hadn't seen Poe at all since that day in the hall, not that she was ready to see him.

As rough as it was for her, Rey knew it was a thousand time worse for Kylo and Phasma. They couldn't go anywhere on the base without at least 3 weapons pointed at them. Leia didn't seem like she was going to do anything about it any time soon and Kylo was in a foul mood because of it.

So, while Rey went back to her mechanic duties and helping Phasma build a hut similar to hers, Kylo took to the jungle for hours on end with the bond shut so tightly it was almost though it wasn't there. Rey had no idea what he was doing but she knew every night he would come back in time for dinner. He would have bruises and cuts but wouldn't tell her what he'd been doing.

Today was the first day that the new Force Users approached Rey. After hearing that she was in a relationship with Kylo Ren they had seemed reluctant to seek her training. Rey didn't want to press the issue incase they had totally changed their minds, but it seemed that they did not. Not that she knew what they were expecting her to teach them.

Rey was helping Phasma put up the walls for her own hut when Rey sensed them coming toward her.

"Hey Phas, let's take a break for a while. We can finish the walls once the sun goes down," Rey said. "Sure, thing. I think I'll head back to the ship for a while," Phasma said as the newbies came through the trees.

Rey sat on the steps of her hut and took a drink of water as she waited for them to come closer. They hesitated for a second. Rey shot them a sincere smile.

"Hello," she said in a cheery voice. "Hello!"

The reply came in an equally cheery voice. The voice belonged to a beautiful woman with long burgundy hair which was more purple than red and hung down her back with blunt cut bangs that hung in her light brown, almost beige eyes which were framed by long lashes the same color as the hair leading Rey to believe that it was her natural color. She was shorter than Rey and curvier but what drew Rey's eye were the black antenna hiding under the woman's bangs and the butterfly wing tattoo that cover her entire back.

"What are you," Rey found herself asking.

The woman who had been happily bounding over to Rey stopped in her tracks and frowned at Rey.

"I am Eshreal Mecca of the planet Quycury of the Quinazy system. I am a Curian," she said as though that explained everything. "I am sorry but I've never heard of that planet or that system," Rey said. "Makes sense. Not only was it blown up by the First Order about 2 years after you were born, but it was also outside of the Skyriver Galaxy," Eshreal said with a bright smile.

Rey was shocked. She had never met someone from outside of the galaxy. She found herself wanting to ask the woman more questions but the rest of her group emerged from the trees. Rey was surprised to see the Twi'lek woman who had escaped Jasmenerth with Rey with them. If she remembered right her name was Taliki. Rey swore she hadn't felt anything from her before but right then Rey could feel the Force strongly in all 5 of the beings that had come to learn from her.

Taliki smiled at Rey. On the other hand the three males' faces were a lot harder to read. Curiosity radiated from them but also unease.

"Kylo is nowhere around and probably won't be back for hours," Rey said.

The three sighed in relief and it seemed that they relaxed some. Eshreal held her hand out and the plants near the stairs began to grow together to form a couch like structure. Rey watched in amazement as she plopped down, leaving enough room for Taliki to sit down next to her.

"What about us," the wolf man barked. "You're all big strong guys, go get chairs from inside," Eshreal teased as she manipulated more plants to form three chairs. "Did you do that with the Force," Rey asked and Eshreal nodded. "She's amazing. I can't do any of the stuff she can," Taliki said. "Neither can Cade, Zer-o or Gear, so don't feel bad," Eshreal said.

The girls laughed.

"Leia tells me you are all Force users and that you saved Evanna and her children," Rey said. "Yes, we are. We've been waiting for you," Cade said in his serious voice. "Leia mentioned that you wanted me to teach you but honestly, I'm not even a Jedi. I can't guide you in the ways of the Force the way a true master could. I only got as strong as I am now because of Kylo," Rey said and the group gaped at her.

That was the last thing any of them expected to hear.

"But you were taught by Master Skywalker," Zer-o argued. "For a little while. I actually spent more time trying to convince him to teach me than any actually learning. He taught me to feel the Force but we didn't get to do much more than that," Rey explained. "But you cut down Kylo Ren on Starkiller base and killed Snoke on the Supremacy," Cade exclaimed.

Rey laughed and shook her head. Luke had been right. The rumors and speculations about her had run rampant across the galaxy. She'd become a legend almost overnight.

"I hate to disappoint you guys but sheer luck and will of the Force let me injure Kylo back on Starkiller as much as his reluctance to actually hurt me. I hadn't even held a lightsaber before then. The Force guided me through a technique known as Battle Precognition. As for Snoke…I would have lost my life if Kylo hadn't used Luke's lightsaber to bisect Snoke when he did. The throne room was the first time we had ever fought together," Rey said and she could hear the affection for the Dark Jedi in every word she said.

The newbies looked skeptical especially the Zabrak male with the stringy red hair, horns and red marks on his ebony skin. Rey had seen pictures of Darth Maul and the male did resemble him but his energy was so much more conflicted. The male in front of her reminded her of Kylo. There was darkness in him but there was also light.

"I know when you guys look at Kylo Ren all you see is the monster that Snoke turned him into. I spent two months on the Planet Florn with Kylo Ren all alone. We spent every day inside each other's minds while training in the Force. I know him almost better than I know myself," she said. "Then you know he's a monster," Cade hissed.

Rey rolled her eyes.

"You…You were trained by Snoke. I can feel his taint on you. How did you end up here instead of serving him like Kylo," Rey asked. "Well… my mentor made sure that I learned about both sides of the Force," Gear stuttered and blushed.

Zer-o was about to crack a joke when Rey pinned him with a hard look.

"And you. You grew up on Dathomir, a planet known for training their sons to be Sith Lords. The darkness is strong in you and yet you are here too. How is that," Rey asked.

Eshreal and Taliki watched the conversation as though they weren't even a part of it.

"My mother taught me about the light, the dark and the balance of the two. She taught me that it was all about choice," Zer-o said uncomfortably.

Rey could tell that he didn't like being compared to Kylo or Gear.

"Now imagine if you only had one side, the dark telling you what to do…Imagine if the people who were supposed to love and care for you, abandoned you, were frightened of you, tried to kill you…How would you two react," Rey asked.

Rey could practically see their brains working to comprehend what she was saying. She needed more people to realize that Kylo Ren did not chose to become a monster he was made that way by the choices made by those who were supposed to protect him. She loved Kylo and it would be nice if not everyone on the base hated or feared him.

"I don't care why he is the way he is, to be honest. It's not like he stopped killing people once Snoke stopped pulling his strings," Zer-o grumbled. "Shut it, Zer," Eshreal hissed. "You said that you spent two months in each other's minds…How is that even possible," Gear asked.

Rey thought about it for a minute.

"Well we are connected by something known as a Force bond. It allows us to speak, touch and see each other over seemingly infinite distances. When the bond opens for us we can hear each other's thoughts, see each other's memories, and feel each other's emotions. It's like becoming one person with two bodies. I know everything he knows and he knows everything I do. He knew where this base was but never sent anyone here to check it out," Rey explained but left out that Kylo only knew about Olara for about a week before they were forced to flee the First Order.

The group was silent for a long while and Rey wondered what was going through their heads. She hadn't got a chance to explain this to Leia and her friends but it seemed to be easier than she had expected. She found that this was good practice for whenever they did have to have this conversation.

"If you trust him, then who are we to question it," Eshreal said in her serious voice. "Essie is right. As long as the bastard is fighting for our side I won't complain," Cade said.

Zer-o and Gear grumbled but didn't agree or disagree.

"So, you just learned to feel the Force with Skywalker? He didn't teach you any cool tricks or anything," Taliki asked. "Unfortunately, no. Kylo has taught me some cool things though. And none of them are dark," she added as the males frowned more. "Well at least you could teach us to feel the Force like Luke did. Some of us can only feel the Force by accident," Zer-o said. "I can certainly show you the basics but it's mostly just meditation," Rey said.

Rey stood up from her perch on the steps and stretched. Essie and Liki did the same. When Rey was done she pinned the guys with a look that reminded them a lot of General Leia. Reluctantly they got up and stretched. As they did Rey noticed that the plants went back to the way they were before Eshreal used the Force to manipulate them.

When everyone was done stretching, Rey instructed them to sit on the ground cross legged with their eyes closed.

"I want you all to breathe deeply and clear your minds," Rey said.

She watched them all as they followed her instruction. Meditation seemed easier for Eshreal, Zer-o and Gear than for Taliki and Cade. She waited, watching for the tale tell signs they had joined the others in the meditative state.

"Now I want you to cast out and tell me what you feel," Rey said.

Rey closed her eyes and felt them casting out their senses. After a few seconds she opened her eyes to see Cade's face scrunched up in frustration. Rey went to stand before him.

"What do you feel, Cade," Rey asked. "Air," he said with irritation in his tone. "Master Skywalker took a reed and tickled my hand with it. As a novice, I thought I'd done it right away but it look me nearly an hour to even feel the Force. So take your time there is no need to fret. We can do this every day until you can feel it as easy as the air," Rey said reassuringly.

Rey paced back and forth as she watched the group. She could feel Eshreal, Zer-o and Gear like flood lights in the Force, whereas Taliki and Cade were flickering candles just waiting for a big burst of wind to blow them out.

"Gear, describe what you are feeling right now," Rey said after a moment. "I feel life, all of the plants, animals and sentient beings on this planet. I also feel death, the degradation of organic life that feeds the life cycle. And in between the two is the Force, the balance of things," Gear said and Eshreal and Zer-o nodded. "Me too," Eshreal and Zer-o said at the same time. "I think I feel something," Cade said finally.

Rey could tell that he was feeling more than Taliki, but it couldn't have been much. She reached out with her own energy trying to feel theirs. Suddenly Taliki gasped. Tears trailed down her face and Rey knew that she was feeling the life that ebbed and flowed around them. There was so much more here on Olara then on Ahch-To that it was easy for Rey to understand being overwhelmed by the feeling.

Rey also saw when the others felt Taliki's emotions. Their faces went from slack and trance like to awe stuck. It was amazing. Suddenly 5 pairs of eyes were staring back at her. They'd all felt the Force, for some of them this was the first time that they had done it on purpose.

"Why don't you come back tomorrow, and we can start on some more serious mediation," Rey said as she felt Kylo making his way back through the jungle. "That's it for the day," Liki asked and Rey nodded. "But that was barely anything. There has to be more that you can show us," Cade pled. "I want you guys to practice feeling the Force so when you get here tomorrow we can work on building on your ability to feel and call on the Force," Rey said with a gentle smile.

The group looked crestfallen.

"Come on, guys. I am sure they want to be alone," Eshreal said and Rey knew that she also felt Kylo's dark presence stalking through the jungle. "I know a quiet place we could all go and meditate together," Taliki said. "Cool," Cade said, he was pumped to work on being able to feel the Force more. "Meet me here around noon tomorrow and be ready to work hard," Rey called as Taliki led the group away.

She was still standing there watching after the group when Kylo appeared through the trees. As usual he was shirtless, bruised and covered in blood and sweat. His dark hair was plastered to his head and he looked just as angry as he did when he had left this morning, at least until he saw Rey waiting for him.

"What are you doing out here? Your usually inside with dinner or still in the hanger being the good little mechanic," Kylo teased. "I was helping Phas put walls up on her hut when the new Force wielders finally came to see me," she explained. "Oh," he asked, pulling her against his sweaty skin.

Rey didn't protest, just pressed her cheek to his damp flesh.

"Yeah, they really do want me to teach them. Even though I told them you were far more experienced and a better teacher," she said. "I'm a good teacher for you. I doubt they would see it that way," Kylo said. "I think if you tried, you could grow on them as much as you grew on me. Especially Essie and Liki if you show up looking like this," Rey teased back. "No thanks. The only woman I want ogling me is you," he said with a slight frown. "That was the right answer, Mr. Ren. Besides I was just kidding. I do think they would benefit from your teachings though," Rey said. "Maybe I'll observe your new friends and if I think they are worth teaching, I may sit in and give you a few pointers," Kylo said with feigned indifference. "Great," Rey exclaimed.

She threw her arms around him.

"Now go and shower. I'll get food for the three of us," Rey said before bouncing off toward the base entrance with a smile on her face.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters!

Warning: Lemons in the last page and a half in this chapter

Please RandR as always and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 24:

A week, Kylo, Rey and Phasma had been on this lousy planet for an entire week and nothing had changed. They hadn't learned any new information about Zroyais and his lot. His mother was still pretending Kylo wasn't around, as usual. The old man was nowhere to be found. Rey had all but forgotten about their training and went back to what she was doing before she came to the Vengeance. Phasma was enjoying not having to fight for everything for the first time in her life. All in all it left Kylo alone most of the time.

He had taken to spending most of his days in the jungles outside of the base's shield. Since the planet was uninhabited by intelligent life, Kylo didn't have to worry about accusatory eyes watching him everywhere he went. He felt freer than he had in a long time and wasn't exactly sure how he felt about it.

Something about being on this planet made him almost forget that Hux had taken over the First Order and that a new dark Force user was threatening everything he held dear. So he constantly reminded himself that this peace was temporary while his adversaries consolidated their positions and power bases.

Kylo refused to become soft. He challenged himself by fighting many of the bigger man-eating animals on the planet with his bare hands. He knew he could subdue them with the Force at any moment but if he wasn't physically strong enough, the Force alone may not be enough anyway. At first the beasts' strength caught Kylo by surprise but after a week he could take any of them on with confidence.

When he wasn't training his body he was training in the Force similar to the ways that he was training Rey. He would often meditate under one of Olara's many waterfalls while floating as many as ten giant boulders around his head. The boulders spun in a slow orbit around his head as he reflected on everything that had happened in the last nine months or so.

How did he go from being second to the most powerful being in the galaxy, to ruling the galaxy to fighting to save it? This wasn't supposed to be his path. When he fled Skywalker's temple almost 9 years ago, he had turned his back on the path his mother would have had him tread. Now thanks to Rey, here he was getting stronger so that he could help her and his damn uncle save the galaxy from being enslaved by Zroyais.

Kylo usually knew what to do. He had inherited his mother's brilliant mind for strategy when he wasn't letting his emotions get the best of him. Kylo didn't know if that aspect of his personality came from his father or his mother's father. All accounts of Anakin Skywalker said that he was prone to letting his emotions get the best of him, especially the negative ones and it was believed that these emotions led to his fall to the dark side more than the death of Padme Amidala, Kylo's maternal grandmother. Han Solo was known for following his gut and emotions but he didn't have to worry about the Force amplifying his emotions to become something darker.

Either way he wished he could talk to them. He wanted to apologize to his father, tell him how much he loved him and how he would rather have his own father hate him than to allow him to be tortured by Hux and Snoke. Kylo wondered if Han would understand. He wanted to ask his grandfather to help him fight the darkness in his heart so that he could succeed where Anakin had failed and love his woman without letting it overwhelm his sensibilitiy.

Today was no exception. Kylo was sitting under the freezing cold water of one of the larger waterfalls to start off his day. Training in the Force didn't leave him exhausted so he always did that first. He'd leave the physical stuff for later.

His first clue that this day was difference was how quiet the jungle was around hm. Sure the roar of the waterfall dominated his hearing most of the time but usually there were birds chirping, little animals running through the underbrush as well as other things but not today. Today the waterfall was all that he could hear.

Kylo cast his senses out further than the boulders floating around his head. Distantly he felt Rey but closer he felt another familiar presence. Kylo rolled his shoulders as he pulled his senses back in.

 _What do you want, old man_ , Kylo asked as Luke fully formed on the shore 50 feet from where Kylo sat. **_I wanted to see how you were doing_** , Luke said without a hint of his usual bemusement. _That's rich_ , Kylo snorted.

Luke gave him a tired look.

 ** _This is why I prefer to visit your better half, she is much more personable. But unfortunately I came to talk to you_** , Luke said warily. _Well talk old man. I'm a little busy_ , Kylo snapped. **_You and Rey need to get back to your training. Her helping the newbies is good but she needs to complete her training with you in order for you two to even stand a chance whenever Zroyais decides to make his first move. Not to mention the fact that half of your soldiers need real Jedi weapons_** , Luke lectured. _We haven't had time to complete Rey's training and as far as I know she is not training the 'newbies' as you refer to them. And they most definitely are not MY anything. I agree that Rey needs a lightsaber, though. Once she is done with her last trial I plan on taking her to Ilum to craft her new weapon_ , Kylo said even though he hadn't mentioned any of this to Rey.

Luke glided across the water so that he was standing right in front of Kylo.

 ** _Ben, we don't have time for the two of you to be treating this like a vacation. I know that Zroyais visited you in your dreams. I do not know if he is able to track you that way but either way we are running out of time. If we have any hope of defeating him then you two have to take the lead and act like real leaders_** , Luke insisted. _You're kidding right. My mother and her flunkies are treating me and Rey like persona non grata. You want us to lead people who won't even look at us without being armed. Go talk to your sister, not me_ , Kylo said and closed his eyes dismissing the older man. ** _I will speak with Leia, but you also have to do your part which is take Rey through her last trail and help her prepare the others for the fight ahead_** , Luke said. _Yeah, yeah_ , was Kylo's reply.

Luke shook his head at his nephew before disappearing back to where ever the Force Ghost presided when they weren't annoying the living. Kylo went back to his meditating but now he could feel Rey's Force presence surrounded by 5 other slightly dimer Force presences. He knew that they would eventually seek her out; he just didn't think it would be so soon. Kylo really hated when Luke was right about anything.

Kylo's peace of mind was gone now that Luke had come and demanded that Kylo and Rey do as he says. Kylo stalked off through the jungle looking for something to fight. If there was anything stupid enough to attack him now, he would be very surprised.

He came upon a streak of Edan Tigers, which was unusual because they were usually found on Edan II. Or at least they looked like Edan Tigers, except their fur was orange-ish brown instead of white. Kylo wondered if these Olaran tigers were distant cousins of the White Tigers found in Edan II.

The beasts stopped sharing the carcass of some smaller, weaker animal to stare at Kylo. He could practically feel them getting ready to pounce but suddenly a large male with slightly darker fur and scars on his face jumped down from the trees to separate the others from Kylo. The male paced a short line back and forth between Kylo and the others, clearly blocking him from proceeding.

"So you're the leader, huh. Let's see if you are worthy of protecting your people," Kylo growled at the animal as though it could understand him.

As if it could, the male turned his head and growled at the others who scattered. One of the larger females carried off the carcass. Once they were alone the male turned to face Kylo and began growling low in his throat. Kylo lowered his center of gravity and steadied his breathing as he waited for the thing to spring into action.

The tiger opened his mouth and revealed two to three inch long fangs. Kylo bared his teeth back. Then both male leaped at each other.

Kylo spent almost an hour wrestling with the Olaran tiger before the creature finally grew wary of their battle. Kylo had a few bite marks and gashes in his skin but was otherwise unharmed. He began making his way back to Rey's…their hut once he saw how low the sun had gotten.

By the time Rey returned he was clean and wearing only a loose fitting pair of black pants that weren't very different from the ones he was wearing earlier. Kylo felt a burst of pride as Rey hesitated when she saw him in the doorway. Her eyes travelled over his form before stepping into the hut and setting their plates on her table.

Rey had crafted a chair for him so that there were two stuffed under her tiny table yesterday but Kylo had gotten used to eating dinner with Rey on his lap. So he pulled her down after sitting heavily on the nearest chair. She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her so that she couldn't get up.

"The only point of adding an extra chair was so that I wouldn't have to sit on your lap all the time," she said. "I don't mind. In fact I'd prefer if you sat on my lap more," he whispered near her ear and felt a shiver went down her spine.

"So what have you been doing in the jungle to end up so cut up," Rey asked, trying to focus on something else.

Kylo felt desire flood through her at his proximity. They had yet to move passed kissing and heavy petting because he didn't want to push Rey and she was too shy to make the first move. Not that Kylo minded waiting, he'd found that he thoroughly enjoyed teasing her to the point of where she wanted him almost more than she could bare.

"My own form of training. Including taking on some of the larger predators here on Olara," he said and felt Rey tense. "Its fine, sweetheart. If I ever feel overwhelmed I'll just use the Force or my lightsaber," he said and kissed her bare shoulder. "Okay but I don't like that you close the bond off so much. There are times where it's like you're not even there," she said. "I'm sorry. I won't close it off as tightly from now on… I saw Luke today," he said and Rey almost spit her food out with excitement.

She turned so that she could look at him.

"What did he say," she asked. "Just that we are running out of time and he's disappointed that we haven't trained together since we've been here. Nothing that we didn't know already," Kylo said, running his lips from her ear down the curve of her neck to her shoulder.

He didn't want to talk about his uncle anymore. He had just decided that he would much rather kiss every inch of her. Kylo opened his end of the bond, letting her feel his desire for her.

"Kylo, I can't concentrate on anything when you do that," she said in a shaky voice. "You wanted the bond open, so I opened it. Besides food doesn't require much concentration," he said and smiled against her skin. "Why, Kylo Ren, if I didn't know any better I would say that you were trying to seduce me," Rey giggled.

He placed more kisses on her neck before capturing her earlobe between his lips and began to pull on it. A sharp gasp escaped his woman and he was pleased enough that he was sure that she could tell. She wiggled a little in his lap, pressing against his painfully hard erection.

"I think I have already seduced you, sweetheart. I'm just tryna show you how much I care about you," Kylo said, his voice lower than usual. "I can tell," she gasped when his hand lightly traced down the front of her body, paying special attention to her suddenly hard nipples. "Good," he whispered against her skin.

His hand found its way under her tunic and undershirt to run his fingers lightly over the skin of her stomach, causing her to shiver again. Rey turned her head and suddenly they were only inches apart. Kylo took the opportunity to kiss her. Their lips moved slowly over one another.

Kylo brushed his tongue over her lower lip and she opened for him. Their tongues slid along each other as Kylo held her against him tightly. Rey's hands came around and buried themselves in his hair. Her longish nails scraped along his scalp causing a moan to escape his lips.

Rey pulled away from him and said, "Kylo…I want you…"

Kylo chuckled darkly.

"I need you to say exactly what you mean, Rey. Enough teasing."

Her hazel eyes dropped to the floor and Kylo wondered if he'd pushed too hard.

"I've been thinking about this a lot…and…I think that I am ready…for you to be my first," she said.

Rey's cheeks were scarlet red by the time she got the last word out.

"Sweetheart, I don't want you to feel like I pressured you to do anything. I am perfectly comfortable with where we are," Kylo said. "I know and you aren't pressuring me to do anything. I had decided this a couple days ago…I just didn't know how to bring it up," Rey said and she was still blushing furiously.

Kylo felt his lips stretch into a smile. She was just too precious for words. Kylo stood up suddenly with her in his arms, abandoning their half-eaten food. He went the few steps over to the bed and set her down gently.

"Beautiful you can have whatever you want from me. All you have to do is ask," Kylo said smoothly. Rey blushed again but reached for Kylo and said, "Well, then I want you! All of you."

That made Kylo smile. He lay on his side next to Rey and kissed her again. He smoothed her hair away from her face. Rey moved to pull him on top of her but he used his weight to stay put.

"As long as you are sure this is what you want," he said again and she nodded once more.

In one motion he'd shifted his weight and pulled her on top of him so that she was straddling his hips. He deftly removed her tunic and undershirt so that she was above him in only her arm wraps, underclothes and leggings but he planned to have her out of those soon enough.

Rey's blush had only spread and deepened with the removal of her clothes but the look in her eyes said that she had meant it when she said she was ready. She leaned down to kiss him again and as their mouths met Rey flooded Kylo's mind with all the fantasies she'd ever had of him. After a few seconds he broke their kiss with a groan.

"My self-control is not limitless, Rey and I plan to enjoy this," he said and flipped them over so that he was on top.

He kissed from her mouth down to her neck, taking time out to nip at the skin of her shoulder making her moan for him. His kisses continued on until he got to her breast band. She sat up so that he could remove it. Once it was gone, Kylo focused all of his attention on her chest.

Rey was making small noises in the back of her throat. All thoughts of inadequacy went out the window as Kylo did his best to worship her body. She was lost in her own pleasure as Kylo kissed his way down her body but she tensed when his nimble fingers reached the waistband of her leggings.

He shot her a reassuring smile before removing the remainder of her clothes. As soon as she was completely naked accept for her arm wraps, Rey's shyness came back and she clamped her thighs closed before Kylo could even climb back onto the bed. Kylo chuckled and placed a kiss on her taut stomach.

"Will you please let me see all of you," Kylo asked, in his new bedroom voice.

Rey looked away from him but relaxed again. Kylo sat back on his heels as he stared down at the beautiful woman laid out just for him. He told her how beautiful she was as he leaned down to place a kiss at the top of her sex. He trailed his fingers over her sensitive flesh and she jumped as though shocked by electricity. He gazed up at her to find her eyes closed tightly.

He took the opportunity to run his tongue over the sensitive nub of flesh at the apex of her sex before sucking it into his mouth just as he'd done her ear lobe earlier. He'd never done this before but it didn't take long for Rey to start trembling and moaning his name. He slipped one finger into her tightness. He began to move in and out slowly and her hands went to his hair again like she was trying to pull him deeper. Every sensation she was feeling doubled back to him in the loop of her bond and he could feel just what she needed to push her over the edge. He added another finger and Rey screamed for him.

He didn't care who heard but with a wave of his free hand he locked her door with the Force so they wouldn't be interrupted. His beautiful Rey was still shaking from her first orgasm when Kylo moved off of the bed to strip off what little he was wearing. Rey watched him with fascination as she got to see all of him for the first time. Kylo found himself smiling at her reaction.

Rey moved to sit up, but he shook his head and said, "No, tonight is all about you, sweetheart."

Kylo could feel her excitement and fear as he moved between her legs. Rey looked up at him with wonderment as he guided the head of himself to her entrance. She let out a shaky breath but smiled up at him encouragingly.

She gasped as he slid into her slowly. As soon as he felt pain through their bond he stopped moving and kissed along her neck and shoulders. After a moment he began to move again slowly and soon she was moaning again. Her hands traced along his shoulders as her hips rose to meet his thrusts.

"Gods I love you, Ben Solo," Rey cried suddenly as Kylo's fingers traveled between their bodies to find her clit.

Kylo smiled at that and increased his pace. He felt her tighten around him and had to concentrate on unpleasant things to not go before she was there with him. Rey's nails dug into his shoulder as his fingers circled faster.

"I love you, Rey," he moaned as her breath hitched and her body began to spasm and shake as she came.

Kylo's thrusts became erratic as he let go and came with her. Rey wrapped her arms around him pulling him down to kiss her again. He could feel how much she loved and desired him in that moment and he felt free.

* * *

Will Kylo take Luke's advice and get back to Rey's training? What consequences will come from them sleeping together for the first time? Will Kylo help Rey with training the new Force users?

Don't forget to check out Star Wars: The Last Hope my self insert fanfic with new chapters out every Sunday


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters!

* * *

Chapter 25:

After being intimate with Rey, Kylo couldn't keep his hands off of her and he felt more like Ben Solo than he ever had in his life. They still went their separate ways during the daylight hours but as soon as the sun began to set Kylo was on his way back to the hut. Dinner was always eaten with Rey on his lap. It was the best part of his day and he knew it was her favorite too.

After a week or so he began sitting in on Rey's lessons with the group of Padawan so to speak. They clearly weren't ready to be around him in person, so he used their bond to watch them. Rey was still teaching them to feel the Force, find peace, lift rocks and it brought him back to his time at the old fool's temple.

The other kids were always so angry and jealous of Ben Solo because the Force came as naturally to him as breathing. So while Luke was fostering their connection to the Force, Ben was deepening his understanding of all things in the Force. It came as a surprise to no one when Ben graduated from Padawan to Jedi Knight before the others.

It seemed that Rey was an exception to the rule as well. She had trained even less than Luke had with Yoda and yet she was powerful enough to fight the Praetorian Guard with him and win. Not that he was surprised, a regular novice couldn't have taken him down but Rey was an anomaly, just as he had been.

For someone who claimed they didn't want to be a Jedi, Rey sure thought and taught like a Jedi. Apparently Luke had rubbed off on her more than either of them had realized. The only reason that he didn't comment on it was because the Padawan seemed okay with only learning about one side of the Force. It was after the last one could easily feel and manipulate the Force at will that Kylo deiced to ask Rey if she needed any pointers.

"I think you should come with me today," Rey said while pulling on her clothes.

Kylo lay back in their bed watching her with an amused look on his face. He didn't respond because he didn't think she was serious. She cleared her throat causing him to focus on her face and what she was saying more than all of that gloriously tanned flesh she was currently covering.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Kylo said swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Why not? I think they could really benefit from your tutorage. Plus no one else in the Galaxy knows as much about the Force and wielding both sides as you do. I think Zer-o and Gear in particular would thrive under you," Rey explained.

Kylo shot her an unfriendly look.

"And why is that," he asked. "Because they already have an affinity for both sides. Gear was even trained under Snoke before you came along," Rey explained with a smile. "From what I was able to discern, they all hate me because of the things the First Order did before I even got there. I doubt they would wat to learn from me, Rey. Your students already made their mind up about me before we even got back here," Kylo said seriously. "You don't know that," Rey started.

Kylo pinned her with a hard look.

"I do know that. You don't think I haven't seen the looks of distrust, fear and hate on their faces whenever I am around? You don't think I recognize it in their eyes? I see it everywhere around here. And me teaching them to control their abilities isn't going to change that because they won't let me teach them anything," he snapped.

Rey took a step back from him, the look in her eyes said that he was being silly.

"You haven't even given them a chance, so how can you expect them to give you a chance," she asked.

And that was how Kylo ended up trekking though the humid jungle with her to her meeting spot. When they got there all 5 students were waiting. The two females appeared to be sunning themselves while the three males goofed around.

When he and Rey stepped through the trees, everyone froze. Kylo watched as 5 pairs of eyes hardened as soon as they landed on him. Kylo felt his darkness rising to shield him and fill his head with negativity.

He could almost hear Snoke saying how worthless he was and how there was no way these people would ever want to be friends with him or learn from him. For a moment he felt like a child again hearing his parents discuss their fear of him. Kylo became angry.

"Good morning, everyone," Rey called, waving to her new friends. "Morning, Rey," the two women called. "What's he doing here," the Zabrak called.

Rey glanced back at Kylo who hadn't moved forward through the trees.

"He's here to help with our training," Rey said simply. "I don't need his help," the Shistavanen replied. "That's funny because your anger and hatred are what prevents you from fully grasping the Force. You two too," Rey said and pointed to the other two males.

The Shistavanen growled at Kylo and Kylo's hand came up and the male's feet rose from the ground. The three other padawan gasped and the Zabrak moved toward Kylo. Kylo pushed him back with the Force.

"I'm only here because the woman I love thought maybe you imbeciles could learn something from me but I can see now that it was a mistake," Kylo said in a low tone.

He wished he was wearing his helmet. Not to intimidate the newbies but to keep them from seeing any vulnerability in his eyes. He didn't do well with rejection of any kind.

"Kylo, put him down," Rey said in a stern voice and Kylo let the wolf man drop to the ground. "He's a monster, Rey," the Zabrak said in a menacing tone. "I'm sure many people have said the same thing about you two over the years. Kylo is here to help us all, me included. Now you can either stay for today's lesson or you can skip it and risk being even further behind everyone else," Rey said seriously.

She moved to take Kylo's hand and lead him over to where she usually sat when teaching lessons and Kylo let her. He sat on the stone and pulled Rey onto his lap. Kylo hid his face in Rey's hair as they waited for her students to make their decision on whether they were willing to learn from him or not. Rey lovingly ran her fingers over his hands almost absentmindedly.

 _I'm sorry, sweetheart. I shouldn't have attacked them like that_ , Kylo said through their bond. _It's fine. None of this would have happened if I hadn't pushed you to come here with me,_ Rey said back.

While the couple silently communicated, the Curian plopped down on the grass in front of them. The Twi'lek joined her soon after. Then, surprisingly, came the Arkanian. Soon only the Zabrak and the Shistavanen were standing away from the group.

"Eshreal, Gear, I can't believe you two would actually want to learn from him," the Zabrak snapped. "Zer, if Rey trusts him, who are we to question that? We accepted Gear onto our crew even though he had a fairly strong connection to Snoke," the Curian, Eshreal said.

Kylo looked at the Arkanian/Sephi hybrid who was doing his best to study the blade of grass he held in his large hand. He couldn't believe this young male was Snoke's first apprentice. Sure he was physically intimidating but he barely even made a ripple in the Force. He seemed too weak to peek Snoke's interest enough to actually train him but when Kylo tried to feel for the male's mind he could feel Snoke's taint on him like a stain on white carpet.

Kylo looked at the two males that were still standing staring at him and Rey. The Zabrak turned to the Shistavanen.

"Do whatever you want, Cade, I'm outta here," Zer-o said and left through the trees. "What about you, Cade," Rey asked. "Whatever it takes to get stronger," the male growled and plopped down next to Gear.

 _4 out of 5 isn't bad_ , Rey said cheerfully. _We'll see, Rey. Now where did you leave off,_ Kylo asked. _Finding and maintaining a meditative state to access the Force_ , Rey explained.

"You all know what to do, get to it. You too Rey, your training isn't complete. You have one more trial to complete," Kylo said releasing his hold on her.

Rey's students seemed surprised.

Rey just shrugged and said, "I told you all that I wasn't qualified to teach you all. If you want to learn the three applications of the Force, Kylo is the one to learn from."

Rey stood and moved to do a handstand. The rest of the group looked confused.

"Rey is much further in her training. Watch her carefully because at some point you will be doing that too," Kylo said and Rey smiled. "Right now I want you all to show Kylo how well you can maintain your meditation while he tried to distract you," Rey said as she settled into her own meditation. "I assume none of you has any formal schooling either," Kylo asked. "I did," Gear sad in his gruff voice. "And what about your friend that stormed off," Kylo asked. "Gear is the only one," Rey explained.

Kylo let out a sigh. This was going to be more work then he'd imagined.

"Fine. we will have academic lessons in the morning. Lessons on the Force in the afternoons. I would suggest you all try to convince your friend to come back if you are all serious about being trained. I guarantee he won't like being left behind. Also, Gear was it? I'd like you to help me plan some of the academic lessons," Kylo said and everyone nodded in agreement.

It took Cade, Eshreal, Taliki, and Gear a whole week to get Zer-o to agree to come back to lessons now that Kylo was the one leading them. He was angry and Rey thought he was going to try to fight Kylo when he showed up for his first lesson. Instead he took a seat at the large conference table in the room that Leia had allowed them to use as a class room.

Kylo was an excellent teacher when he stopped focusing on what people were saying about him and started focusing on all the knowledge that he could pass on. Once word got out that someone was teaching basic lessons, former slaves, and children began showing up for his lessons. Soon they needed a bigger room to hold the lessons in.

The children didn't judge Kylo, in fact most of them were fascinated by him and would trail behind him as he walked around the base asking him all kinds of questions about the First Order, Snoke, being a Jedi, the Force and growing up with Han Solo and Leia Organa. Whenever he did get them to leave him alone they would be running to their parents or caretakers telling them all about General Leia's son or Mr. Teacher as the younger kids referred to him.

Rey thought it was cute. It wasn't long before some of the kids won their parents and caretakers over and Kylo had guardians coming up to him asking about their child. He was an amazing teacher who could tell you the strengths and weaknesses of each student without having to be reminded who they were. The base was becoming a friendlier place little by little.

The members of the Last Hope were also doing well under Kylo's guidance. They had gone from barely being able to keep their hold on the Force to keeping 3 rocks a piece floating around them as Rey and Kylo tried to distract them with different things. They were shaping up well enough that Kylo wanted to start reinforcing some of the simpler Force techniques such as Force speed, Force Stealth, Force Sight, Farseeing, Force Empathy, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Force Jump, and Force Pull/Push.

Once they got passed that Kylo wanted to start with combat training and Rey was fine with that. Her students had officially become their students though Cade and Zer-o tried to spend the least amount of time around Kylo as possible. Eshreal and Taliki didn't seem to mind her Dark Knight as much. They were also very dedicated to learning and not just about the Force and the Jedi. Kylo agreed to train those that already had their lightsabers and Rey would work with the two who didn't have lightsabers.

That left Rey with more free time to help work on the ships in the hanger. But once those were done, Rey found herself missing her friends. She hadn't seen much of them since she got back and even less once she started teaching. They avoided the two huts near the back of the base like a plague.

One day when she had some free time she went to find Finn. It made sense that she would make things right with him first since he was her very first friend, well very first human friend. BB-8 had been her first friend and though the little droid was wary of Kylo he still came around every now and then to chat with Rey, so they were good.

She found Finn and Rose down in the lower levels of the base working on some pipes. Neither of them acknowledged Rey when she walked up. Rey stood around and watched them work for a while. She was about to fall asleep on her perch near the wall when one of the heavier pipes fell. Before Finn or Rose could react, Rey caught the pipe with the Force.

"Thank you, Rey," Finn said shooting a look to Rose who shrugged. "Like I was just going to sit here and let a giant pipe fall on my favorite couple," Rey said with an easy smile.

She held it while Rose and Finn welded it back into place. When they were done Finn took off his work gear and came over to hug Rey. Rose hesitated for a moment and then she hugged Rey too.

"I've missed you guys so much," Rey said and her voice broke. "I know we've been distant lately but it's been tough accepting the fact that you are dating the enemy," Finn said and Rose nodded in agreement. "Even though big bad Kylo Ren spends most of his time teaching kids and former slaves," Rey muttered. "That is a step in the right direction but it doesn't make up for all the bad that he's done," Rose argued. "Everyone deserves a second chance. Especially those who felt they were never given one in the first place," Rey said and looked at Finn, who had the grace to look embarrassed.

Rey turned to Rose.

"Did your boyfriend over there ever tell you about how we met," Rey asked and Finn shook his head and tried to move Rose away from Rey. "No," Rose said suspiciously. "He told me he was with the Resistance, not that he was a defector of the First Order. By your logic, Finn and I should have never become friends because he used to be a Stormtrooper," Rey explained. "So if he would have told you the truth right away, you wouldn't have been mad at him," Rose asked.

Rey shrugged.

"Can't say because he lied about who he was and I didn't find out who he really was until after he almost died defending me," Rey said with a smirk.

Rose narrowed her eyes as she looked at Finn. He was staring at Rey like he couldn't decide between hugging her again and kicking her in the shin for telling all that to Rose. After a moment Rose smiled again.

"Either way we all ended up here together, I guess it doesn't matter how we all got here," she said with a smile.

Rey threw her arms around Rose.

"That doesn't mean I'm ready to give him a chance. It just means that I won't hold it against you," she said. "I would say thank you but I need you all to understand that I love Ben Solo even while he still calls himself Kylo Ren and besides death, there is no way to separate us. The Force brought us together and only something stronger than the Force could ever separate us," she said sternly. "We get that Rey, really. But as someone who is not force sensitive, that's like telling a non-believer that some God said you were destined to be together," Finn said.

Rey rolled her eyes.

"We are one soul with two bodies. We are more soulmates than any normal couple could ever hope to be. No offense," Rey said. "None taken. As long as you know Kylo Ren didn't trick you into loving him, I can't say anything. Besides the guy can't be all bad if he came from Han and Leia," Finn reasoned and that earned him an unfriendly look from his girlfriend. "What?"

She just rolled her eyes.

"I'll give him a chance when Poe gives him a chance," Rose said with a grimace. "Rose," Finn said shocked. "Paige died fighting the First Order after watching her friends be blown up by them. My sister's blood is on his hands, Rey. I can't just forgive him and be friends the next day. Let him prove that all our sacrifices are worth letting him walk around happy and free. With you no less! I understand why Poe is so furious," Rose cried.

Rey and Poe shared a look. Rey could see where she was coming from. It was hard to wrap her head around it sometimes too. She didn't understand how she could love someone so much after hating them more than anything.

"I don't expect you to be his friend Rose. Just mine. I miss you guys. I never knew how lonely I was until I lost my friends," Rey said. "I…"

Rose didn't know what to say to that. She thought Rey was there to try to force Kylo Ren into their group as she had with the other Force users. Now that she knew that wasn't the case she felt a lot better.

"I'm sorry Rey. I just get really worked up about my sister. She was the only family I had left," Rose said sounding close to tears. "I'm sorry Rose. I didn't know about your sister," Rey said truthfully. "I probably should have told you, there just hasn't been time between our work, your students and this whole Ren thing," Finn said with a sad smile. "I understand," Rey said nodding.

Rey talked with Rose and Finn for a while longer before going to look for Leia and Kaydel. They were in Leia's office as usual. Kaydel greeted Rey with a brief hug before rushing out to do some task for the General. Leia barely looked at Rey. Rey figured the older woman was upset with her.

"Well Rey, it's about time you came to see me," Leia said. "I…didn't know what to say to you and I was afraid that I had upset you in some way," Rey said truthfully. "Upset me, dear no. You did exactly what I asked you to; you brought my son home. Now whether you have saved him from his darkness remains to be seen," Leia said finally looking up. "Are you gonna talk to him?"

She looked back down. Rey stood there in the awkward silence.

"I'm only saying this because I care about both of you deeply and I wish I had a mother to have fights with, but you need to fix things. You are his parent and Ben Solo is stubborn because of you. He would come to you, but he's so scared you're going to reject and abandon him all over again. And when you do he'll probably be all angry and moody, but you can't let that deter you," Rey said. "Does he know you're talking to me," Leia asked.

Rey thought about it. The bond wasn't closed but it wasn't wide open either. Now that she was thinking about him she could feel him outside taking on Cade, Zer, and Essie at the same time. It was like seeing him behind her eyelids. It seemed that they were putting up a pretty good fight because Kylo was on the defensive. She didn't want to bother him, so she pulled away returning to her own mind and body.

"Probably," Rey said. "Won't he be upset with you for coming to me," Leia asked suspiciously. "Probably but Kylo Ren doesn't scare me anymore," Rey said with a smile. "I'll think on what you said Rey, but I won't make any promises," Leia said with a sad smile of her own.

Poe was the last one that Rey went to look for. She figured their conversation would be the hardest and take the longest. Rey walked around the whole base and didn't find Poe. It seemed that he was avoiding her. If Poe wasn't ready to talk she wouldn't force him but she did miss the cocky pilot.

 _It's almost dinner time sweetheart_ , Kylo's deep voice appeared in her head. _I know. I am heading to the dining hall now_ , Rey said back with a smile.

With a sigh Rey turned toward the dining hall. She got three trays of food and used the Force to balance them as she walked back to the huts. On the way she ran into Eshreal, Cade and Zer-o who all looked bruised and exhausted. They nodded in Rey's direction and kept moving.

20 straight days of lessons constantly and Kylo was proud of the progress that everyone had made, even Zer-o, the Zabrak who hated Kylo'd guts. Not that the older man minded, if fact Zer-o's darkness is part of what made him such a formidable opponent when it came to hand to hand combat. Eshreal, the Curian was the best at lightsaber combat but Gear had one of the most strategic minds that Kylo had ever come across. It was Cade and Taliki that were the most improved when it came to manipulating the Force.

He was more comfortable with training Rey, Eshreal, Taliki, Cade, Zer-o, and Gear but teaching the former slaves and children was infinitely more fulfilling. He could admit in the recesses of his mind that it felt good to have so many people smiling at him and being grateful toward him. It was slightly unnerving to have half of the people here love him and the other half want him dead.

After Rey had spoken to his mother on his behalf he had expected her to come and talk to him but it had yet to happen. That didn't surprise him at all. For his mother to be so brave, he'd found that she was a terrible coward when it came to owning up to her flaws and mistakes. And he was a compilation of her flaws and mistakes rolled into one being. It was a wonder she had ever loved him at all. Not that he could speak to that; he had laid awake many nights growing up wondering if his parents cared for him. Once he had joined Snoke he had no longer cared. Or at least that's what he told himself.

He was totally unprepared when his mother's assistant Connix appeared in their training field. Kylo was taking on Zer-o and Eshreal while Rey worked with Cade, Gear and Taliki on their meditations. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the small blonde woman.

"Hey, Kaydel what's up," Rey asked. "Hey, everyone. Leia would like to see you all in her office ASAP," she said in a shy voice.

Kylo noticed that her eyes kept flicking from the group to him to the red crackling energy of his lightsaber. She was so afraid of him that he wanted to yell 'boo' just to see how far she would jump.

 _That's not nice, Kylo_ , Rey's voice followed. _I wasn't going to do it. Just thinking about it_ he said and chuckled.

"The general wants to see all of us," Kylo asked out loud.

The small blonde woman nodded rapidly. She truly was afraid of Kylo. It filled him with a sort of dark pride that he could tell Rey disapproved of but she didn't say anything.

"Thank you Kaydel. Tell Leia that we will be there shortly," Rey said and the woman all but ran away.

Zer-o and Cade looked at Kylo disapprovingly and he shrugged.

"I didn't even do anything," he said extinguishing his lightsaber and placed it on his hip. "Apparently you just radiate bad guy," Zer-o said snidely. "It's the black on black with the bright red lightsaber," Cade said with a nod. "They wear all black," Kylo said pointing to the two scantily clad female force users.

Rey, Cade, Zer-o, and Gear looked at Eshreal and Taliki.

Eshreal was wearing a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, and a pair of tiny black shorts. Taliki was wearing a much more complicated outfit that consisted of a hooded long sleeved fitted black shirt that has a triangle-cut out in the front to show off her breasts and a black skirt that was more of a waistband with front and back panels that leave the entirely of her legs bare. The front panel on the skirt is held in place by thin black strings that wrap around her thighs to connect with silver rings that connect near the apex of her thighs and another strap further down her thigh near her knee. She wore flat black leather boots that came up just below the bend of her knee with knee guards that connect to the front of the boot.

Cade barked out a laugh, "Those two could wear full battle gear and still look harmless next to you. Even without that gods' awful helmet you like to march about in." "Hate to break it to you, love, but they are right," Rey said with a smile. "Well I can't help what I look like," Kylo said his mood darkening quickly. "They aren't making fun of you; just stating a fact. In a war it will be useful to have someone as physically intimidating as you on our side," Eshreal said with a smile. "We were definitely making fun of you," Zer-o said, and Cade laughed again.

Kylo rolled his eyes.

"Let's go see what my mother wants," he said and headed off through the jungle, not caring if the others followed or not as he knew Rey would be right there with him.

When they reached his mother's office she was waiting for them. Kylo leaned against the wall and let Rey sit in front of him. The others fanned out around the room. The silence was thick as everyone waited for someone to say something.

"You wanted to see us, General Leia," Eshreal asked. "Yes. We got a line on a storehouse full of Bacta, on the medical planet Rhinnal in the Darpa sector of the core worlds. They have an abundance of bacta and an inside source was willing to part with enough of the substance that we should be okay for a while, I want your team to go and retrieve if you and him think they are ready," Leia said to Rey but nodded at Kylo.

Rey looked around at their students.

"What do you think, Kylo," Rey asked. "We should be going with them," Kylo said. "No," Leia said. "And why the hell not," Kylo demanded. "Well for one thing the First Order is blasting your face all over the galaxy. And two, you're bound to lose your temper and screw this whole thing to hell," Leia said standing and slamming her hands down on the desk. "If I have a temper it's because of you," Kylo said taking a step forward.

Kylo and Leia stared at each other with fury in their eyes. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Rey put her hand on Kylo's arm forcing him to look at her.

 _Let them go. We'd finally have some alone time with them gone_ , she said with a smile that only he could see. _Fine but if they get caught or screw it up it's on her_ , Kylo said. _So you don't think they are ready_ , Rey asked. _I don't but I know my opinion will be overridden by everyone here so just drop it_ , he snapped and turned on his heel to go.

"Poe will fill you guys in on the details of the mission. Rey, Ren can I speak to you two privately," Leia asked then his students fled the room.

It seemed that the room got smaller without the others. Kylo wasn't claustrophobic but it was like his mother was sucking all of the oxygen out of the room. Whatever she had to say Kylo didn't particularly want to hear it. Eshreal closed the door as she walked out to give them privacy.

"What do you want," Kylo asked impatiently.

Leia looked to Rey who looked the other way as if saying that she wasn't in it. Leia sighed and looked up at her only child. She wanted to say that she didn't know where she went wrong but she did.

"I'm sorry I never had time for you, Ben," Leia said in a soft voice. "Only she gets to call me that now," Kylo said with a frown on his face as he pointed to Rey. "Fine. Rey made me realize that all of this isn't just on your shoulders. Most of the blame belongs to the adults who failed you so miserably," Leia said and moved around the desk.

Kylo took a step back when he realized that she was coming toward him.

"That was a long time ago. None of it matters anymore. You got what you want; I'm fighting for your side. We don't need to bond to stop the galaxy from being taken over by something worse than I or Snoke could ever be," Kylo said coldly. "But I am the only family you have left. Luke and Han are gone. We are the last of the Skywalker line," Leia pled.

Kylo rolled his eyes at her.

"Good. Let that tainted line die with us then," Kylo said and Rey looked up at him in surprise.

 _So I take it you don't ever want kids_ , she asked in his head and he flinched.

He hadn't been thinking when he said it. He and Rey had only slept together a few times and had never thought to discuss children but he could tell from the disappointment that was radiating down the line of the bond to him that maybe she wanted to have a child.

 _Can we talk about it later_ , Kylo asked gently. _No need. You made your position clear_ , Rey said in a hard voice that he'd never heard from her before.

Leia was watching them.

"You two were communication using the Force," Leia asked.

Kylo shot his mother a look that told her to mind her own business. Rey was staring at the ground with a million thoughts racing through her head. Kylo had told her about the implant Snoke had ordered him to get when he first joined the First Order but now he was thinking maybe he should have explained it better.

 _Sweetheart you can have anything you want. If you want a child I will give you one,_ Kylo said in a soft tone. _But if you don't want kids, how could I ever ask that of you_ , she said and her voice broke.

"Excuse me, General," Rey said in a much steadier voice as she left the room.

Kylo let out a sigh.

"Now look what you've done," Kylo said in exasperation. "I didn't do anything. You did it with your quick temper. You were so busy trying to hurt me that it back fired. All I wanted to do was apologize for everything you had to go through because your father and I were so self-absorbed but you couldn't let me do that," Leia said in a pleading tone. "I don't have time for this. I need to go find her," Kylo said storming out of the room after Rey, leaving Leia standing there with a distraught look on her face.

If he had to choose between the two he would always choose Rey. He knew that now that he had pushed her away similarly to the way his parents pushed him away. He had to find her and make it up to her, any way that he could…

* * *

A/N: The newbies are gaining strength from training with Rey and Kylo. Catch up with them on their mission in Star Wars: The Last Hope every Monday.

And poor Rey was just trying to bring harmony to the Resistance and it kinda worked. Finn and Rose are at least talking to her. Do you think her and Poe will ever be friends again? And what about future children for Kylo and Rey? Will Ben ever forgive Leia or let her make things right? Find out next time


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys, sorry for not posting any last week. I wasn't feeling well but I'm getting back on track. Here's Kylo's chapter.

Please RandR!

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 26:

By the time Kylo caught up with Rey, she was pretending that she was no longer upset. When he tried to talk to her about it she avoided the topic all together. He hadn't meant to hurt her, just his mother. In all honesty Kylo had intended on the Skywalker line dying with him. Kids had never been a part of his plan, especially after the dream that Zroyais has invaded. Then again neither had falling in love with a light Force User.

With Cade, Zer-o, Essie, Liki and Gear gone they both had more free time than they would have liked. Rey used that time to hang out with her friends minus that cocky pilot bastard. For which Kylo was eternally grateful because he had a feeling the next time he and Poe Dameron ran into each other wouldn't be any different than the last time and he didn't want to upset Rey any more than she already was.

Kylo once again found himself wandering the jungles of Olara. Though fighting beasts didn't have the same feel now that he'd spent weeks training with other Force Sensitives. He was beginning to think that Olara had lost all of its excitement and danger in the weeks he'd spent with the others. At least until he came across the leader of the Olaran Tigers again.

The giant male still bore the marks from his and Kylo's first fight as well as a few new ones. Kylo wondered what could be strong enough or dangerous enough to take on the tiger. The male seemed angrier than before and charged at Kylo right away. Kylo dodged the giant mass of fur by sidestepping while pushing it in the opposite direction using the Force.

Kylo got a clearer look at the tiger and saw that there was something sticking out of its side. Kylo held the tiger still with the Force and went over to it. The male was struggling, his powerful jaws snapping in Kylo's direction, his paws trying to swipe at Kylo.

As he got closer to the beast the smell of blood got stronger and through the thick orange fur Kylo could see a spike of some kind. He knelt down next to the beast and was torn between putting it out of its misery and saving its life. The darkness in him told him to put the pitiful beast down but Rey's light told him that he couldn't eliminate such a powerful beast after it had put up such a good fight against him.

In the end he knelt and ran his large hand over the side of the beast until he felt the warm stickiness of blood and sharp metal protruding from the fur. He held it very still with the Force while he wrapped his hand around the piece of metal and pulled. The tiger let out a painful whine before passing out.

Before Kylo could get a good look at what he had pulled out of the tiger, blood began to pour from the wound to soak the ground around him as well as Kylo's pants. Panic began to settle in as he felt the beast's life energy leaking away. Luckily he recalled a conversation he overheard between Eshreal and Zer-o about the medicinal properties of the swamp clay and the leaves of more than a few plants around here. Kylo found a stick and wide flat leaf and then went to the swamp to gather some of the clay.

It felt so strange to be helping someone other than Rey but it also felt good. After gathering what he would need, he rushed back to the fallen giant that had yet to regain consciousness. With care he ground some of the pain relieving leaves up along with some that would act as antiseptic and added them to the clay. Then he packed the wound tightly with the clay and leaf mixture and while the clay was still sticky he took a piece of one of the leaves and pressed it to the wound.

Kylo was relieved when the bleeding slowly stopped. He sat there with the beast monitoring its breathing and heart beat until he was sure it would be okay on its own. Then he took a look at the thing he had pulled from the tiger's side. It appeared to be the head of a harpoon of some sort.

It was definitely man-made. He ran his fingers over the metal and picked up images of two men dressed similarly to bounty hunters roaming through the jungles of Olara. It seemed that the base's defenses were doing their job even though Olara was no longer just inhabited by the Resistance. It appeared that poachers had come to the tropical planet.

Kylo opened the bond enough to tell that Rey was alone. She must have been feeling for him because she looked up as though she could see him immediately. A soft smile graced those lovely lips and Kylo wished he was there kissing her.

 _What's going on_ , she asked, seeing the blood on his hands and clothes. _There are poachers on the planet. I have no idea how no one noticed them before now but I'm going to capture them and bring them to my mother_ , Kylo said. _Okay. Do you want me to go tell Leia_ , Rey asked. _Yeah, there could be other wounded animals out here and I can't handle the clean up on my own_ , he said and began walking toward where the tiger had come from.

Rey was moving toward the base now.

 _Others?_

Kylo nodded and allowed her to relive the last 15 minutes or so that he had spent saving the tiger. He could feel Rey's joy at watching him save a life instead of take one and was slightly annoyed by it. He knew he shouldn't have been but sometimes her goodness could be a little much for him.

 _I'll gather some supplies and meet you out in the field after I tell the others_ , Rey said and her side of the bond slid closed.

She hadn't kept it open since that day in his mother's office and at times it left Kylo feeling alone again. He didn't like it but he would give her space until she gave in or he couldn't take it anymore. Which wasn't going to be too much longer.

Kylo had made it through the entire jungle that was south from the base when he came upon a field of flowers. It would have been a nice spot to take Rey on a normal day but today the peaceful spot pissed Kylo Ren off to no end.

He had found the poachers. They had rounded up one of the female Olaran Tigers, 3 cubs, a few of the other large predators that he had fought when he first got to the planet and Zer-o's Nexu. Shira recognized Zer-o scent on Kylo and began whining and trying to get out of the cage that they had her in. Kylo had to make these men pay. How could he ever face the group if he let their pet be taken by poachers, not even First Order poachers either.

The two men were sitting around a fire near a freighter ship with their backs to the animals in cages. They were eating and drinking like this was a camp out and they weren't illegally poaching animals.

Kylo pulled his lightsaber from his hip and ignited it. He hid his presence in the Force and went around slicing the sides off of the cages. He watched as all of the animals scattered through the field. Once he was certain that he was alone with the men he put his blade away.

 _I rescued the animals that they had captured so be wary on your way to me. I'm getting ready to take them out_ , he silently sent to Rey. _We are not far from you. Leia would like to talk to them_ , Rey said and Kylo paused.

Extending his senses using the Force, he could hear five sets of footsteps.

 _I thought you were coming to help me with the animals. I would have delivered them to her when I was done getting information from them. You didn't have to bring her with you_ , he said and began moving toward the men.

He was crouched as low as his long legs would allow as he crept through the grass. They had harpoons and blasters within reach. He really didn't feel like being shot at the moment. Kylo took a step and suddenly a twig snapped loudly enough that the celebrating men heard it and sprang into action.

One grabbed a harpoon gun and the other a blaster rifle. They both aimed in Kylo's direction but it didn't take a genius to realize they were pointing their weapons at something just beyond Kylo. He heard a low rumble and turned to see the giant male Olaran Tiger. The beast was staring at the two men with evil intent in its eyes.

The man with the harpoon gun turned to the other and said, "I thought you hit it with the harpoon!" "I did," the other exclaimed. "The son of a bitch is harder to kill than Kylo Ren," the first man said raising the harpoon to shoot at the tiger. "You have no idea," Kylo said standing to his full height and seeming to appear from nowhere.

The two men screamed like children. The man pulled up at the last minute and the harpoon when straight up into the sky. Kylo reached out with the Force and caught the spear before it could potentially hurt someone else.

Kylo held the metal spear in the air for a second before tossing it to the ground and advancing on the males who had dare to speak his name. They were shaking in their boots as the tiger that Kylo had saved came to stalk beside him. They made for quiet the frightening pair and one of the men took off running.

Kylo looked down at the tiger who immediately took off after the runner. The man with the blaster rifle began back peddling and stumbled, landing flat on his butt. Kylo snatched the blaster rifle from him and tossed it into the distance as the tiger jumped on the back of the man who took off running. A terrified scream could be heard shortly after.

Kylo looked down at the remaining poacher whose face had gone deathly pale and there were beads of sweat on his forehead. The scent of terror leaking from the man was enough to make Kylo want to puke. For poachers, these men were certainly cowards.

"Do you know who I am," Kylo asked in a menacing voice. "You…you're…you're Kylo Ren," the man at Kylo's feet stuttered. "Yes I am and this planet is my refuge. Therefore, you being here is a problem," Kylo said looming over the man.

The man started trembling as the bright red blade cast blood colored shadows on everything.

"Who sent you here," Kylo demanded. "No one! We thought this planet was uninhabited so my brother and I decided to come here to collect exotic animals to sell to the new Supreme Leader of the First Order for the fighting pit he's putting together," the man stumbled over his words and the distinct scent of urine filled the air around them. "That's it? No one knows that you came here," Kylo asked as he got ready to kill the man. "No sir. No one knows about our trip here and I swear I won't tell anyone that you are here," the man pled.

Kylo raised his lightsaber.

"KYLO!"

Rey's voice caused the darkness in Kylo's mind to recede enough that he was able to think more clearly. He extinguished his blade. Rey ran to his side and put her hand on his arm. The others were far behind her. He sighed and looked to where the tiger was currently clawing the other man.

"Gods, is that tiger eating a man," Finn's voice came from somewhere behind them. "It would appear so," Leia said in a slightly annoyed tone. "The beast was injured by these men and they'd taken his mate and their cubs. I thought it was only fair if he got to hurt at least one of them," Kylo said and could feel them all stare at him. "That actually sounded like a human thing to say," Rose sniped.

Kylo glanced at the woman but didn't say anything. He knew she didn't like him from sharing Rey's thoughts and memories but it didn't bother him because she was still friends with Rey. That was all that mattered to Kylo.

"According to this piece of filth, Hux is putting together a fighting pit. They were stealing predators to sell to him," Kylo reported.

The man was still sitting on the ground in a puddle of his own filth. Leia walked over to the man and looked him over. Upon seeing that he was unharmed she nodded to Kaydel who came over with a pair of cuffs. She slapped them on the man and Finn pushed him to his feet.

"Can you get that tiger to stop eating that man," Rose asked Rey.

Without waiting for her to answer Kylo shooed the tiger away using the Force. As soon as it was gone Rey ran over to the man and began checking for a pulse. Kylo knew the moment she found it.

"He's alive," she called. "Where are those newbies with that damn bacta," Finn said absently as he brushed passed Kylo.

His mother and her lackeys ran over to where Rey was kneeling beside the poacher. In the distance he could hear people running. Help was obviously on the way. Kylo stood away from the group as rebels came out with a stretcher and loaded the injured man onto it before retreating to the base.

His mother didn't even look at him as she passed him. Rey came and threw her arms around him. Her friends gave him dirty looks as they headed toward the base. He looked down at her.

"You're not angry with me," he said, slightly surprised. "Of course not. I'm glad you're okay," she said. "Why wouldn't I be? They were just humans. It's not like Zroyais sent his men after me. Besides sweetheart you're the only one who could kill me now, remember," Kylo said.

Rey smiled up at him.

"Do you want go sit in on the interrogation," she asked. "No. I am sure they don't want me there," Kylo said with a grimace as he looked after the group of retreating figures. "We could go run through some training drills. We haven't done that in a while," she suggested, and he nodded.

Together they walked toward the clearing that they had been using as the sparring ground for their students. Kylo let her feel her way through his thoughts and emotions from the afternoon on the way. He could tell that she was proud of him for helping the wounded tiger.

"Don't think I am becoming a goodie-goodie like you either. I just couldn't stand to see such a powerful warrior die by the hands of poachers," Kylo said. "See something of yourself in him," Rey asked as she began to warm up and stretch. "Maybe," Kylo said joining her in her warm up.

Kylo really didn't want to talk about it. He'd saved the animal and allowed a man to be mauled by it. That covered both the light and the dark sides of him. What more was there to say.

"So are you gonna keep him as a pet," Rey asked with a goofy smile on her face. "Sure. It can curl up at the foot of our tiny bed every night and you can take it for walks every morning before starting your chores," Kylo said with a snort. "Domestic life requires at least one pet," Rey laughed.

He gave her a look that said they were still far from domestic life.

"Well, sweetheart let's see if you've kept your edge being back among your friends," Kylo asked standing and falling into his unarmed fighting stance. "You're the one out here saving animals," Rey said and moved forward to attack right away.

Kylo took measured steps back dodging each of her blows easily enough but he could tell she was just testing to see how serious he was. He decided to turn things up and notch. After he dodged 4 punches in a row, he counter attacked with a body shot that knocked the air out of her lungs and left her on her butt on the ground.

She coughed and frowned as she looked up at him.

"That wasn't fair," she said. "If this were a real fight you wouldn't be worried about it being fair you would be fighting for your life," he responded.

Rey couldn't argue with him there. So when he reached down to help her up she swept his legs from under him so that he fell back. Rey tried to scramble to her feet but Kylo caught her. He pulled her back so that he could crawl over her.

"That was a dirty trick but now I have you right where I want you," he said in a serious tone but could feel the smile threatening to split his face. When their faces were even, Rey leaned up and kissed him before asking, "How do you know this wasn't my plan from the beginning?"

Kylo laughed and placed kisses all over Rey's face before moving lower to kiss her throat.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER," an enragingly familiar voice called from the edge of the clearing. "Is that Poe," Rey asked from under Kylo. "Who else would say something like that? If you don't want me to hurt him, I would suggest you stop him before he does or says anything else," Kylo warned. "I'm going to hurt him, if he keeps it up," Rey said.

Kylo rolled off of her and helped her to her feet in time to see Poe Dameron marching toward them. When he reached the couple, he shoved Kylo as hard as he could but Kylo barely rocked on his heels. Kylo sent him flying a short way with the Force.

"What's your problem now," Kylo asked in a bored tone. "You! You will always be my problem," Poe said getting up to go and shove Kylo again.

Rey stepped into Poe's way. Kylo didn't think that was a good idea because if the pilot shoved or even touched Rey, Kylo wouldn't be able to hold back the rage steadily building inside of him. Thankfully Rey didn't seem to be in the mood for his bullshit either.

"What do you want, Poe," Rey demanded. "I want you to wake up and see that he is a psychopath! I want him to be locked in a cell before he can hurt or kill anyone else! I want things to go back to fucking normal," Poe exclaimed.

Rey rolled her eyes. Kylo stood back and just watched. He wanted to see how far Rey would go to defend him. Not that he wanted to drive a bigger wedge between her and her friend any more than their relationship already had. He was just curious.

"This is as normal as it gets, Poe. I love Ben Solo and Kylo Ren, my eyes are open. Hell I loved him before he took me to the Vengeance, not that I would have admitted it to anyone at the time. Besides, Kylo hasn't done anything since he'd been on Olara," Rey said. "I saw that poacher! I saw what he did," Poe said. "You saw what a wild animal defending his territory did. Kylo just saved the tiger and didn't stop it from doing what it would have done whether we were on this planet or not. Before you come accusing Kylo of things how about you learn all of the facts first," Rey snapped.

Kylo thought Rey's words would knock some sense into the rebel. Instead it seemed to piss him off more. He pinned Rey with a hard look.

"I'm sure it looked that way to you but he unleashed that thing on the poacher and it tore him to shreds. We aren't even sure he's going to make it!" "WHO CARES POE!? THE MAN WAS POACHING DANGEROUS ANIMALS FOR THE FIRST ORDER TO USE IN THE FIGHTING PITS THAT HUX IS IMPLIMENTING AS PUNISHMENT," Rey screamed at him.

She took a step closer to him, poking him in the chest with her finger.

"Normal people are going to suffer at the hands of the First Order and Zroyais and all you care about is what I'm doing with Kylo! Get over it and yourself," Rey said.

Kylo could tell that she was fighting back her tears so she wouldn't cry in front Poe. Rey shoved passed Poe. Poe turned to her and reached out. Kylo was at his side before he could act on whatever he was going to do.

"I wouldn't even think about it, if I were you," Kylo said placing a hand on the slightly smaller man's shoulder. "I don't give a fuck what you think," Poe said furiously. "I know that and I even understand. If tomorrow Rey decided that she did want to be with you I would never be able to understand why. But with that being said, you're supposed to be the good guy, Dameron. You're supposed to be there for her no matter what, you're supposed to be her friend no matter what. And right now all you are doing is showing her how much better off she is with me. You are acting like the bad guy," Kylo explained.

Poe's anger was spiking until he started listening to what Kylo was saying.

"Has Rey ever shown any romantic interest in you? I'm gonna take a guess and say no. Unlike Finn, who had an even bigger crush on my girl than you do now, he was able to put his own feelings aside to take into consideration what Rey wants and what she thinks is best for her. All you are doing with your bitching and temper tantrums is showing her how much you don't respect her or how little you think of her. I love Rey and I would do anything for her. If she asked me to leave this galaxy, I wouldn't hesitate. It might kill me to leave her behind but I would do it because she asked me to," Kylo continued.

Poe was a little slow but as Kylo's words began to register he began playing their last few interactions with each other over in his head.

"Are you saying that I'm being a bad friend," Poe asked incredulously. "No I'm saying you never were her friend. You were friendly to her because you thought eventually she would fall for you. Now that you know that you have no chance of being with her, your true feelings are showing. I might have been a villain in the traditional sense. You're proving to be a typical asshole bad guy who only becomes friends with her a girl so that she'll sleep with you," Kylo said and walked off.

He had helped the pilot way more than he should have. But only because Kylo hated to see Rey so tore up. If he didn't help fix things with her and Poe, he might have to kill the pilot. Which actually sat better with Kylo than helping him be friends with his Rey anyway…

* * *

So what do you guys think of Kylo saving the tiger just for it to maul one of the poachers. Speaking of poachers, what the hell Hux. And does Poe finally get what an asshole he's been being? I guess we'll see...

Stay Tuned!


	27. Chapter 27

Warning: Lemons ahead!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters!

Enjoy and don't forget to RandR!

* * *

Chapter 27:

Rey was so proud of how Kylo had handled things with Poe. She had been worried that another fight would break out and she would have to separate them. Instead she had been the one to lose her temper. She really wanted to know what Kylo had said to Poe after she had left but she had a feeling it would just be better to see the effect it actually had on Poe. Though she knew that if she really wanted to know, all she had to do was ask and Kylo would show her.

So, she hadn't thought about it and Poe had gone back to avoiding her at all times. Not that she cared. Every time she thought of how he was acting she got upset and broke things. She spent more time running drills with her staff and working with practice swords.

Rey felt she was ready to start training for her last trial but Kylo insisted that they still had time; time that they were spending chasing each other through the jungle of Olara. To Rey it didn't seem much different than their training back on Florn minus sharing their consciousness. Though she had to admit that a small part of her like being chased by her dark Jedi.

This particular day it was sweltering on Olara. So much so that both Kylo and Rey had stripped down to only necessary clothes. Kylo was in only a pair of dark shorts and Rey was in a pair of dark green shorts and a white half top. Her hair was clinging to her back and neck with sweat.

She was hiding near the base of the tree, using the Force to silence her breathing and hide her presence from Kylo. They had been at this game for a little over two hours and she had yet to catch him while he always seemed to find her so easily. She had the bond closed off tighter than an airlock and yet he still seemed to know exactly where she was hiding. She was determined to win at least one round.

"I'm coming for you Rey," Kylo called announcing his presence in a taunting manner.

Instead of responding as she usually would, Rey got down and began to crawl through the thick underbrush toward his voice. If she could catch him off guard, it would be the same thing as catching him on her turn. She was getting closer and closer to where she'd heard his voice when he spoke again.

"You're plan isn't going to work, little one."

Kylo sounded as though he was nowhere near where he'd been when he had first spoke. Rey knew he was fast but this was ridiculous. How was Rey every supposed to catch up with him when he had years of training on her?

She took a deep breath and fought not to get frustrated again. She could do this. They could do this. They were the most powerful Force users in history that had to mean something. There had to be a part of her that was stronger than she was currently able to comprehend. Or at least that what she kept telling herself every time Kylo won in their sparring matches and in little things like what they were doing now.

She stopped moving for a second and let stillness and the Force wash over her. She could feel everything around her, including Kylo who was searching the area where she had been hiding before. He hadn't even glanced back toward where she was hiding now.

Rey moved quickly through the grass and when she was right up on him, she sprang into action. Kylo turned around just in time to catch her in his arms with a sly smile on his face. Her momentum carried them both to the ground.

His arms tightened around her as they fell backwards. She tried to get her hands up in time to brace their fall but he wouldn't let her. They hit the ground with enough impact that Rey felt pain radiate up Kylo's back.

"Got you," he said with a smile. "I was gonna get you," Rey protested. "I knew all I had to do was wait and you would jump into my arms. You're so predictable beautiful," he said and kissed her slowly.

Rey loved the feeling of his lips on hers so she didn't protest. Kylo's tongue trace along the seam of her lips until they parted and then their tongues danced along each other. What was meant to be a quick, playful kiss, ended up being slow and sensual. When Kylo allowed her to break the kiss she was breathless.

She rolled off of him and just laid there staring up at the clear blue sky. She needed to focus on something other than her barely clad companion if she wanted to stay focused on training. So far the only thing she hadn't been able to defend against was a shirtless Kylo. Especially with his hair slightly damp and curling around his face and sweat making his muscular upper body glisten in the sunlight. Plus the Olaran sun had been surprisingly kind to his fair skin giving him a slightly gold tone to match Rey's own healthy tan.

"How did you know where I was," Rey asked. Kylo went up on his elbow next to her so that he could see her as he said, "I didn't know where you were. I just waited for you to come to me. I knew you were about to throw yourself at me because you exhaled loudly when you pushed off of the ground. Once you have better control of your breathing I think you'll be excellent at stealth work."

Rey didn't want his praise to get to her but every time he told her how proud he was of her progress or complimented her on some move while they were sparring she found her heart swelling with affection and pride. She leaned over and kissed him again.

"I'm only getting better because I have such an amazing teacher," Rey said with a sly smile. "Does that mean this amazing teacher gets a reward," he asked and was suddenly above her.

His knees pushed between her legs, making enough room for him. He rested his lower body against hers so that she could feel exactly what he was getting at. A deep blush filled Rey's cheeks as she rested her arms around his neck.

"Out here? What if someone comes looking for us," she asked. "What are the odds of someone coming all the way out here? We are miles away from the base. I think we are alone," he said and kissed her again.

He kissed from her lips down her chin before focusing on the big pulse point on her throat. Rey made small noises in the back of her throat as her nails dug lightly into his back. Rey loved that Kylo freely let her touch all over him. She knew from her time in his head that it was one thing he'd never shared with any of his previous lovers.

He kissed down her throat to the tops of her breasts exposed by the half top. His hands moved under the shirt and her breast band to play with her nipples. Rey gasped and her hands moved to grip a fist full of his hair. He looked up at her with darkness in his eyes that had nothing to do with murder and mayhem and everything to do with what they were getting ready to do.

Rey pushed Kylo back so that she could sit up and remove her shirt and breast band. She could feel regret pouring down the line as Kylo wished he'd thought to bring a blanket or at the very least his cape so that she would have something to lie back on. Rey didn't mind the ground as the grass and dirt were soft and she'd slept on harder surfaces her whole life. She laid back and lifted her hips enough to shed the rest of her clothes as Kylo watched through heavily lidded eyes. As she laid there before him totally naked he stood to remove his shorts.

Rey took the opportunity to go up on her knees and take him in her hand. Kylo's eyes fluttered shut as she moved her hand back and forth over his shaft. Rey never felt more powerful than when she was literally making big powerful Kylo Ren weak in the knees. Suddenly she took him into her mouth and ran her tongue around the head of him. His hips jerked and he grabbed a handful of her hair to halt her movements but she shook him off.

The more Kylo moaned the more Rey sped up her movements. Through the bond she was able to feel every ounce of pleasure that Kylo was feeling so that her whole body was lit up. Kylo's hands moved to grip her hair again.

"Sweetheart, if you keep it up I will not last," Kylo groaned through gritted teeth.

Rey reluctantly took her mouth off of him with a wet pop that made his knees buckle. The look he gave her was hotter than a lightsaber blade and Rey felt her wetness began to travel down her thighs. She sat back on her heels and Kylo dropped to his knees so that they were face to face.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her lovingly. He put all of his passion and desire for her in the kiss and it stole her breath. Rey had never even imagined feeling this intensely about someone and yet here she was.

She pulled him down so that he was on top of her. Kylo moved so that he was eye level with her breasts and then took his time licking, sucking and biting her nipples until Rey was shaking. Only then did he kiss his way down her stomach taking a few seconds to dip his tongue into her belly button.

By the time his mouth found its way to her center she was delirious with passion. Their first time had been wonderful but every time since had been more intense and more amazing. Rey didn't understand how Rose and Finn didn't just lock themselves away and spend all of their time doing this, if it was even a fraction of how good things were between her and Kylo for them.

As soon as his lips and tongue made contact with her clit, Rey came undone. She muffled a scream by biting her lip. Her hips bucked but Kylo held her still as he continued to eat at her. As another orgasm rolled over her, Kylo slipped a finger inside of her.

"Ben," Rey gasped. "Yes, love," he said, rolling his eyes up to watch her face. "I need you," she moaned.

Kylo chuckled. Usually he would have made her work for it but they both had a feeling that they wouldn't be alone for much longer. He went to his knees and Rey spread her legs further to give him the access they both desperately needed. One of his hands planted in the grass near her head and the other wrapped around to guide his hardness to her entrance.

Her body spasmed as he slid inside and Rey moaned his name again. She knew at times like this he loved to hear his birth name as he felt more like Ben Solo than ever before when he was inside of her. His trusts started off slow and Rey lifted her hips in time to his movements.

Her nails raked down his back as he sped up, his thrusts becoming shorter and harder at the same time. The pain she inflicted on him only heightened their shared pleasure. Kylo's head dipped down to capture her mouth again before moving to gently nip at her shoulder. Feeling how close she was to the edge, he began to slow down drawing the pleasure out as long as he could.

He chuckled when Rey let out a frustrated sound.

"What's wrong beautiful," he asked in a teasing tone. "I need…" "All you have to do is say it," he whispered near her ear before taking her ear lobe into his mouth and teasing it. "I need you to go faster," she said so softly that the sounds of the jungle almost made him miss it.

He slowed until he was just resting inside of her.

"Ben," she moaned in protest. "Rey," he said back. "I…need…you…to… fuck…me…harder," Rey said through clenched teeth.

Her face was hot, and she had to look away from him. He loved to make her say it and she loved to say it even though it made her blush to do so.

Kylo suppressed a laugh and then said, "As my lady wishes."

His next thrust ripped a moan from her mouth. He was pounding in and out at a controlled pace that only worked when Rey was so close to the edge. Otherwise his size and physical strength would have made it painful. Instead it was just what Rey needed. She cried out his name and dug her nails into his back hard as she came.

Once she could breathe again Rey pushed Kylo away from her but only for a second. They ended up with him on his back with Rey straddling his hips. She rode him in a lazy rhythm until he grabbed her hips and began to move with her. Kylo whispered her name like a prayer as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to go deeper. Rey leaned down and kissed him.

"I love you Ben Solo, now and forever," she whispered. "Gods, Rey," he groaned against her neck as the last of his control slipped.

Rey placed her hands on his chest and sped up her pace. She loved to watch Kylo come undone and could tell how close he was by how hard he held her to him. He rarely relinquished control for anything other than this. Flashes of images of her barefoot and pregnant flooded her mind as Kylo came.

They still hadn't talked about children and she knew the images were from the dream Kylo had where Zroyais visited him. Tears burned in her eyes until she had to close them so that they wouldn't spill over. Kylo held her close as they both relearned how to breathe. He stroked her hair and placed a kiss on the top of her head. In the quiet of the jungle Rey could have sworn she heard someone calling for them.

"I think I heard something," Rey said raising her hand to look at him. "Then we should get dressed. Much as I hate to," Kylo said brushing her hair from her shoulder.

There was a sound like a twig snapping. Rey rolled off of him. Kylo lazily looked in the direction of the noise.

"Someone is definitely coming," Rey hissed as she struggled back into her clothes. "If they get too close I could always use the mind trick to make them go a different way," Kylo said running his fingers through his messy hair. "I know," she said when she finally got everything covered.

They both recognized the shock of blonde hair that was heading their way.

"Phasma, what are you doing out here," Kylo called. "Looking for you two. We need to hurry back to the base. The First Order has been trying to contact the Resistance for the last 10 minutes but Leia has been blocking the signal until someone was able to find you," she called. "We were just finishing up Rey's training for the day," Kylo said with a look that made Rey blush. "Well good, I have a feeling you're gonna want to hear what Hux has to say," Phasma said ignoring Rey's embarrassment as only a friend could.

Together the three of them walked back to the base. The rebels were busy with their everyday tasks as Rey, Kylo and Phasma walked through the halls. Most smiled and waved to Rey, some nodded acknowledgement at Phasma but only children, slaves and guardians bothered to acknowledge Kylo. Not that he cared. In fact, it was still unnerving that there were members of the Resistance that didn't mind him being there.

"Where have you to been," Leia demanded when Phasma, Kylo and Rey walked into the communication room. "Miles from base, training," Kylo answered icily. "From those marks on your back it must have been hellified training," Poe snorted.

Rey was shocked to see him standing near the back of the room. As she saw the mess she had made of Kylo's back her face grew bright red. For a second she hid her face in Kylo's side, not wanting to see anyone. Once she recovered she looked to Leia.

"Phasma mentioned something about an incoming First Order transmission," Rey asked. "Yes, if everyone is here I think we are ready to face them," Leia said with a fierce smile.

Rey looked around the room to see Kaydel, Poe, Finn, Rose and Taliah standing around waiting. They all had stern looks on their faces but each graced Rey with a small smile. Kylo moved her away from the group so that Hux wouldn't see them when the screen came on.

Leia nodded to Kaydel who pressed a button and all of a sudden a black and gray throne room came on the screen. Rey could feel the tension in Kylo's body as though it were her own. The rebels looked to each other in confusion.

Suddenly light flooded the room on the screen and Kylo's tension became anger. Hux was sitting on a black throne with Queen Thalia of Jasmenerth sitting to his right in a slightly smaller gray throne. Behind them stood 5 men dressed in black armor and around them stood 50 Stormtroopers. Rey could tell that they were going for a show of strength but it just all felt so weak.

"You rebel scum have kept my love waiting too long," Thalia said.

She had a scowl on her pretty face that was so hauntingly like her sister's that Rey had to look to make sure the giantess was still in the room with them. Taliah was practically snarling at her traitorous sister. Kylo however seemed unaffected by seeing his former lover draped all over Hux.

"We don't answer to the beck and call of terrorist," Leia replied coolly.

Thalia and Hux exchanged a glance.

"You will soon wish that you were compliant. Just as the traitor Ren's men are now," Hux said and the camera zoomed out to see three men bound on the floor.

Phasma and Kylo took a step forward together.

"Where are Ren and his whore," Hux asked with a haughty smile.

Poe and Finn both took angry steps toward the screen.

"Watch your mouth ginger, Kylo Ren isn't the only one who will hurt you if you disrespect Rey again," Poe said.

Hux's face went red with anger and embarrassment. Rey and Kylo looked to Poe but he avoided their gaze. Leia and the others noticed the tension between the three of them but didn't say anything. Leia looked back to the screen.

"What do you want, General Hux," Leia asked, deliberately not calling him supreme leader.

Hux's face went redder. The officers around the roomed looked nervously at their new supreme leader. Rey turned to Kylo who was focusing on the men in the black armor.

"You will learn your place vile woman, very soon. In the meantime I'm calling to inform you all that I have officially declared war on your puny rebellion and all who support you. To show you that I am not kidding; I will be publicly executing Maatis, Datoo and Nikkinem tomorrow for the crimes of supporting the traitor Kylo Ren also known as Ben Organa-Solo," Hux said.

There was a pause where no one said anything. Hux took in the looks on their faces for second before cutting the transmission. Even then no one said anything. All eyes were on Kylo and Rey.

Kylo was shaking with his anger. Phasma's face was unreadable and cold. Rey knew they were worried about their men as well as what would happen when the world found out that Han Solo and General Leia's son who was thought to be dead was really one of the most notorious men in all of the galaxy...

* * *

So more steamy Reylo action for you guys. But it looks like maybe Kylo and Poes's little talk is starting to get through to him. For which I'm glad lol. Then here comes Hux being Hux. How will the Galaxy react to the news about Kylo and Leia. How will her allies take it?


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters!

Please RandR! I so enjoy your reviews and they help guide the direction of the story.

this chapter picks up immediately where the last one left off.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 28:

Kylo turned to Rey.

"I can't let them be executed," he said with pleading in his voice. "Then we should head out," Rey agreed. "Do you have any idea where they are," Phasma asked. "Yeah, I do actually. It'll only take a couple of hours if we take my shuttle," Kylo said.

The three of them sprang into action while the rest of the resistance was stuck staring at the screen. Rey's heart was pounding in her chest and she knew that the anxiety spilling down the line of the bond was Kylo's but that didn't make it easier to deal with. Phasma seemed to be just as anxious.

"Where the hell do you three think you are going," Leia snapped suddenly. Kylo pinned her with a hard look, "I'm going to save my men from being executed." "Wait, what!? You want to risk Rey by rescuing high ranking members of the First Order," Finn exclaimed. "Yes," Rey said. "No," Kylo said at the same time.

They looked at each other.

"I thought you wanted me to go with you," Rey said. "I do and you are but I want you to promise that if we run into Ozoroth and his ilk that you will focus on getting Nikkinem, Datoo and Maatis out of there. Phasma and I will hold them off," Kylo said.

Rey opened her mouth to protest but Kylo chose that moment to press his lips to hers.

"No arguing otherwise you can stay here," he said. "But we are stronger together," Rey argued. "You can fly the shuttle, Phasma can't," Kylo said. "I would feel better by your side," Rey said. "And I'll fight better knowing you are safe," he said staring down in to her eyes.

Poe cleared his throat causing Rey and Kylo to look in his direction.

"I never said you could leave here," Leia said sternly. "Too bad I don't need your permission to save the lives of men loyal to me. Besides do you really want it to get out that your only son is big bad Kylo Ren," Kylo asked and every pair of eyes in the room landed on her.

Leia let out a sigh.

"Fine, go. I can almost guarantee that this is a trap but you obviously don't care what I think," Leia said. "Nope," Kylo hissed.

Rey slapped his arm.

"Kylo," Rey said. "What? There's nothing she could say or do that would stop me from going to get those three," Kylo said. "Well why the hell didn't you just bring them with you when you fled in the first place," Poe asked in a slightly annoyed voice. "Because we thought they were dead," Phasma answered.

Flash backs of that night hit both Rey and Kylo like a ton of bricks. Rey had been so scared that she was going to lose him and now all she could think about was the fact that this might all be a trap set up by Hux just to get Kylo in his clutches again.

Rey turned to Poe, "I know things are tense between us right now but you are the best Resistance pilot I've ever seen. The only way I see this going off without a hitch is if you come with us."

Poe and Kylo both looked like they were about to pass out.

"What? If Eshreal were here I would have asked her just to avoid how awkward this all is," Rey said.

Kylo briefly smiled down at her and brushed her hair back behind her ear.

 _You're so cute when you're trying to be helpful_ , he said in her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Finn said. "I'll do it," Poe said shocking everyone in the room.

Rey looked expectantly at Leia who sighed.

"Fine, go! We can't very well let Hux just murder those men. Even if they are First Order," Leia said.

And that was how Rey, Kylo, Phasma and Poe ended up hurtling through space in Kylo's shuttle.

…

"So, what's the plan guys," Poe asked as they neared Chandrila, the planet that Ben Solo was born on. "Hux is going to make a big show out of this. All we have to do is find where he's planning his big show and get them out. Rey and I will go and distract Hux by taking out the private army he will no doubt have waiting to keep anyone from stopping the execution," Kylo said. "What am I supposed to do," Poe asked. "You will help Phasma get my men out. Then when you have them you get the fuck outta there. Now this shuttle isn't some little X-wing, rebel. It's the only one of its kind so if you destroy it I will make you pay," Kylo said.

Kylo looked over Chandrila. He never planned to step foot on this planet again. Yet leave it to that sniveling little ginger to bring him back here.

Kylo hadn't been back here in a very long time.

Kylo suspected that if Hux had discovered his true identity, he would also know that he had been born in Hanna city, making it the likeliest place for Hux to set his trap. The more he was sure that they were on the right path the more he was sure it was a trap.

Then again who would suspect that Kylo would risk so much to save the men. Before Rey, Kylo never even would have considered going on a rescue mission. Not even for men who were completely loyal to him. He looked over at Phasma and wondered if he would have saved her, should she have needed it. Probably not.

Right away Kylo noticed the heavy First Order presence. Stormtroopers were patrolling every inch of Hanna city. It was either pure dumb luck that no one had spotted his shuttle as they set down in the forest or more confirmation of a trap.

"We will need to blend in. There is a clothing shop not far from here. Once we find where Hux plans to execute Datoo, Nikkinem and Maatis, Rey and I will find Hux and try to draw most of his men to us. I trust you two can take out whatever men Hux leaves to guard my men. You get them out of there and back to the shuttle. If they start closing in I want you to get the hell outta there Dameron. No matter what. Rey and I won't have any trouble stealing a ship to get back to Olara. Phasma I'm leaving it to you to make sure he leaves with it without us," Kylo said. "No, I absolutely will not leave this rock without you two. Leia made me promise," Poe said.

Kylo fought not to get angry with the stubborn pilot. He should have known his mother wouldn't let her pet rebel go without giving him instructions of her own. Kylo looked to Rey who had been quiet this whole time.

"I don't think it will be a problem, Kylo," she said, strapping her staff onto her back. "Are you sure," Kylo asked. "Yes. If Ozoroth and the others show up I would rather not be stuck here without any way to escape. We are powerful, yes, but I still lack a true weapon," Rey said holding up the staff that Taliah had given her all those months ago on Jasmenerth. "Fine let's just go," Kylo said. "This way," Phasma said stomping off through the Forest.

The group made it to the clothing shop incident. With a little help of the mind trick, they all had new, less conspicuous outfits. Phasma stuffed their old clothes into pack that she slung onto her back.

As they walked through the city it was very hard not to hear all the whispers about the execution that would be taking place in the center of the city. Now that they knew what direction to head in, Kylo began navigating through the busy streets, careful to avoid any Stormtroopers they saw along the way. They were a few blocks from the heart of the city when they came across a building that was guarded by two Stormtroopers.

"That's the first building we've come across with guards at the door," Rey pointed out. "Can either of you tell if your guys are in there," Poe asked.

Rey nodded at Kylo who closed his eyes and concentrated. He could just barely feel the life energy to 7 people, two outside the only door to the building, two guarding the entrance to the room where Maatis and the others were being held. He looked at Rey with hope in his eyes.

"They are in there. What if we can just get them out without Hux knowing," he asked. "Uh, love. I don't think that's going to be possible," Rey said and pointed.

Hux was walking into the building with Queen Thalia to his right and Ozoroth to his left and 10 Stormtroopers behind them. Rey pulled Kylo and the others into the shadows and watched as Hux and half of his small army went into the building. When they came back 3 Stormtroopers had blaster rifles pointed at Maatis, Nikkinem and Datoo's backs as they marched them their certain doom.

…

Rey pulled her hood up and began following the group. The others followed her lead after a moment. Rey could feel Kylo's anger, anxiety and fear pouring down the line for just a second before he wrangled it all back in. His face was closed and cold. She knew he was getting ready for what was to come.

"Rey and I will go first. Wait until we get most of the Stormtroopers away before you two come out of the shadow," Kylo said as Hux and his group approached a hastily put together stage. "We got it Ren," Phasma said pulling her Sonn-Blas F-11D blaster from her back.

A crowd was gathering around the stage already. Rey and Kylo waited until there were more people standing around before they joined. They stood near the back so that they could see the stage and Poe and Phasma as they inched closer to the back of the stage where the three Stormtroopers still had their blasters pointed at Kylo's men.

Three Stormtroopers guarded the front of the stage. There was one at both staircases leading up to the stage. Hux and Thalia were surrounded by 6 Stormtroopers with Ozoroth looking over the crowd, no doubt looking for Rey and Kylo.

Rey could feel the fear coming from the crowd. Most of them didn't want the First Order anywhere near their home. She and Kylo looked toward the stage as Hux walked to the edge. He raised his arm and silence fell over the crowd.

"CITIZENS OF CHANDRILA! AS MOST OF YOU KNOW, I, SUPREME LEADER OF THE FIRST ORDER ARMITAGE HUX HAVE DECLARED WAR ON THE MEMBERS OF THE RESISTANCE AND ANY ONE WHO SUPPORTS THEM," Hux bellowed out.

The crowd remained silent. Most of them were old enough that they remember when Leia Organa and Han Solo called this planet home. Back when the Republic still reigned supreme over the galaxy. They weren't happy that Hux and his men were here calling out the Rebellion.

Hux continued even though he didn't get the resounding support he'd been hoping for, "AS MY FIRST OFFICAL ACT AS SUPREME LEADER WAS TO DECLARE WAR. MY SECOND WILL BE TO EXECUTE THREE FORMER OFFICERS OF THE FIRST ORDER WHO ARE STILL LOYAL TO THE DEFECTOR KYLO REN."

He paused for dramatic effect and Rey grabbed onto Kylo's arm. He looked down at her and she could see his darkness like a shadow around his aura. Hatred for Hux burned in his dark brown eyes.

"We need to stop him before he tells everyone you are Leia's son," Rey said softly. "I don't care about that Rey. Just getting my men out alive," he said.

He pulled his lightsaber from his hip and ignited it. People scattered as the crackling of the red blade drew the attention of the Stormtroopers. Hux looked toward Kylo and Rey who threw their hoods off, exposing their faces.

"ALSO KNOWN AS BEN SOLO. THAT'S RIGHT. THE FORMER SUPREME LEADER OF THE FIRST ORDER IS REALLY THE SON OF YOUR PRECIOUS GENERAL LEIA. IF YOU DONT BELIEVE ME ASK HIM YOUSELF. WELCOME KYLO REN OR SHOULD I CALL YOU BEN SOLO NOW THAT YOU'VE RUN HOME TO MOMMY," Hux called and the panic was evident in his voice. Hux turned to Ozoroth and said, "Seize them."

Shocked gasps and murmurs of 'Unbelievable' filtered through the crowd. Rey and Kylo began shoving through the panicked crowd. Ozoroth jumped from the stage and moved forward with 9 Stormtroopers, leaving 2 with Hux and Thalia and 3 guarding the hostages.

Once the first blaster shot was fired, the crowd erupted into chaos with people pushing, shoving and running in every direction. Kylo deflected blaster bolts with his lightsaber while Rey fought off Stormtroopers with her staff. Amid the chaos Rey saw Poe and Phasma shoving their way to the back of the stage.

Hux's face was violently red as he stood on that stage and watched his hard work and plans fall to shit. Kylo and Rey cut through the Stormtroopers like a knife through butter. They might as well of not been there.

"Give it up Hux," Rey called as she knocked out another Stormtrooper. "Ozoroth, you promised me this wouldn't happen," Hux exclaimed. "And I told you that my master did not care if those three got away as long as Kylo Ren's true identity was revealed," Ozoroth said. "That is not what we agreed to! We were to capture Ren and his whore and then execute his men for the whole galaxy to see," Queen Thalia screamed. Ozoroth turned to Hux and said, "Control your bitch, Supreme Leader or Zroyais will find someone else to rule Jasmenerth."

Thalia released a growl and removed her long sword from her spine sheathe. Hux put his arm out to stop her as Ozoroth finally made it to where Kylo and Rey were standing together. Rey looked to Kylo.

 _Let me take him on this time. We already know that lightsabers don't work on his fancy armor but I am guessing that good old fashion stone and durasteel will do the trick. You go after Hux. Remember we are trying to create a distraction_ , Rey said directly into Kylo's head. _Okay. Just be careful and call for me if you need me_ , Kylo said kissing her quickly before moving away from her.

"Hey you! You're fight is with me! You tried to kidnap me," Rey exclaimed. Ozoroth cocked his head at her and said, "I will defeat you and take you back to my master, little light girl."

…

While Rey was keeping Ozoroth busy, Kylo used the Force to leap onto the stage. Thalia pushed Hux behind her and faced off with her Electro-Sword. Kylo fought not to laugh.

"Hiding behind a woman now Hux? I knew you were a coward, but this is a new low," Kylo taunted. "Armie is the Supreme Leader now. It is my job as one of his subjects to give my life protecting his," Thalia said. "He'd push you on my blade if he thought it would serve his needs," Kylo said with a savage smile.

That was enough to make Thalia hesitate for a second. She glanced to Hux who was watching the two of them with a sick fascination. Kylo could feel how much Hux wanted them to kill each other in that moment. Apparently, Thalia saw it on his face because she totally dropped her guard and started walking toward Hux.

Kylo moved forward swinging his blade in wide graceful arches. Surprisingly Thalia was able block most of its deadly blows with her blade. She looked at Kylo with contempt as she flipped to the offense, pushing Kylo back with power blows from her powerful body. Kylo let her, feeling each of her movements before she made them.

This was the first time Kylo had gotten a chance to have a real fight since training with Rey all that time. He had started off testing Thaila's strength and skill. She was pretty good but if this was her best she wouldn't last long once he actually started putting effort behind his attacks.

Over the back of the stage Poe and Phasma had taken down the men guarding Datoo and the others were freeing them now. Kylo took that as his cue to start pressing Thalia. He pulled her toward him with the Force while knocking her blade away with his lightsaber.

"OZOROTH, STOP PLAYING WITH THAT LITTLE BITCH AND COME AND HELP ME. OR CALL FOR BACK UP. DO SOMETHING! BE USEFUL," Hux called to Ozoroth.

Rey had him on the defensive. Her new bladed staff and chipped into him armor and there was skin exposed with blood running down in places. He looked away for a second and Rey swept his feet from under him. As he went down he pushed himself toward so that he fell into Rey taking her down.

Kylo saw it and felt Rey's panic as Ozoroth fell on top of her. Kylo moved to go for her and momentarily forgot about Thalia. She took the opportunity to retrieve her blade and lunged for Kylo. At the last second he moved out of the way but the tip of her sword caught his pointer finger on his left hand. The pain of losing the digit enraged Kylo, making him lash out. Thalia held on to her blade with both hands as she blocked Kylo's blows at the last seconds. She couldn't understand how he was suddenly so much stronger and faster. Kylo hacked at her with his red blade. He needed her out of the way so that he could get to Rey.

While they were fighting a ship appeared with more Stormtroopers. Kylo opened the bond a little more and was relieved to feel that Rey was back on her feet. Rey had knocked Ozoroth's helmet off but he had cut her fancy new staff in half with his lightsaber. She wielded the two pieces just fine though taking out Stormtroopers all around her and well as using the Force to dodge blows from Ozoroth's orange red blade. Hux noticed Poe and Phasma leading his captives away.

"NO," Hux cried and pulled his blaster from his hip.

He began firing shots at the five fleeing figures. Thalia flung Kylo's blade back at him and smirked at him. Two of Hux's shots had landed one to the back of Datoo who stumbled and then fell and the other to Poe Dameron's shoulder. The small group stopped to grab the fallen man but kept moving.

Kylo swung the blade back at her from the left while snatching at her sword with the Force using his right. The long Electro blade landed on the ground on the far side of the stage. Thalia went for her weapon but Kylo caught her with the Force around the throat, choking and kicking as she rose from the ground. Hux was so busy firing shots at the fleeing figures that he never saw the giantess flying at him.

Thalia hit Hux knocking them both from the stage. Rey had taken out most of the Stormtroopers around her but more were coming. She had abandoned the pieces of her staff was using anything she could find to hurl at Ozoroth who never saw Kylo coming. With a thought Kylo knocked the man unconscious using the Force.

"I had him right where I wanted him," Rey said.

Kylo could feel the battle lust coursing through her veins. He had long sense come to terms with the fact that he found her incredibly sexy when she was like this. From that moment on StarKiller when she first raised a weapon to him on and now it was even worse because he knew what it was like to be with her like that. Hell if they weren't fleeing from the First Order he'd probably drag her off somewhere to have his way with her but now was not the time.

"I know, sweetheart but we need to go now and he's coming with us," Kylo said hefting the man over his shoulder. "Did Poe and Phas get the others to the ship," she asked as they ran together with the bond open as they'd done back on Florn, sharing their strength and stamina. "Yes."

In the distance they could hear Hux screaming at his men. They ran through the crowded streets with Rey using the Force to create a path for them through the panicking people. Kylo fought not to think about this place that he used to call home so, so long ago. When they made it to the shuttle Poe was already in the pilot's seat preparing for takeoff. Kylo dumped Ozoroth on the ground.

"Glad you two could make it," Poe said. "Up, rebel. I am here," Kylo said. "No way man. You're hurt and losing blood," Poe said indicating Kylo's hand and the blood pooling on the floor. "Gods, Kylo that woman cut your finger off," Rey exclaimed taking his hand in hers.

Kylo inspected the wound with a bored expression. Then looked at Poe.

"You were shot in the shoulder," Kylo said. "Great, so you're both injured! Let me fly," Rey said as a shot from a TIE fighter rocked the shuttle. "Fine," Poe and Kylo said at the same time.

They exchanged a glance. Then Phasma came out of the back with blood on her hands as Rey took off. The look on her face was grim.

"What is it Phasma," Kylo asked. "Datoo is gravely injured. Our only hope is if the newbies got back with that Bacta already," she said. Kylo let out a growl and said, "Hux is going to pay dearly if that man dies."

…

Rey felt like she got them back to Olara in record time. She landed Kylo's shuttle right outside of the base's force field. She ran from the shuttle calling for help and was immediately greeted by Eshreal, Cade and Zer-o.

"Rey, we are so glad you're back," Eshreal said before noticing the look on her face. "What's wrong? Why do I smell blood," Cade asked. "Kylo, Poe and one of the men we rescued are injured. Datoo was shot in the spine with a blaster. We also managed to capture Ozoroth," Rey answered. "Zer-o, go let Asera know that we have three injured and tell Leia that we have another prisoner," Cade said.

Zer-o nodded and ran off.

"Who is Asera," Rey asked as she walked back to the ship with Eshreal and Cade. "She's a healer from Rhinnal who happens to be Force sensitive. She can heal with the Force," Eshreal said excitedly. "What," Kylo interjected, dragging Ozoroth by a rope tied around his ankles. "We found another Force user while away on our mission and Zer-o convinced her to come back with us. Now we have a bunch of Bacta and a doctor who can heal with the Force. She even said she would try to teach the rest of us," Eshreal said.

Eshreal saw Poe's shoulder and ran over to him. She inspected the wound while Rey took Cade to where Phasma was waiting with Datoo. Kylo and his other two men carried Ozoroth toward the base, just missing Asera who came out with a stretcher.

"Where is the man with the spinal injury," the red woman asked looking from Poe to Rey to Eshreal before her eyes landed on Phasma sitting by Datoo's head. "I am afraid to move him," Phasma said.

The woman seemed to recognize Phasma and Datoo as First Order but didn't say anything.

"We need to get him to a bacta tank and then I will check out the other injured. I will lift him over to the stretcher using the Force. Eshreal will you help Phasma hold the stretcher steady," Asera asked and Eshreal compiled.

Rey was impressed with the red woman's control of the Force and knew she was going to be a great addition to the team. The 6 of them made their way to the med bay where Datoo was submerged in a bacta tank. The Asera healed Poe's wound with the Force, which was amazing to watch. Kylo refused to be treated until after he spoke to Leia so the two of them along with all six members of the Last Hope, including Gear who was doing much better, headed to her office.

Rey and Kylo were shocked when Leia threw her arms around her son. Kylo just stood there in the smaller woman's embrace for a few seconds before he hugged her back. They separated and Leia threw her arms around Rey too. When she stepped back Rey saw that there were tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, Leia. We made it back relatively unscathed," Rey said with a small smile. "I take it you guys haven't heard," Leia asked. "All the deals I was making with my allies fell through as soon as Hux told everyone who Kylo really was. We are all alone. Thankfully no one has defected yet but there has been some unrest. Kaydel and I have been putting out fires but I don't know how effective it will be," Leia said.

Rey looked at Kylo who was projecting his guilt down the line of the bond. She shook her head at him. There was no need to go down that road now.

"I will do what I can to stomp any defectors," Rey said. "And we will help," Poe said and the members of the Last Hope nodded in agreement. "What we need to do is question Ozoroth. Or I can rip the info from his head. Either way we need to prepare for the war that is coming. That means longer training hours and we need lightsabers for every Force user that can fight," Kylo suggested.

Rey and Leia agreed with that and all the members of the last hope including the new girl looked excited.

"We are still going to need more manpower," Rey said thoughtfully. "Rose, Finn and I could put together recruitment teams. Send out the more loyal but less known members of the Resistance," Poe suggested. "That could work," Leia agreed. "I want to bring in the Knights of Ren. Most of them are loyal to the First Order only because I brought them into it," Kylo said. "I don't think that is a good idea," Leia dismissed. "Me either," Poe said. "Why not? We need all the help we can get as far as Force Users," Rey said and the members of the Last Hope agreed.

Leia sighed and Poe shook his head.

"If you think you can control them then I can't really say no," Leia caved. "What? Leia, no. We already have 5 high ranking members of the First Order here. Do we really need Ren's personal death squad too," Poe asked. "Yes," Kylo, Rey, and Cade said at the same time. "The more fully trained Force Users we have the better. We are only so good," Zer-o said.

Poe threw up his hands.

"For fuck's sake! Whatever. I just think bringing them here will cause more civil unrest," Poe said. "Duly noted. Now we all need to get some rest. We start boot camp at sunrise," Kylo said, turning to Eshreal, Asera, Cade, Taliki, Zer-o and Gear who nodded and headed off to their individual rooms.

Leia dismissed the others claiming she needed time to process, plan and deal with the fact that she was abandoned by her friends all over again. Phasma, Rey and Kylo headed outside to their own huts, taking Maatis and Nikkinem with them. Rey knew she should plan on building more huts as none of the former First Order members felt comfortable within the confines of the Resistance base.

Now that they had part of a plan all that was left was to follow through with it.

* * *

What do you guys think they'll learn from Ozoroth? How will Hux deal with failing again? Or did he really fail? I mean who the hell knows what this Zroyais guy is playing at.

Wanna know what's going on with the newbies, don't forget to check out Star Wars: The Last Hope. Chapters out every Monday.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters except Eshreal.

Please RandR!

As always enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 29:

Rey was glad that Asera the healer had decided to stay and become part of the group. She wasn't sure how she felt about the group naming themselves after her. Kylo told her it was only fair that she have her own Knights since he technically had the Knights of Ren. He thought it was cute that they wanted to call themselves the Knights of Rey. After all that's kind of what they were now.

A day after Leia gave them permission to go to Ilum Rey found herself in the hut she shared with Kylo, packing things into a bag. She didn't want to forget any thing not that either of them had many possessions to take. Leia had found them a bunch of fur cloaks, though unsurprisingly Kylo had his own.

"I have one for you too. I was already planning for us to go Ilum before Hux pulled his little coup," Kylo said. "Really," Rey asked and Kylo handed her a dark gray cloak with fur of different shades of grey on the underside. "It will do the trick as long as you're wearing the right clothes underneath. Or maybe you will be able to use the Force to keep yourself warm," Kylo said taking the bag from her and putting both cloaks inside. "You could always keep me warm," Rey said as heat lit her cheeks.

Kylo looked down at her for a moment before leaning forward to kiss her.

"We won't have time for that while we are there. Building our lightsabers and surviving the planet will be our main focus," Kylo said and Rey found herself pouting.

Kylo just smiled and kissed her again before heading out to meet with the others. Rey quickly followed after him.

The Starfall and Kylo's shuttle weren't far from the huts. Rey had questioned why they didn't want their ships in the hanger and Kylo explained that things were too unpredictable right now so it was better to have a few ships away from the base just in case something happened to the base. Cade and the others were waiting near the Starfall. Taliki waved when she saw Rey and Kylo.

"I never thought I'd be going back to that frozen hell hole," Eshreal grumbled as she leaned against the side of the Starfall. "Is it true you cleared an entrance to the crystal cave," Kylo asked. "Yup. I had 14 years with nothing to do and no one to talk to," Eshreal said and her little purple and white astro-mech beeped and whistled in response. "Okay so I had you to talk to but you aren't an organic," Eshreal argued with the thing. "That's impressive. Now I know how Hux kept losing men on the planet," Kylo said with a smirk.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that the mostly well-rounded individuals in front of Rey had childhoods comparative to her own. She was glad that the Force had brought them all together but she knew things would not be easy for any of them once the real fighting began. Rey had a bad feeling that it was going to be sooner rather than later too.

"Well you definitely won't be alone this time," Kylo said reassuringly. "Yeah I thought that when I left Quycury for the first and last time with two of our masters and three other padawan," Eshreal said with deep pain lacing her voice. "Are you absolutely sure no one escaped from your home world," Asera asked. Eshreal nodded and Cade said, "In all my travels I have never come across someone like Eshreal. She is one of a kind that's for sure."

They all nodded in agreement and Rey could feel that Eshreal felt better immediately.

"Alright guys we need to get going. Eshreal I want you to keep as close to me as possible once we get closer to the actual planet. The shielding from my shuttle should keep the Starfall from being detected by any First Order ships that might be orbiting around the planet," Kylo instructed. "I can do that. Cade, Zer-o, I need the two of you to be ready to hop in the gunner's seat if we run into any trouble. I would suggest you all meditate on the way there. The more focused you are the easier it will go," she said and the guys nodded in agreement.

Taliki, Asera, and Rey looked confused. Eshreal looked to Kylo, Cade and Zer-o who all shrugged.

"So in order to find a kyber crystal you have to be able to overcome your inner obstacles and own failings and my master taught us that mediating before getting there would help you approach the ritual with a clear head," Essie explained and Kylo nodded in agreement. "Well if that's everything let's move out," Kylo said.

He and Rey boarded his shuttle as the Knights of Rey boarded the Starfall. She was nervous and excited to be finally getting her own lightsaber. Ever since she and Kylo had destroyed Luke's old one, Rey felt like a part of her was missing. Sure having her staff made it easier but she would be complete once she had a lightsaber of her own. Then she could move on to her final trial so she and Kylo could really be equals, even though he had almost 20 years' experience on her.

"You ready for this," Kylo asked. "So ready. This was such short notice are you sure everything will be fine," she asked taking a seat next to him as he started the engine. "Whether Asera had come or not we were going to Ilum around this time anyway. They need lightsabers. It's a good thing that Eshreal, Zer-o, Cade and I have lightsabers already. We can help instruct the rest of you on the best way to go about things," Kylo said. "I know Cade said that he felt like something was missing from his lightsaber," Rey said.

Kylo thought about it for a moment.

"It's not uncommon for people to leave Ilum with their lightsaber being incomplete. Hopefully a second trip will be enough for him," Kylo said. "I guess we will see, huh," Rey asked. "That we will," Kylo said.

After a little more than 12 hour, Kylo's shuttle dropped out of hyperspace with the Starfall right behind them. Two TIE fighters patrolled right outside of Ilum's orbit. Other than that Kylo didn't see any other ships.

"Eshreal, do you see the TIE fighters," he asked. "Yup," Essie's voice came back. "If you guys take left one, Rey and I will take the other," Kylo said. "Will do, boss," Eshreal said. "On my count," Kylo said back as Rey got in position.

Rey lined the canons up at the same time as whoever was in the gunner's seat on the Starfall. The TIEs crossed paths and went on, one to the right and the other to the left.

"FIRE," Kylo called.

2 green lasers and 2 red ones fired at the ships. The TIE fighters exploded at the same time clearing the path to Ilum. Rey stayed in the gunner position as they got closer to the planet, sure to keep her eyes peeled for any other First Order ships

"Eshreal, I want you to take the lead. I've never actually been to Ilum," Kylo admitted. Rey looked to him and asked, "So where did you get the Kyber crystal in your blade?"

Kylo glanced back at her.

"Luke had it lying around his temple. I never went through the Gathering Ritual. It used to be blue but Snoke made me bleed it until it cracked and turned red," he explained as they followed the Starfall into Ilum's atmosphere. "I didn't know you could do that," Rey said astonished. "Bleeding is a technique that was developed by the Sith where an individual of the dark side would pour all of their hate, pain and rage into the crystal forcing it over to the dark side," Kylo explained. Rey was about to ask another question when Kylo stopped her, "We will discuss this further once we are inside the temple."

Rey nodded. Kylo set his shuttle down next to the Starfall as Rey changed out of her normal clothes and into much warmer ones. Kylo watched as she slipped into brown leggings lined in fur, a cloth undershirt, with a fur lined tunic over it, leather boots lined with rubber and fur and finally the cloak that Kylo had gotten for her. Kylo's outfit mirrored her own except it was completely black.

Once they were dressed they headed out into the frigid climate. Rey was shocked to see that everyone had changed into their warmer clothes except Eshreal who had only added the leather boots and a heavy cloak. Taliki and Asera were shivering already.

"I don't remember it being this cold," Cade said. "You were only here a couple of days. After being here for 14 years there's no way I could ever forget the chill of this place," Eshreal said. "Where is the temple, Essie," Rey asked. "I would have thought someone as strong with the Force as you are would be able to feel the vergences calling out like they do," Eshreal said and began walking north.

Along the way they ran into two Stormtroopers. Both dropped to their knees in front of Kylo, claiming that they never swore loyalty to Hux and would follow him anywhere. Rey shot him a look to which he shrugged.

"If you are truly loyal to me; find out what Hux is up to and report back to me at the old Jedi temple," Kylo commanded.

The two men nodded their heads and ran off toward their guard station. The group started moving again. Rey hung back near Kylo and let Eshreal lead the way.

"Do you trust them," she asked. "I do not know yet, but I have a feeling we will find out soon enough," he said as Eshreal came to a stop. "We're here," she cried.

Rey looked around but didn't see anything but ice and snow.

"Well where is the entrance," Rey asked. "You all have to clear it," Kylo said. "What," Rey asked shocked. "You, Gear, Taliki and Asera must clear the entrance to the temple," Kylo said simply. "And what will you four be doing," Taliki asked with an attitude. "Watching. We aren't here to participate in the gathering. You are," Eshreal said with a smile. "Well there's no point in waiting any longer. I would like to get to the temple before I freeze to death," Rey said.

She sat on the ground and fell into a meditative trance. The other's quickly followed suit. Once her mind was clear Rey began slowly removing the bigger chunks of ice and snow away from the temple entrance. Slowly but surely the others joined in. Mean while Eshreal ran around throwing snowballs at everyone except Kylo who stopped them the Force before they could ever touch him.

By the time the entrance to the temple was fully cleared the sun was just beginning to rise.

 _ **You all better get inside. You don't have much time before you will need your blades**_ , Luke's distinct voice came before he actually appeared.

Zer and the others jumped when Luke's ghostly form appeared from thin air. Kylo just rolled his eyes but Rey was glad to see the man. She said as much.

"You're Luke Skywalker," Gear said in amazement. **_In the flesh...Well in the Force now I guess_** , Luke said and chuckled more to himself than those around him. "Did you just make a joke," Kylo scoffed. "Be nice Kylo. I am sure Luke is here to help us," Rey said.

Luke nodded and looked at the doors of the mostly destroyed temple.

 ** _This test will not be easy even though you are all much older than the Padawan usually are. I won't try to trick you into believing you will be trapped in the cave if you take too long but I do want you all to know that as long as you are here and not hidden away on Olara you are all in grave danger. So the faster you all construct your blades the better_** , Luke said gravely. "What are you saying Luke," Rey asked. "He's saying you need to hurry up construct your lightsabers so we can get the fuck off of this rock before Hux and Zroyais show up," Essie said all but pushing Asera and Taliki forward.

Gear and the girls looked to Luke who nodded.

 _ **I wouldn't have used those words but yes that is my main concern. You all are not ready to fight him yet**_ , Luke said. "Well stop yapping and let's go inside," Kylo said in annoyance.

Luke rolled his eyes but followed his nephew inside. Rey looked around the ruins of the building noting the lightsaber components scattered about. The sun was shining from an opening in the ice through the biggest Kyber Crystal any of them had ever seen. They all watched in awe as the sun melted a whole big enough for Rey, Gear, Taliki and Asera to walk through side by side.

 _ **Usually your master would give you a history lesson on Kyber Crystals and what they mean for the Jedi but we don't have time. I trust my nephew will tell you all some other time. For now trust in yourselves and let the Force be your guide**_ , Luke said.

Rey began walking toward the cave entrance and paused.

"Will you still be here when we get back," Rey asked. "There's so much we want to ask you," Taliki said. **_Everything that I could tell you is old and out dated. Rey and Ben are the keys to the future. I just wanted to see you all together in this sacred place. Before long all remnants of the ways of the Jedi will be forgotten, me included_** , Luke said cryptically. "But sir, you are the last Jedi. Some say the greatest," Zer started and Kylo scoffed again.

Luke glanced at his nephew before turning to Zer-o.

 _ **Open your eyes, my boy. There are no more Jedi. Just because I live on in the Force doesn't change the fact that I am no longer physically of this world. The Jedi were wrong about so many things. The only way to ensure that you all don't make the same mistakes is to force you on to a different path**_ , Luke said as he began to fade. "Please don't go," Asera cried. _**May the Force be with you all**_ , Luke said and was gone. "I could have told you all not to get too attached to that specter. He comes and go as he pleases whether he's useful or not," Kylo said in a bored tone.

He walked over to Rey and kissed her gently.

"I'll be waiting for you," he said. "I love you, Ben Solo," Rey said so softly that only Kylo heard her. "I love you too," he said kissing her on the forehead and giving her a light push. "Come on guys," Rey said and walked into the cave.

She was sure the others were with her when she first walked inside but after a few feet she noticed that she was alone. Eshreal had been right. She could feel the Force calling to her. As she walked the Force conjured old images to try to sway her from her path.

She saw Kylo attacking Finn on Starkiller as well as her mother leaving her behind on Jakku, and Kylo telling her that her parents were nothing. When that didn't seem to be doing the trick, Han and Kylo appeared in front of her, so close that she could practically reach them in time. Rey started to run toward them but she didn't make it in time. Kylo still speared Han through the heart with his red blade but instead of the pain and rage she had originally felt afterwards, now she felt peace and forgiveness. She knew Kylo was only doing what Snoke made him think was best.

Then Kylo was attacking her but not any place that she had been before. He was shouting horrible things at her but she just knocked his blade away with her staff, a least it felt like her staff. Then she stepped into him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's alright. It's all going to be all right," she whispered lovely even though she knew none of this was real.

Once again Rey was standing in the cave but there was something warm in her hand. She opened her hand to find a crystal about half the size of the palm of her hand. The crystal itself glowed bright gold but the center of it was a deep purple color.

She looked around and found herself deep within the labyrinth of the cave but she could feel the Force guiding her back to the entrance which had frozen over again. It was nothing to use the Force to shatter it. When she stepped through the hole she had made Asera, Taliki and Gear were all in their meditative poses willing the components of their lightsabers together. Zer was helping Cade build something from a set of blueprints they'd found. Eshreal was going through drills with her own lightsaber but Kylo was nowhere to be found.

"Essie, where did Kylo go," Rey asked not wanting to disturb the others. "I dunno. I looked up and he was gone. I think the cave may have called to him," she said with a mysterious smile.

Rey felt panic well up inside her but before she could approach the entrance to the cave Kylo came walking out with a glowing purple and amber crystal in his hand. He looked sort of dazed.

"I don't even remember walking inside," he said with awe in his voice. "I guess the Force decided it was time for you to get a new blade," Rey said with a bright smile. "I guess so."

* * *

Do you trust the Stormtroopers that the group an into on Ilum? And what about Luke's appearance and cryptic message? Anyone else excited for Rey to get her own lightsaber and see Kylo's new lightsaber? And does it mean he's accepted his light that a kyber crystal called to him?

Find out next time.


	30. Chapter 30

Please RandR!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters except Eshreal!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30:

Kylo never imagined that another Kyber crystal would call to him. Especially not one that seemed to reflected him so well. The of the crystal symbolized the light and the dark that resided in him but the amber core was all about his physical strength. He'd never felt that his blue lightsaber fit his personality which was part of the reason he'd been willing to bleed it instead of working with a synthetic crystal like most Sith and Dark Jedi.

He had been leaning near the entrance to Crystal Cave when he first felt it, like something calling to his soul. Then he was suddenly putting his blade through his father's heart all over again. The pain of it was almost maddening with Rey's light permeating his soul. Then suddenly the body of the end of his lightsaber was Leia, then Luke and finally Rey.

"No," Kylo screamed and dropped to his knees.

He knew this wasn't real but it felt like it was. He'd had the opportunity to kill his mother and Luke but hadn't been able to do it. And Rey…Gods he could never hurt her. He'd rather take his own life than cause her anymore pain. He pushed the image away. Suddenly Snoke and Hux appeared before him.

"Look at him, he's so weak he can't even handle a few illusions. He thinks they love him. He thinks he has friends. He thinks he is worthy of being loved," Snoke chuckled darkly. "You thought he was worthy of being your apprentice but he can't even pretend to kill his loved ones. I've told you time and again that he is no Darth Vader. He is weak," Hux hissed with a smug look on his face.

Kylo found himself getting angry even though he knew they were both just illusions put in his head by the vergences in the cave. Kylo stood to his full height and punch Hux squarely on the nose, effectively knocking the ginger out. He turned to Snoke next.

"You call me weak but you are nothing. You took advantage of a child because no one else would willingly come to you. You thought that by killing my own father I would kill the light inside of me. The same light you called weakness. But it didn't kill the light, it made it stronger. It made me stronger. I am more powerful that you will ever be, Snoke," Kylo said. "Foolish boy," was all Snoke said before the whole scene faded away.

Next thing he knew he was standing over Snoke's body with Rey, Han, Leia and Luke at his side and he was holding his lightsaber only the blade was purple instead of crimson. He'd never felt happier in his life. He threw his arms around his parents and uncle before he turned to kiss Rey. Suddenly he was once again standing in the temple with Rey looking up at him.

"I don't even remember walking inside," he said with awe in his voice. "I guess the Force decided it was time for you to get a new blade," Rey said with a bright smile. "I guess so."

Kylo held the crystal in his hand. It was warm and almost vibrating with energy. Rey opened her palm to show him the gold crystal with the purple center. He looked around. Gear was working on a double bladed lightsaber with a crystal was that a deep emerald green with a black core. Taliki was working on a lightsaber whip with a crystal that was completely white. Asera was working on a forked lightsaber with a crystal that was orange with a black core. Not that any of them were close to completion, he just recognized the components each of them were using from his time studying lightsabers.

"Did your time in the cave provide you with a design," Kylo asked, pulling Rey closer to him. "Yup," she said with a smile and showed him the lightsaber she wielded in her head. Then she asked, "What about you?" "If it's not broke don't fix it," he said showing her the purple and amber blade that he had defeated Snoke with.

Kylo showed Rey all the different pieces needed to make a lightsaber work. He even told her all of the parts she would absolutely need to make the blade work and which ones she could discount. Rey watched as he picked out his own components. He didn't feel the need to deviate from his original cross guard design and picked a hilt similar to his old one except the color of the metal was closer to silver than the black he was used to.

Rey was more than excited to pick her own the hilt, control and any other modifications she wanted to add to it. She chose a silver hilt made out of durasteel that had three silver rings on each end to hold emitters but could come a part to form two separate lightsabers, a control that was Force activated and she added a nob to each end that would allow her to manipulate the size of her blades. He was impressed that she could pick all of the parts out so easily but then again, she was a technical genius, so he shouldn't have been surprised.

"Okay now what," she asked practically bouncing with anticipation. "Now you meditate on the pieces and use the Force to will it into being. With your mind for machines it shouldn't be too hard for you to complete," Kylo said with a smile. "So, it shouldn't take you any time at all since you are just copying the same design," Rey teased. "It works and it's intimidating as hell," he said.

Which was true, Kylo'd had many enemies flee at the sight of his blade.

"I like the cross guard because it is an excellent deterrent. My enemy would never try to pick up my blade to use against me as the untrained are very likely to remove a finger or even a whole hand by mishandling the hilt," Kylo said. "I was able to use it just fine," Rey said sitting against the wall next to Kylo. "With the Force guiding you and some of my knowledge leaking through our bond," Kylo said.

Rey stared at the black cross guard laid on the ground between them. He could feel that she wasn't afraid of his blade and went on to tell her that no weapon was evil or malicious on its own. It was the wielder that dictated the personality of the weapon.

"When I first put this blade together I was angry and hurt and the design reflects that. It's rough and unpleasant to look at. I want this one to be different," Kylo said. "It will be. You aren't that person any more Kylo. Every day I look at you and see the person you are becoming and soon you will come to a point where you are no longer Kylo Ren or Ben Solo but someone in between," Rey said and laid her hand over his. "And it's all because of you," Kylo said.

He took her hand in his and they began meditating together. The components for their lightsabers began to float and move in the air in front of them. Eshreal, Cade and Zer-o stopped what they were doing to watch the two as their crystals began to glow brightly. The pieces of their lightsabers began to move and orbit the crystal faster and faster.

As Kylo concentrated he could feel Rey pouring her love for him, the need to protect her friends and all of their people, and the peace she'd found in the Force into her lightsaber and did the same. He could even feel Han and Luke in the Force around them.

 _Please forgive me father_ , Kylo pled, unsure if his father could even hear him.

In that moment Kylo made a promise to himself and his father and uncle that he would try to make things right with his mother. Forgiveness was something he wasn't used to accepting or giving but he knew that if something happened to her before he told her he loved her, his sanity might not survive. Sometimes living in the light had its draw backs.

Two days later Kylo and Rey came out of their meditative states to find their finished weapons on the ground before them. Eshreal, Cade and Zer-o had fallen asleep huddled together for warmth. Taliki, Gear, and Asera were still working on their lightsabers. Rey had a huge grin on her face as she picked up the shining hilt.

She ran her fingers over the curved metal on the ends and the blade length adjusters. Then she took it in both hands and activated it with the force. Eshreal, Zer, and Cade came awake as the gold blades sprung from the ends. The pale purple in the middle created at eerie glow around the room. She swung it a couple times before extinguishing the blades.

"Wow, Rey. I've never seen a lightsaber that color," Essie said. "Me either," Rey said. "The Gold color represents your strength with the light side of the Force while the purple core represents your moral ambiguity which probably is my fault," he said with a slight smile. "So what color is yours," Cade asked.

Kylo hit the switch and the blade blazed to life. The amber core showed more in the vents on the side than the main blade. The energy vibrated loudly. The weight of the blade sat happily in his hand. He extinguished the blade and ran his fingers over the three deadly spikes at the bottom and the two at the top. This lightsaber was much more deadly than his old one.

"I'm not surprised at the purple but what about the color of the core," Zer asked. "Bronze or amber represents physical strength," Kylo said. "How much longer are they going to be at it," Zer asked nodding toward the others. "I don't know. I'm guessing not too much longer," Kylo said. "What were you guys doing while we were constructing our lightsabers," Rey asked. "I've been keeping an eye out for the First Order. So far the coast is still clear," Essie said. Rey nodded and Kylo asked, "Did those two men show back up?" "No. So far we've been left alone," Eshreal answered. "And we were working on Cade new lightsaber blaster rifle," Zer-o said and Cade held the completed weapon up.

It was almost as long as his blade was but Kylo could easily tell where the saber went into the gun. The design was similar to Zer-o's blaster pistol. The way Cade held it proved that the weapon had been incomplete before.

"Have you tested it yet," Rey asked. "I just fired off a couple shots, nothing too major," Cade said. "Wanna try it against me," Rey asked. "Sure," Cade said and they headed outside where there was more room. Eshreal came over to Kylo and asked, "You don't want to test your new blade?" "There's no need. It's weighted exactly like the old one. If I can't fight with it after all these years I should probably find a different weapon," he responded. "I feel the same way," Eshreal said running her fingers over the ring of her lightsaber.

Kylo walked over to one of the fallen bookshelves and began looking through

the old, moldy books and was shocked to see a holocron among them. He picked it up and showed it to Eshreal and Zer-o.

"Do either of you know what this is," Kylo asked. "Yeah, it's a holocron. Cade has a bunch of them in his room on the Starfall," Zer-o said. "We had a couple in our temple on Quycury. I never even thought to check here since it had been ransacked by the time we arrived plus being in here would have gotten me killed quickly. The Stormtroopers used to patrol the temple multiple times a day," Essie explained.

Kylo used the Force to open the holocron and Anakin Skywalker appeared. The hologram began spouting information about Anakin before he became Darth Vader and Kylo could see so much of himself in his grandfather, like his lack of emotional control and his need to protect the ones he loved even if it meant killing, that it was no wonder he had fallen to the dark side just like him.

He wished he had known more about his natural grandfather when he was growing up. Maybe if he knew his grandfather's struggles and mistakes he wouldn't have been prone to making the same ones. Not that he could blame Leia or even Luke. Neither of them even grew up with their father and only knew him as the sith lord Darth Vader. Their mother had died in child birth, so she couldn't tell the twins about Anakin and as far as Obi Wan knew, Anakin Skywalker died after falling into the lava the day Darth Vader was born.

"What is it," Rey asked coming back in from outside. "It's a holocron of my grandfather before he was Darth Vader," Kylo said holding it up so she could see the projection. "Is this your first time seeing him," Cade asked. "Yeah," Kylo said. "You look like him," Rey said putting her arms around his waist. "Do I," he asked looking at the image.

The other's nodded. Kylo closed the holocron and put it in his pocket. He would take it back for his mother. He wanted her to see it too.

"We should take some of this stuff back with us. I'm sure we can learn a lot from it," Rey said. "Did one of you remember to restock the Starfall with food," Gear asked suddenly coming to. "I did. Even though I don't eat food I'm still the only one who remembers to restock the ship," Eshreal said.

They turned to see him, Asera and Taliki all standing holding their lightsabers. Now that they were all armed Kylo felt a little better.

He stepped up to Taliki first, "Taliki the light whip is one of the deadliest and most difficult weapons to master but I believe it'll be easy for you. The white color of your kyber crystal signifies your obedience and service to a larger cause. Asera the forked staff is a unique and powerful weapon which fits your personality as well as your need to put distance between yourself and your enemy. The orange color of your kyber crystal signifies your preference for stealth and ingenuity over combat. And lastly Gear, though the double bladed lightsaber is one of the most common designs it is one of the most useful. The green of your Kyber crystal signifies your preference of negotiation and meditation over combat but you also have strong Force abilities. The black cores represent self-obsession and I would advise you all to be careful that your self-obsession doesn't drag you down into the darkness. All of you are now armed the way Force users are supposed to be armed. Now we are starting to look like a real force to be reckoned with," Kylo said with smile.

The group couldn't help feeling giddy but there was something nagging at Kylo that he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'd suggest you all pair up and practice with your new weapons. The sooner you are familiar with the weight and balance of them, the better," Kylo suggested. "Are you gonna be my partner," Rey asked. "Always," Kylo said calling his new blade to his hand.

He ignited it and it cast a purple glow that seemed red with the amber core. Rey ignited hers, the purple core making the gold seem closer to silver. As they began to spar Kylo felt darkness creep into the back of his mind.

 ** _If you really believe you can keep them safe then you are more foolish than you look Ben Solo_** , came a voice from the darkness…

* * *

Just when you thought things were looking up the darkness always appears.

Tune in next week Friday for the epic conclusion to part one of the Reylo Trilogy!


	31. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters except Eshreal.

Please RandR!

And as always enjoy!

* * *

Epilogue:

After hearing that voice in his head, Kylo came to one conclusion; Zroyais and Hux were getting ready to make their move. Rey had felt the change in his mood and after a while she called for a break. The eight of them trudged back to Kylo's shuttle and the Starfall. Kylo barked out for them to eat and rest but assured them all that they would be sleeping in the temple that night.

Rey went to shower in the fresher while Kylo rummaged around the galley for something warm to eat. He managed to find beef stew and a bunch of energy bars. He regretted not stocking up on real food before leaving Olara. He rarely needed real food whenever he took the shuttle out because he was never gone long enough to need the provisions but now he wished he had real food to share with Rey on what could be their last night together.

When she was out of the shower it was clear that the last thing on his Rey's mind was food or anything other than him. Kylo wondered if she could feel just how worried he was even though he'd closed the bond almost completely. He wasn't complaining because making love to her was the high light of his life, he was just curious as to her motivation. Once they were done, clean and dressed again Kylo reheated the stew. He poured it into one large bowl and pulled Rey onto his lap to eat.

"He's coming, isn't he," she asked in a small voice as he took a bite of one of the energy bars. "Yes, he is. I don't know if we are ready," Kylo said. "We have to be," Rey said. "Be that as it may, do you really think they are ready to take on Snoke's Praetorian Guard? 'Cause that is the severity of what we are facing. Only I have a feeling that we would be lucky to only face eight of them," he said.

Rey shifted in his lap so that she could look at him. With her thumbs she smoothed over the lines in his handsome face and ran her fingers through his hair. On a normal day that would have been enough for him to take her again but right then it was just comfort.

"Do you really think they will be that well trained and hard to kill," Rey asked, leaning her head against his shoulder. "If we are so lucky. I hope we trained them well enough to at least survive. I want to tell them to flee, to run home to the Resistance and continue their training without us but I am afraid that they will just be captured or blown up by a First Order ship," Kylo said wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly.

He opened the bond and his panicked thoughts ran straight into her optimistic ones. He could feel hope seeping from her pores and down the line of the bond. She made him believe that they could do it. That they could fight off Zroyais on Ilum and live to tell the tale. He wasn't so sure.

Kylo was about to say something when they heard footsteps coming toward them. Casting out his senses told him that it was Gear coming to talk to them. Neither of them moved as Gear walked inside.

"Sorry to interrupt," Gear said. "You aren't. We knew you were coming," Kylo said, taking another bite of his energy bar. "What's up, Gear," Rey asked, easing some of the tension from the younger man's shoulders. "I know Zroyais is coming for us. I can feel the darkness looming over us," he said.

Rey and Kylo exchanged a glance. They knew at least three members of the Knights of Rey were gifted with precognition but for it to be so strong was still a surprise. Eshreal had warned them that Gear's was the most active out of all of them.

"Did you see something or can you feel the darkness drawing nearer," Kylo asked genuinely curious. "I mostly feel the darkness but as I was walking over here, I caught flashes of a bloody battle. We will escape but not before we experience great pain," Gear said with a grimace.

They exchanged another look.

"I doubt that's what you came here to tell us," Kylo said. "No it's not. I think we will have a better chance if we rest for the remainder of the night in the warmth and safety of our ships. Continuing to train at the level you had us at would only weaken us and give Zroyais exactly what he wants. I think we should all eat a hearty meal and get some real rest in our own beds. For some of us this will be the first sleep they've had since we left Olara. Asera agrees," Gear said.

 _What do you think_ , Kylo asked Rey. _Why can't we just flee from here? We have everything we need from this wretched place_ , Rey asked.

Gear was just staring at them.

"Rey wants to know why we can't just flee before they get here," Kylo said out loud. "That would increase our chances of either being blown up, captured or boarded and having to fight in the middle of space. At least here we have a measure of control and safety," Gear explained and Rey was impressed.

 _I agree that we could all use some sleep if we can't run from this. As long as we have someone keep watch we should be fine_ , Rey said and snuggled closer to him.

"Okay we rest here for the night," Rey said. "I'll pick someone to take first watch. I'm sure they will appreciate you agreeing that we need rest," Gear said and waved to the happy couple as he left. "Do you really think this is a good idea," Kylo asked. "Yes. My body aches and I've been training with you for months. I can just imagine how bad it is for Asera who just began," Rey said getting up to reheat her stew.

Kylo watched her move around the galley with a small smile tugging at his lips. Never in his life had he ever thought he would love someone as much as he loved Rey. He didn't want to lose her and a part of him wanted to shove her onto the Starfall with the rest of the group and tell them to run back to Olara. He would gladly give his life if he thought Rey and his mother would be safe without him.

"I'm not leaving you so you might as well stop even thinking about it. I was looking for you my whole life, I'm not losing you now," Rey said. "It's my job; no it's in my DNA to protect you, Rey. I love you and you are the future of everything," Kylo said. "There can be no future without you Kylo," Rey said.

She came over and wrapped her arms around his waist. He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. She stifled a yawn against his chest.

"Let's go get some sleep, love," he suggested and Rey agreed.

It was a few hours later when Kylo felt it. The darkness had arrived. He could hear the others yelling for them. Kylo shook Rey awake. She stared up at him with wide eyes.

"It's time," Kylo said. "Are they on the ground yet," she asked as they both threw on clothes. "I don't think so," he responded.

Suddenly they could hear Cade calling for them. Rey rushed out to greet him. Kylo could barely make out their words through the closed door.

"Zer-o reported seeing 5 TIE fighters, 2 shuttles and a star destroyer. They didn't seem to notice either ship but Eshreal is discretely checking to see where they landed," Cade said as Kylo came out of the sleeping quarters. "As soon as she's back I want a report. We need to know how many there are, what formation they are taking and how long before they are on us," Kylo barked out. "Yes, sir," Cade said quickly heading out to convene with the others.

Rey didn't look worried even after hearing all of that. Kylo was. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to protect them, that he would fail and one or all of their students would die. His panic was quickly replaced with anger. He knew someone was messing with his head. Zroyais had to be there. The only other Force user strong enough to manipulate Kylo's emotions was Snoke and that bastard was well and truly dead.

The two of them threw on their cloaks and headed over to the Starfall just as Eshreal was landing again. She wore a worried expression but shot them both a smile as she led the way to the living area where the others were waiting. Cade and Zer-o were both pacing around the small space.

"So how bad is it," Taliki asked.

All eyes were on Eshreal.

"The TIE fighters kept going and are patrolling the air space around the planet. The Stardestoryer is keeping its distance for now. But the shuttles dropped maybe 60 Stormtroopers and 20 men dressed in that strange armor like Ozoroth near the temple. They didn't seem to be in any real formation and Hux is not among them," Eshreal reported. "He's probably barking orders from a safe distance aboard the Star destroyer," Kylo grumbled. "So, what do you want us to do, boss," Eshreal asked.

Kylo looked to Cade and Gear.

"You two have minds for strategy, what would you have us do," Kylo asked. "If it's possible I'd say box in the Stormtroopers. They aren't very good at what they do. No offense," Gear huffed out. "Yeah, Zer-o on one side and I on the other firing shots into a crowd should keep them distracted long enough for Asera and Taliki to come in and help us take them out," Cade said. "And what about Eshreal, Gear, Kylo and I," Rey asked.

Cade and Kylo shared a glance.

"We will be fighting Zroyais' men." "Once the rest of us have taken out the Stormtroopers we will join the fight but the 3 of you are the best at manipulating the Force in combat," Zer-o said with a smile. "What about me," Gear asked. "Your mind is one of the best when it comes to strategy and you fight well. Plus your precog will come in handy," Cade said.

Kylo shook his head. They didn't have time for their childish bickering. He was about to say something as Cade, Zer-o and Gear began arguing but Rey shook her head.

 _They need to distract themselves from the fact that they might lose their lives or one of their friends very soon_ , she said into his head. _If we are a cohesive unit we have a better chance of surviving_ , Kylo said. _They do this all the time but once it's time to get serious they will be_ , Rey assured him.

"If you all are done we need to get moving if we are going to catch them by surprise," Kylo said, making the room fall silent. "Okay," they all said.

As they split into groups Eshreal hugged Zer-o and Cade for a long time before telling them to be careful. Kylo was also surprised when she threatened bodily harm if Asera and Taliki let anything happen to them. Kylo took Rey to the side and kissed her like it was the last time.

…

Rey's heart was pounding as they all left the Starfall. She stood there with Kylo, Essie and Gear as Cade and Taliki snuck off in one direction and Zer-o and Asera in the other. Her group would wait for them to get into position before they moved to what would be their battle ground. Rey's heart was pounding wildly in her chest and knew that it was mirroring Kylo's.

Together they took a deep steadying breath and opened the bond as far as it would go so that she could see and feel everything he was. Their breath came as one and when they turned to look at Eshreal and Gear it was done at the exact same time. Rey could feel that Essie and Gear found it creepy that they could even do that.

"Are you two okay," Gear asked, staring at them with wide eyes. "Yes," Kylo said.

Rey was too busy running through Kylo's vast knowledge of battle tactics and strategies to pay attention to what was happening in the present. Suddenly a blue tinged yellow blaster bolt fired into the air signaling that Cade and Taliki had made it to their position. Now all they had to do was wait for Zer-o and Asera.

"We should start moving. The closer we are to our positon when Zer-o fires off his shot, the better," Kylo said. "There's no telling if they noticed Cade's bolt so we need to be prepared for scouts," Rey said. "I could go ahead and check. Plus I can draw some of the fire Cade, Liki, Zer and Sera will not doubt be under," Essie said. "Not yet," Kylo and Rey said at the same time.

Zer's dark purple bolt lit up the sky. Rey and Kylo nodded at each other. Then the four of them began walking through the snow toward the top of the hill overlooking where the First Order ships had let their people off. When they got to the top it began to snow heavily.

Rey could just make out the Stormtroopers in their white armor. Cade and Zer-o were picking them off like fish in a barrel while Taliki and Asera stopped any of the braver men from getting close to or taking shots at the two males. Many of the Stormtroopers littered the ground already but she didn't see any of the men in their black armor. She glanced at Kylo who was searching near the bottom of the hill.

"There," Eshreal called pointing at the men scaling the cliff face below them. "Looks like they are coming to us," Gear said igniting his blades. "Better that they come to us than to try to take them out down in the middle of all that shooting," Kylo said. "Remember your blades will only protect you from their lightsabers, they won't do any damage to them while they are in that armor," Rey called as the first two came over the side of the cliff. "The Force is the best way to fight them," Kylo added.

Rey, Eshreal and Kylo ignited their blades and Rey was shocked to see that Kylo was still using his old blade. The new one hung on his belt. They glanced at each other and nodded. Rey reached out with the Force pulling the first one right off his feet toward her.

She could see him struggling to find his footing but her strength and the snow prevented it from happening. Rey knocked his lightsaber from his hand with one of her gold blades. With a flick of her wrist she sent him crashing back into him comrades sending them back over the side of the cliff.

Kylo moved forward slashing at the men in their pitch black armor with his red blade as well as removing helmets and sending them flying with the Force. Eshreal had thrown down one of her vines and had captured 3 of the men. The vines were strong enough that they were crushing the men in their strange black armor. Gear was knocking helmets off and then slicing through the exposed skin. He and Kylo were dropping bodies almost as fast as Cade and Zer-o were on the ground.

Down below multi-colored blaster fire could be seen as well as the flash of Taliki's whip and the blurr of Asera's staff. Rey could tell that they'd all been hit by blaster fire at some point but Asera was able to heal the damage with the Force just enough that they could keep fighting without tiring herself out. It didn't seem like they'd even made a dent in the number of Stormtroopers that Hux had dropped here.

The good thing was that Zroyais' men didn't seem to be able to put up much of a fight. Without the Force to help them Rey and the others were tossing them around like rag dolls. They couldn't even touch them. They had run through 16 of the two already and none of them had even broken a sweat.

 _Something isn't right_ , Kylo said through the bond just as Rey was thinking it.

Kylo began searching the sky as Rey helped finish off the last of Zroyais' men. Once they were all out Essie began searching them all for injuries, which none of them had. Rey knew that it was all too good to be true, something else had to be coming.

"Everyone okay," Rey asked. "Yeah but I have a bad feeling about this," Gear said. "Me too," Eshreal agreed. "Agreed," Kylo said and used the Force to collect all of the fallen lightsabers.

Through the bond Rey could tell that he wanted to take them back for the resistance fighters to use so there was no need to ask why. Essie and Gear didn't bother to question Kylo's actions either. Rey kept casting her senses out looking for anything that they had missed.

She began thinking back on how well Ozoroth had fought against Kylo. She knew he was supposed to be a higher up among Zroyais' army but the skill level difference between him and these guys was ridiculous. Once the lightsabers disappeared in the direction Rey and the others had come from Kylo walked to the edge of the cliff to look down.

"We should go help them," he said. "Right," Rey said and together they jumped from the cliff, leaving Gear and Eshreal standing there stunned.

Rey and Kylo landed on their feet with no problem as though they hadn't just jumped down well over 100 feet. Rey ignited her blades and began cutting her way through the crowds of Stormtroopers until she got to Asera's side. Then the two females began working together, relying on the Force to read each other's movements and act appropriately.

Rey looked and saw that he'd made it to Taliki.

Suddenly there was a loud streaking sound followed by the thunderous shots of a TIE fighter cannon being shot at them. As the shots landed hitting mostly Stormtroopers it became clear that the pilot didn't care if they were hitting their own people or Rey and her group. They all had to dive out of the way again as the fighter ship circled back.

"This asshole is doing our job for us," Cade called as he took shelter near a formation of rocks and ice. "Yeah but if we get hit by one of those shots we'll be in even worse shape," Zer-o called from across the field. "We need to take that damn ship out," Gear yelled. "Cover us," Rey and Kylo called at the same time as they ran to the middle of the field.

Rey already knew what he was thinking as she stood by his side. Cade and Zer-o were firing off shots at anyone who paused to shoot at the couple. Eshreal had taken to the air to draw some of the blaster fire there were she held it for a few seconds before sending it back the way it came. Gear, Taliki and Asera were focused on anyone not running from the TIE fighter.

Rey and Kylo raised their hands to the sky at the same time. She could feel him reaching for the TIE with the Force and did the same thing. At first it felt like she was going to be dragged off her feet as the thing kept hurtling through the air. Then it began to slow before stopping completely and then starting to move backward toward where Rey and Kylo were standing.

Rey could feel the panic of the pilot as he realized something was wrong. Sweat began to bead on her forehead as she and Kylo struggled against the forward thrust of the TIE fighter's engine. She had never used the Force to manipulate something so big and powerful. She wondered how much longer they were going to have to hold this thing.

 _Not much longer. We're gonna toss it at the next one that comes circling around. I'll throw it but I need you to guide it into the other TIE,_ Kylo said into her mind. _Okay_ , Rey thought back.

As the second TIE came into view she felt Kylo cocking back. She let her hold on the ship lessen just enough that he had most of the control. Everyone on the ground watched in amazement as Kylo threw the TIE directly at the one that was headed toward them.

The pilot still in control of his TIE tried to dodge the ship headed straight for him. Rey took the opportunity to push it directly into his new path. The two ships exploded into a giant ball of fire. Before they could begin to celebrate what a victory that was, the last three TIE fighters appeared in the sky.

 _This going to be a little harder because we'll have to capture one ship a piece. This time we just want to slam them into each other. Don't worry about stopping it or even stopping it from shooting. We just want to pull them into each other_ , Kylo said while showing her what he meant. _Okay_ , she thought back.

Rey wiped the sweat from her brow before concentrating on sending the hurtling ship where she needed it to be. It was much easier to guide the ship rather than completely stopping it and throwing it in a totally different direction. In fact the pilot of the TIE that Rey had taken over didn't even notice anything was wrong until it was too late. She and Kylo slammed the two ships into each other.

There was another explosion which left only one TIE fighter left. Rey already knew what she wanted to do with that one. She caught it all on her own and disabled the engines before throwing it as hard as she could toward where the shuttles were waiting in the upper atmosphere. As it connected and caused the shuttle to explode, Rey felt a burning pain in her shoulder and Kylo cried out.

He looked wildly to her and she realized she was the one who had been hit with a blaster shot. She tried to close off the bond some but Kylo shook his head. She could feel the pain ebbing away and knew he was taking most of it himself.

"Rey, over here," Asera said pulling her away from the line of fire.

Rey let Sera pull her away from the battle field. The warmth of her healing ability felt 'wonderful compared to the cold air and snow that was blowing all around them. Rey could feel the relief flood Kylo's system as he realized that Asera was healing her.

He, Cade and Zer-o had taken out the remainder of the Stormtroopers and were headed over to where the rest of the group was hiding just out of sight. There were bruises and blaster burns on everyone now except Kylo. He was staring at the Stardestoryer that was hovering with the other shuttle up in the upper atmosphere.

"Now what, boss," Eshreal asked. "Now we wait to see what else Hux and Zroyais are going to throw at us," Kylo said. "How long do you plan on holding this front? We don't have enough fire power or man power to take out a star destroyer. We could probably take down 50 or so more men but our energy is waning fast," Zer-o asked.

Rey and Kylo looked at him at the same time.

"That is seriously creepy," Asera said. "If you are feeling weak," Kylo started. "Then go back to the ship," Rey finished. "Creepier," Taliki said and Eshreal laughed. "We will hold this front until they leave or Hux or Zroyais shows their face," Kylo growled out.

…

After Kylo had made his declaration it was quiet. Asera worked on healing whatever wounds they had including the blaster wound in Rey's shoulder. Kylo was on the lookout for any sort of movement but it all seemed quiet. Once he was sure the rest of the group was ready they walked out to the middle of the battle field with their lightsabers ignited and at the ready.

"They don't seem to be willing to send any more troops down to get slaughtered," Cade said. "I see that," Kylo said in a low voice. "You don't think they're gonna try and blow up the planet," Rey asked.

Kylo thought on it for a moment.

"I could see Hux lobbying for it. He hates and dismisses everything about the Force so this place would hold no significance to him but Zroyais is like us. He would have use for the Kyber crystals here. And I'm betting Hux won't want to go against his new overlord. If I had to guess they are trying to figure out what to do about us next," he said and Gear nodded in agreement.

Kylo looked to where the shuttle and Star destroyer hovered in the air.

"Cade, can you hit that thing from down here," Kylo asked. "From up on the cliff, maybe. Get me up in the Starfall and I can shoot the guns off the thing," he answered. "That won't work they'll just try to blow you out of the sky," Rey said. "Well, sitting here we are just sitting ducks. We need to do something if we aren't gonna run away while we can," Eshreal said and the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

Kylo sighed.

"Fine. Let's start heading back to the ship. Keep your eyes peeled. This could be a trap," Kylo said.

The planet was quieter than ever as the group walked through the snow. They came across the guard station of the two Stormtroopers that Kylo had spoken with when they'd first arrived on Ilum. Both men were dead inside and the blood looked fairly fresh but the group kept moving. They got to where they'd left their ships and were surprised to see that the coast was clear.

 _What are we doing_ , Rey asked. _Finishing this all. Rey no matter what happens I want you to promise me that you will get the hell out of here_ , Kylo said. _No! I told you I am not leaving you and I meant it_ , Rey admonished. _Damn it Rey. For once just do what I ask! Our future lies with you, no matter what. The group will thrive under your leadership whether I am by your side or not_ , Kylo said as 5 men in white and black armor appeared.

Rey looked from the men to Kylo and then to the group. Eshreal and Gear looked as though they were expecting them. Rey ignited her blades. Kylo could tell she was going to ignore everything he'd just said if he didn't do something soon.

"Our master will be pleased to know you were foolish enough not to escape when you had the chance. Now we will be able to bring him both the dark and light force users," they all said at the same time. "Kill the rest," Hux's sniveling voice rang out from somewhere close.

Kylo's head snapped to the direction it had come from. The rage in him demanded that he hunt Hux down and end him once and for all but the rational part of his brain told him they were in imminent danger from the men who appeared before them.

"What do we do," Asera whispered. "We fight them just like we did the others," Zer-o said. "We are not our fallen brethren," the five voices rang out again.

They each ignited a red lightsaber and formed a semicircle around the group. Kylo could feel nothing from them at first and then all of a sudden he could feel them in the Force just as strongly as he could feel Rey and on some level Zroyais. Cade and Zer-o moved forward ready to fight them.

"Cade, Zer-o wait. These men are different from Ozoroth," Kylo called. "Yes, we can feel them too," Zer-o said in an exasperated tone. "So Ren, I knew eventually I would find someone to finally knock you down a peg," Hux said coming closer.

Kylo took a step toward him but the men stepped in the way.

"You really think the 5 of them can take eight of us down? Even with the Force the odds are against you," Kylo said confidently. "I wouldn't be so confident," Hux said turning on his heel. "You know what to do. I don't think I have to tell you the punishment for failure," Hux said. "Yes, Supreme Leader Hux," the men said.

Kylo looked at each of their students. He knew they were great warriors; he just couldn't shake his sense of impending doom. Quickly his mind came up with a sort of plan.

"I will take the one with the crossguard blade. Essie, get to the Starfall get it started and ready to go. Sera you go with her and be ready to take care of whatever injuries. Taliki go with them and clear the ship," Kylo said. "Everyone else pick someone and take them down as quickly as possible. We cannot let Rey or Kylo be taken," Zer-o said with a frown.

He and Cade ejected their blades from their blasters and got ready to fight. Gear and Rey stepped up with their double bladed weapons. Kylo said a quick prayer that nothing happened to her, or any of the others. Then the battle began.

Kylo could feel every move Rey made as well as her attacker and his. At first it was disorienting. Luke never mentioned how difficult it would be to fight with their minds linked like this. He began to close the bond off but felt Rey's panic at the prospect of being alone.

The male with the crossguard flung himself at Kylo. His blade sliding along Kylo's until they were almost face to face. Kylo pushed him away and ripped his helmet from his head with the Force. The male was obviously a clone because he looked exactly like Ozoroth.

Suddenly snow was flung in his face, causing Kylo to take a step back. Through the Force he could feel the man coming toward him swinging his lightsaber wildly. Kylo briefly wondered if the man had been studying the way Kylo fought as his attacks and counters were almost the same.

 ** _It wasn't hard to program your fighting style into several of my servants_** , an eerie voice said into Kylo's head. _He still won't be able to defeat me_ , Kylo said _._ _ **They are just keeping you busy until I can arrive. It is time to settle this**_ _,_ the voice Kylo now knew as Zroyais said.

Kylo swept the man's feet from under him and began pulling his armor off a piece at a time. Then once his body was free of the metal he began crushing his limbs with the Force. The man let out a strangled scream as Kylo crushed his wind pipe.

Kylo looked around to see that while the battle was still being fought it was clear that his people were winning. These men may have been adept in the Force but they fought like this was their first time holding a lightsaber. If Zroyais was on his way, Kylo had to get Rey and the others out of there.

Rey took down the one she was fighting after ripping off his chest plate and slicing across his chest similarly to how she had wounded Kylo their first lightsaber duel. Zer-o had crushed his opponent's helmet and Cade had crushed his opponent's chest plate. Gear had removed the limbs of his opponents rendering the man unable to fight.

"We can throw him in the cell next to Ozoroth," Gear called out. "Get him onto the ship," Rey called back and Gear took off dragging the man onto the Starfall.

Kylo looked toward the sky just as it began to grow unnaturally dark. The light was being eaten away by the being that seemed to descend from thin air. Kylo stared at that strange armor and saw his death in the creature's stare.

Zer-o and Cade looked up at the sky to see what Kylo was staring at. They turned to Kylo with uncertainty in their eyes. He tried to appear calm and ready but on the inside he was panicking more than he ever had in his life. He needed to get Rey out of there.

"Rey take those lightsabers and add them to the others," Kylo said as a way to get her away from the battle field.

 ** _Tsk, tsk, Ren. What fun would this be if she got away_** , Zroyais said and Kylo noticed that Cade and Zer-o seemed to be able to hear him too.

Zroyais made a motion with his hand and the shuttle let off a shot that hit Kylo's shuttle causing it to explode with Rey inches away. Kylo felt the burning pain in her face and chest as well as her loss of consciousness. Her heart was still beating but very faintly.

"NO," Kylo screamed out wanting to run to her. Zer-o grabbed his arm and said, "Cade get Rey to the Starfall. Asera needs to heal her right away. Ren and I will take this bastard out."

Cade didn't argue, just ran over to Rey and gently lifted her into his arms. Kylo could feel Rey's light warring with the darkness in his soul. Zer-o was staring at him with wide eyes and he knew his brown eyes were now yellow with red rims. The sith in him had completely taken over.

"Don't get in my way, Zabrak," Kylo hissed as Zroyais landed on the ground not far from the two males. "You can't take him on your own. I could feel that from a mile away," Zer-o said holding his purple and gray blade in a firm grip.

Kylo's eyes slipped back to brown as he considered the male for a second. The Zabrak wasn't a bad male to have at his side but Kylo didn't want to risk the male's life in a pointless battle if he could get him out too. Kylo had made his bones with his fate.

"Unless you plan on dying this day I would suggest joining the others on the Starfall and convincing them to leave," Kylo said. "So what, we just leave you here to die? I don't think so. We can take him," Zer-o said with unfounded confidence. "Fine. It's your funeral," Kylo conceded as Zroyais began walking toward them.

The darkness seemed to spread out from his body creating a dome that moved with him. Kylo and Zer-o opened themselves up to the Force and got ready for the first attack. Zroyais flicked his hand and Kylo and Zer-o were sent flying backwards. The two men got to their feet and charged at Zroyais who dodged each of their blows easily. It seemed effortless on his part, like he could move out of their way just in time until they were exhausted.

Kylo went in for an upward slash while Zer-o spun in a circle trying to catch Zroyais in the back. The male dressed in full armor jumped from between the two and landed behind them as Kylo and Zer-o almost sliced each other in half. They caught themselves just in time, going after him again.

Zroyais flicked his wrist again and Kylo slammed into Zer-o sending them both tumbling to the ground. Then Zroyais picked up one of the fallen lightsabers and ignited it. The red blade cast an orange glow on the darkness that he seemed to be emitting.

 ** _Now we can have some real fun_** , Zroyais said and let out a raspy laugh.

Kylo and Zer-o glanced at each other. They hadn't been able to touch him when he was unarmed. Now that he had a blade their chances had just decreased even more. Kylo reached out with the Force and tried to snatch the blade from his hand, to no avail. Zer-o tried to knock him off of his feet and nothing happened.

Zroyais ripped Kylo's blade from his hand and split it in two using the blade he had picked up from the ground. The resulting explosion sent Kylo and Zer-o flying backwards. Kylo could feel that Rey was awake and panicking. Then Zroyais put the lightsaber away and pulled out a regular durasteel sword.

 _I'm so sorry, sweetheart_ , Kylo thought at her as Zroyais approached with his blade raised. _What? No, Kylo. Essie and Cade have a plan to get you two out of there_ , Rey called and Kylo wanted to tell her that it was too late but instead he closed off the bond so that she would have a chance of surviving his death.

Zer-o clumsily got to his feet. A gash had formed on his forehead where he'd hit a rock upon landing, but he was able to find his lightsaber. He picked it up and ignited the blade before charging toward Zroyais, determined to stop him from killing Kylo.

Zroyais brought the tip of his sword down near Kylo's heart and began to press down. The pain was immediate. Kylo tried to grit his teeth and bare it but as the blade cut through his shirts and into the skin he couldn't help but scream. Then Zroyais began sweeping the blade effortlessly back and forth over Kylo's skin.

Zer-o let out a mighty roar as he swung his blade at Zroyais. Zroyais pulled his blade away from Kylo's chest and swiped up Zer-o's face taking the left eye and splitting his face open. Zer-o let out a scream as he extinguished his blade and both hands went to his face. Zroyais turned back to Kylo who was slowly losing consciousness. He knew that if Eshreal and Cade's plan failed he would either die or be taken by Zroyais and death was preferable to being a prisoner.

Zroyais lifted the blade to resume his slow, painful execution of Kylo Ren and said, **_It would be so fitting to bi-sect you but I need you alive for a while longer_**.

Zroyais put away the blade he was holding and reached out to knock Kylo out with the Force. Before the black glove could touch him a concentrated blast from the Starfall hit Zroyais' arm causing it to explode into a cloud of darkness. Gear, Taliki and Asera jumped down from the ship as Cade fired more shots at Zroyais who seemed to be made completely of darkness. The shots were affecting him but not in a way that would kill him.

Gear grabbed Zer-o and began half dragging, half helping him to the Starfall but he was losing consciousness fast. Blood trailed in the snow behind them just as a large pool was forming around Kylo. The girls made it over to him and began gently moving him onto the stretcher they were carrying. Once they had him on the stretcher they ran for the ship as Cade fired more shots giving them cover fire.

Kylo was never more grateful to have people watching his back than he was the moment he was brought onto the Starfall. Now at least he would get to see Rey again before he died. When Asera tried to work on him, he waved her off toward Zer-o's who was in more likely to be able to be saved than he was.

As he lost consciousness he was aware that the ship had left Ilum's atmosphere. Rey rushed to his side and he could just barely make out her telling him to stay with her. He wanted to but he could see Han, Luke and Anakin waiting for him right over her shoulder.

 _I love you Rey. Everything is in your hands now_ , was Kylo's last thought to her.

* * *

Wooo! If you are reading this then either you have stuck with them this whole long way or you started at the wrong end. I started this back in March and I didn't expect it to go as far as it did but here we are at the end...at least the end of the first part.

When I first started writing this fanfiction I didn't really know where it was going or even who it was about. I mean sure it's about the Resistance, the First Order, Rey and Kylo but the more I wrote the more I notice which chapters were longer, which were easier to write and which I enjoyed writing more and I was almost finished before I realized it was Kylo that I enjoyed the most probably because he is the first male I've ever written for and actually struck with it.

But because of that the Neo Order or Two Parts of a Whole part II will be more focused on Rey and the chapters will be more simple in their order.

I am taking a two month hiatus before starting the next part. I will however continue to post chapters of The Last Hope through out the hiatus so I hope you guys stick with me.

Thanks for all of the love and support. Catch you guys in October!


	32. Announcment

Hello everyone I'm back to let you know the first chapter in the second part of Two Parts of a Whole is out now. Go check out The Neo Order: a Reylo Star Wars Story now!!!


	33. Announcement 2

Hello everyone, I just want to let you know the first chapter in the second part of The Last Hope is out now. Go check out: Star Wars: The Knights of Rey out now!


End file.
